Amor Clandestino
by Zetus
Summary: Atrapada en una vida sin emocion y con un esposo que prefiere hacer negocios que estar con ella, Rin encontrara la felicidad en el lugar menos indicado.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y siempre misterioso Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin son propiedad de la talentosa y genial Rumiko Takahashi.

…………………………

Amor clandestino

Zetus

…………………………

Capítulo 1

………………………….

Una tarde soleada hace mucho tiempo…

La pequeña entró corriendo al vivero donde estaba su abuela regando las plantas. Era una hermosa y amplia casa de campo, donde la familia Asakura pasaba los veranos. Con una mariposa cuidadosamente resguardada entre sus manos, la niña se detuvo junto a su abuela. Soyi se volvió con una sonrisa para recibirla, su nieta había heredado la burbujeante personalidad de su difunto marido así como sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"Nana, mira lo que tengo, una mariposa"

Cuidadosamente, Rin abrió las manos, con una sonrisa Soyi le dijo que era preciosa. Satisfecha, la pequeña corrió hasta la puerta y la dejó en libertad. Al estar junto a su abuela, le pidió, por enésima vez, que le contara de la leyenda del demonio enamorado de una humana. Soltando una carcajada, Soyi le dijo que fueran por algo de tomar a la casa y le contaría la historia que tanto le gustaba. Era un relato muy antiguo, que contaba la historia de un demonio solitario y muy poderoso que se enamoraba de su protegida humana. Como siempre, Rin no dijo nada hasta que escuchó 'y vivieron felices para siempre'.

"Me encanta esa historia, es tan romántica…yo también me voy a enamorar verdad Nana?"

"Claro que si mi cielo, estoy segura que encontraras al hombre de tu vida cuando menos lo esperes!"

"Como tu con mi abuelito?"

"Exacto!"

"Y sentiré algo raro en todo el cuerpo, Mami dice que cuando vio a mi papá sintió como si la sacudieran"

Soyi asintió con la cabeza y pasaron el resto de la tarde sentadas viendo viejas fotografías.

……………………………

Muchos años después…

Rin estaba sentada frente al espejo con una lágrima luchando por correr mejilla abajo, tenía puesta su ropa interior y el vestido blanco que se iba poner para el cumpleaños de Kagome, reposaba extendido sobre la cama. La habitación era como una obra de arte, que reflejaba el todos las comodidades y lujos que la rodeaban. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, la felicidad verdadera se le escapaba como arena entre los dedos. Su mayor anhelo era tener un bebé y muchos exámenes después, los doctores no sabían porque no lograba quedar embarazada. A pesar de ser un hombre mayor, su esposo Gema tenía una salud envidiable, igual que ella. Algunos doctores decían que el problema era Gema otros que era ella, pero la realidad era que no tenía su tan ansiado bebé. Amaba su esposo y se consideraba una persona dichosa, pero en momentos de desesperación, sentía que todo se confabulaba contra ella. Impotente ante semejante situación, lo único que podía hacer era llevar su vida lo mejor posible, aunque a veces eso también parecía un reto.

Desanimada, siguió cepillándose, pensando en Gema. Era un buen esposo y la rodeaba de cosas lindas, pero desde hacia tiempo estaba diferente y solo se preocupaba por los negocios dejándola sola. Fijando su atención en el vestido sobre la cama, decidió hacer un lado sus penas y disfrutar del cumpleaños de su amiga Kagome. Suspirando, dejó el cepillo, abrió una gaveta y sacó una pequeña y descolorida fotografía. Cerrando los ojos, recordó la época cuando sus padres aún vivían y para ella, los problemas del mundo no existían. Por suerte, tenía a su abuela que era su fuente inagotable de amor y fortaleza. Alargando los dedos tomó otra foto, Gema y ella estaban sonrientes, recordando una época más feliz, logró esbozar una sonrisa torcida. En el momento que guardó las fotos, sonó el teléfono; al escuchar la voz de su marido, resopló desanimada. Las palabras del otro lado del auricular, se las sabía de memoria, como un disco rallado en su mente.

"Hola, llamo para decirte que no podré acompañarte, lo siento. Tengo mucho que hacer, trataré de pasar cuando termine, dale mis saludos a Kagome!"

"Pero lo prometiste! Gema es sábado"

"En verdad lo lamento…diviértete mucho princesa!"

"Gema? Tengo algo que decirte!"

"Si dime?"

"Dejaré el tratamiento!"

Del otro lado del teléfono hubo un silencio que pareció eterno, por el tono de voz Gema supo que su esposa había llegado al límite y tantos tratamientos sin resultados positivos, finalmente habían acabado con sus esperanzas.

"Estas segura? Podemos ir al exterior!"

"No, decidí que es mejor aceptarlo!"

"Entonces quieres adoptar?"

"No!"

"Pero Rin…creo que es mejor hablar de esto con mas calma!"

Rin iba decir algo pero escuchó en el fondo la voz del asistente de su marido llamándolo. Después de colgar se puso el vestido y se sentó en la cama muy quieta. No deseaba adoptar, ella quería un hijo propio, un ser que se formara en su vientre. Disimuladamente, secó la lágrima que luchaba por correr mejilla abajo. Respirando hondo, miró su reloj, y luego de tomar su bolso decidió visitar a su abuela antes de irse, que por suerte, vivía a tan solo dos cuadras de la suya. Se estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando su abuela entró a la habitación.

"Nana que haces aquí? Estaba a punto de ir a tu casa!"

"Salí a pasear a Max y quería verte antes de que te fueras!"

Después de darle un abrazo, se arrodilló para acariciar al perrito de su abuela que le movía la cola feliz, cuando se puso de pie su abuela le dijo que lucía preciosa. Sonriente, le pidió que hablaran antes de irse porque quería preguntarle algo; inmediatamente Rin pensó que algo malo sucedía, pero inmediatamente la tranquilizó y ambas se sentaron al borde de la cama.

"Mi amor como están las cosas por aquí?"

"Bien, porque?"

"Y vas a ir sola a la fiesta de Kagome?!"

"Tiene que trabajar…tengo que decirte algo, he decidido que ya no voy a tratar mas…"

La voz de Rin se quebró y al instante buscó refugio en brazos de su abuela, contándole su decisión de abandonar el tratamiento para tener hijos. Soyi ya se temía aquello y no podía culparla, tanto tiempo intentando ser madre sin éxito, habían acabado con sus esperanzas. Abrazándola fuerte le dio un beso y le dijo que la quería mucho, reconfortada por el amor incondicional de su abuela, Rin sonrió y en son de broma le confesó que era mejor que fuera sola a la fiesta porque todos los invitados eran jóvenes y Gema se aburriría. Soyi soltó una carcajada y se alegró que su nieta tuviera una personalidad tan burbujeante. Ella no era admiradora de Gema, le parecía muy viejo para su nieta y para empeorar las cosas, prestaba demasiada atención a los negocios.

"Ve y diviértete te vas en tu carro?"

"No, viene un taxi y de regreso alguno de ellos me trae o taxi, no sé!"

"Que le compraste a Kagome?"

"Una cartera, unos zapatos que vimos la semana pasada, ahh y una ropa interior sexy que vi hoy en la mañana!"

"Van a estar todos?"

"Si!"

"No te desanimes porque son solo parejas, ellos te quieren mucho!"

"Si lo sé!"

Soyi le acarició la mejilla con ternura y le aconsejó disfrutar de la fiesta poniendo de lado las cosas feas; Rin se rió entre dientes y le prometió seguir su consejo al pie de la letra. El taxi llegó 15 minutos más tarde, dándole un beso y un abrazo se despidió, en el recorrido a casa de sus amigos, cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse de sus angustias.

…………………………………

Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome, pensó en regresar a casa con su abuela, todos los invitados serían parejas y eso la mortificaba, porque a pesar de estar casada siempre estaba sola. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar el timbre, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Justo en la entrada, había un enorme espejo y al notar su reflejo se detuvo, sus ojos recorrieron sus facciones como si no reconociera su propio rostro y con una voz apagada, repitió el consejo de su abuela en voz alta.

"Tienes que divertirte Rin, que nadie se de cuenta que sufres!"

Ella no lo sabía pero no estaba sola y aquellas palabras intrigaron a Sesshoumaru que eludía el ambiente festivo apoyado contra la pared, en un lugar que no se notaba su presencia. Al escuchar aquella recomendación tan extraña, Sesshoumaru quiso saber quien sufría pero solo alcanzó a ver un vestido blanco alejándose. En cuanto Rin entró, todos la recibieron con un gran alboroto, eran un grupo pequeño pero muy unido, a todos los había conocido ya casada, en una fiesta. Ninguno de ellos pensaba que Gema se la merecía, pero guardaban sus comentarios para no mortificarla. De vez en cuando Kagome estallaba por la falta de cuidado que aquel hombre mostraba con ella, pero trataba de medirse para no recordarle a su amiga que probablemente su vida sería más feliz con alguien diferente.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con arruinar el maquillaje, pero el efusivo recibimiento aplacó su tristeza y sonrió iluminando todo el lugar. Desde una esquina, Sesshoumaru quedó cautivado con aquella sonrisa que escondía un sufrimiento. En ese momento se alegró de estar ahí, no era muy asiduo a las fiestas de cumpleaños pero se trataba de su cuñada y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Ahora sin embargo, tenía una razón para quedarse, deseaba conocerla, sin imaginar que iba cambiarle la vida. No la perdió de vista mientras saludaba a todos con besos y abrazos, esperando que alguien los presentara. Estaban a pocos pasos de distancia cuando ella levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron en un chispazo, sacudida por la forma de verla, se aproximó con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola…soy Rin!"

"Sesshoumaru!"

Ella le extendió la mano sumergida en la calidez de su mirada y al contacto de sus manos, sintió la garganta seca. La mirada dorada era tan intensa, que la señora Fujita se sintió tibia y con escalofríos. En un instante era como si el resto del mundo desapareciera a su alrededor, y estuvieran solo ellos dos, encontrándose en el lugar más inesperado. Sesshoumaru la miró perdiéndose en sus ojos, convencido que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Aclarándose la garganta con una tos nerviosa, Rin retiró su mano con suavidad. No sabía porque sentía el piso moverse bajo sus pies y respiró para calmarse. Se relajó cuando Inuyasha se acercó anunciando quien tenía enfrente era su hermano mayor.

"Ella es Rin Fujita…este es el idiota de mi hermano mayor, es un amargado, así que si te molesta me avisas!"

"Claro!"

Sesshoumaru ni siquiera parpadeó completamente hipnotizado por sus ojos verdes. Cuando Inuyasha le ofreció a Rin una bebida, Sesshoumaru dijo que con gusto se lo preparaba, en una mesa cercana estaban las bebidas y mientras le servía la copa de vino, Rin le preguntó si vivía en Tokio o solo estaba de paseo. Intrigado, quiso saber porque pensaba que estaba de paseo.

"Bueno es que…no sé"

Rin tropezó con las palabras y luego le dijo que por la forma como Inuyasha y Kagome hablaban de él, parecía que vivía en otro país. Viéndola casi sin parpadear, Sesshoumaru le aseguró que vivía y trabajaba en Tokio desde hacia varios años.

"Que raro conocerte hasta ahora!"

"Ellos me invitan pero siempre tengo compromisos"

Sesshoumaru le entregó la copa de vino, con los ojos clavados en ella. Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber el sufrimiento que su mantenía oculto bajo aquella sonrisa, que hubiera sido capaz de preguntarle. En ese momento, Miroku los llamó para que se sentaran con ellos. Agradeciéndole el vino, fue donde los demás, asegurándose, con una mirada rápida sobre su hombro, que él la seguía. Para no ser demasiado obvio, Sesshoumaru no se sentó junto a ella, sino en el sillón de al lado.

Mientras hablaba, Rin desvió discretamente la mirada y sonrió al comprobar que Sesshoumaru la estaba viendo y en un segundo se volvió a perder en las profundidades de aquella penetrante mirada. Escuchaba a sus amigos hablando pero no podía ignorar la forma como la admiraba, comiéndosela con la mirada.

Con una sonrisa amplia, logró concentrarse para no perder el hilo de la conversación, aunque por dentro estaba aturdida. Hasta ese momento, se sentía segura de su amor por Gema, pero al verse frente al mayor de los hermanos Youkai, su seguridad y confianza se vino abajo. Era absurdo sentirse tan atraída y cautivada por un hombre que acababa de conocer y sin embargo, las historias de amor que tanto le gustaban, se parecían mucho a lo que estaba sintiendo.

(Que está pasando?, De donde salió este hombre? Es tan bello y misterioso, pero como puedo estar pensando así? Yo soy una mujer casada…siento que me desnuda con la mirada…)

Sus pensamientos se nublaron un instante al recordar la poca atención que recibía de Gema, sin contar que no podía darle los bebés que tanto ansiaba. Recordando las palabras de su abuela, guardó esa angustia en un rincón oscuro de su corazón y puso atención a la conversación. Aunque quería, no lograba concentrarse, sus ojos parecían clavados en Sesshoumaru y viceversa, sentía que si dejaba de verla la iba perder y quería saber todo de ella, aún cuando llevara un precioso anillo de bodas. Rin logró distraerse cuando escuchó su nombre de labios de Auki, el hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome, un precioso y cariñoso niño de 3 años y medio, que la adoraba. Con una gran sonrisa y bajo la mirada atenta de Sesshoumaru, le abrió los brazos.

"Hola mi amor como estás?"

"Estaba esperándote, tienes que ver mis libros de cuentos que me compró Papi!"

"Claro"

Con Auki en brazos, Rin le dijo a Kagome que iría a dormirlo y regresaría pronto. Kagome la vio alejarse con una melancólica sonrisa, consciente de lo mucho que su amiga deseaba tener un bebé propio. Al llegar al dormitorio infantil, ambos se acostaron, Rin tomó uno de los libros y empezó a leérselo. Usualmente, cuando estaba con Auki, volcaba toda su atención en él, pero esa noche su enigmático tío ocupaba sus pensamientos. Notando que se distraía, Auki le puso la mano en la mejilla y le preguntó porque no estaba leyendo.

"Ah? Perdona mi amor estaba pensando en algo, donde quedé?"

"En que estabas pensando?"

Rin lo miró con una sonrisa, le dijo que no era nada importante y siguió leyendo. Iban por el segundo libro, cuando para sorpresa de ambos, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta buscando a Rin para que fuera a cenar. Al verlo, se sintió con el estómago hecho un nudo y sonrió, el pequeño le dijo a su tío que ella no podía irse porque aun no terminaba de leerle.

"Puedo esperar aquí? Tu mamá me dijo que debía regresar con ella!"

Auki se puso serio y luego le dijo que estaba bien. Rin lo vio sentarse en el borde de la cama conteniendo la respiración. Nerviosa pero feliz, retomó la lectura hasta que finalmente el pequeño empezó a cabecear. Cuando Auki estuvo completamente dormido, Rin lo cobijó, acomodó los libros a un lado y apagando la luz ambos salieron sin hacer ruido. Una vez fuera de la habitación, Sesshoumaru le dijo que era muy buena con su sobrino y la expresión femenina se oscureció al instante. Sin perder ni uno solo de sus gestos, quiso saber si había dicho algo que la ofendiera, con una discreta sonrisa le dijo que era muy fácil llevarse bien con un niño tan cariñoso como Auki. Había algo en su voz que dejaba ver una enorme tristeza pero no dijo nada y le sugirió ir a comer. Rin no se movió con la mirada fija en el piso.

"Señorita se siente bien? No tenemos que ir a comer sino quiere!"

Rin levantó la vista y se perdió en su mirada, esos ojos tan profundos y expresivos le daban escalofríos y hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pasándose la mano por el cuello, trató de entender porque ese hombre le causaba tanta agitación, pero no encontraba ninguna razón lógica.

"Dime Rin, sino te importa!"

"Como tu digas Rin…"

Sesshoumaru balbuceó algo más y se quedó ido viéndola, Rin tragó grueso, no entendía porque, pero las manos le picaban por las ganas de tocar su rostro y tratando de controlar aquella extraña sensación, apretó ambas manos en un puño. Cuando Kagome los llamó desde el final del pasillo se apresuró a poner distancia entre ellos. El la siguió completamente embelezado deseando saber más de ella.

Al entrar al comedor inmediatamente la buscó y su corazón dio un salto cuando sus ojos se encontraron, como si lo estuviera esperando. Sin perder tiempo, tomó un plato y se sirvió comida pendiente de ella, que le lanzaba miradas muy discretas. Cuando Miroku le preguntó como estaba su abuela, se distrajo y no lo vió acercarse, todavía estaba conversando cuando tomó asiento junto a ella.

"Mi abuela esta súper bien, se va con unas amigas de crucero la próxima semana!"

"Que bueno, salúdamela. Oye Sesshoumaru nunca habías durado tanto en una de nuestras reuniones!"

"Ya ves!"

Rin sintió tanta felicidad de verlo junto a ella que cuando intercambiaron miradas no pudo disimular una gran sonrisa. Llevó el tenedor a la boca flotando en una nube, disfrutando de su varonil aroma, por un momento pensó buscar otro puesto en la mesa, pero recordando que siempre pasaba los fines de semana sola, se relajó y conversó con él tratando de no ser demasiado obvia. Quizás no había notado que lo miraba babeando o probablemente ya estaba acostumbrado y simplemente se hacia el tonto.

Sin embargo, una vocecita muy lejana replegada en una esquina de su mente repetía que él estaba interesado; si su conciencia estaba equivocada o no, era lo de menos, la forma de verla la hacia sentir deseada y había pasado mucho tiempo sin experimentar esa sensación, ese cosquilleo en el vientre de saber que la persona frente a ti no puede dejar de verte.

Hablaron de todo y para ambos fue como si siempre hubieran sido amigos. Después de cenar, pasaron a la sala los demás estaban tan concentrados que no notaron que ellos se miraban a los ojos como si no hubiera nadie alrededor. En medio de la conversación, el celular de Rin sonó, lo llevaba en el bolsillo de su vestido por si su abuela necesitaba algo. Al ver que era Gema le dijo a Sesshoumaru que regresaría en un instante.

"Te preparo otro cóctel?"

"Bueno!"

Rin salió a la terraza y contestó con voz cansada. Ella no lo sabía pero Sesshoumaru se había escabullido para escucharla. Estaba contra la pared escuchando con los ojos cerrados.

"La estoy pasando muy bien, sucede algo malo?"

"Debo viajar a Singapur, esta misma noche!"

"En serio? Ya van tres fines de semana seguidos!"

"Que pasa? Son negocios, tu entiendes verdad?!"

"La verdad no, siempre estoy sola, tus negocios son mas importantes que yo!"

"No vamos a empezar con eso otra vez o si? Necesito estar despejado para mis reuniones, no necesito mas problemas de los que ya tengo!"

"No me daba cuenta que querer pasar tiempo contigo es un problema!"

"Rin no pongas palabras en mi boca!"

"Podrías hacer tiempo para mí, como antes!"

"Antes? Siempre me dices lo mismo, no he cambiado…ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces!! Debo irme!"

"Claro, que te vaya bien!"

Rin cerró la llamada y apretando el celular contra su pecho empezó a sollozar como una niña. Odiaba que su marido la desvalorizara tanto que la hacia sentir como un estorbo. Sesshoumaru tuvo el impulso de ir a consolarla, pero permaneció donde estaba, atormentado por el callado llanto. Estaba a punto de ir hasta ella cuando apareció Kagome. Suspirando, Rin se limpió las lágrimas y trató de minimizar las cosas con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes por mí!"

"Era Gema verdad? No me digas! Un viaje de último minuto a Singapur o Hong Kong o China?"

"Aja!"

Incapaz de controlar la rabia que aquel hombre le provocaba, Kagome externó su enojo llamándolo 'viejo desconsiderado y tonto que no sabe apreciar la maravillosa esposa que tiene' Rin no dijo nada, solo sonrió al ver la cara de furia de su amiga. En su escondite, Sesshoumaru envidió al viejo tonto y deseó tener su suerte, resoplando, se alejó de ahí perdiéndose el resto de la conversación. Soltando una risita cuando Kagome le dijo que con eso se había desahogado, Rin le contó que iba abandonar el tratamiento. Comprendiendo lo duro de aquella decisión, Kagome la abrazó. Sintiendo que ya no podía más, lloró a sus anchas repitiendo que estaba cansada de tantos resultados negativos, Kagome la dejó que se descargara y luego de unos minutos dejó de llorar.

"Lo que siempre he querido es tener un bebé Kagome tu lo sabes!"

"Y no quieres adoptar?"

"No, quiero un hijo mío con la persona que amo!"

"Entonces ese no es Gema!"

Rin apretó los labios fuerte sin atreverse a contradecir las palabras de su amiga, de las cualidades que Kagome tenía, una era ser sincera en los momentos mas cruciales. Con la mirada perdida no se atrevió a contestarle y Kagome le dijo que entendía y podía contar con ella para cualquier cosa.

"Pero Kagome que pasa si un día encuentro alguien mas y sigo casada?"

"Que quieres decir?"

"No quiero estar con alguien solo por costumbre, dime que piensas del divorcio?"

Asombrada, Kagome le dijo que en ciertos casos era la solución. Resoplando suavemente Rin asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que sinceramente lo estaba pensando pero no estaba segura, porque quería hacerlo por las razones correctas.

"Ay Rin! No hay nadie más decente que tu, decidas lo que decidas sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y el de Inuyasha!"

"Gracias! Ahora, dime una cosita Kagome invitaste a tu cuñado para que yo tuviera alguien con quien hablar?"

En el acto Kagome se puso roja y soltó una carcajada que delataba sus buenas intenciones.

"Me pareció buena idea, es un caballero!"

"No solo eso, tiene una mirada tan intensa y hay algo misterioso en él…imagino que su novia no estaba feliz que la dejara sola un sábado, gracias amiga!"

"De nada, pero él no tiene novia. Es más, desde que lo conozco creo que nunca le he conocido una novia formal, puedes considerarte afortunada porque siempre que lo invitamos tiene algo que hacer!"

Rin suspiró calladamente, al saber que era soltero sintió una desesperación que la carcomía por dentro. Azotada por el intenso frío, Kagome le pidió que entraran pero Rin le dijo que se quedaría.

"No quiero que me vean así!"

"Esta bien!"

En cuanto Kagome se fue, Sesshoumaru apareció con el coctel. Al verlo, se enjuagó las lágrimas tratando de sonreír, acercándose hasta casi estar pegados, le preguntó que pasaba. Ella respiró profundo y trató de decir algo pero estaba demasiado abrumada, mirándola con ternura puso el vaso en su mano y se quedó junto a ella, contemplando el cielo. Estaba ido tratando de recordar la última vez que había estado con una mujer que realmente le gustara como la que tenía a su lado, cuando escuchó la voz de Rin.

"Tengo algunos problemas en casa!"

"Todos tenemos problemas, hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?"

"Ya lo hiciste, usualmente terminó aquí sola o dormida con Auki esperando que la fiesta termine para que alguno de ellos me lleve a casa!"

"Pues creo que hoy reclamaré esta tarea para mi! Será un placer llevarte a tu casa!"

Rin contuvo la emoción lo más que pudo y le dijo que se lo agradecía. Al verla tiritar, la tomó del brazo invitándola a entrar para que no se enfermara. Una vez dentro conversaron con los demás, intercambiando miradas. Después de un par de horas, Rin dio un vistazo a su reloj, era la 1 a.m. y Kagome empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio, al levantar la vista se encontró con Sesshoumaru preguntándole si estaba lista para irse.

"Si, como sabías?"

"Has visto tu reloj unas cuantas veces! Traeré tu abrigo!"

Se quedó embelezada viéndolo, estaba tan desacostumbrada a que alguien estuviera pendiente de ella que el simple gesto de buscar su abrigo era toda una hazaña. Con una mueca mental recordó la última vez que Gema había tenido una gentileza y supo que habían pasado al menos dos años. Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió con el abrigo, Miroku preguntó a quien le tocaba llevar a Rin.

Con su voz ronca y tono pausado, Sesshoumaru les comunicó que era su turno, todos se miraron un momento, limitándose a decir que era genial. Rin recibió su abrigo tan emocionada que habría podido gritar. Kagome e Inuyasha fueron a despedirlos recordándole que mañana en la tarde irían al zoológico con Auki.

"Quieres que pasemos por ti?"

"No te preocupes, a las 3 verdad?"

"Si, cuídate, gracias Sesshoumaru!"

"Un placer!"

Como todo un caballero sostuvo la puerta del automóvil para que subiera, en el trayecto, Rin le habló de su abuela y su trabajo. A Sesshoumaru no le interesaba saber nada del esposo, ya lo consideraba su rival y prefería concentrarse en ella. Estaban cerca de la casa y Rin torció la boca en una mueca, renuente a que esa maravillosa noche terminara. Como si intuyera lo que estaba pensando, Sesshoumaru desaceleró y estacionó a un lado de la calle.

"Que pasó, porque te detuviste?"

"Quieres un helado?"

"Cómo, a esta hora? Donde vamos a encontrar una heladería abierta?"

"Yo conozco una! Que dices?"

"Vamos!"

Rin tragó saliva conteniendo las ganas de gritar; era obvio que no había hecho un buen trabajo escondiendo su fascinación con él, pero no importaba, disfrutaría esa noche como un chispazo en su monótona vida y en un futuro podría sonreír al recordarla. La heladería estaba repleta de jóvenes y cuando entraron todos se volvieron a verlos. Era la primera vez que se sentía bien que la miraran, porque las miradas que recibía del brazo de su esposo eran distintas, una eterna pregunta de que hacia una mujer tan joven con un hombre mayor. Aferrándose al brazo de Sesshoumaru caminaron hasta el mostrador.

"Que te gusta?"

"Un cono de vainilla y menta!"

Con helados en mano, tomaron asiento entre la algarabía de los jóvenes que de vez en cuando los miraban como si fueran un par de raros especímenes. Aunque no le molestaba la atención, se distrajo cuando un par de muchachas la miraron secreteando y viendo luego a Sesshoumaru. Rin cerró los ojos y torció la boca, era casi seguro que aquellas jovencitas creían que ellos eran pareja y sonrió.

"Si te molesta que te vean tanto podemos ir a otro lugar!"

"Je je je nada que ver, debe ser por la ropa tan elegante, todos ellos visten jeans!"

"No es eso!"

"Ah no?"

Sesshoumaru dio una probada a su batido como si nada, cuando ella le preguntó porque los miraban, solo respondió que se lo diría más adelante.

"Mas adelante, cuando?"

"Siempre eres tan curiosa?"

"Desde niña, dime porque?"

"Prometo decirte más adelante, ahora no puedo!"

"Siempre eres tan esquivo?"

Sesshoumaru se rascó la cabeza distraído y le dijo que efectivamente esquivo era su segundo nombre. Rin no pudo evitar soltar una risa y sin preguntar nada más disfrutó de su helado, mientras le contaba que además de su consultorio ayudaba a una clínica de asistencia social, en las mañanas. El la escuchaba atento, con una expresión serena. Cuando dejó de hablar abruptamente, le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

"Te estoy aburriendo verdad? Discúlpame me puedes llevar a mi casa, gracias por el helado!"

"Tengo cara de aburrido?"

"P-pues no lo sé, estás aburrido?"

"En lo más mínimo!"

Rin soltó una risita y con naturalidad alargó la mano para limpiarle un poco de helado que tenía en la mejilla, aquel gesto lo tomó por sorpresa y se sintió tibio por dentro. Una vez que terminaron con el helado, le propuso caminar por el parque para 'bajar' el dulce, cuando estuvieron afuera, le dio las gracias dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Es mi primer helado después de la media noche!"

"Me alegro, podemos repetirlo las veces que quieras!"

Rin parpadeó sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos, quería repetir esa noche tantas veces como se lo permitieran pero era imposible. Adelantándose se distrajo con la belleza de los árboles; sentados a la luz de un farol, Sesshoumaru le contó de si mismo, dejando muy en claro que no tenía nadie en su vida. A estas alturas no podía alegar inocencia, sabía muy bien que lo encontraba atractivo y probablemente le parecía gracioso. Pasaron en esa heladería horas, 3 horas maravillosas y estimulantes, suficiente para dibujarle una sonrisa el resto de su vida.

Condujo a su casa muy despacio y al llegar apagó el motor en un intento desesperado de alargar esa noche, no quería dejarla porque sentía que iba perderla sin haberla tenido siquiera. Renuente a dejar el automóvil, Rin se fijó en él y notó que tenía sus labios marcados en la mejilla. Inclinándose le dijo que se lo quitaría para que su novia no pensara mal, sujetando la mano entre la suya con suavidad, le dijo que no tenía novia y podía dejar su marca en él las veces que quisiera.

"No puedo creer que no tengas novia!"

"Porque?"

"Pareces una buena persona y eres algo atractivo!"

"Algo?"

"Ja ja ja si algo!"

"La verdad es que no he encontrado nadie que me guste lo suficiente!"

"O son demasiadas admiradoras que no te decides por una!"

"Yo no soy así, me gusta concentrarme en lo que tengo frente a mis ojos!"

Aunque quiso Rin no pudo articular palabra, paralizada ante la intensa mirada, que parecía desnudarla, tampoco ayudaba que no hubiera soltado su mano. No muy segura de cómo lo iba tomar, Rin le dijo que la había pasado muy bien. Concentrado en la curva de su cuello, Sesshoumaru no respondió de inmediato, por lo que ella trató de abrir la puerta para irse, sintió las piernas flojas cuando la sujetó del brazo.

"Espera Rin…hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de la compañía de alguien como tu!"

"Alguien como yo?"

"Inteligente, divertida… hermosa!"

Rin se quedó viéndolo como conteniendo la respiración, dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y se aferró la manija para abrir la puerta. Sintiéndose valiente, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si no pensaba despedirse de él, con los latidos acelerados, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que distaba mucho de ser un beso inocente.

"Gracias por el helado, que descanses!"

"Igualmente!"

Ninguno de los dos tuvo paz para dormir esa noche y se quedaron reviviendo los momentos juntos, deseando encontrarse pronto.

…………………………

Gracias Dra.D por sus labores maravillosas de editor!


	2. Un encuentro casual

Gracias a la Dra. Látigo que sin ella no habría podido terminar este cap!

Capítulo 2

Buscándote

Con los ojos cerrados estiró la mano palpando el lado izquierdo de la cama y suspiró, Gema seguía de viaje. Abriendo apenas un ojo vio que era de día porque la luz se colaba por la cortina. Apretando los párpados los recuerdos de la heladería la hicieron estremecerse y se mordió el labio tratando de imaginar si pensaba en ella.

"Me gustaría verlo otra vez…como es que no tiene novia??"

Subiendo las cobijas hasta su cabeza resopló al escuchar la voz del ama de llaves pidiéndole permiso para entrar. El cuarto era enorme, decorado con exquisito gusto pero para Rin era frío, sinónimo de tener todo y nada, mucha fortuna pero no podía tener hijos y su marido pasaba más tiempo viajando que con ella.

"Buenos días señora, va desayunar?"

"Buenos días, hay waffles?"

"Cuantos quiere?"

"Dos por favor, jugo de naranja y café!"

"Por supuesto!"

"Muchas gracias!"

El golpe de la puerta fue lo único que se escuchó y haciendo una mueca se sentó en el colchón rascándose la cabeza; después de tantos años su relación con el ama de llaves seguía siendo incómoda y eso la atormentaba porque no se creía merecedora de su indiferencia. Apartando la ansiedad de sentirse juzgada por aquella mujer, se levantó de la cama para meterse a la ducha. Mientras se enjabonaba no podía dejar de pensar en Sesshoumaru. Con un nudo en el estómago, se envolvió en su bata de paño y salió suspirando distraída. Con jeans y una camiseta de algodón se sentó a la mesa disfrutando el desayuno. En el momento que el ama de llaves entró a la cocina se aclaró la garganta avisándole que estaría fuera todo el día.

"Dormirá donde Soyi-sama?"

"Lo más seguro…Gema no ha llamado?"

"No señora!"

Rin no fue capaz de disimular su desencanto y se metió el pedazo de waffle a la boca haciendo un puchero. La mujer la vio disimuladamente y apretó los labios un instante, luego le preguntó si podía tomar la tarde libre para visitar a su hermana porque estaba de cumpleaños.

"Claro, pero porque no aprovecha y duerme allá? Puede regresar mañana!"

El severo semblante de la mujer se iluminó un segundo y Rin se anotó un punto en su guerra por ganarse la confianza de aquella mujer. Apretando las llaves que llevaba en su bolsillo, la señora Tanaka visualizó aquel ofrecimiento y con una reverencia le dio las gracias. Satisfecha, Rin se puso de pie y poniendo el plato en el fregadero le deseo un feliz fin de semana.

"Si necesita algo puede llamarme señora!"

"Estaré bien, vaya tranquila!"

"Se lo agradezco mucho!"

Rin sonrió y después de lavarse los dientes salió hacia casa de su abuela. No sabía que estaba radiante pero Soyi lo notó enseguida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su sonrisa era de felicidad más que de resignación, como si todas las nubes que oscurecían su vida se hubieran disipado. Sentada en el piso descalza, Rin se entretenía jugando con Max, el fox terrier que ella misma le había regalado, acariciándolo y tirándole su bola de tenis al jardín.

"Rin?"

"Ajá?"

"Como te fue anoche?"

"La pasé muy bien! Auki me estaba esperando con unos libros nuevos, la comida estuvo deliciosa, mariscos a montones, arroz, vegetales, pancitos con mantequilla, vino, aceitunas, cocteles, queque de cumpleaños, pero lo mejor fue el postre, helado de vainilla y menta"

La anciana se quedó ida viéndola, en sus palabras había emoción y felicidad por lo que escuchó sin interrumpir todo lo que su nieta le contó mientras almorzaban. A media tarde, cuando las amigas de su nana llegaron para su acostumbrada tarde de cartas, se despidió para encontrarse con Kagome en el zoológico.

Pasaron una tarde divertida y aunque estuvo atenta de todo lo que Auki quería, no dejaba de pensar en Sesshoumaru. Estuvieron en el zoológico hasta las 5, el pequeño tenía una pijamada en casa de su mejor amigo, dándole a sus papás la excusa perfecta para una cena romántica.

Después de acompañarlos hasta el carro, Rin subió a su Range Rover último modelo, el más reciente regalo de Gema y se alejó rumbo al centro comercial. Hubiera preferido andar a pie con tal de no sentirse como un estorbo en la vida de su esposo, pero no había nada que hacer, para Gema era más importante sus negocios que el matrimonio y lidiaba con eso lo mejor que podía para no caer en la desesperación.

Después de estacionar, caminó por el centro comercial viendo ventanas. Sabía de sobra que compraba para llenar el vacío de su matrimonio pero era eso o quedarse en la casa sintiéndose miserable. Estaba en una juguetería pagando un tren eléctrico para Auki cuando le sonó el estómago y decidió ir a comer algo. Con varios paquetes, salió de la tienda distraída y tropezó con alguien, dejando caer las bolsas al suelo.

"Estás bien?"

Rin tragó grueso cuando reconoció la voz y al levantar la vista sintió el corazón en la garganta. Sesshoumaru la contempló con una sonrisa y tomándola de la mano la ayudó a levantarse sosteniendo las bolsas.

"Hola...!"

Devolviéndole el saludo en un murmullo, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, preguntándole adónde iba. Tosiendo nerviosa le dijo que tenía hambre.

"Que coincidencia, comemos juntos?"

"Bueno"

Mientras caminaban, le contó todo lo que había comprado. Rozándole el brazo de manera sutil, le preguntó si pasaba todos los sábados de compras. No muy segura si debía emocionarse por aquel contacto, le dijo que prefería las compras a quedarse sola en la casa.

"Porque?"

"El ama de llaves me odia, no cree que soy una buena esposa para Gema, la diferencia de edades le parece indecente!"

Con tacto, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si tenía algo que ver con la fortuna de su esposo. Rin se rió y le dijo que efectivamente la gente pensaba que ella era una pobre y desvalida dentista infantil, olvidando que venía de una familia adinerada.

"Mi abuelo era un excelente hombre de negocios y amasó una gran fortuna. Gema es un empresario brillante, pero no me ha dado nada que yo no tuviera!"

"Parece que lo admiras mucho!"

"Al césar lo que es del césar, el sujeto sabe hacer negocios millonarios!"

"Y como es de esposo?"

Rin se hizo la tonta ante semejante pregunta y le dijo que evitaba tener problemas con el ama de llaves por respeto a Gema y justamente por esa razón cuando su esposo viajaba, aprovechaba para dormir en casa de su abuela.

"Viaja mucho?"

"Hace tres meses que no lo veo, se suponía que este fin de semana íbamos a Okinawa pero surgió un viaje importante, les di la reservación a Sango y Miroku!"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño sin comprender porque un hombre pasaría alejado de alguien como ella por tanto tiempo. Una vez que guardaron las bolsas, caminaron hasta un acogedor restaurante. Se acomodaron en una mesa junto a la pared, y mientras comían, Rin quiso saber cómo había sido su infancia con Inuyasha.

"En serio quieres que te cuente esas cosas?"

"Por favor!"

"Está bien!"

Sesshoumaru se emocionó al verla reír con sus anécdotas; se sentía tan a gusto con ella que cuando sonó el celular se desanimó pensando que ya tenía que irse. Viendo la pantalla con una sonrisa, le pidió un momento para hablar con su abuela, mientras él fingía interés en algo más allá de la mesa.

"Hola nana!"

"Hola muñeca como estas?"

"Bien, estoy comiendo con un amigo!"

"Me alegro mi amor!"

Rin frunció el ceño al escucharla y le preguntó si todo estaba bien porque sonaba extraña. La anciana le dijo que estaba cansada y en un rato se iba dormir. No muy segura si podía creerle le deseó buenas noches con cariño, preguntándole si almorzaban juntas mañana.

"Claro mi amor…Rin?"

"Si Nana?"

"Te quiero!"

Soltando una risita le dijo que igualmente y cerró la llamada. La anciana puso el teléfono con una sonrisa torcida, Rin la conocía muy bien y había notado la preocupación en su voz. El matrimonio de su nieta era una nube negra en su apacible vida y deseaba más que nada en el mundo que conociera alguien que la quisiera y valorara como se merecía.

Poniendo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su jeans, le dijo que siempre se mantenía en contacto con su abuela. Con una enigmática sonrisa, Sesshoumaru le confesó que le gustaría conocerla, nerviosa por la forma como la miraba, le prometió invitarlo a comer con ella.

"Ojalá sea pronto!"

Rin parpadeó escudriñándolo, tratando de adivinar que pensaba o pretendía. Aunque se repitiera a si misma que estar ahí era algo inocente y solo estaban cultivando una amistad, su consciencia le susurraba que la realidad era otra, estaba ahí porque Sesshoumaru le encantaba y estar con él la hacía sentir viva.

_(__…es guapo, inteligente, divertido, sexy…no quiero irme porque quien sabe cuando vamos a volver a vernos…además, nadie me espera en ningún sitio!!)_

El almuerzo fue eterno y fuera del restaurante se notaba el movimiento de la gente disfrutando del sábado por la noche. En su asiento, Sesshoumaru tenía rato de estar luchando contra las ganas de besarla pero se conformó con acariciarle suavemente la mano para preguntarle si quería ir a otro lugar.

"No tienes planes?"

"No!"

Rin apretó los labios sin decir nada y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía como apoyo para levantarse. De pie en la puerta y con los pensamientos revueltos, se quedó viéndolo mientras pagaba la cuenta. Tomando dos caramelos de menta de un envase de vidrio junto a la cajera, se volteó para admirarla y al estar frente a ella le entregó el caramelo con una discreta sonrisa. Mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento Sesshoumaru le dijo que el lugar donde iban era una discoteca.

"Seguro no tienes planes?"

"En serio!"

Después de darle la dirección, sostuvo la puerta para que pudiera subirse, casi se iba cuando volteó y Rin bajó la ventana, preguntándole si todo estaba bien.

"Vas a ir verdad?"

"Claro, nos vemos allá!"

……………………

Rin giró la llave y el radio enmudeció, con las manos apenas reposando en el volante, su mirada se perdió un instante. Que estaba haciendo? El eco de una respuesta se ahogó bajo el peso de su realidad. En 3 meses había visto a su esposo 5 días; se sintió diminuta al recordar que de esos días, sus momentos con Gema siempre eran compartidos con llamadas importantes y documentos urgentes para firmar.

Ahora, sola en su carro, el corazón quería salírsele del pecho, un par de horas con Sesshoumaru eran como una eternidad. Como no quedarse? Era su oportunidad para recuperar la emoción de vivir y quitarse la sensación de ser un estorbo, una mujer sin destino, aunque fuera solo por un rato.

Suspirando, se miró al espejo y rápidamente retocó el maquillaje y se peinó con los dedos. Un poco de perfume y salió del carro respirando profundo para tranquilizar el pulso. En el instante que entró al lugar se sintió como pez fuera del agua, hacia tanto que no salía de noche que el ambiente fue como un balde de agua fría. Un mesero se le acercó preguntándole si quería una mesa e inmediatamente le explicó que esperaba alguien.

"Quiere esperarlo en el bar o en nuestro salón azul?"

"Salón azul?"

El hombre sonrió y la llevó al salón, era un rincón acogedor, matizado con música instrumental, decorado con impecable gusto y originales detalles; enormes fotografías en blanco y negro de diferentes partes del cuerpo humano, rótulos con la palabra azul en varios idiomas, almohadones regados por el suelo y modernas lámparas que iluminaban el lugar, resaltando todos los tonos de azul usados en su decoración, desde el más claro hasta el más oscuro. Acomodándose en un almohadón frente a una diminuta mesita, pidió un coctel.

"Enseguida señorita, su acompañante hay alguna forma de identificarlo para cuando llegue decirle que usted está aquí!"

"Alto de cabello muy claro, lleva una chaqueta de cuero café, camisa blanca y jeans!"

El coctel vino casi de inmediato y Rin se entretuvo admirando la decoración, estaba empezando a creer que Sesshoumaru no llegaría cuando lo vio sentarse frente a ella, pidiéndole disculpas por hacerla esperar.

"No importa!"

"Qué lugar tan azul, quieres quedarte un rato aquí?"

"Bueno!"

Mientras pedía un trago, Rin lo miró ida, era tan varonil y seguro de sí mismo, que resopló en silencio sintiéndose tibia por dentro. Con esa sensación plagando sus sentidos, hablaron de mil temas pero poco a poco la conversación se hizo más íntima y sin darse cuenta le dijo lo infeliz que era en su matrimonio y como no entendía que estaba haciendo tan mal como para que su marido le dejara sola tanto tiempo. Muy tranquilo, le dijo que había hombres que no sabían apreciar lo que tenían y su marido era uno de esos.

"Gracias, pero creo que el problema es más complicado o realmente simple si uno quisiera ser práctico…yo creo que ya no me quiere!"

Sesshoumaru sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón de verla con los ojos aguados. Con ternura, levantó la mano y le limpió un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con ir mejilla abajo, ella lo miró muy seria y apenas balbuceó un monosílabo.

Estaba muy confundida porque se había dado cuenta que sentía mucho, demasiado, por un hombre que apenas ayer era un extraño. Una parte de sí misma quería salir de ahí y perderlo de vista, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba quedarse y dejarse arrastrar por aquella ola de sentimientos.

"No conozco a tu esposo, pero si me queda claro que es un tonto!"

"Lo dices solo para hacerme sentir mejor!"

"Quien en su sano juicio te dejaría sola?!"

Nerviosa, medió sonrió y al ver de reojo sus anillos, el remordimiento la hizo reaccionar. Alargando la mano para tomar su bolso le dijo que debía irse. Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la muñeca con suavidad, pidiéndole que no se fuera.

"Es que…!"

El no supo si ella quería decir algo más, porque la voz se desvaneció en sus labios. Acariciándola con un roce de sus dedos, volvió a pedirle que se quedara, con voz ahogada le preguntó porque, sin dejar de acariciarla le dijo que le encantaba estar con ella y Rin no pudo más que sonreír.

"No te vas?"

Ella lo miró muy intensamente y con un movimiento de cabeza dijo que no. Con una sonrisa a medias le pasó los dedos con suavidad por la mejilla pero Rin lo detuvo, diciéndole que alguien podía verlos. No hubo respuesta, solo una mirada y la mano abandonó la suya con un lánguido movimiento.

Siguieron conversando evitando hablar de Gema el resto de la noche. Después de un rato, Sesshoumaru sugirió buscar otra mesa y subieron al segundo piso donde el ambiente era de música suave. Tomando una mesa pegada a la pared, Rin no tuvo tiempo de acomodarse en su silla cuando le extendió la mano de pie frente a ella.

"Quieres bailar?"

"Está bien!"

Adelantándose se abrió paso hasta el centro de la pista, había mucha gente pero no demasiada, podían ser una pareja más y aún tener la libertad de hablar sin que nadie escuchara. Aunque la música lenta propiciaba bailar muy juntos, estaba demasiado nerviosa y sus movimientos eran rígidos. Sujetándola por la barbilla le preguntó si estaba segura de querer bailar.

"C-claro!"

"Entonces? Yo no muerdo!"

"De eso no estoy muy segura!"

Con una sonrisa pícara y viéndola como si quisiera comérsela, le dijo que mordía solo cuando le daban permiso. Rin soltó una carcajada que la relajó, pero su consciencia no paraba de recordarle que era una mujer casada. Viéndolo a los ojos jugueteó con el cuello de la camisa diciéndole en un susurro que no debía estar ahí.

"Pero estás, es lo que importa…eres tan bella y divertida!"

Había tanta emoción en su voz y sus ojos le gritaban tantas cosas que respiró profundo relajándose lo suficiente para pegarse a él. La emoción de tenerla tan cerca fue electrizante y con suavidad la estrujó dándole un besito en la cabeza. Así bailaron hasta que Rin no aguantó las ganas de ir al baño y se detuvieron.

"Tengo que ir, me estoy reventando!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomándola de la mano discretamente, la llevó al baño. Disimuladamente respiró por la boca, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su estómago estaba revuelto, con él, todos los pensamientos coherentes volaban por los aires, haciéndola olvidar que era una mujer casada. Al llegar a la puerta, Sesshoumaru le dijo que ahí la esperaba. Con una sonrisa se perdió tras la puerta con cosquillas en el estómago. Mientras estaba en el baño repitió para sí misma las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

"Bella y divertida…en que me metí???"

La sonrisa no llegó a desdoblar sus labios, lo que estaba viviendo era un espejismo, horas robadas de una vida que no podía ser suya. Soltó una risita de pensar en sí misma como una cenicienta adúltera a quien se le acaba la felicidad en el momento que pone un pie en su casa.

_(Ahora puedo ser solo Rin__ y cuando me meta a la cama vuelvo a ser la infeliz y abandonada Sra. Fujita. No importa si soy un estorbo para Gema, con tal de tener esta noche de felicidad)_

Cerrando los ojos se subió el zipper y salió para lavarse las manos. A su lado, dos mujeres comentaban la envidia que les daba la mujer que tenía la suerte de andar con un hombre tan sexy, guapo y galán como para esperarla fuera del baño.

"Kouji jamás hace cosas así, debe ser increíble que te cuiden de esa manera!"

"Si mi marido tuviera esos detalles no tendría que suplicarme tanto para que haga lo que más le gusta…"

Ambas soltaron una risa maliciosa y no se percataron de Rin hasta que una de ellas levantó la mirada. Al verse expuesta, sonrió nerviosa; se sacudió el agua de las manos y con una toalla de papel se secó. Las dos mujeres la vieron en silencio, asomándose para comprobar que era la afortunada.

Al verla, Sesshoumaru se separó de la pared, irguiéndose para recibirla con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas; aunque vio a las dos mujeres, no les dio mayor importancia, toda su atención y energías eran para Rin.

"Gracias por esperarme!"

Entrelazando sus manos en una caricia la llevó de nuevo a la mesa, dos minutos después el camarero trajo un plato con comida. Mini pizzas, queso y aceitunas. Acomodando el plato en la mesa les dijo 'buen provecho' y se fue.

"Supuse que tenías hambre!"

"Se ve delicioso!"

Rin mordió una pizzita saboreándola bajo la mirada atenta de Sesshoumaru, disfrutó viéndola comerse el bocadillo pero al terminar tenía salsa en la comisura de la boca, aunque se pasó el dedo no logró limpiarse completamente.

"Ya?"

"Aún tienes un poco!"

Con mucho cuidado la limpió y al terminar apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el ojo izquierdo, alargando el movimiento de su mano le acarició la mejilla perdiéndose en sus ojos. Poco le faltó a Rin para llorar cuando apartó su mano y con una sensación de pérdida plagando sus sentidos siguió masticando. Sesshoumaru la vio por el rabillo del ojo, era tan fácil imaginar lo que sentía o pensaba, bastaba con ver su cara. El mismo no imaginaba que se notaba lo bien que la estaba pasando, pero lo sentía en toda su piel.

"Te gustan las aceitunas?"

"Mucho!"

Rin separó los labios cuando vio que sostenía una aceituna entre los dedos y prácticamente sin parpadear esperó que la pusiera en su boca. Al sentir los labios rozando sus dedos, Sesshoumaru sonrió imaginándose juntos en la cama de su apartamento. Notando el cambio de expresión, Rin quiso saber qué pensaba.

"En serio quieres saber?"

"Claro"

Antes de contestarle, la miro fijo y levantando la mano le acarició la mejilla, diciéndole exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Asombrada, se mordió el labio y alzando la mano le 'alisó' el ceño fruncido diciéndole que no lo hiciera porque podía quedar marcado.

"Gracias por el consejo!"

"De nada, me fascinan tus ojos!"

"Me fascinas tu!"

Rin se mordió el labio y se quedó ida viéndolo, no sabía que responderle, su mirada la desarmaba haciéndola sentir las rodillas débiles. Disfrutando la expresión femenina, le acarició una vez más la mejilla invitándola a bailar.

Aturdida como estaba no opuso resistencia cuando la tomó de la mano guiándola hasta la pista. Cerró los ojos en el momento que la envolvió entre sus brazos acurrucándola contra su pecho, no había necesidad de palabras, le había dicho lo que sentía de frente, solo quedaba esperar si podía ser algo o solo tres palabras sueltas.

Acurrucada en su pecho, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez mareándola, que estaba pasando? Porque él la hacía sentir como si no le faltara nada? Respirando profundo se pegó un poco más, rogando que la música siguiera eternamente, pero después de un rato la voz de dj anunció un cambio de ritmo y regresaron a la mesa, donde sin decir nada, Sesshoumaru sirvió vino para ambos.

"Te gusta el vino tinto?"

"Si!"

"Este es mi favorito!"

Los ojos verdes vieron la etiqueta guardando el nombre del vino en la memoria para no olvidar que ese era su favorito. Aunque no se decían nada el ambiente estaba cargado y ella ni se inmutó cuando Sesshoumaru cerró el espacio entre ellos para poder acariciarle el brazo con una sonrisa bailando en sus pupilas.

Soltando una risita, le preguntó que tanto la veía pero él solamente hizo círculos con el dedo índice sobre su piel. Mirando sobre su hombro un instante como si temiera ver alguien conocido, Rin dejó escapar un suspiro tratando de descifrarlo.

"Que pasa preciosa?"

"Es que…no te entiendo!"

"Que quieres entender?!"

"Nos conocimos apenas ayer y…!!"

Las palabras se extinguieron y los ojos verdes brillaron de emoción al ver que se acercaba, un diminuto respiro y lo próximo que sintió fue las manos de Sesshoumaru estrujándola, besándola con tanta pasión que le pareció un sueño.

Su olor se le metió por los poros y Rin supo que jamás lo iba olvidar. Sintiéndose pequeñita entre sus brazos, disfrutó el jugueteo de sus labios erizándose cuando lo escuchó gruñir de satisfacción. El beso más electrizante de su vida se hizo eterno y aunque la razón le gritaba que debía separarse, no pudo; quería disfrutar aquel placer prohibido, tanto como fuera posible.

Sintiéndose tranquilo de tenerla cerca, rompió el beso lentamente mordisqueando los labios femeninos con una sonrisa. Separándose apenas lo necesario, le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

"No pienso nada malo, si eso es lo que te preocupa!"

Rin sonrió y dio otro sorbo a su vino, sentados conversando sin mirar a su alrededor las horas pasaron volando y cuando vio el reloj de Sesshoumaru se asombró que fueran las 4 a.m., porque no sentía cansancio o sueño.

"Te preocupa la hora?"

"Mañana almuerzo con mi abuela!"

"A qué hora?"

"1.30 p.m."

"Solo un rato más!"

Eran más de las 5 cuando Sesshoumaru la llevó hasta su carro, jugando con un mechón de su cabello le dio un beso detrás de la oreja y Rin apretó los ojos erizada. Aferrándose a su cintura respiró en su cuello y acariciándole las caderas formó un camino de besos desde su hombro hasta su escote, que la estrujara como queriendo quitarle el jeans le aceleraba el pulso y casi lloró cuando lo sintió apartarse.

Perdido en sus ojos, la rodeó con ambos brazos y le preguntó su podían verse más tarde, ella lo miró fijamente antes de contestarle, su corazón iba acelerado y tenía un hueco en el estómago pero su voz no titubeó al decirle que si podían verse.

"Entonces nos vemos, maneja con cuidado!"

Sesshoumaru parecía calmado pero contenía las ganas de llevarla a su apartamento y que se perdiera el almuerzo de su abuela. Al verlo tan serio, de pronto se sintió expuesta y cubriéndose el escote con una mano se peinó con la otra, dándole las buenas noches. Tragando saliva y con mano temblorosa buscó las llaves en su cartera pero al tratar de abrir la llave entró al revés.

"Tonta puerta…porque tengo que irme ya?"

Concentrado en la curva de su trasero, sonrió torciendo los labios y abrazándola por detrás le habló al oído, mientras abría la puerta.

"Te vas ya porque hacer el amor en el asiento de atrás no es mi estilo, menos contigo. Ahora preciosa, acomoda tu delicioso trasero detrás del volante y ve a descansar, nos vemos en unas horas!"

Rin se carcajeó sintiendo un escalofrío y volteándose le dio un beso de despedida, las manos sobre su cuerpo le transmitían tanto que sentía las rodillas débiles. Al separarse, la ayudó a sentarse acariciándole los muslos y dándose besitos como si fueran un par de adolescentes.

"Avísame cuando llegues!"

Abrumada, solo movió la cabeza y tiró de él para un último beso. El camino a su casa fue como en una nube y al estar en su cama, cerró los ojos repitiendo que lo de esa noche era un maravilloso sueño que jamás se repetiría. Segura que no volvería a verlo porque solo había sido atento con una mujer deprimida y abandonada.

"No puedo creer que nos besamos"

Eran casi las once de la mañana cuando Rin llegó a casa de su abuela. Como el día anterior, Soyi notó que su nieta parecía brillar, tenía una chispa en su mirada que resaltaba su color de ojos. Intrigada, quiso saber cómo había estado su noche.

"Muy bien, me encontré con un amigo y nos la pasamos súper rico en un bar de jazz!"

"Ya veo…Rin, estás feliz?"

Extrañada le dijo que siempre estaba feliz y su abuela le dijo que lucía radiante. Con un escalofrío se rió mordisqueando un pedazo de tomate, recordando lo bien que se sentían las manos de Sesshoumaru acariciando su rostro y la sensación de sus labios besándole el escote.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto!"

"Qué bueno mi amor, deberías ver a ese amigo más a menudo!"

Rin se rascó el cuello nerviosa y sonrió tratando de no ser demasiado obvia, pero para Soyi era claro que algo estaba sucediendo, algo o alguien.

Habiendo pasado la noche prácticamente en vela, Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa de Soyi a las 2 de la tarde. Nervioso se frotó las manos en el jeans y cuando Ana, el ama de llaves, le abrió la puerta, preguntó por ella con toda naturalidad.

"Quien la busca?"

"Un amigo, Sesshoumaru Youkai!"

Haciéndolo pasar le dijo que esperara un momento y desapareció por el corredor. Mientras esperaba, admiró la casa decorada con un gusto impecable. En la terraza, Rin almorzaba a medias, el recuerdo de la noche anterior le robaba la paz haciéndola suspirar sin darse cuenta. La sensación de los labios de Sesshoumaru aún fresca en su boca la erizaba de tal forma que se sentía mareada.

Cuando Ana apareció anunciando que en el recibidor la esperaba su amigo, Rin se atragantó con el pedazo de pan que se acababa de meter a la boca. Después de tomar un trago de jugo y golpeándose el pecho con el puño, le pidió a la mujer que le repitiera el nombre de su amigo.

"Sesshoumaru Youkai…donde he escuchado ese apellido?"

Rin les contó que era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, con quien había congeniado bastante en la fiesta del viernes. Soltó la risa cuando Ana dijo entre dientes que semejante hombre congeniaba hasta con una ciega.

Antes de llegar al recibidor, se detuvo para tomar aire y se dio cuenta que el corazón le latía como un tambor. Poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho, respiró profundo. Como andaba descalza, no la escuchó llegar hasta que lo tocó en el hombro.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, Sesshoumaru le acarició la mejilla, preguntándole como había dormido, inquieta que Ana los viera le apartó la mano con cuidado diciéndole que había dormido muy bien. Con un mechón entre sus dedos le contó que no había podido dormir tranquilo por pensar en ella, con una mezcla de nervios y felicidad oprimiendo su estómago le preguntó que estaba haciendo ahí.

"Quedamos en vernos ya no lo recuerdas?!"

"Pero yo pensé que…."

Sesshoumaru le pasó suavemente los dedos por el cuello y se inclinó para darle un beso, dándole los buenos días. Sonriendo emocionada, se dijo a si misma que estaba en un sueño y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

"No puedo creer que vinieras! Quieres conocer a mi abuela?"

"Claro!"

Apartándose le pidió que la siguiera, pero debía portarse bien porque le había dicho que eran amigos. No más había dado dos pasos cuando sintió que la sujetaba por la muñeca, al volverse para preguntarle que pasaba, de un tirón, la rodeó con ambos brazos para estrujarla con ternura.

Rin lo miró como asustada y tirando de él se resguardaron en una esquina de la pared donde no pudieran verlos y así besarse tranquilos. Como en la madrugada, separarse fue una tortura pero mortificada por la idea que Ana los descubriera, se obligó a detenerse. El beso se rompió suavemente con Sesshoumaru saboreando y mordisqueando sus labios; un último beso y salieron de ahí para ir a la terraza.

Antes de llegar Sesshoumaru le acarició el trasero con una sonrisa, Rin tenía un cuerpo jugoso, lleno de curvas y eso lo volvía loco. Con un suave movimiento le quitó la mano pidiéndole en un susurro que dejara de pellizcarla, un juguetón 'no puedo evitarlo' acaricio los oídos femeninos justo antes de llegar a la terraza.

La terraza era un lugar muy amplio la entrada al fabuloso jardín de la casa. Había muchos lugares donde sentarse haciéndolo el lugar perfecto para una fiesta, a un lado estaba la piscina y regados por el terreno arboles y muchas flores.

La mesa donde estaba Soyi era protegida por una sombrilla que atrapaba el calor del sol sin ahogar a quien se sentara a su sombra. La mesa con comida y flores parecía sacada de una revista y Sesshoumaru comprendió las palabras de Rin sobre siempre haber tenido lo mejor de lo mejor aún sin Gema.

Soyi y Ana esperaban ansiosas, sobre todo porque parecía que se habían tardado más de lo normal. Al verlos caminar juntos, Soyi supo enseguida que era el causante del cambio tan radical en su nieta. Parándose detrás de su abuela los presentó sintiendo el estómago lleno de mariposas.

"Sesshoumaru, ella es mi abuela Soyi!"

"Un placer, Rin habla mucho de usted, de ambas, usted debe ser Ana!"

"A tus órdenes guapo!"

Tomando asiento junto a Soyi, Sesshoumaru cautivó a las tres siendo un completo caballero, aceptando con una sonrisa la invitación de la anciana para almorzar. En todo el almuerzo Rin apenas probó la comida, pendiente de verlo conversar con su abuela. Era muy extraño estar así porque hacía tiempo se había resignado, olvidando que podía volver a enamorarse. La voz de su consciencia le preguntó si estaba enamorada, no hubo respuesta pero lo que sentía por Sesshoumaru la hacía vibrar. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando, como lo más natural del mundo, Soyi les preguntó si iban a salir.

"Iremos al cine y a comer, prometo traerla temprano!"

Ana separó los labios sorprendida, estaba segura que sabía que era casada y aun así, decía sus intenciones sin que le temblara la voz, convirtiéndolo en el favorito del ama de llaves que odiaba a Gema con todas sus fuerzas. Con una sonrisa Soyi le dijo que estaba bien escondiendo su asombro y preocupación, ya habría tiempo para eso, por el momento lo más importante era Rin que por primera vez en muchos años estaba feliz.

Rin estaba como congelada con sus ojos clavados en él, sin atreverse a ver a su abuela o a Ana, se mordió el labio emocionada cuando Sesshoumaru le guiñó el ojo mientras daba un bocado a su pescado. Estaba embelesada escuchándolo hablar de los viajes que había hecho cuando Ana le pidió ayuda para traer el postre, mientras sacaba los platos le dijo que aprovechara todo el tiempo.

"No te prives de nada muñeca, disfrútalo mucho!"

"Ana yo…"

"Te lo mereces, es un súper bombón haz de todo con él, si hace el amor como habla ay Dios!!"

Con las mejillas rojas y calientes Rin soltó una risa y entre dientes le dijo que iba seguir su consejo. De regreso en la mesa Ana le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a él, en cuanto la tuvo cerca le acarició la mejilla con ternura olvidando que no estaban solos. Ana y Soyi los miraron conteniendo la respiración y sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

"Que pasa preciosa? Tienes las mejillas calientes"

"Estoy bien…"

Rin le apartó la mano con suavidad reteniéndola entre las suyas y por el rabillo del ojo vio a su abuela pero ella conversaba con Ana, fingiendo que no había visto nada.

"Ahem…vamos a comer postre!"

Ana tomó asiento y los cuatro disfrutaron del pastel de manzana. Cuando Soyi se retiró a tomar la siesta, los despidió con un beso, deseándoles que pasaran un rato agradable en el cine.

"Tu abuela es maravillosa, igual Ana, me cayeron muy bien! Crees que haya causado buena impresión?"

"Claro que sí, no puedo creer que les dijeras tan fresco que íbamos a salir!"

"Ninguna es tonta!"

"Je je je!"

………..

Tres semanas después…

Rin estaba de espaldas a la puerta viendo las radiografías de un nuevo paciente, una niña de 8 años que había llegado en la mañana. Mientras analizaba las placas, escuchó como alguien hablaba en la sala de espera con su secretaria. Un segundo más tarde, Kagero le dijo que salía para almorzar. Casi dejó caer la lámina cuando le dijo que Sesshoumaru la esperaba en la salita de estar.

Aunque permaneció impávida, sintió un frío bajarle por la espalda y en el acto dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando salió de su consultorio y lo vio sentado esperándola el corazón perdió el ritmo un instante. Despidiendo a Kagero con una sonrisa, Rin esperó que estuvieran solos en su despacho para preguntarle si se había vuelto loco al visitarla en su trabajo.

Sesshoumaru no le contestó nada, estaba distraído admirando todas las cosas de la oficina, notando que no le prestaba atención, lo sujetó por la barbilla, preguntándole porque se había arriesgado tanto.

"Quería verte!"

Conmovida sonrió de medio lado y no tuvo la fuerza para reprocharle nada, acariciándole el mentón le dio un beso que Sesshoumaru aprovechó para estrujarla. Separándose apenas, tomó una de las trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros y le preguntó porque estaba peinada como una muñeca.

"Es por higiene y a los niños le gusta, hacen lo mismo que tu estas haciendo…"

Sin dejar de verla, soltó su cabello y empezó a jugar con un mechón entre sus dedos totalmente absorto. Con risa nerviosa, trató que no siguiera pero fue inútil porque ahogó sus reproches con un beso.

"Vamos almorzar?!"

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Encontré el lugar perfecto, es pequeño y muy discreto…por favor!"

Rin suspiró abatida, el roce de sus manos le daba cosquillas y le nublaba la claridad de pensamientos. Quería decirle que pensaba a todas horas en él, pero simplemente se quedó viéndolo como si le doliera el corazón. Con una sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios la estrechó suavemente preguntándole si ya estaba lista porque se moría de hambre.

"Pero y si alguien nos ve?"

"Lo dudo, está a media hora de aquí!"

En el acto los ojos verdes brillaron emocionados y asintió con la cabeza. Estando tan juntos, Sesshoumaru juntó sus frentes, en un gesto característico de la ternura que solo dejaba ver cuando estaba con ella y con suavidad la besó en la punta de la nariz, dándole las gracias. Sujetándola por la cintura, terminó de deshacer la otra trenza y así acariciar la sedosa cabellera a sus anchas. Rin se escuchó gimotear y él aprovechó ese momento para besarla, estrujándola contra su pecho.

Cuando Sesshoumaru la besaba, transmitiéndole tanto amor, no podía pensar en otra cosa y su mente se volvía un completo caos, donde solo escuchaba su propia voz diciéndole que estar con él era la felicidad absoluta. Cuando se separaron se quedó acurrucada entre sus brazos, hablándole con voz muy queda.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Dime?"

"Me alegra que vinieras!!"

Tomándola por la barbilla le dio un besito, guiñándole el ojo. Por un momento, la sombra de Gema pesó sobre ambos y sin decir nada se abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron. Salieron separados del edificio y por insistencia de Rin, tomó un taxi hasta el restaurante. En el trayecto, iba pensando en el giro tan radical que tenía su vida ahora, no se sentía bien de tener que esconderse pero había tomado una decisión y pretendía mantenerla a pesar de las consecuencias.

Al llegar al restaurante, sonrió porque era justamente como Sesshoumaru lo había descrito. En un rincón, la esperaba con una sonrisa y al acercarse le guiñó el ojo tomándola de la mano bajo la mesa. Fue un almuerzo súper romántico, viéndose a los ojos y acariciándose bajo la mesa. Mientras le servía lo que quedaba de la gaseosa, dijo que tenía una proposición de fin de semana. Rin frunció el ceño extrañada pero se tranquilizó al sentir el roce de los dedos sobre su mano.

"Quédate conmigo el fin de semana, prometo que no te vas arrepentir, cenamos en mi apartamento hoy y nos quedamos en la cama hasta el domingo!"

A Rin se le iluminaron los ojos al imaginarse durmiendo abrazada a él y despertar a su lado y no sola en su enorme cama. Estaba por hablar, cuando Sesshoumaru le recordó que todos sus amigos y también su esposo estaban fuera de la ciudad y fácilmente podía decirle a su abuela que iba a un spa.

Los labios femeninos se curvearon en una sonrisa y parecía que iba decir algo pero se detuvo, en su cabeza resonaba su propia voz para que disfrutara del momento. La verdad no esperaba que el romance durara y sabía que una vez que la emoción pasara, Sesshoumaru iba dejarla por una mujer con quien hacer una vida sin esconderse y que pudiera tener hijos; por eso debía aprovechar el presente.

"Un spa?"

"Aja, le dices que necesitas relajarte de tanto trabajo!"

"Je je je crees que se lo crea?"

"Porque no? Anda di que si!"

"Vamos a ver qué dice Soyi-sama!"

Después de almorzar pasearon por un parque hablando como una pareja cualquiera, aunque se moría por tomarla de la mano se mantuvo tranquilo. Por momentos se sentía en una pesadilla por no tener una relación normal, pero estaba tan feliz que se conformó con rozarle la mano.

Una hora más tarde, Rin se reía con las ocurrencias de una de sus pacientes, contándole de su día en la escuela. La felicidad se le notaba a flor de piel y aunque tuvo una tarde ajetreada no dejo de pensar en él. Despidiendo a su paciente con una sonrisa, empezó a quitarse los guantes imaginando el fin de semana que podría tener y se sintió húmeda.

Respirando profundo se fijó en su reloj y se puso a recoger. Su asistente salió del baño y terminó de acomodar. Cuando Kagero le avisó que ya no tendrían más pacientes, les dijo a ambas que podían irse.

"Que tengan un fin de semana excelente!"

"Igualmente!"

La dentista sonrió curveando los labios suavemente y una vez que revisó que todos los equipos estuvieran desconectados salió. En la casa no había nadie a excepción de la cocinera que le preparó algo de comer y se retiró a su cuarto. Masticando despacio en la inmensidad de su espectacular cocina, se sintió sola y triste, comprendiendo que Sesshoumaru era su tiquete a la felicidad por más frágil y corta que fuera. Después de lavar el plato fue a su cuarto, preparó el maletín y se metió al baño para ducharse antes de salir. Estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada que no notó a su abuela sentada en la butaca frente a la cama y cuando la llamó por su nombre pegó un brinco.

"Nana me asustaste, cuando llegaste?"

"Hace unos 5 minutos!"

Rin se fijó en la expresión femenina y más alerta le pregunto si todo estaba bien. Soyi la miró con una mezcla de angustia y resignación, hablándole con voz pausada.

"Vas a pasar el fin de semana con él verdad? Lo del spa es un invento!"

Se puso tan pálida como un papel y balbuceó una retahíla de monosílabos antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Sin mirar a su abuela directamente dijo que si con la cabeza, queriendo saber si la consideraba una cualquiera. Angustiada, Soyi se acomodó a su lado limpiándole las lágrimas con cariño.

"Mi amor como puedes creer que pienso eso de ti?"

"Es que…"

"Nada pequeña, si él se ocupara de ti no estarías en esta situación!"

Aunque quiso justificarse no pudo y sujetándola por las mejillas con cariño, Soyi fue muy clara al decirle que no la culpaba. Ante esa actitud tan maternal Rin tuvo suficiente ánimo para sonreír, aunque era una sonrisa triste y melancólica.

"Quiero disfrutarlo al máximo, mientras dura!"

"A que te refieres?"

Acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja dijo que ningún hombre se quedaría con ella siendo estéril, mucho menos él que podía tener cualquier mujer y deseaba formar una familia.

"Han hablado de eso?"

"No, pero es lo lógico, todos quieren un heredero!"

"Le has contado de tu condición?"

Rehuyendo la mirada dijo que no se atrevía porque sabía que iba molestarse y se había dado cuenta que lo amaba como a nadie. La mujer miró a su nieta sintiendo pena por ella. No dijo nada cuando le aseguró no estar dispuesta a arrastrar a otro hombre a la desgracia de no tener familia.

Asombrada, Soyi le preguntó si estaba pensando en divorciarse, ella suspiró diciendo que el futuro de su matrimonio era bastante predecible. Soyi le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza como cuando era una niña, abrazándola cuando se recostó en su hombro. Al separarse, la mujer la peino con los dedos, dándole ánimo.

"Disfruta de tu fin de semana y que no te vea así!"

"Ok!"

Dándole un beso en la frente le dijo que la esperaba en la cocina. Rin sonrió y se apresuró para terminar con la maleta, llevaba de todo aunque dudaba poder usarlo. Con un hueco en el estomago cerró el zipper y fue a la cocina, donde su abuela la esperaba en compañía de la cocinera.

"Rin-sama ya se va?"

"Si, cualquier cosa me llamas al celular!"

"No se preocupe señora, prometo no molestarla para que disfrute su spa!"

Rin sonrió con los labios apretados y se despidió. Cuando dejó a su abuela apretó el volante bajo sus manos, repitiendo por millonésima vez que merecía estar con el hombre que amaba. Al llegar al edificio le sudaban las manos por los nervios y con el pulso irregular estacionó donde Sesshoumaru le había dicho. Al salir del ascensor la puerta del apartamento estaba abierta y escuchaba música suave que venía de adentro, igual que un olor a comida.

Estar ahí la emocionaba pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo porque realmente no lograba acomodar en su cabeza la idea de serle infiel a su esposo, lo que hacía estaba mal y eso la atormentaba. Sin embargo, era más fuerte la felicidad que la culpa, se sentía enamorada de él y por un instante sintió miedo, pero recordar las palabras de su abuela, diciéndole que todo iba salir bien, le dieron tranquilidad.

El apartamento era todo lo que esperaba de él, decorado con gusto impecable, estilo minimalista y masculino. No había muchos adornos a excepción de una fotografía en blanco y negro de un hombre que por su enorme parecido era casi seguro que fuera su padre. Dejando sus cosas en un sillón caminó admirando todo hasta llegar a la cocina. En la mesa había un plato con queso, uvas y carnes frías, más una botella de vino blanco enfriándose.

Sobre la hornilla una salsa que olía delicioso, hervía muy despacio. Tomando un pedazo de pan que había en una canasta, levantó la tapa y probó la salsa chupándose los dedos.

"Como quedó?"

Con una sonrisa se volvió, Sesshoumaru estaba muy cerca, llevaba el cabello húmedo, vestía jeans con una camisa arremangada hasta los codos y andaba descalzo. Dando un paso hacia él se dejó abrazar besándolo a intervalos, felicitándolo por la salsa.

"Es la cena, llegaste bien?"

"Sin problemas pero mi abuela no creyó lo del spa!"

La expresión masculina se oscureció y muy serio le preguntó si no iba quedarse, pasándole los dedos por el ceño fruncido, le contó de la conversación.

"Pero entonces si te vas a quedar?"

"Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo!"

Resoplando profundamente siguió la curva de su cintura hasta que ambas manos reposaron en sus caderas, tenían tres semanas de verse prácticamente todos los días y la necesidad de estar con ella sin contar las horas era más una urgencia que un deseo.

La verdad era que estaba asombrado que hubiera aceptado la idea del fin de semana juntos porque a pesar de estar tan sola, le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a serle infiel a su esposo y él procuraba no presionarla, por lo que tenerla ahí era lo más parecido a un sueño perfecto.

Intuyendo lo que quería, lo besó intensamente, jadeando cuando subió las manos y la acarició sobre el vestido susurrándole que la deseaba. Rin se erizó y una ola de duda le nubló los pensamientos, sin perder de vista el cambio, Sesshoumaru quiso saber si todo estaba bien, tuvo que sujetarla por la barbilla porque le escondía la mirada.

"Hey preciosa mírame, que pasa?"

Apretando los labios en una mueca murmuró algo y Sesshoumaru la estrujó contra con ternura buscando las palabras para darle confianza.

"Porque dices que eres tonta? Disfrutamos mucho la vez pasada!"

"Ni me recuerdes…!"

Rin se puso roja y buscó refugio de su mirada acurrucándose contra su pecho, diciéndole que nunca se había sentido más inexperta y nerviosa, Sesshoumaru no pudo aguantar la risa cuando dijo que había sido como una virgen en una orgía. Rin se lo quedó viendo muy seria y subiendo las manos le dijo que no podía evitarlo.

"Ya te había dicho lo divertida que eres?"

"Sesshoumaru es en serio, puedes ser sincero, fue horrible, es que tienes que entender jamás he hecho algo parecido…también debe ser extraño para ti!"

Sujetándole la cara con ambas manos le dio un besito asegurándole que por ella estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. Mordiéndose el labio una sonrisa asomó y sus ojos se iluminaron sintiendo que el miedo se evaporaba al calor de aquellos labios tibios.

"Si quieres no hacemos nada preciosa, comemos, vemos películas y dormimos!"

"Estarías dispuesto? No te creo!"

"Lo que sea por ti mi amor!"

Rin trago grueso y se le aguaron los ojos, jamás le habían hablado con tanto sentimiento y sintió que el corazón se le ensanchaba amenazando con salírsele del pecho. Sesshoumaru pegó sus frentes y en un susurro le dijo que aunque le pareciera tonto y apresurado la amaba. Cerrando los ojos para no llorar se refugió entre sus brazos.

Un momento en que el abrazo se hizo eterno y al separarse le dijo que ni loca iba perder la oportunidad para estar con él y no le interesaba mucho eso de ver películas. Sesshoumaru se rió con voz rasposa y sexy, besándole la base del cuello susurrándole que tenían todo un fin de semana para vencer los nervios.

Rin parpadeó emocionada y tomándolo de la mano le pidió que fueran a la sala para probar el vino y el queso porque se veía muy rico. Embobado, no perdió la oportunidad de acariciarle el trasero antes de tomar el vino, el plato de comida y seguirla hasta la sala. Sentada en el centro del sofá lo observó servir las copas con una sonrisa, cuando se acomodó junto a ella le puso una uva en la boca.

"Rico?"

"Aja…"

Concentrándose en las manos que jugaban con el ruedo de su vestido, le dijo que le fascinaba un hombre con las manos bien cuidadas y las suyas eran impecables. Sesshoumaru contuvo la respiración cuando ella sujetó sus dedos mordisqueándolos y besándolos con suavidad antes de metérselos a la boca y acariciarlos con la punta de la lengua, uno por uno.

"Mmmm…que rico estás!"

Respirando profundamente dejó escapar una risa juguetona, disfrutando la reacción de su cuerpo. Dejando la copa de lado se le montó encima y le dio otra uva pero con la boca, carcajeándose cuando le subió el vestido hasta la cintura y así darse gusto acariciándole el trasero. Sin apartar los ojos de él pero jugando con los botones de la camisa, quiso saber porque no perdía oportunidad para estrujarle las nalgas, logrando que Sesshoumaru se carcajeara a sus anchas.

"De que te ríes?"

"Es que es redondo y apretado!"

"Es lo que más te gusta?"

"Mmmm es difícil decidirme cuanto estas tan deliciosa!"

Jugando con mechones de cabello le sonrió dándole un besito al mismo tiempo que terminaba con los botones, bajando las manos lentamente acariciando su pecho. Tomándola por la barbilla le separó los labios con la punta de lengua, saboreando su aliento tibio. Apartando la camisa jugueteó con el borde del pantalón. Respirando profundo Sesshoumaru movió las manos y apartando la ropa interior la estimuló mientras se devoraban en un beso. Los dedos entre sus piernas se movían con facilidad por lo húmeda que estaba y eso lo excitaba haciéndolo gruñir.

"Me encanta que estés así!"

"Es tu culpa, te veo y me mojo!"

"Mmmm!"

Moviendo las manos buscó la forma de desnudarla pero no pudo hasta que lo guió al nudo en su cintura, soltando la tira le abrió el vestido mientras ella masajeaba su hombría con una sonrisa. Resoplando excitado, le besó el escote mientras soltaba el brassier para mordisquear sus pezones y acariciarlos con la punta de la lengua haciéndola jadear. Estrujando su trasero le dijo que era la más sensual de todas las mujeres que había conocido.

"Me vuelves loco…sueño contigo todas las noches!"

"Que sueñas mi amor?"

"Que te hago el amor hasta el amanecer!"

Con una risita se aparto de él y muy lentamente se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa interior y tiró el vestido al suelo luego sin decir nada se arrodilló frente a él con una mirada que hizo que Sesshoumaru se revolviera en el sofá. Moviendo las manos muy despacio, recorrió los fuertes muslos abriéndolos con suavidad; él la contemplaba conteniendo la respiración tragando saliva cuando la vio pasarse la punta de la lengua por los labios concentrada en su fabulosa erección.

"Eres un sueño!"

La respuesta masculina se ahogó cuando ella lo cubrió con la boca disfrutando lo tibio y pulsante que estaba, con los ojos cerrados lo recorrió de arriba abajo disfrutando como decía su nombre en un gruñido. Con los ojos cerrados disfrutó hasta que ella se uso de pie y se acomodó sobre él, feliz que se aferrara a sus caderas como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Sentir aquel pecho esculpido rozar sus senos le daba escalofríos, extrañaba tanto el calor de un hombre que sintió deseos de llorar pero en cambio dijo el nombre de Sesshoumaru una y otra vez.

Sin apresurarse, Sesshoumaru se concentró en su pecho y temblando lo vio extender la punta de la lengua para estimular sus pezones y una vez erectos cubrirlos con su boca, haciendo presión suavemente. Excitada, cerró los ojos y gimió llenando la sala con sus jadeos mientras lo acariciaba, disfrutando sentirlo estremecerle bajo sus dedos.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos juntos era delicioso y al llegar al clímax Rin se aferró a él dejando que la sensación sacudiera todo su cuerpo, luego se acurrucó dándole besitos en el cuello y acariciándole brazos y espalda con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Estrujándola con amor le preguntó al oído si había recordado sus pastillas anticonceptivas. Apartándole los mechones de la cara asintió con la cabeza, imaginando lo que sería tener un hijo con él

_(tengo que dejar de torturarme…lo único que tengo es el ahora!!)_

"Hey todo bien? Te pusiste muy seria!"

"Jejeje tengo sed y un poquito de hambre!"

"Espera aquí traeré la cena preciosa!"

Poniéndose solo la ropa interior le dio un beso antes de ir a la cocina. Rin lo contempló en silencio, su olor impregnaba cada poro de su piel y apretó los ojos al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundo. Que feliz habría sido si aquella fuer realmente su casa y no tuviera que grabar cada detalle en su cabeza en un intento desesperado por aferrarse a algo que se sentí demasiado bueno para ser verdad y la atormentaba, escurriéndose por entre sus dedos como agua.

Alargando la mano recogió la camisa del suelo y se la puso luego tomó la copa de vino dando sorbos perdida en pensamiento, reaccionó con el olor a comida. Sentados en la alfombra disfrutaron de la comida, sobre todo ella que adoraba la pasta.

"Te gusta?"

"Está delicioso, donde aprendiste a cocinar?"

"Necesidad, tuve un chef que mientras yo trabajaba usaba mis cosas y metía mujeres en mi apartamento!"

"Que descarado!"

"Hace mucho que cocino, en serio te gusta?"

"Me encanta el cocinero…"

Estirando el brazo como hipnotizada le rozo la mejilla con l apunta de los dedos, Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, ya conocía esa mirada tan emotiva que le decía tanto sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra haciéndolo débil ante ella.

Después de comer, Sesshoumaru la llevó a caballito hasta la cama y se acurrucaron para ver una película, abrazándolo por el cuello le dio un besito en la mejilla susurrándole que le encantaba ver películas con él; volviéndose para verla a los ojos le dio un besito y la acomodó sobre su pecho, cuando la película terminó Rin se volvió sonriendo al verlo dormido; después de apagar la televisión se acurrucó con él hasta la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente…

Despierto pero sin abrir los ojos Sesshoumaru la buscó entre las sabanas, estaba de espaldas lo que aprovechó para besarle el hombro mientras la rodeaba por la cintura disfrutando la tibieza de su piel, amoldándose a él entrelazó sus dedos con la mano en su cintura y resopló.

"Quieres seguir durmiendo?"

"Ajá!"

"Bien!"

Sesshoumaru escurrió una pierna entre los muslos femeninos y la acurrucó para seguir durmiendo. Un rato después, Rin despertó feliz de poder contemplarlo. Acomodándose sobre él lo besó detrás de la oreja mordisqueando juguetonamente el lóbulo logrando que se agitara, sin dejar de presionar sus labios estiró la mano y le paso los dedos suavemente por la entrepierna rozando su virilidad.

El roce de los pezones hizo que Sesshoumaru sonriera antes de abrir los ojos y darle un beso estrujando sus senos; el beso se alargó con caricias que la hicieron retorcerse entre risas.

Aprovechando que la tenia encima amoldó sus manos a la curva de los senos besándolos, cuando la oyó jadear tiró de ella para que acomodara con las rodillas a cada lado de su cabeza, al comprender lo que quería, Rin respiró profundo sintiéndose húmeda y excitada.

"Mi amor pero…

"Ssshhh, solo relájate!"

Rin dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y tragó grueso con el primer roce de la lengua separando los pliegues de su entrada, un jadeo seguido de otro y todos los que pudo llenaron el cuarto. Por momentos podía abrir los ojos para verlo abandonado al placer de saborearla, la sensación del suave cabello rubio entre sus dedos competía con el escalofrío que sentía esparcirse por toda su piel, la forma como movía la lengua, despacio y usando solo la punta para recorrerla de arriba abajo provocándole un delicioso orgasmo.

Al escucharla arrastrando su nombre entre gemidos sonrió complacido y esperó que llegara aferrado a sus caderas, le encantaba que fuera tan efusiva y no se guardara nada cuando llegaba al clímax. Dándole apenas unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, la puso de espaldas al colchón y la penetró con una sonrisa tomándose su tiempo para llegar.

Las semanas pronto se hicieron meses y todo el tiempo que Gema pasaba alejado eran momentos para estar con Sesshoumaru, aunque los fines de semana juntos eran muchos, de vez en cuando a Rin la asaltaba la culpa; esa noche era una de esas raras excepciones. Sesshoumaru estaba dormido dándole la espalda por lo que aprovechó para buscar su ropa y vestirse apresurada.

Recogiendo su cartera y con los zapatos en la mano, trato de salir pero al mover el llavín se activó la alarma. Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y apretando los dientes bajo de la cama y fue a buscarla, estaba sentada en el piso llorando con la cabeza baja. Después de desactivar la alarma, se arrodilló y tomándola por los hombros le pidió una explicación.

Entre sollozos le dijo que tenía que irse y aunque trató de zafarse, no la dejó. La verdad era que sentía tanta rabia e impotencia cuando ella tenía sus ataques de conciencia que su único desahogo era ser brusco.

"Tu no vas a ningún lado!"

Asombrada por la dureza en su voz, Rin dejó de llorar y enfocó sus ojos en él; cuando tuvo su atención le preguntó con tono sarcástico cual era el apuro de ir a una cama vacía cuando ahí tenía todo lo que deseaba y necesitaba. Rin arrugó la frente y trató de decir algo pero se quedó callada. Frustrado con su silencio, la estrujó con fuerza, como si intentara hacerle daño y con tono golpeado, le dijo que si realmente quería dejarlo lo hiciera de una vez por todas. La expresión femenina se ensombreció y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

"No me digas eso, ya no me amas?"

"Tu que crees maldición? Ya no llores!!"

Rin reaccionó haciendo cara de dolor, Sesshoumaru respiró profundamente y se puso de pie atrayéndola consigo. Aunque forcejeó una vez más pidiéndole que la dejara ir, no le hizo caso y con un rugido le exigió que se callara pero ella se negó moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza, mientras le lanzaba puñetazos al pecho, reclamándole por llegar tarde a su vida y ahora tenía un marido a quien debía serle fiel.

Furioso con el recordatorio de Gema, la sacudió enérgicamente diciéndole que su marido no tenía cabida entre ellos y la atrajo en un beso salvaje que suprimía cualquier intención de abandonarlo. Tomándola en brazos la llevó de vuelta al dormitorio y tirándola sobre el colchón se puso sobre ella sosteniéndola con las rodillas.

Aún con las lágrimas nublando su vista, Rin forcejeó gritándole que lo odiaba con toda su alma. Con una sonrisa torcida y sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, Sesshoumaru sujetó los bordes de la blusa y la rasgó haciéndola dos pedazos inservibles de tela, luego le arrancó el brassier dejando sus senos al descubierto, Rin respiró profundo, estremecida por la forma que la miraba. Sabiendo que no iba moverse, buscó la falda a medio poner y se la arrancó de un tirón, luego metió la mano entre sus piernas y rasgó su ropa interior tirando todo a un lado de la cama.

"Eres un salvaje! No me toques!"

"A ti te gusta como te hago el amor!"

Sujetándole ambos brazos para que no pudiera resistirse, se inclinó sobre ella y deslizó su lengua sobre su piel susurrándole que su amor era suficiente para opacar su odio. Viéndolo como si en verdad lo odiara, le preguntó hasta cuando iba a quererla, sin parpadear o dejar que un gramo de duda tiñera sus palabras, le dijo que eso iba a ocurrir cuando muriera.

La expresión de Rin se iluminó por completo y Sesshoumaru no tuvo que seguir haciendo fuerza, inclinándose nuevamente se dedicó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo con suavidad, mientras la estimulaba con los dedos. Antes que llegara al clímax, retiró la mano y enderezándose permitió que su hombría la llenara, moviéndose con fuerza, repitiendo que ella era suya.

Motivada por la intensidad del momento, Rin movió ambas piernas hacia arriba, comprendiendo en el acto lo que ella deseaba, Sesshoumaru aminoró sus movimientos y con amor puso los tobillos sobre sus hombros para que la fricción fuera mayor. Sonriente, Rin le dibujó con el dedo índice un corazón alrededor del ombligo haciéndolo sonreír.

Sintiendo cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, movió sus caderas con energía, llevándola al clímax sumergida en una nube de amor y deseo. Cuando terminaron, mientras la acurrucaba contra su pecho, le hizo prometer que nunca volvería a tratar de irse sin despedirse.

"Si, lo que tu digas mi amor!"

…………………………………………

Gracias por la lectura.

Xoxoxoxo

Z!


	3. Divorcio

Capítulo 3

Lo inevitable…

Rin miraba la cartelera del cine completamente ida hasta que Kagome la tocó en el hombro. Escudriñándola, le preguntó qué pasaba porque estaba muy rara.

"Estas completamente ida amiga, todo bien?"

"Si claro, es que estoy un poco distraída!"

"Seguro quieres ver la película? Podemos tomarnos un café y hablar! Todo bien con Gema?"

"Igual que siempre, todo está bien en serio!!"

La sonrisa amplia y los ojos chispeantes tranquilizaron a Kagome y Rin procuró no dejarse llevar por la preocupación pero la verdad era que se sentía al borde del precipicio. Después de 5 meses y contra todos sus pronósticos, Sesshoumaru le había pedido que dejara a Gema para estar juntos. No había sido una exigencia ni nada parecido, al contrario, escucharlo hablar de lo inútil que era seguir casada cuando lo natural era estar juntos, la hizo tan feliz como triste. Aún no se atrevía a decirle de su esterilidad lo que significaba que el tiempo de estar juntos se acababa. Ahora, estaba de viaje igual que su marido y aprovechaba el tiempo para estar con su amiga.

* * *

Habían pasado 7 meses desde que se conocieran y Rin estaba segura que jamás volvería a ser tan feliz como ahora, consideraba a Sesshoumaru como un regalo y no se cansaba de repetirse a sí misma que no iba durar creyendo que así estaría preparada para cuando la vida le lanzara una curva, curva que venía a toda velocidad pero ella estaba demasiado feliz para notarlo.

A su lado, Sesshoumaru la miraba serio y lo que tenía atragantado en el pecho se estaba llevando su tranquilidad, mil cosas y palabras saturaron su mente, debía medirse o simplemente dejar que las palabras fluyeran? El sentimiento de tristeza se mantenía agazapado en un rincón de su mente y prefería lidiar con la rabia y frustración.

"Cuando me ibas a decir que no puedes tener hijos?"

Rin se puso pálida y tragando grueso estrujó la sábana entre sus manos, semidesnuda como estaba no podía hablar de ese tema y trató de bajarse de la cama para vestirse pero Sesshoumaru se lo impidió. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron se estremeció al reconocer la misma mirada endurecida y llena de resentimiento que Gema le daba cada vez que hablaban de su esterilidad. Una mirada que mezclaba reproche y arrepentimiento, haciendo que una sensación de fracaso se regara por toda su piel. Soltándose, se escurrió fuera de la cama hablando con voz débil.

"Perdóname si no te dije antes, como te enteraste?"

"Auki me lo dijo sin querer!"

"Ya veo!"

Rin sonrió con una mueca y comenzó a vestirse sintiendo el eco de un dolor de cabeza pulsando en su sien. Sentía la mirada fría de Sesshoumaru traspasarla como una daga pero se mantuvo tranquila. Frustrado de verla tan ecuánime le preguntó si eso era todo lo que iba decirle.

"Que quieres que te diga? Soy estéril, me he hecho todos los exámenes que existen, probado mil remedios y el resultado siempre es el mismo!"

Sesshoumaru la vio sumergirse en pensamiento limpiándose una lágrima mientras se abrochaba el jeans. Haciéndose una cola sin demasiado cuidado, se atrevió a verlo a los ojos; casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos, había perdido el tiempo con ella, gastando energías en una mujer 'dañada'.

"Iba decírtelo cuando estuviera preparada…"

La voz a punto de quebrarse rebotó contra el enojo de Sesshoumaru y tragando saliva terminó de ponerse el abrigo. Despidiéndose apresurada estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo.

"No quería decirte porque sabía que primero te ibas a molestar y luego ibas a dejarme, supongo que quería retrasar lo inevitable!"

Mordiéndose la boca por dentro subió los ojos para verlo y torció la boca en una sonrisa que no duró, la imagen de Sesshoumaru acostado con la sábana rozando su cintura se grabó con fuego en su memoria como el mejor de los recuerdos.

Recogiendo sus cosas salió del cuarto sin decir nada más, Sesshoumaru apretó los párpados cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Se quedo ahí largo rato batallando con sus emociones, estaba confundido y furioso pero sobre todo triste de saber que ella no podría darle un hijo y con eso la ilusión de una vida juntos perdía un poco de brillo. Con su cama oliendo a ella se preguntó si la frustración del momento opacaba el amor que creía sentir, cubriéndose con la almohada no se movió y después de un rato se quedó dormido.

En el carro, lloró desconsolada al entender que ese había sido el último día juntos, resoplando abatida, puso el automóvil en marcha y fue a su casa, al llegar todo estaba en silencio. En el refrigerador una nota de la cocinera que había dejado la comida lista para solo calentarla; sin apetito se sirvió un vaso de agua y fue a su habitación dejándose caer en la cama.

"Ya sabía que no iba reaccionar bien…."

Su voz quebrada se ahogó en el silencio de la habitación y pudo llorar a sus anchas recordando sus días juntos. Cansada de llorar se acomodó y encendió el televisor, el ruido del aparato era como un sedante y a medias se concentró en el programa. Desviando la mirada vio su celular pero sabía que no había ningún mensaje.

Los siguientes días fueron una tortura, por más que trataba de olvidar la mirada de Sesshoumaru no podía y eso la atormentaba a todas horas. La única que sabía era su abuela pero Soyi no encontraba la forma de animarla. Los días pasaron lentos y dolorosos, era tan duro darse cuenta lo mucho que lo necesitaba, tanto que a veces creía que el aire no llenaba sus pulmones completamente.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas y cabizbaja salió del consultorio con ganas de caminar en el parque que estaba frente a su edificio, tal vez un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría a sobrellevar el fin de semana. Se sentía más sola que nunca, su abuela tenía un pretendiente y estaba muy emocionada, era un hombre dos años mayor que ella que había conocido en una gala benéfica. Sentándose en un banco del parque suspiró abatida dejando caer los hombros.

Tenía tantas lágrimas atragantadas que no pudo contenerse y bajando la cabeza comenzó a llorar en silencio. Resguardado junto a un árbol, Sesshoumaru la miraba con el corazón en la boca, era tan evidente que sufría igual que él que respiró profundo un par de veces antes de acercarse y llamarla por su nombre, pero estaba tan sumergida en su tristeza que no lo escuchó hasta que se sentó a su lado, tocándola en el hombro. En el acto los sollozos pararon y se volvió a verlo incrédula, preguntándole que estaba haciendo ahí.

"Necesitamos hablar!"

"De qué?"

"Te espero en mi casa cuando salgas de trabajar!"

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y se alejó dejándola aturdida, limpiándose las lagrimas respiró profundo y se quedó ida pensando. Al regresar, Kagero no estaba en su escritorio por lo que siguió hasta el consultorio. Cuando, Sayuri su asistente entró, la vio sentada junto a la ventana en completo silencio.

"Doctora?"

"Si dime?"

"Hoy en la tarde sólo vamos a tener una paciente, quería pedirle permiso para irme temprano!"

"Claro!"

Rin se permitió una sonrisita al escucharla porque después de dos semanas de agonía parecía un sueño que Sesshoumaru hubiera ido a buscarla; aunque realmente dudaba que fuera algo duradero. El impacto que tenía su esterilidad era devastador, lo había sido para Gema y estaba segura que Sesshoumaru no era la excepción. Suspiró recordando cómo había cambiado su matrimonio después de conocer su esterilidad, abriendo una brecha entre ellos. El eco de la voz de Gema prometiéndole que todo iba salir bien, le aguó los ojos, al principio le había creído pero con el pasar del tiempo la promesa se hizo vacía y sin esperanza. En el fondo de su alma sabía que no iba permitirse aquel camino con Sesshoumaru, no estaba dispuesta arrastrarlo a ese martirio. La presencia de su asistente la hizo parpadear y volviéndose hacia ella le sonrió cuando la joven le dio las gracias.

"De nada"

Veinte minutos después su paciente se acomodaba en la silla para su limpieza, la atendió con una sonrisa regalándole una lámina de calcomanías cuando terminaron. Con ternura, la niña le dio un abrazo y un beso de despedida.

"Gracias Rin-sama!"

"Un placer muñeca, cuídate!"

La niña salió del consultorio agitando la mano con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos, Rin aplastó su desesperación y salió a la recepción. Kagero escribía, concentrada en la pantalla pero al notar su presencia volcó su atención en ella.

"Era la última paciente?"

"Si señora!"

"Entonces creo que tenemos libre el resto del día!"

Kagero sonrió de verla animada por primera vez en dos semanas y comenzó a ordenar el escritorio para poder irse. Sayuri ya estaba recogiendo cuando Rin volvió a entrar en el consultorio, soltando una risita de verla tan afanada.

"Tienes una cita importante?"

La muchacha se volvió sobresaltada y sonrió nerviosa preguntándole si era tan evidente; Rin le dijo que era porque la conocía bien, fijando su atención en uno de los utensilios frente a ella la animó a que disfrutara su vida a plenitud con voz apagada; a la muchacha se le encogió el corazón, sabía que su jefa estaba triste pero no tenía idea como ayudarla, aunque ese día parecía un poco más animada. Dejando el utensilio de nuevo en la bandeja Rin pareció reaccionar y viendo a su asistente con una sonrisa le guiñó el ojo pidiéndole que se fuera y ella terminaba.

"Disfruta mucho!"

"Igualmente!

Rin soltó una risita y vio como la muchacha salía apresurada envidiando su libertad. Terminando de recoger se quitó la bata y se sentó a ver por la ventana, después de que Kagero se fue, le dio vueltas a la idea de ir donde Sesshoumaru, finalmente se puso de pie, cerro el consultorio y camino hasta el parqueo con la cabeza hecha un nudo.

Sentado en su sala con un vaso de whisky, se preguntaba si Rin llegaría, esas dos semanas habían sido tormentosas, dándose cuenta que la felicidad era con ella. Moviendo los hielos de su vaso recordó el ultimo día juntos y se le revolvió el estomago, ella no tenía la culpa de ser estéril y él le había dado la espalda.

Dando un sorbo, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se aflojó la corbata, echando la cabeza para atrás dejó escapar un grito ronco y poniéndose de pie fue a cambiarse de ropa para cuando ella llegara. Con jeans y camisa informal decidió combatir la ansiedad cocinando. Entregándose de lleno a eso, preparó camarones, vegetales y una bandeja de sushi digno del mejor restaurante.

Estaba terminando de cargar la lavadora de platos cuando sonó el timbre y el corazón se paro en su pecho, nervioso se pasó la mano por la cabeza y frotándose ambas manos en el jeans fue abrir la puerta. Para Rin, los minutos que estuvo en el corredor esperando fueron eternos y cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió estaba tan nerviosa que no fue capaz de sonreír.

"Pensé que no ibas a venir!"

"Di muchas vueltas!"

"Pasa por favor!"

Rin entró al apartamento con la cabeza caliente pero el olor a comida la distrajo y desvió la mirada hacia la cocina. Sorprendida por la cantidad de comida, le preguntó si iba tener una fiesta, extrañado le dijo que estaba cocinando porque estaba aburrido.

"Ahh!"

"Tienes hambre?"

Rin se alzó de hombros y dejó que le quitara la cartera de las manos para ponerla en el perchero detrás de la puerta. En silencio, Sesshoumaru fue a la cocina y con un movimiento de cabeza la invitó acompañarlo. Nerviosa, respiró profundo y caminó hasta la mesa, donde le abrió la silla para que se sentara, luego sin preguntarle le sirvió sake y llenó un plato con un poco de todo.

"Tú no vas a comer?"

Sesshoumaru la miró fijo y le señaló el otro plato junto al fregadero; jugueteando con las manos sobre su regazo, Rin aflojó los hombros tratando de calmarse un poco. Verlo concentrado en servir la comida, era como un sueno maravilloso que le devolvía la alegría de vivir.

Sentados a la mesa comieron en silencio hasta que Rin le preguntó porque había ido a buscarla, muy serio puso los cubiertos a un lado antes de tomarla de la mano pidiéndole perdón por ser un insensible, pero recriminándola por no confiar en él lo suficiente. En el acto, a Rin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y balbuceó una disculpa, con ternura le limpió las lágrimas y acarició su mejilla perdido en sus ojos.

"No llores preciosa, te extrañé mucho!"

Rin le sonrió y alargó la mano para tocarle los labios con la punta del dedo, todo aquello era como un deja vu solo que en lugar de estar en un lujoso restaurante cerrado solo para ellos y tener a Gema a su lado, ahora el papel del hombre comprensivo lo hacia Sesshoumaru. La desesperación que sentía no se vio reflejada en su rostro o mirada, prefería disfrutar del momento y sentarse en las piernas de Sesshoumaru para comerse a besos, mientras la desnudaba diciéndole que era la mujer de su vida.

Un par de horas después, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos para verla de espaldas a él hablando por teléfono, estaba completamente desnuda y apoyándose en su hombro la acarició y cuando se volvió le sonrió.

"Nana nos vemos mañana temprano ok?"

"Estás bien?"

"Sí, tengo que colgar!"

Poniendo el celular en la mesita de noche se refugió en el abrazo de Sesshoumaru dejándose besar y disfrutando las caricias sobre su cuerpo, era tan fácil olvidarse de su matrimonio estando así que dejó de pensar y se dedicó a hacerle el amor.

La despedida en la mañana fue eterna, llena de besos y caricias que obligaron a Rin a acostarse de espaldas en la mesa de la cocina mientras Sesshoumaru saboreaba los pliegues de su entrada disfrutando como su hombría se endurecía, los jadeos y gemidos lo pusieron por las nubes y cuando la sintió a punto de llegar se apartó penetrándola con fuerza en medio de sus protestas, llenándose la boca con sus senos.

El clímax le llegó con la fuerza de un huracán y Rin gritó a todo pulmón, disfrutando como la sujetó por las caderas dejando su marca dentro de ella. Con los ojos cerrados no se movió ni un milímetro y cuando se acomodó sobre ella besando su cuello lo abrazó pasando los dedos por su cabello con amor, soltando una carcajada cuando Sesshoumaru le dijo al oído que ahora si podía irse.

Cuando se separaron Rin se quedó con los ojos cerrados un instante antes de levantarse y buscar su ropa, se vistió ante la vista y paciencia de Sesshoumaru que al terminar la acompañó hasta el automóvil, despidiéndose como adolescentes. Después de desayunar con Soyi fue a su casa y se quedó en su habitación toda la mañana hasta que fue hora de irse al consultorio.

Iba hacia la cocina y se detuvo admirar su casa, estaba llena de cosas hermosas y sin embargo para ella era como su prisión, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja siguió caminando. La cocinera la recibió con una gran sonrisa preguntándole si quería probar las galletas que había preparado ayer.

"Claro, hay alguna fruta para llevarme?"

"Ensalada de frutas se la pongo en un recipiente?

"Si muchas gracias!"

Terminando de comerse el trozo de galleta saludó a la señora Tanaka que estaba a sus espaldas, la mujer perdió un instante la compostura al darse cuenta que su presencia no pasaba inadvertida, pero rápidamente le devolvió el saludo con los labios apretados.

"Algún mensaje de mi marido Sra. Tanaka?"

Frunciendo el ceño le dijo que no y caminó hasta estar frente a Rin, la dentista la miró con expresión serena deseándole a ambas un lindo día, tomó su fruta y se fue. Al quedarse solas la cocinera miró a Atsuko largo rato antes de preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Las facciones endurecidas cedieron paso a una expresión menos severa y en un murmullo dijo que Rin era demasiado joven.

"Siempre dices eso. Porque te molesta tanto que sea joven? Ella es buena!"

"El problema no es ella!"

Cho bajó la mirada y apretando los labios no se atrevió a decir nada, ellas más que cualquiera eran testigos silenciosos del abandono al que sometían a la Sra. de la casa. Una de las mucamas jóvenes que se encargaban de la limpieza no guardaba ningún respeto y cada vez que podía se burlaba de Rin por no saber mantener a su hombre con ella.

Atsuko seguía con la mirada perdida cuando la mucama irrespetuosa entró preguntando si la 'ramita seca' ya había salido. Con los ojos como dos rendijas, Atsuko levantó la mano y sin miramientos la cacheteó, incrédula, se frotó la mejilla gimoteando. La otra mucama estaba en la puerta viendo todo y cuando Atsuko la miró con los ojos encendidos bajó la mirada como un corderito.

"Esta es la última vez que le faltas el respeto a Rin-sama!"

Furiosa, le preguntó si se había vuelto loca porque al final de cuentas no era ninguna mentira porque la estúpida señora de la casa estaba seca por dentro.

"Seca está tu cabeza, recoge tus cosas estás despedida!"

"No puedes despedirme bruja!"

"Obsérvame!"

Cuando la muchacha quiso irse sobre Atsuko fue el turno de Cho de interceder dándole un golpe en la cabeza con la cuchara de madera que tenía en la mano. La personalidad de la cocinera era gentil pero odiaba ese sobrenombre tanto como apreciaba a Atsuko, a quien conocía desde la infancia.

"Ni te atrevas a tocarla muchachita, ya escuchaste a Atsuko-sama estás despedida!"

"Malditas brujas!"

Cuando quiso que su compañera fuera con ella, la muchacha negó enérgicamente con la cabeza diciéndole que no podía quedarse sin trabajo.

"Al diablo contigo y tu familia necesitada!"

La joven se encogió de hombros y haciéndole una reverencia a Atsuko y Cho se retiró; fue la misma Atsuko quien acompañó a la joven para que recogiera sus cosas, confiscándole varios vestidos, carteras y zapatos de Rin que tenía escondidos bajo la cama.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, Cho estaba ensimismada cocinando. Dejándose caer en la silla le preguntó si había hecho bien en despedirla, ofreciéndole un poco de lo que estaba haciendo, le dijo muy fresca que sí.

"Es que me colmó la paciencia, necesitamos un remplazo!"

"Sobre eso, la otra muchacha tiene una prima muy trabajadora!

Atsuko levantó la ceja con una media sonrisa y le pidió que la citara en la tarde. La mucama escuchaba agazapada en la puerta y cuando la escuchó cerró los puños en señal de victoria.

Al llegar al consultorio Kagero la recibió con una gran sonrisa, en su escritorio había un enorme ramo de flores y la dentista se quedó de una pieza cuando su secretaria le dijo que eran para ella. Mordiéndose el labio emocionada, tomó la tarjeta con el corazón latiendo acelerado, leyendo las palabras una y otra vez para no olvidarlas nunca.

"_No hay vida sin ti, te ama, S!"_

Con los ojos aguados guardó la tarjeta en su cartera y vio a Kagero que la estrechó por los hombros, sospechaba que aquellas flores no eran de Gema pero se cayó cualquier comentario y se puso a trabajar. Rin admiró las flores una vez más antes de llamarlo.

"Hola preciosa cómo estás?"

"Bien, las flores son hermosas gracias mi amor!"

"Vamos a cenar?"

"Adonde?"

"En nuestro restaurante, está abierto hasta la media noche, te parece bien a eso de las 8 p.m.?"

"Ahí estaré!"

"Quiero ir por ti!"

"Pero...pasa por mí a casa de mi abuela!"

"En serio?"

"Si!"

Rin le tiró un besito cuando le dio las gracias y en un susurro le dijo que lo amaba. El día se pasó volando y en casa de su abuela tenía mariposas en el estómago. Estaba con su abuela en la cocina cuando lo escuchó saludar.

"Buenas noches señoritas!"

Soyi soltó una risita, realmente era irresistible no podía culpar a su nieta por estar tan enamorada pero le preocupaba su resolución de no arrastrar a ningún otro hombre a la desilusión de no tener hijos. Después de saludarlas, tomó a Rin de la mano prometiendo, como siempre, que la traería temprano.

Los días se acumularon volviéndose semanas, había momentos que Rin entraba en desesperación porque no sabía qué hacer, en su mente la idea de divorciarse para casarse con Sesshoumaru era como iniciar un nuevo ciclo de una historia de la que ya sabía el final triste. De Gema, no se molestaba en preguntar por algún mensaje de su parte porque sabía bien que no había ninguno. Con el pasar de los días su desesperanza fue creciendo hasta hacerse insoportable y tomó una decisión radical.

* * *

Un día cualquiera…

Sesshoumaru se levantó para ir al baño y Rin lo contempló envuelta en las sábanas, estaba decidida y quería disfrutar cada minuto. Esa noche Rin se esmeró haciéndole el amor y repitiendo mil veces lo mucho que lo amaba, pero una vez que Sesshoumaru estuvo dormido, lloró en silencio. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Rin vestida, sentada en el borde de la cama con una extraña sonrisa. Ella se dejó estrujar y besar antes de decirle que necesitaba hablar con él, por un segundo Sesshoumaru no reaccionó hasta que detalló su expresión.

"Hablar de que?"

"Pienso que es mejor acabar con esto!"

Sesshoumaru se puso pálido pero no hizo ningún movimiento brusco tratando de entender. Rin le acarició el rostro y le agradeció por darle tanto amor pero no podía ser tan egoísta de privarlo de una familia.

"P-pero… no me importa no tener hijos, podemos adoptar!"

"Eso suena maravilloso pero tu quieres hijos propios!"

Sesshoumaru se atragantó y las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Dándole un beso antes de ponerse de pie, le dijo que el tiempo que habían estado juntos era un tesoro, pero era hora de volver a la realidad. Ante aquellas palabras, Sesshoumaru sintió ira porque sabía que eso significaba volver a su rutina con Gema. Realmente odiaba a ese hombre pero más que todo lo envidiaba por ser su legítimo esposo. Rin vio como la expresión le cambiaba y se distanció un poco, fuera de sí, Sesshoumaru empezó a vociferar.

"De vuelta a la realidad? Claro, regresarás con él verdad? Con tu maldito esposo que ni siquiera te quiere lo suficiente como para estar contigo 1 semana seguida…!"

Aunque sabía que sus palabras eran un golpe bajo, la miró con dureza. Rin bajó la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas y tragando grueso se movió para irse. Frustrado, le gritó que era una cobarde y una mentirosa por hacerlo creer que lo amaba, pidiéndole que se fuera de su apartamento y no volviera. Rin se detuvo sobre sus pasos y respirando profundo se volteó para verlo una última vez. Al ver que tenía los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas, caminó hasta ella y estrujándola entre sus brazos le pidió que recapacitara.

"Divórciate y cásate conmigo!"

"No, no voy a pasar otra vez por lo mismo!"

Dejando que la rabia e impotencia tiñeran sus palabras, le habló bruscamente preguntándole porque rayos no aceptaba su esterilidad y se decidía adoptar.

"Hay muchas mujeres igual que tú que viven felices, lo que pasa es que estas acostumbrada a hacer tu voluntad. Sabes que? Vete pero no vuelvas, ya no tengo fuerza para soportar tu falta de madurez… eres estéril métetelo en la cabeza, jamás tendrás un hijo propio… ni de mi, ni de nadie!"

Con furia la empujó a un lado, dándole una mirada dura y hostil. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dio un paso hacia atrás y girando sobre sus talones salió de ahí como si la persiguiera un perro rabioso. Sesshoumaru se quedó de pie con la imagen de Rin corriendo fuera de su vida, se sentía como clavado al piso, con una voz en su cabeza que le susurraba que había sido demasiado cruel y sincero.

* * *

Rin llegó a su casa con los ojos rojos y la cabeza a punto de estallar del dolor de cabeza, repitiendo las palabras de Sesshoumaru como una cruel pero muy real sentencia. Debía resignarse, dejar la maternidad para sus amigas y dedicarse a vivir su realidad lo mejor posible. Como era de esperarse, cuando abrió la puerta, nadie salió a recibirla y siguió hasta su habitación, directo al baño.

Con el cabello húmedo y ropa limpia, bajó a la cocina a prepararse un té, luego se fue a la cama logrando dormir un rato con ayuda de una pastilla. A la mañana siguiente estando aún en la cama, escuchó la voz de Gema pero creyó que era su imaginación, supo que era real cuando se volteó y vio la cama desordenada a su lado. Saliendo del baño, estaba Gema que la saludó con una gran sonrisa.

"Buenos días princesa!"

"Gema? Que haces aquí?"

"Aquí vivo recuerdas?"

"Vagamente!"

Gema se sentó junto a ella y acariciándole las mejillas le dio un beso en la frente diciéndole que las próximas dos semanas iba dedicárselas a ella. Rin lo miró incrédula y su marido soltó una risa asegurándole que iba trabajar pero no como siempre. Realmente confundida le preguntó si se sentía bien porque parecía que estaba haciendo tiempo para ella.

"No seas cínica!"

"Disculpa mi escepticismo pero hace meses no te veo, en serio te sientes bien?"

"Mejor que nunca!"

Rin resopló sintiéndose como basura pero la voz de su consciencia le recordó que dos semanas no compensaban por casi dos años de total abandono y probablemente esas semanas se iban a transformar en dos horas cuando recibiera alguna llamada importante. La mano de Gema sobre su cintura la hizo reaccionar y se volvió a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si realmente no lo reconociera.

"Princesa te sientes bien? Parece que no hubieras dormido!"

"Estoy bien!"

"Entonces quieres almorzar conmigo, solos tu y yo?"

"De verdad?"

Gema se rascó la barbilla muy serio y atrayéndola en un beso le dijo que pasaría por ella a la 1 p.m. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir que separaba sus labios con la punta de la lengua, sin poder apartar el recuerdo de Sesshoumaru cuando hacía lo mismo. Gema la apoyó en la almohada, deslizando sus manos sobre ella con delicadeza. A pesar de todo, era un amante apasionado que sabía muy bien como seducir a una mujer. Aunque no lo demostraba tenía deseos de vomitar por todo lo que sentía, amor, odio, tristeza y la certeza de que pronto recordaría esos días con mucho dolor.

Con los labios pegados a su cuello, Gema le dijo con voz ronca que la había extrañado demasiado y Rin quiso llorar preguntándose porque su marido se comportaba así justo ahora. Tembló al sentir que las manos se acercaban a los tirantes de su pijama susurrándole que era hermosa y sensual. El primer tirante resbaló fuera de su hombro cuando el ama de llaves tocó a la puerta avisando que el desayuno estaba listo. Concentrado en ella, aflojó el otro tirante y admiró su pecho desnudo.

Acariciándola con suavidad, Gema le dio un apasionado beso pidiéndole que desayunaran juntos. Por un instante, Rin se quedó como petrificada, con un sudor frío que le bajaba por la espina dorsal; pero casi de inmediato se puso la bata y caminó de la mano con su esposo hasta el comedor. Atsuko los miraba con el ceño fruncido y cuando se sentaron se fue a la cocina. Sentados uno junto al otro, Rin escuchó de todos los negocios que había hecho en las últimas semanas, pero los dedos acariciando su muslo la distraían demasiado para poder decir algo.

En un intento por serenarse, respiró profundo concentrándose en su marido. A pesar de ser un hombre maduro, era muy atractivo, con un cuerpo sometido a una rutina física constante y alimentado de la forma más sana, sus ojos pardos y abundante cabello negro salpicado con unas cuantas canas le daban un aire irresistible, coronado por una deslumbrante sonrisa. Notando la mirada de su esposa, Gema dejó de hablar para sonreírle, dándole un pedazo de fresa en los labios que masticó con lentitud, perdiéndose en la mirada frente a ella.

"Es bueno estar en casa!"

Al verla dudar otra vez, tiró de ella pidiéndole que se sentara en su regazo, demasiado aturdida para negarse, se acomodó en sus piernas, rodeándolo con ambos brazos por el cuello. Con una mano sobre su muslo y la otra jugando con su cabello le aseguró que esas dos semanas eran una realidad y no la iba dejar sola en cuanto recibiera una llamada. Rin no pudo más que reírse para enmascarar su desesperación por sentirse feliz y a gusto que su esposo estuviera comportándose como cuando estaban recién casados.

"Soy un tonto por dejarte sola tanto tiempo!"

"Te olvidas por completo de mí!"

Conmovido por el evidente resentimiento en su voz, Gema la atrajo en un beso que la sacudió de pies a cabeza, más cuando la acarició sobre la pijama, murmurando que podía atrasar un par de horas su ida a la oficina. Separándose lo necesario para verlo de frente, le preguntó si hablaba en serio.

"Dejarías de ir a la oficina solo para estar conmigo?"

"Que mejor razón!"

Jugueteando con los botones de la camisa, Rin le pidió que se confesara y le contara que le había pasado en su viaje porque no estaba tan cariñoso y adorable desde su luna de miel. Pasando una mano suavemente sobre sus senos, le dijo que había conocido a una joven muy parecida a ella, recordándole la hermosa mujer que lo esperaba en casa. No siendo capaz de evitar excitarse ante las caricias, dejó que apartara la pijama para besarle el escote.

"De verdad que eres hermosa!"

"Y quien era esa joven?"

"No me digas que estas celosa, era una jovencita de la recepción del hotel!"

"Que insinúas, que soy vieja?"

Gema soltó una risa y volvió a besarla separándole las piernas y acariciándola con la punta de los dedos, así los encontró la Sra. Tanaka que venía a decirle que el chofer lo esperaba para llevarlo a la oficina.

"Ofrécele desayuno y dile que lo llamaré si lo necesito!"

"No va ir a la oficina?"

"No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer aquí!"

Rin se carcajeó al ver la expresión horrorizada de la mujer que en el acto abandonó el comedor a la carrera. Acariciándole los labios con el pulgar, lo miró intensamente tratando de atreverse a decirle algo, pero no pudo porque una parte de sí misma quería disfrutar el momento y estar así parecía llenar un poco el vacío. Era como si necesitara desesperadamente creer que entre ella y Gema había algo para salvar y no solo era otra esposa abandonada. Atrapando el pulgar entre sus labios, tiró de la ropa interior y al comprobar que estaba tibia le pidió que fueran al dormitorio.

A medio camino Gema la levantó en brazos y la llevó cargada hasta la cama donde la puso en el colchón con mucho cuidado, tomando una pierna comenzó un camino de besos hasta su muslo desviándose ligeramente a su ombligo y con los dientes le quitó la ropa interior, pasando los dedos con mucha seguridad haciendo que Rin se estremeciera.

Viéndola muy fijamente, le dijo que quería ser desvestido, con una sonrisa, alargó las manos y poniéndose de rodillas le quitó todo sumergiéndose en el placer de hacer el amor con su marido. Cuando después de mil caricias y besos se acomodó frente a ella deseoso de perderse entre sus muslos, Rin difícilmente podía contener la excitación.

"Gema porque siempre me torturas con tantas caricias? Hazlo ya!"

"No hay nada más hermoso que verte excitada y suplicándome…!"

Rin cerró los ojos al sentirlo entrar en ella y buscó desesperada sus labios, dejándose llevar por la fuerza de sus movimientos. Se quedó dormida arrullada por las caricias de su marido. Un rato más tarde, abrió los ojos al sentir el peso de Gema sobre ella besando su espalda y acariciando su trasero. Viendo el reloj, eran casi las 10 de la mañana, con pereza le preguntó si irían almorzar porque tenía pacientes a las 2 p.m.

"Dormimos un rato y mientras tu atiendes a tus pacientes yo voy a la oficina y cuando termines te recojo para ir algún sitio a comer!"

"Bueno!"

Alargando el brazo para tomar el teléfono inmediatamente escuchó los reproches a su espalda, pero le dijo que solo quería hablar con su abuela, pero la anciana había salido y le pidió a Ana que le diera el mensaje.

Aunque Rin no creyó que su marido pudiera estar todo el almuerzo sin levantarse, se sorprendió cuando a pesar de un par de llamadas, a la hora del postre todavía estaba con ella, comportándose con el hombre enamorado y cariñoso que había sido al principio de su matrimonio. Llevándose una cucharada de mousse a la boca, Rin le dijo que había disfrutado mucho el almuerzo.

"Igualmente, por cierto el viernes tenemos una fiesta, en casa del Dr. Akai, es el cumpleaños de su esposa!"

"En serio quieres que yo vaya? Todos tus amigos y socios estarán ahí… solo voy a estorbarte!"

Tomándola de la barbilla con suavidad, le dio un besito y guiñándole el ojo le dijo que si ella no iba, él tampoco. Rin sintió ganas de llorar porque realmente no entendía que estaba pasando con su esposo, o porque el repentino cambio, tampoco podía sacar a Sesshoumaru de sus pensamientos y eso la hacía sentir como la más mezquina e hipócrita de las mujeres. Abrumada, sonrió a medias y le dijo que con gusto lo acompañaría, tratando de acallar la voz que le susurraba que no olvidara tan fácilmente como había sido su matrimonio en los dos últimos años.

Cuando la dejó en su oficina Rin llamó a su abuela y le contó lo que estaba pasando. Preocupada, Soyi quiso saber si aquella actitud iba cambiar algo entre ellos.

"Nana que sea tan cariñoso me confunde pero no creo que vaya a durar…sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero voy a esperar que pasen estas dos semanas!"

"Te entiendo, sabes que cuentas conmigo para la que sea!"

* * *

Viernes de fiesta…

Rin estaba conversando con una conocida cuando sintió que Gema la abrazaba por la cintura hablándole al oído, volviéndose hacia la otra mujer le dijo que iba robarse a su esposa un momento y que por favor los disculpara. Tomando a Rin de la mano le pidió que lo acompañara al bar para tomarse algo. Parándose junto a ella la estrujó por la cintura respirándole al oído; haciendo que se retorciera de la risa.

"Me encanta como te retuerces, siento todo tu cuerpo!"

"Je je je!"

"Como la has pasado?"

"Bien y tu?"

"Podría estar mejor…"

Cuando Rin vio el brillo en los ojos de su esposo se erizó, guiñándole el ojo la tomó de la mano y le pidió que fueran a un lugar más tranquilo. Caminaron por el salón alejándose del bullicio hasta un corredor apenas iluminado. Apoyándola contra la pared, la cubrió de besos desde el cuello hasta el escote. Con el pulso acelerado, le preguntó que estaban haciendo ahí y él se limitó a reírse, dejando que sus manos le acariciaran las caderas.

"Quiero estar solo contigo…enséñame esos deliciosos senos que me hacen alucinar!"

"Gema!"

"Anda una miradita rápida estamos solos, llevas ropa interior?"

Jugueteando con el tirante de su vestido, Rin le dijo que tal ves haciendo que su marido tragara grueso y suplicara por ver. Con una mirada pícara se descubrió un seno, gimiendo, cuando su esposo lo mordisqueó y chupó con fuerza. Con el riesgo de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, acelerando su pulso, la tomó de la mano y se metieron a un cuarto vacío, acostándola en la cama le terminó de quitar la parte de arriba del vestido, le sacó le ropa interior y luego se arrodilló para besarla. Rin hizo todo lo posible para no hacer ruido pero sentía tan rico que empezó a jadear. Estaba cerca de su clímax cuando Gema se puso de pie, se abrió el zipper y la penetró con energía mientras ella suspiraba extasiada.

Esa noche cuando regresaron a la casa, Gema se dedicó hacerle el amor hasta dejarla exhausta, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y pidiéndole perdón. En la madrugada, cuando se levantó para ir al baño lloró en silencio antes de regresar a la cama con su marido.

Por dos semanas más la vida fue maravillosa junto a él, almuerzos, cenas, idas al club, días maravillosos pero opacados por la culpa. Amaba a Sesshoumaru más que a su vida, pero en su mente no era justo que llevara la cruz de su infertilidad. La sensación de fracaso se afianzó aún más cuando sigilosa e irremediablemente Gema había vuelto a consumirse en sus negocios dejándola en el último lugar de sus prioridades.

* * *

3 semanas después…

Kagome se estaba preparando para una fiesta en casa de unos amigos de la oficina mientras que Rin terminaba de acomodar en un gancho el vestido que le había traído para que usara.

"Te vas a ver demasiado bella!"

"Gracias amiga, de verdad no quería comprar un vestido nuevo!"

"Je je je es un placer, de hecho quédatelo, te queda mejor a ti que a mi!"

"En serio?"

"Claro!"

Estrujándola en un fuerte abrazo, Kagome le dio las gracias con un besito en la mejilla. Rin la contempló sonriente pero con el corazón estrujado. Cuando casualmente su amiga le dijo que Sesshoumaru y su novia llegarían en cualquier momento, Rin vio borroso por un momento y sintió todos los músculos flojos con unas ganas horribles de vomitar.

"Rin estás bien? Te ves muy pálida!"

"Pálida? Nada que ver…Kagome creo que mejor me voy para no hacer esperar a mi Nana!"

"En serio estás bien? Quieres un vaso de agua?"

"Sigue vistiéndote, me llamas para que me cuentes como les fue!"

Se despidieron con un abrazo y Rin salió del cuarto sintiendo que el piso se le movía, se paralizó al escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru. Con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor, se acercó al comedor y los vió. Ahí estaba con su novia del brazo, aunque quiso alejarse, Inuyasha notó su presencia y la llamó, la mirada de odio de Sesshoumaru la traspasaba como una flecha y sus pies se sentían de plomo.

"Ya te vas, tan rápido, pensé que ayudarías a Kagome?"

"Está casi lista…!"

La novia de Sesshoumaru le sonrió presentándose como Tania, echando mano de todo su autocontrol, Rin la saludó con una sonrisa, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima. Los minutos que pasó ahí interactuando con ellos, fueron toda una agonía hasta que finalmente no pudo más y les dijo que ya debía irse. Abrazándola, Inuyasha le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos la próxima semana verdad?"

"Claro, mucho gusto, hasta luego!"

Sujetando las llaves de su carro contra su pecho, apretó los párpados en un intento inútil para no llorar y buscó el resguardo del baño al final del pasillo segura que nadie iba seguirla. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero finalmente logró calmarse, suficiente para levantarse y refrescarse un poco. Con la cabeza pulsando de tanto llorar, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y al comprobar que no había nadie cerca, salió sin hacer ruido.

Estaba ya casi en la puerta cuando sintió algo y se dio vuelta. Al ver a Sesshoumaru observándola de pie en el pasillo, tuvo una sensación horrible y por un momento sus piernas amenazaron con lanzarla al piso, pero se armó de valor y salió de la casa apresuradamente. Sesshoumaru dejó que saliera y luego la siguió, estaba a punto de llegar a su carro cuando la alcanzó sujetándola por el brazo con fuerza.

"Adónde vas tan rápido?"

"Quedé en verme con mi abuela…"

Rin no se atrevió a verlo a la cara enfureciéndolo, con una gélida sonrisa le preguntó si no iba felicitarlo por su novia.

"C-claro que descortesía, te felicito es muy hermosa!"

"No solo eso, como es soltera no tengo que esconderme, es bueno poder salir a la calle sin sentir vergüenza!"

Rin quería llorar pero se mantuvo impávida. Deseoso de ver alguna reacción a sus palabras, le dijo que además de hermosa, Tania era muy divertida y una amante apasionada. Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, forzó una sonrisa sobre sus labios, hablándole con voz pausada.

"Me alegro por ti, mereces una vida y novia normal!"

"No lo dudes, igual que tu te mereces a tu marido... sé muy bien que volviste con él. Lo nuestro fue toda una farsa, fui un estúpido al creer todas tus mentiras!"

Con el ceño fruncido y sintiendo náuseas, quiso saber de que estaba hablando. Completamente amargado le dijo que los había visto almorzando en el club, besándose y hablándose al oído como dos adolescentes. Rin se puso pálida y aunque deseaba decirle algo para defenderse, se quedó callada. Tenía el pulso tan alterado que no pudo meter la llave en la cerradura hasta que respiró profundo y repitió en voz baja que debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. De pie en la puerta de la casa, Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo como se alejaba.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la propiedad, Rin detuvo el carro y llamó a su abuela para decirle que llegaría en un rato. En el instante que Soyi oyó la voz de su nieta, supo que algo malo había sucedido. Con voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas logró decirle que había conocido a la novia de Sesshoumaru.

"Novia? Pero… cuéntame que pasó?"

"Tiene novia, me alegro porque merece ser feliz. Nos vemos en un rato, tengo que comprar unas cosas!"

"Pero Rin…!"

"Tranquila Nana!"

Rin puso el auto en marcha completamente fuera de sí, en su mente no había cabida para nada más que la tristeza de haber perdido a Sesshoumaru, sin él, se sentía vacía, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de cuajo. Dominada por el sentimiento de pérdida, no pudo controlar el llanto y se salió del camino chocando de lado contra un árbol.

Abatida y con la cabeza sangrando, Rin se quedó inmóvil pensando en lo que debía hacer. Limpiándose la frente de manera ausente, giró la llave y enseguida el motor arrancó. Condujo muy despacio hasta el hospital más cercano, sintiendo como si le faltara un pedazo de alma. Cuando llegó al hospital se bajó del automóvil y antes de entrar revisó el daño, no era mucho y seguramente lo arreglarían de un día para otro. Cuando se apersonó en emergencias la enfermera la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Está usted bien?"

"… tuve un pequeño accidente y me golpeé la cabeza, pueden atenderme?"

"Claro, pase por aquí!"

La enfermera la condujo a una camilla y mientras le limpiaba la herida llegó un joven, presentándose como el Doctor Izuna. El doctor la miró extrañado preguntándole si alguien la acompañaba, ella negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a decirle lo que había pasado. Bajando la mirada, el doctor terminó de escribir y la miró de soslayo, parecía un fantasma y sus ojos reflejaban tanta tristeza que sintió lástima.

"Srta. Asakura!"

"Por favor dígame Rin!"

"Como guste Rin, voy a dejarla en observación un par de horas para asegurarme que todo está bien, voy a ordenar varios exámenes, es alérgica a algo?"

"No!"

"Bien!"

Media hora más tarde entró una enfermera con una bandeja de utensilios, al ver la aguja resopló sin fuerzas para recordar que odiaba que le sacaran sangre. Se quedó viendo los tubos para la sangre y le pareció escuchar una débil voz en su cabeza, sus pensamientos acelerados por un instante antes de oír su propia voz.

"Disculpe, sería posible hacerme una prueba de embarazo?"

"Por supuesto, tiene mucho retraso?"

"En realidad… me he estado sintiendo muy extraña, como nunca en mi vida!"

"Mareos y ascos?"

"Ajá"

"No hay problema, le avisaré al doctor!"

La enfermera sonrió y le pidió que respirara profundo para ponerle la aguja; Rin vio con esperanza como se llevaban las muestras y cerró los ojos tratando de mantenerse tranquila, cuando su celular sonó lo contestó sin abrir los ojos.

"Aló?"

"Hola amiga cómo estás?"

"Kagome? Pasó algo malo?"

"Me quedé pensando, estabas muy pálida cuando te fuiste!"

"Je je je tonta, estoy bien de verdad!"

"Me lo juras?"

"Si tontita estoy bien!"

"Ay qué alivio!"

"Gracias amiga, ahora regresa a tu fiesta!"

"Está bien, nos vemos la otra semana… te quiero mucho!"

"Yo más!"

"Ja ja ja, chao amiga!"

"Chao…"

Rin apagó el teléfono y le dejó en la mesita junto a la cama. No podía dejar de imaginarse a Sesshoumaru y Tania haciendo el amor y sin poder evitarlo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que la puerta se abrió y el doctor Izuna entró con una sonrisa. Sin decir nada le alcanzó un par de klenex y le sirvió un vaso con agua.

"Muchas gracias Doctor!"

"De nada, Rin los exámenes salieron bien y parece que sus sospechas eran acertadas, tiene como 5 semanas de embarazo!"

De la impresión dejó caer el vaso entre sus dedos y con las palabras zumbando en sus oídos le preguntó si estaba seguro.

"Muy seguro!"

El doctor la miró confundido al ver que empezaba a llorar con una gran sonrisa, repitiendo que era un milagro. No muy seguro que estaba sucediendo le preguntó si todo estaba bien y ella le dijo que sí con los ojos brillantes.

"Felicidades, otra cosa más tengo que dejarla en observación hasta mañana para asegurarnos que todo está bien con ambos!"

"Claro que sí, haré todo lo que usted me diga… tengo que llamar a mi abuela!"

Encendiendo el celular y con mil cosas en la cabeza llamó a su abuela y después de tranquilizarla asegurándole que estaba bien le dio la dirección del hospital pidiéndole que se apurara porque no quería estar sola.

"Por supuesto mi cielo ya voy para allá!"

Cuando Soyi llegó acompañada por Ana, Rin descansaba con los ojos cerrados. Su abuela la revisó suspirando aliviada de comprobar que en efecto no eran heridas graves, pero se extrañó cuando su nieta le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que pensó la iba aplastar, al verla a la cara la sujetó por las mejillas queriendo saber que estaba pasando.

"Lo más maravilloso Nana, voy a ser mamá, tendré un bebé de Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Emocionada, Rin terminó de peinarse y poniéndose la mano sobre el vientre trató de imaginar la reacción de Sesshoumaru cuando le contara que estaba embarazada. Soyi y Ana le dieron ánimos bromeando que probablemente la verían hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando llegó al edificio sentía el palpitar de su corazón en la sien y el trayecto del ascensor fue agonizante. Cuando se abrieron las puertas le sudaban las manos y la distancia hasta su puerta le pareció eterna, tocó el timbre y fue el mismo Sesshoumaru quien le abrió.

"Hola, necesito hablar contigo"

"Hablar? No me interesa!"

"Pero es muy importante, por favor!"

"Que no escuchaste? No me interesa, vete no quiero tener problemas con Tania"

La expresión de Rin se ensombreció y aunque se sentía morir se armó de valor y con voz firme le dijo que estaba embarazada. Sesshoumaru parpadeó con cólera y tomándola de un brazo la empujó con tanta fuerza que cayó contra el piso bruscamente.

"Como te atreves? Acaso no me hiciste suficiente, largo de aquí mentirosa, tú no puedes tener hijos!"

"Pero si estoy embarazada!"

"Esto es el colmo… harías cualquier cosa para desquitarte verdad? Eres una… desaparece de mi vida, quiero olvidar que un día me dejé llevar por tus engaños, te odio! LARGO!!"

Rin no podía creer el monstro que tenía enfrente, la expresión de odio y asco se quedó grabada en su mente con fuego y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, suplicándole que le creyera pero Sesshoumaru repetía que la quería fuera de su vida porque estaba harto de perder el tiempo con una mujer dañada como ella. Limpiándose las lagrimas trató de levantarse pero no pudo, cuando finalmente se puso de pie caminó con paso tembloroso hasta el ascensor, por más que presionó el botón las puertas nunca se abrieron y decidió usar las escaleras pero estaba tan alterada que se cayó abriéndose la cabeza con el filo de uno de los escalones. Sesshoumaru seguía ahí viéndola con desprecio, convencido que todo era un teatro.

"Te lo mereces por ser una maldita farsante, no quiero volver a verte!"

Rin se quedó inmóvil tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todo era borroso. Llevándose la mano al vientre apretó los ojos y rogó que nada le hubiera pasado a su bebé, respirando profundo logró reunir fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie tomar el elevador y correr hasta el hospital más cercano, donde le dijeron que el bebé estaba muy bien.

"Le puedo asegurar que no sintió la caída, le voy a recetar un calmante que no afecte al bebé pero por favor guarde reposo, ese tobillo se ve muy hinchado! Tiene alguien que venga a recogerla?"

"Si doctor, muchas gracias!"

Después de comprar las medicinas se quedó en la sala de espera recordando las palabras de Sesshoumaru, llorando todo el camino hasta su casa. El taxista la miraba angustiado porque se veía tan desolada pero no tenía el valor de hablarle, que iba decirle? Que todo estaría bien? Nadie que tuviera esa expresión tan triste iba escuchar palabras de consuelo que venían de un extraño, por lo que el hombre manejó en completo silencio.

Soyi estaba tomándose un té cuando la vio de pie en la puerta de la terraza, al ver su expresión sintió un escalofrío, con la mirada vacía se acomodó en la silla junto a su abuela y comenzó hablar con voz hueca, dejando a la anciana como aturdida, porque la reacción masculina era tan inesperada como cruel.

"No me creyó Nana, me empujó, me dijo que me odiaba y no quería volver a verme que se arrepentía de haber estado conmigo… como puede creer que mentiría con algo así, voy a tener su bebé yo jamás…"

Rin no pudo seguir hablando atragantada por las lágrimas, hecha un puñito en su cama cerró los ojos sin poder sacar las palabras de Sesshoumaru de su cabeza. Había sido tan duro y cruel que no parecía el mismo. Indignada, Soyi le dijo que ella misma hablaría con él, lo que fue suficiente para que dejara de llorar.

"No lo hagas por favor!"

"Es que tiene que saber que no estás mintiendo!"

Rin tuvo esperanza al ver a su abuela tan decidida pero su ilusión se vino abajo al día siguiente cuando Soyi regresó a la casa devastada. Como a su nieta, Sesshoumaru la echó de su oficina pidiéndole que lo dejaran tranquilo.

"Tenías razón mi amor es otra persona, lo siento tanto!"

Rin la miró abatida y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos ahogando sus lágrimas, poniendo sus brazos sobre ella trató de darle ánimo pero fue inútil y la anciana sabía que nada que hiciera o dijera iba calmarla. Tomándola de la barbilla con ternura le habló con una sonrisa.

"No llores cielo no es bueno para el pequeño!"

Limpiándose la nariz, Rin sonrió sin entusiasmo diciéndole que siempre se refería al bebé como el pequeño y bien podía ser una niña. Soyi le picó el ojo sonriente y le dijo que tenía un presentimiento que iba ser un pequeño de mirada esmeralda y cabello muy negro.

"Con que esté sano es más que suficiente!"

* * *

Sentada frente a la ventana de su consultorio suspiró recordando las dos semanas que Gema había vuelto a ser su amoroso esposo, sería un recuerdo agridulce pero al menos era algo. Poniendo la mano en su vientre tragó grueso repitiendo como una mantra que el único camino a seguir era el más difícil y solitario. Suspirando para mantener las lágrimas a raya, se quitó la bata, tomó su cartera y saliendo, le dijo a Kagero que iría a comprar almuerzo.

Al salir del edificio sus pasos la llevaron directamente hasta el lugar donde siempre tomaba el taxi para ir almorzar con Sesshoumaru, no se quedó mucho porque sentía las lágrimas amontonadas en sus ojos y ahora necesitaba ser fuerte. De vuelta en su consultorio apenas probó bocado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba saber con exactitud cuando regresaba su marido para poder terminar con esa agonía que la consumía.

* * *

5 días mas tarde…

Su marido estaba en el estudio de la casa trabajando, con el pulso acelerado abrió la puerta y entró pidiéndole a Gema unos minutos de su tiempo; sin levantar la vista le preguntó si no podía esperar. Apretando los ojos para combatir las ganas de gritar, le dijo que desgraciadamente era algo muy delicado y estaba cansada de esperar. Al escuchar el tono hueco y ácido de su mujer, Gema dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró impaciente.

"Que sucede?"

"Quiero el divorcio!"

Gema no reaccionó inmediatamente, dejó el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio y con la quijada apretada le preguntó si se había vuelto loca. Como burlándose le dijo que si estaba loca pero por soportar su abandono por tanto tiempo, pero ya estaba cansada. Con la mirada teñida de odio iba decir algo cuando en un gruñido le preguntó si había alguien más, cansada de mentir y deseosa de dejar todo atrás le dijo que había tenido un amante pero la había dejado por ser estéril.

Rin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo sintió ardor en su rostro. Quería decir algo pero volvió a sentir escozor solo que mucho más intenso y su cerebro registró el dolor en su ojo con la vista borrosa se llevó la mano a la cara. Fuera de sí volvió a golpearla con toda su fuerza, tanto que la dejó de cara al piso. Oía la voz de Gema llena de odio y desprecio, no se molestó en entender porque sabía que estaba hablando algo de su fortuna y como no iba tener un solo centavo.

Sin moverse escuchó un portazo y cerró los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas. Un rato más tarde, con la cabeza zumbando y el ojo cerrado por la hinchazón se puso de pie y caminó hasta la habitación del ama de llaves. Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta con mala cara, se quedó muda al verla con el rostro hinchado y sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza.

"Hay una mancha en la alfombra del estudio, creo que es mejor que la limpie de una vez. Yo voy a salir, dormiré donde mi abuela!"

"Señora…"

Rin notó que la preocupación de la mujer era genuina y poniéndole la mano en el hombro, le dijo que no dejara la mancha sin atender, porque sabía cómo se esmeraba en mantener la casa limpia. Lejos de tranquilizarla, aquellas palabras le dieron cargo de consciencia y sujetó a Rin del brazo, en sus ojos había tantas interrogantes que sintió pena por ella.

"Le pedí el divorcio, pronto saldré de esta casa, cuídelo mucho señora Tanaka, a pesar de todo es un buen hombre!"

"Pero… necesita ayuda?"

"Puede buscarme un sweater?"

La mujer salió prácticamente corriendo, le trajo un sweater largo y con gorro, se lo puso con cuidado acompañándola hasta la puerta. Estando ahí supo que debía llevarla a casa de su abuela y cerrando la puerta le ofreció su brazo como ayuda. Al verla, Ana vociferó furiosa y con mucho cuidado la ayudó a pasar. La señora Tanaka se despidió con la voz quebrada y regresó a la casa tan rápido como pudo. Estaba en la cocina preparándose un té cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a su jefe que le habló sin esconder su enojo.

"Dónde estabas? Te llamé un montón de veces!"

Dejando la taza sobre la mesa, la mujer lo miró con dureza y le dijo que había llevado a Rin a casa de su abuela. Se consideraba una buena ama de llaves, eficiente y discreta pero tenía el olor de la sangre fresco en su nariz y no pudo contenerse.

"Pensé que era un hombre bueno! Como pudo golpearla de esa forma? Le brotaba sangre de la cabeza y tenía el ojo hinchado!"

"Como te atreves?"

"Como se atreve usted, lo que hizo solo lo hacen los cobardes! Además que quería que hiciera? Es una mujer joven que siempre está sola, desperdició todas las oportunidades que le dio, es un tonto!"

"Cállate si no quieres…."

"Qué? También me va golpear por decirle la verdad?"

Gema frunció la boca y no se atrevió a decir nada, le ardía la mano y su ama de llaves tenía razón, pegarle a una mujer era de cobardes. Aferrando la taza entre sus manos, le dijo que si necesitaba algo podía hacerlo él mismo, porque ella se iba a dormir.

* * *

En casa de su abuela Rin lloraba desconsolada con una mezcla de tristeza y alivio oprimiendo su pecho. Soyi no le decía nada esperando que se desahogara para poder curarla. Un rato después, cuando estuvo más tranquila Ana pudo curarla maldiciendo entre dientes Gema. Al día siguiente, el timbre sonó a media tarde, como estaba en la cocina, Rin fue abrir sorprendiéndose de ver a la señora Tanaka.

"Atsuko-sama todo bien?"

"Quería ver como estaba! Sé que no va volver a la casa así que le traje algunas de sus cosas!"

"Muchas gracias, pase por favor!"

La mujer la siguió hasta la cocina y le entregó el maletín que traía a Ana, cuando Rin le preguntó por su marido, rehuyó la mirada hablando entre dientes. Soltando una risita, la dentista le dijo que no olvidara lo que le había dicho anoche; Atsuko la miró desconcertada y perdiendo la serenidad le dijo que solo los cobardes golpeaban a una mujer. Detrás de ella, Ana asentía con la boca en una mueca.

"Se puso furioso cuando le dije que había tenido un amante!"

"Entonces que se golpee él mismo porque eso es solamente culpa del señor!"

Rin no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una carcajada sintiéndose como una tonta de saber que su romance no había pasado desapercibido. La señora Tanaka rechazó amablemente el té que Ana le ofreció diciendo que debía regresar.

"Revise lo que le traje señora, si necesita más cosas avíseme… casi lo olvido, dentro del maletín Cho puso brownies!"

La misma Rin acompañó a la mujer hasta la puerta y se despidió con una sonrisa, antes de irse el ama de llaves le dijo que ningún matrimonio podía funcionar si solo una persona se esforzaba.

"Gracias por decirme eso!"

"Es la verdad, mucha suerte!"

* * *

15 días después…

Sin rastro de los golpes de Gema, se miró al espejo respirando resignada y hablándole a su reflejo se dio fortaleza para llevar su decisión de divorciarse, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Terminando de vestirse, tomó su cartera y salió a esperar el taxi que la llevaría a la oficina de Sango; ahí también la esperaba Kagome. Después de saludarlas con un fuerte abrazo les pidió que tomaran asiento, viéndose entre ellas le preguntaron porque estaba tan rara.

"Ustedes son mis mejores amigas y tomé una decisión que va afectar mi vida radicalmente por eso quería contarles al mismo tiempo… voy a divorciarme!"

Rin sonrió sin entusiasmo cuando las dos pusieron cara de felicidad diciéndole que era un día inolvidable, fue Sango la que notó la expresión triste y tocando a Kagome en el brazo le dijo que dejara de celebrar, porque parecía que todavía faltaban las malas noticias. Con los ojos vidriosos las miró muy intensamente y como a la ligera felicitó a la abogada por ser siempre tan detallista.

"Habla ya Rin, que sucede?"

"Es que tengo que irme de Japón para siempre!"

Ninguna dijo nada y Rin se acomodó en uno de los sillones a esperar que se les pasara la impresión. La primera en reaccionar fue Kagome que al borde de la histeria le dijo que si se había vuelto loca porque ella no estaba sola para ese divorcio.

"No se trata de solo de eso Kagome es algo mucho más complicado… además Gema no se va quedar de brazos cruzados, por eso tengo que pedirte que cumplas mis deseos sin oponerte Sango!"

Sango la miró desconcertada, algo en su tono de voz la preocupó y acomodándose frente a ella quiso saber a que se refería. Con una inexpresividad que la abogada no alcanzó a comprender, le dijo que Gema era de cuidado. Soltando una risa, le aseguró que no tenía miedo y utilizaría todos los recursos legales para su beneficio.

"Gracias, pero sé lo que debo hacer amiga y necesito tu ayuda sin que me cuestiones, esta bien?"

"Que me quieres decir, que ese vejestorio obsesionado con el trabajo tiene tácticas de mafioso?"

"Algo así y no es un vejestorio!"

"Rin… no me gusta esa mirada!"

"Lo más importante es dejar el país y renunciar a su fortuna!"

Mientras Kagome bajaba la cabeza desolada, a Sango se le fue el color del rostro. Hablando a empujones le preguntó porque debía dejar Japón si iba renunciar a la fortuna, recalcándole que parte de ese dinero le pertenecía. Rin sonrió y le pidió que se calmara, asegurándole que el dinero era lo de menos y lo que realmente estaba protegiendo era mucho más importante. Tanto Sango como Kagome suspiraron cuando vieron a su amiga poner la mano sobre su vientre con una sonrisa brillante y emocionada.

"Rin? Me estás diciendo que estás…pero yo pensé que Gema era estéril, que tu…"

"No es de Gema!"

Las dos se quedaron como estatuas y soltando una risa nerviosa, les confesó que había estado con alguien hacia semanas pero a pesar de que la relación no prosperó, ahora tenía lo que más anhelaba en el mundo. Kagome seguía sin decir nada, pero se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó muy fuerte. Con los pensamientos a mil por hora, Sango sabía que dejar el país era lo más razonable para evitar cualquier represalia de Gema, luego sin miramientos le preguntó quién era el padre de ese bebé.

La expresión de Rin se oscureció completamente y balbuceó sin sentido pero Sango la sujetó por la mano con firmeza, preguntando porque había fracasado la relación. La dentista apretó los ojos un instante, luego le dijo con voz pausada que lo había dejado porque sabía que quería hijos propios.

"Pero eso fue antes de enterarte de tu embarazo, tienes que decirle!"

"No importa quién es el padre, él está con alguien más, además no pienso pedirle nada!"

"Como que no? Acaso se te olvidó que Gema te va dejar en la calle?"

Rin resopló con una sonrisa maliciosa diciendo que Gema podía meterse su fortuna por el trasero porque ella tenía su propio dinero.

"Con quien creen que están hablando? Soy hija de mi papá, sé un par de cosas sobre multiplicar los bienes!"

"Rin Asakura, acaso tiene una fortuna a escondidas del vejete?"

"Pues claro, que creías mi querida Kagome? Mi Nana no crió ninguna tonta!"

Las tres soltaron una carcajada que tardó en extinguirse como si eso aliviara un poco el peso de la inminente separación. Más serias, Sango quiso saber sus planes inmediatos; sin titubear, le dijo que eso le tocaba a ella porque necesitaba que empezara con los trámites de divorcio inmediatamente para firmar lo necesario y poder dejar el país. Kagome frunció el ceño devastada, suplicándole que recapacitara pero Rin le recordó que su esposo era muy vengativo y volátil.

"Pero…"

"Tengo que pensar en mi bebé, en ustedes, no quiero que Gema los acose; lo conozco y sé que la humillación de quedar embarazada de otro hombre lo volvería loco. Tienen que confiar en mí!"

"Adonde irás?"

"Muy lejos, aun no lo sé… me duele mucho dejarlos pero hay que hacerlo!"

Kagome se abrazó a ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Rin tragó grueso y dos silenciosas lágrimas curtieron sus mejillas. Con el pecho oprimido y conteniendo las ganas de gritar, Sango se pegó a ellas clavando la mirada en un punto fijo del piso.

* * *

Para su desgracia al día siguiente de enterarse que su mujer le había sido infiel, Gema tuvo que salir de viaje, los días fueron poco productivos para los negocios pensando en cómo hacerla pagar. Ahora de regreso en Tokio, con voz agria llamó a su asistente pidiéndole que cerrada la puerta.

"Señor se siente bien?"

"No, estoy furioso! Quiero que canceles las tarjetas de crédito de mi esposa, le quites el carro y confisques todo el equipo de su oficina... consigue el número de la clínica donde trabaja en las mañanas!"

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos y tosiendo nerviosa le dijo que podía hacer solo lo último, histérico le preguntó de que estaba hablando, sintiendo la sangre hervir en sus venas.

"Gema-sama la señora me entregó las tarjetas de crédito hace más de 10 meses y el carro, me llamaron de la agencia porque también lo devolvió la semana pasada, el préstamo que le hizo para comprar el equipo lo pagó hace más de 1 año!"

Gema respiró como a empujones, las fechas que su asistente le daban eran demasiado y sin querer recordó los reclamos de su esposa de dejarla sola. Con ganas de gritar le dijo a su asistente que lo dejara solo, tenía permiso de interrumpirlo solamente para darle el número y nombre del jefe de Rin en la clínica.

"Lo que usted diga señor!"

* * *

Tres días después…

Rin llegó a su consultorio, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se acomodó en su oficina encendiendo su computadora, se distrajo al ver a Kagero de pie en el umbral de la puerta muy callada.

"Kagero sucede algo?"

"Es terrible Rin-sama, todos los pacientes de esta y la próxima semana cancelaron y tengo algo que decirle…su esposo me ofreció dinero para que la deje, también a Sayuri!"

"Es bastante?"

La mujer evitó la mirada esmeralda pero entre dientes le dijo que era mucho dinero. Una silenciosa pausa para felicitarse mentalmente por anticipar los movimientos de su esposo y así evitarse más sufrimiento del necesario, y luego se concentró en su asistente.

"Acéptalo, solo necesito que me ayudes con esta lista de cosas por hacer, podrás irte esta misma tarde. Este sobre es tuyo y este otro para Sayuri, con lo que les ofrece Gema estoy segura que estarán bien. Donde está Sayuri?!"

"Fue por comida, está muy nerviosa con esta situación!"

"Entiendo, no es culpa de ninguna!"

La mujer balbuceó y luego se puso muy pálida, Rin le pidió que no se afligiera al verla desfigurada con una mueca de pánico. Calmadamente le explicó que no se esperaba menos de su marido y de forma muy efectiva estaba ayudándola, porque su intención era irse del país.

"Irse, pero porque? Qué pasará con sus pacientes, su abuela, todos sus amigos?"

"Kagero, las cancelaciones seguirán hasta quedarme sin pacientes y sobre mi abuela, ahora tiene a Folken que se desvive por ella, estará bien, está enamorada! Muchas gracias por todo y por favor cuando hables con mi marido, no le digas que yo te dejé ir, necesito que piense que está ganando para irme en paz!"

Resignada, Kagero tomó el sobre y la lista poniéndose a trabajar de inmediato. Era claro que su jefe tenía todo muy bien planeado porque además de guardar todos los documentos en cajas de almacenaje, debía enviar los expedientes de cada paciente a sus padres con una emotiva carta de despedida, así como una lista de otros dentistas a quien podían visitar de ahora en adelante.

Rin estaba en su oficina revisando unas hojas cuando escuchó la voz de Kenji, el chofer de su marido. Acomodando las carpetas de su escritorio, se quedó viendo la puerta, el hombre venía con expresión desencajada llevando un papel en la mano. Relajándose un poco lo llamó por su nombre preguntándole si todo estaba bien.

"El señor no sabe que estoy aquí, vine para entregarle esto, se lo envía Susake!"

Rin tomó el dibujo entres sus manos y lo contempló aguatando las ganas de llorar. Susake era el sobrino de Kenji, un niño adorable y uno de sus pacientes favoritos. Con una sonrisa le dio las gracias y le entregó el expediente del niño, pidiéndole que no lo dejara olvidarse de ella.

"Eso es imposible, él la quiere mucho!"

"Gracias por decir eso…Kenji?!"

"Dígame señora?"

"Gracias por todo!"

El hombre salió cabizbajo con la sensación de ser completamente inútil para ayudarla, pero su familia dependía de aquel trabajo y no podía tomar partido más que el de su jefe. En cuanto estuvo sola, se volvió a concentrar en su trabajo, debía terminar todo rápido y seguir con sus planes. Con todo listo cerró el consultorio, tomó un taxi y se fue a casa de su abuela. Luego de bañarse y ponerse pijama se sentó en la cocina tomándose un té.

"Rin?"

"Hola Nana, sucede algo?"

"Cómo estás?"

Rin dejó la taza en la mesa y abriéndole la silla a su abuela para que se sentara le dijo que todo estaba saliendo bien. La mujer suspiró resignada, no quería perder a su nieta pero dadas las circunstancias sabía que irse era lo mejor.

* * *

Cuando Rin llegó al hospital para hablar con su jefe, la secretaria le salió al encuentro con una mirada sombría diciéndole que el doctor la esperaba en su oficina, comprendiendo que su marido estaba actuando tal y como ella esperaba. Dándole las gracias con una sonrisa por avisarle, Rin fue a reunirse con el doctor.

"Hola, tu secretaria me dijo que querías verme!"

El doctor tardó en levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, pero cuando lo hizo Rin se sintió abrumada y con ganas de salir corriendo para dejar toda esa amargura atrás. Quitándose los anteojos, la invitó a tomar asiento ofreciéndole un refresco, que ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

"Rin… esto es muy difícil e incómodo, sabes lo mucho que apreciamos tu trabajo y los niños te adoran, igual que el personal pero… tu marido hizo unas llamadas, habló con la junta directiva, nos ofrece una donación a cambio de que no trabajes más aquí!"

"Ya veo, por fin podrán terminar todos sus proyectos!"

"Pero que pasa contigo?"

"Estaré bien, gracias por todo!"

El doctor quiso ofrecerle palabras reconfortantes pero solo pudo darle las gracias por todo deseándole mucha suerte. Cuando Rin abordó el taxi que la llevaría a casa de su abuela, no pudo más y rompió en llanto desconsolada. El taxista la miraba acongojado preguntándole si podía ayudarla en algo. Limpiándose las lágrimas le dio las gracias por preguntar, diciéndole que había tenido una semana muy dura. El hombre le entregó un kleenex y Rin se sintió ridículamente reconfortada por aquel sencillo acto de amabilidad y tuvo la fuerza suficiente para sonreír sinceramente.

* * *

2 semanas después…

Era jueves, el día que Sango la había citado a su despacho para presentarle los documentos de divorcio a Gema, todo había pasado tan rápido que los días con Sesshoumaru se sentían muy lejanos, como parte de un pasado triste que a cada momento se hacía más difuso. Saliendo de la ducha se quitó la toalla y miró su reflejo en el espejo, su barriga era inexistente pero sabía que ahí estaba su bebé, suyo y de Sesshoumaru; sin permitirse llorar se concentró en vestirse, en un último acto de rebeldía contra Gema había escogido un vestido suelto con un escote que rayaba sutilmente en la provocación.

"Para que vea por última vez lo que se pierde…!"

En medio de un suspiro, se puso los zapatos y bajó. Estaba revisando su cartera para asegurarse que llevaba el celular y dinero cuando escuchó la voz de Folken llamándola. Volviéndose, recibió al novio de su abuela con una sonrisa.

"Ya te vas?"

"Si, en cuanto llame al taxi!"

"No prefieres que yo te lleve? Puedo acompañarte hasta que termines!"

Rin bajó la mirada para esconder su nerviosismo pero él la sujetó por la barbilla con ternura, obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos. Con una sonrisa le dijo que estaba bien sentir nervios o estar asustada, porque el paso que iba dar cambiaría por completo su vida. Con los ojos aguados, asintió con la cabeza, hablando en un susurro.

"Que dijiste? Casi no te escucho!"

"No quiero que Gema lastime a ninguno de mis amigos o mi abuela, por eso debo divorciarme y dejar el país!"

"Sabes que te apoyo!"

"Gracias, entonces me acompañas?"

"Será un placer!"

Folken regresó sobre sus pasos y de vuelta lo acompañaba Soyi que abrazó muy fuerte a su nieta deseándole suerte. Con un rápido beso, Folken y Soyi se despidieron. En todo el camino, Rin no dijo media palabra. Estaban subiendo en el ascensor cuando se volvió hacia Folken pidiéndole que sin importar los insultos que Gema le dijera no iba intervenir.

"Te doy mi palabra, quieres hacer esto a tu manera!"

"Gracias!"

Al llegar a la oficina, la asistente los hizo pasar ofreciéndoles algo de beber, pero ninguno quiso nada. Rápidamente y antes que llegara Gema, Sango le mostró el documento. Rin lo revisó con una hojeada y lo firmó, guardándole de nuevo en la carpeta, su amiga contuvo las ganas de decirle que estaba sacrificando demasiado pero le había hecho una promesa. Media hora después, apareció Gema con su abogado; Rin ni se inmutó con la mirada asesina que su marido le dio, estaba ida pensando en cosas menos tristes.

Una vez que se acomodaron todos en la mesa, Sango le pasó el documento al abogado que lo leyó detenidamente; del otro lado de la mesa, Gema miraba fijamente a su esposa, enfurecido que llevara semejante escote porque le hacia la boca agua. No entendía porque estaba tan tranquila y eso lo desconcertaba tanto que sin pensarlo golpeó la mesa con la mano cerrada, exaltando a todos. Rin lo miraba de medio lado esperando la descarga.

"Borra esa expresión tan calmada, no tendrás ni un solo céntimo, el acuerdo prenupcial estipula que si me eras infiel te quedas sin nada"

"Ya lo sé y despreocúpate, lo único que te pido es tu promesa que dejarás a mi abuela y amigos en paz!"

Gema soltó una risa amarga y hablando con la mandíbula apretada le dijo que no estaba en posición de pedir nada y no iba tener clemencia con las personas que le habían cubierto las espaldas, mientras ella y su amante se revolcaban como perros.

"Ellos no tienen nada que ver, no sabían que me veía con alguien. Dame tu palabra por favor, sé que la cumplirás!"

"Te voy a dejar en la calle me oíste?"

"Perfectamente!"

Histérico ante la pasividad de Rin, Gema montó en cólera y comenzó a llamarla zorra, arrastrada, estéril, traidora pero ella no reaccionó y perdiendo la cordura levantó el brazo con toda la intención de sacarle sangre pero una mano fuerte lo detuvo, era su abogado que lo miraba como si no lo conociera.

"Qué crees que haces?"

"Esta maldita… es lo que se merece!"

"Te vas a calmar o quieres que nos vayamos? Porque así no voy a seguir!"

Tragando grueso, Gema estiró los brazos liberando tensión y mascullando que estaba calmado, podía sentir los ojos de Folken sobre él como una advertencia y resopló recordando las palabras de su ama de llaves. Una vez que el abogado terminó de leer, le preguntó a Sango si era correcto.

"Es lo que ella quiere!"

Agitado, Gema preguntó que estaba sucediendo, antes que su abogado pudiera decirle algo arremetió contra Rin pero Folken lo detuvo devolviéndolo a su asiento de un empujón. Rin lo miró impresionada y feliz que estuviera ahí; con gente que la apoyaba podía ser fuerte aunque por dentro estaba asustada. Con voz ronca y autoritaria, Folken le dijo que Rin tenía algo que decirle.

"La señora está tratando de hablar contigo!"

"Esa no es una señora, es una perra infiel, además que podría ofrecerme?!"

"Tu fortuna intacta y yo muy lejos a cambio de la tranquilidad de mi abuela y amigos!"

El insulto que bailaba en la lengua de Gema se quedó en la nada al escucharla, más calmado le preguntó si había escuchado bien y no planeaba reclamar ni un solo centavo. Desde su asiento, Sango sentía el corazón apretado porque al ver la reacción de Gema comprendía porque su amiga estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo. Una sensación de insignificancia se clavó en su pecho, porque no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

Tragándose su rabia, Gema se acomodó la corbata tratando de entender porque Rin estaba tan calmada pero la verdadera razón escapaba su imaginación y simplemente dio por sentado que finalmente se había rendido y eso le revolvió el estómago, porque la idea de seguir casado con una mujer así lo asqueaba.

"Que hay de tus cosas?"

"Quema todo si eso te da satisfacción, solo quiero conservar las joyas de mi madre y unas fotos!"

Gema frunció el ceño porque no esperaba que el trato fuera tan atractivo y se volvió a su abogado, que le confirmó que el documento preparado por Sango solo reclamaba joyas herencia de familia y fotos varias. Rascándose la barbilla muy serio, la escudriñó un instante como queriendo entenderla pero estaba como ida, con los ojos apagados.

En tono burlón le preguntó que tan lejos estaba preparada para viajar; sin titubear o mirarlo le dijo que dejaría el continente. Viendo que hablaba en serio se sintió desubicado al comprender que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto y quien quiera que hubiera sido su amante, la había dejado por su esterilidad.

"Dejarás a tu abuela y todos tus amigos?"

"Si!"

"No te creo, eres una sentimental!"

"Todos tienen vidas propias, vidas felices, estarán bien sin mi!!"

Gema tragó grueso, un cúmulo de emociones golpeaba su pecho, realmente su matrimonio había acabado y no había nada que él o nadie pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Como el hombre de negocios que era, estiró el brazo para estrecharle la mano diciendo que tenía un trato.

"Acepto y tienes mi palabra que dejaré a tu abuela y amigos en paz!"

"Gracias, estaré fuera de Japón pasado mañana!"

Rin se volvió hacia el abogado y le dio un abrazo despidiéndose. Gema la miraba esperando que en algún momento se volviera para decirle algo pero ese momento nunca llegó y dejó la oficina acompañada de Folken.

Cuando Gema y su abogado llegaron al parqueo, Ryu se detuvo en seco.

"Que pasa Ryu?"

"Golpeaste a tu esposa?"

"…es que me tomó por sorpresa la noticia de su amante, perdí los estribos!"

"No está bien que te haya sido infiel pero hubieras hecho tu parte…maldición Gema! La vida no solo trabajo!"

"Pero…"

Demasiado tarde Gema vio la mirada endurecida de su abogado y amigo, un ex campeón universitario de boxeo con cero tolerancia para los hombres que le pegaban a las mujeres. El golpe en sus costillas se expandió por todo su cuerpo como una ola y Gema se tambaleó hacia atrás 2 pasos antes de recibir un segundo puñetazo en la cara. El sabor de su propia sangre lo hizo apretar la mandíbula y levantó los brazos pidiendo una tregua, un último y certero golpe en la nariz lo dejaron inconsciente y sangrando de espaldas al piso. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba en el hospital con Kenji a su lado.

"Que me pasó?"

"Ryu-sama lo noqueó señor tiene más de dos horas inconsciente!"

"Dónde está?"

"Después que me ayudó a subirlo al carro se fue en un taxi señor!"

"Por Kami, el malnacido parece que todavía practica… supongo que tu también crees que soy de lo peor?!"

Kenji se hizo el tonto y dijo que iba avisarle al doctor que estaba despierto. La golpiza de su amigo cobró la nariz, 4 costillas rotas y muchos moretes.

* * *

Cuando Ana se asomó al cuarto, vio las maletas cerradas sobre la cama pero no vio a Rin y dio un paso adentro llamándola; estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza baja.

"Rin?"

"Que pasa Anita?!"

"Tienes una visita!"

Rin abrió los brazos para recibir a Auki que se aferró a ella haciéndola flaquear, cerrando los ojos estrechó al pequeño, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Cómo estás mi amor?"

"Porque tienes que irte?"

"Ya lo hablamos te acuerdas?"

"Si pero no quiero ir a otra dentista!"

Auki volvió abrazarla cuando la vio con los ojos aguados, desde la puerta Inuyasha miraba la escena con rabia, lo carcomía la impotencia por no saber quien la había dejado sola con un bebé. Poniéndose de pie tomó al pequeño de la mano y saludó a Inuyasha, que no perdió la oportunidad para torcerle los ojos.

"A qué hora sale tu vuelo?"

"Mañana a las 11 a.m., Folken me lleva!"

"Bueno!"

"Ven, vamos a la sala tengo hambre!"

Aunque quiso sonreír no pudo, Inuyasha la atrajo en un abrazo diciéndole que era una tonta llorona. Acurrucada en su amigo le dio la razón y soltó una risita cuando le preguntó si algún día iba decirle quien era el padre de su bebé.

"Tal vez algún día!"

Limpiándole las lágrimas le dio un beso en la mejilla con ternura y caminaron hasta la sala, donde Kagome, Sango y Miroku los esperaban con su abuela, Folken y Ana. Fue una velada inolvidable, con fotografías, risas, lágrimas y muchos abrazos. Al día siguiente cuando Folken bajó a la cocina Rin ya estaba ahí saboreando un café con la mirada perdida.

"Hola princesa!"

"Hola!"

"Estas lista?"

"Eso creo, voy despedirme de Soyi-sama y Ana!"

"Aquí te espero!"

El trayecto al aeropuerto fue silencioso, viendo por la ventana trataba de imaginar como iba ser su vida de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura.

Z

P.S. Amafle agradécele a Mizuho por este capítulo. Ella se encarga de ponerme la cabeza caliente recordándome que soy demasiado lenta para actualizar.

Prometo no tardarme tanto para el proximo y ultimo capitulo!


	4. Regreso a Tokio

5 años después…

Era un día soleado en Tokio y mientras iba hacia la oficina, Gema no podía dejar de pensar en Rin. No recordaba que había despertado sus recuerdos pero no podía sacársela de la mente, pensando donde estaba o lo que hacía. Habían pasado cinco años desde su divorcio pero el amargo recuerdo de esos días pesaba como una eternidad. Abriendo la ventana para respirar un poco de aire, la voz de su consciencia le preguntó si realmente estaba tranquilo sin saber nada de ella. Un carrusel de imágenes desfiló frente a sus ojos y sintió en su mano el recuerdo de los golpes que le había dado. Invadido por la culpa y la vergüenza se cubrió el rostro con la mano. Desde adelante, Kenji le preguntó si todo estaba bien, aunque no lo creía porque desde hacía días lo notaba distraído.

"Estoy bien…Kenji?"

"Si señor?"

"Estaba pensando, más bien recordando… creo que la extraño!"

Frente al volante, el joven no comprendió al principio pero al ver la expresión de su jefe, supo a quien se refería y se aventuró a decir que era una mujer muy buena, que se daba a querer. Todo ese día Gema se la pasó pensativo y cuando llegó a la casa después de comer algo, fue hasta su habitación y sentado al borde de la cama abrió la gaveta de su mesa de noche contemplando las fotos que guardaba.

Estirando los dedos tomó una, la primera del montón. Rin estaba sonriente y le soplaba un beso. La foto era de un viaje a Europa, recién casados, se veía tan joven que no pudo evitar sonreír. Dejando la fotografía de nuevo en la gaveta se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos reviviendo los últimos años. Aunque no se creía merecedor de su infidelidad, no podía culpar solo a Rin por el fracaso de su matrimonio.

En la noche no tuvo paz y soñó con ella hasta que en la madrugada se despertó exaltado. Dominado por el insomnio dio vueltas en la cama, recordando días felices y tristes con ella, preguntándose en qué momento la había relegado al último lugar de su vida.

"Supongo que aprendí la lección, no me sirve de nada trabajar tanto si no tengo con quien compartirlo!"

Rascándose la frente cerró los ojos y evocó el recuerdo de su sonrisa, aunque estaba saliendo con alguien, sabía muy bien que nunca iba encontrar alguien parecido a Rin y sintió que un pedazo de su alma se moría. A la mañana siguiente cuando llegó a la oficina llamó a un investigador privado pidiéndole que la encontrara donde estuviera.

* * *

3 meses después...

El investigador esperaba fuera de la oficina revisando los mensajes de su teléfono, en el regazo, un sobre de manila con fotos y toda la información que había recabado sobre Rin. Al salir del ascensor y verlo, Gema sintió un nudo en la garganta sintiéndose muy nervioso. Cuando el hombre lo vio se puso de pie estrechándole la mano. Enmascarando su ansiedad, habló muy tranquilo queriendo saber si ya tenía todo.

"Si señor!"

"Pase adelante, Amaya que nadie nos interrumpa!"

"Por supuesto!"

Con la puerta cerrada, Gema se acomodó detrás de su escritorio y dejando el sobre varios papeles le pidió que le contara todo lo que había averiguado. Guardando su celular en la bolsa de la chaqueta, el investigador habló con tono pausado.

"Su ex esposa vive en Francia en las afueras de París, es un barrio tranquilo. Trabaja medio tiempo, Lunes y Jueves en una clínica dental cercana, mientras el pequeño está en el kínder!"

Gema repitió la última oración en su cabeza mil veces antes de decir algo y cuando habló, su expresión estaba desencajada, como si toda la sangre se le hubiera ido a los pies.

"Qué pequeño?"

"Su ex esposa tiene un niño, se llama Yuki, puede ver las fotos que están el sobre!"

"Cuando lo adoptó?"

"Disculpe? El niño nació en hospital local hace 4 años… se siente bien señor Fujita?"

Con los latidos retumbando en su sien, Gema abrió el sobre y sacó las fotos, nítidas y como si hubieran posado para el investigador. El niño era la viva imagen de su madre a excepción de sus intensos ojos dorados que sin duda había heredado de su padre, quien quiera que fuera.

Entre los documentos que había en el sobre, estaba una copia del acta de nacimiento de Yuki pero el nombre del padre estaba en blanco. Viendo de nuevo las fotos contempló al pequeño y se sintió mareado.

"Necesito un trago, quiere uno?"

"No gracias!"

Gema se tomó el licor de un solo sorbo y regresó al escritorio sintiendo como si acabara de recibir un martillazo en la cabeza. Comprendía muy bien porque Rin había dejado Tokio y fue como si le clavaran una estaca en el pecho. Un sentimiento de tristeza lo hizo parpadear, después de todo, Rin no era estéril solo se había casado con el hombre equivocado. Revisando todas las fotos, dio con una secuencia donde aparecía un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños cargando a Yuki y conversando sonriente con Rin.

"Quien es él? Novio?"

"Es su vecino, no sé si son novios pero se llevan muy bien!"

"Se nota, algún otro hombre?"

"No que yo haya visto, se dedica al pequeño y al trabajo que le mencioné!"

"Comprendo! Aquí está la dirección?"

"Sí señor!"

"Muchas gracias, es un trabajo impecable!"

Gema sacó de la gaveta un sobre con dinero y se lo entregó, quería estar solo para digerir aquel trago amargo y decidir qué hacer.

* * *

1 mes después, en las afueras de París…

Rin regresaba de dejar al pequeño en la guardería, llevaba una bolsa de lona con las compras del supermercado, iba distraída y no vio a Gema al otro lado de la calle hasta que la llamó por su nombre y se volvió incrédula.

"Gema?"

"Hola Rin!"

Ella clavó sus ojos en él, un mar de imágenes y recuerdos la aturdieron un instante y apretando la bolsa entre sus dedos le preguntó que quería. Gema parpadeó impresionado, había olvidado lo hermosa que era y tragó grueso antes de asegurarle que venía en son de paz. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido preguntándole como la había encontrado.

"No fue fácil!"

"Que quieres?"

"Hablar!"

"De qué?"

"Rin por favor!"

Dando media vuelta abrió el portón de la casa y se quedó esperando que cruzara la calle, cuando atravesó el pequeño portón se detuvo frente a ella perdido en sus ojos. Rin le sostuvo la mirada sin entender que estaba haciendo ahí.

"Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí parado viéndome?"

"Había olvidado lo intensos que son tus ojos!"

Rin apretó los párpados y terminó de cerrar el portón, Gema la esperó y antes de llegar a la puerta un hombre joven les abrió la puerta recibiéndolos con una sonrisa. Aunque lo reconoció de las fotos, no logró disimular y se paró en seco, antes que pudiera decir algo, ella se volvió diciéndole que no era lo que pensaba.

"Yo no he dicho nada!"

"Pero lo pensaste, solo somos amigos, tu eres más su tipo que yo!"

Rin dejó escapar una risita al ver la expresión de Gema y mientras ponía las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, los presentó.

"Lamont, él es Gema mi ex esposo!"

"Mucho gusto y no le hagas caso, tú no eres mi tipo me gustan rubios!"

Gema soltó una risa y se relajó recibiendo de buena gana el vaso de vino que Lamont le alcanzaba. Terminando de guardar las cosas, Rin miró a su ex sin poder creer que estuviera ahí y tomando una copa para sí misma, se acomodó frente a Gema, detallándolo; lucía diferente, quizás más viejo o simplemente cansado del viaje.

"Entonces? Que haces aquí Fujita?"

"Quiero hacer las paces!"

Rin torció la boca cuando con tono jovial, Lamont dijo 'más vale tarde que nunca' Gema la miraba suplicante y movida por la curiosidad resopló relajada, invitándolo a la sala para estar más cómodos. La casa era espaciosa y muy acogedora, decorada con colores claros e impecable gusto. Sentados en un mullido sillón Rin le comfesó que era muy inesperado verlo.

"Me tardé un mes para venir"

"Digiriendo la noticia de Yuki… no hagas esa cara, te conozco y el investigador que contrataste seguramente te llevó fotos, copia del certificado de nacimiento y un detalle minucioso de mi vida... vuelvo a preguntar, que haces aquí?"

"Ritual de purificación por mis pecados contigo?!"

Rin lo miró intensamente tratando de descifrarlo, quizás no era la edad o cansancio lo que era diferente en su ex, tal vez era la calidez en sus ojos y pensó que quizás era un cambio más profundo y completamente inesperado, sobre todo para ella que estaba segura ser merecedora de su odio hasta el fin de los tiempos.

"Cuales pecados? Yo te fui infiel!"

"Eso fue mi culpa por dejarte tanto tiempo sola… el pequeño es de…"

"Si"

"Pero pensé que…"

"Yuki es mío y ya!"

Gema tragó saliva, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que le ocultaba algo pero no siguió presionando, quería ganarse su perdón no incomodarla. Dando otro sorbo a su vino susurró una disculpa, la mirada esmeralda era tan intensa que lo tenía respirando a empujones.

"Qué sentiste al pegarme?"

"Estaba cegado, sentí que tenía derecho!"

"No te mediste!"

"Lo sé y me arrepiento… si te sirve de consuelo, Ryu me noqueó el día que nos vimos donde Sango!"

"En serio?"

Cuando le dijo que le había quebrado la nariz y 4 costillas, Rin no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Exhalando, Gema dijo que era lo que se merecía y creía haber aprendido la lección.

"Cuál lección es esa?"

"Que la vida no es solo trabajo!"

Bajando la cabeza hasta rozar su regazo, Gema le suplicó que lo perdonara por todo. Impactada por aquella actitud apretó los ojos un instante, quiso acariciarle la cabeza pero se contuvo; tenía demasiada tristeza y enojo oprimiendo su pecho como para bajar la guardia. Tragando saliva, le agradeció su disculpa con una sonrisa sincera; más tranquilo, la tomó de la mano y se la besó.

"Me equivoqué en demasiadas cosas, hice tu vida un infierno!"

Rin se mordió el labio abrumada, era demasiado para un solo día y con una media sonrisa le dijo que a pesar de todo guardaba buenos recuerdos de su matrimonio.

"Desde que nació Yuki he aprendido que la vida hay que disfrutarla!"

"Tú siempre quisiste disfrutar la vida yo fui el tonto que no te hizo caso… sé que es mucho pedir pero, podría conocer al pequeño?"

Ella lo miró desconcertada, Yuki era un niño amoroso y divertido que nada sabía de los sinsabores de su mamá. En su mundo feliz y tranquilo la única nube en su horizonte era no conocer a su papá de quien solo había escuchado cosas buenas. Meditando un momento, le dijo que si y se sorprendió de ver a su ex marido emocionado.

"Gracias… es que quiero verlo en persona, es igual a ti!"

"Eso dicen!"

Mientras fue la hora de ir por Yuki, Rin le mostró la casa y le contó mil cosas sobre su hijo, Gema la contempló embelesado porque al hablar del pequeño se le iluminaba la mirada. Disimuladamente buscó por toda la casa alguna foto donde pudiera ver al padre pero solo había de Yuki con su mamá. Estaban en la cocina cuando Lamont se unió a la conversación, y ella aprovechó para preparar el almuerzo.

"Almuerzas con nosotros verdad?"

"Será un placer!"

"Gema cuantos días te vas a quedar por aquí?"

Rin le torció los ojos a su amigo y miró a Gema a la expectativa, impresionada cuando su ex dijo que 1 semana, con una sonrisa, Lamont se metió un trozo de naranja a la boca recomendándole varios lugares que podía visitar.

"Nosotros te acompañamos!"

"Nosotros?"

"Si, Rin, Yuki y yo será divertido tener alguien más, siempre somos solo nosotros tres!"

Gema intercambió miradas con Rin que sonrió de medio lado y siguió cocinando, una vez que la pasta estuvo lista, salieron a buscar al pequeño. En el trayecto, Gema admiró el paisaje, era fácil entender porque vivían ahí, era tranquilo, limpio, lleno de arboles y había de todo.

"Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro!"

"De donde sacaste para vivir así?"

Rin se echó una risita y le dijo que si realmente la creía tan tonta como para no tener un plan B, soltando una carcajada se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose como un tonto; no hubo tiempo para más preguntas porque habían llegado al kínder. En cuanto Yuki lo vio, lo saludó con una sonrisa preguntándole quien era, arrodillándose para estar a su nivel, se presentó cautivado.

"Me llamó Gema Fujita, vine a ver a tu mami y a conocerte!"

"En serio? De dónde vienes?"

"De Japón!"

Los ojos dorados se abrieron emocionados y dejando escapar un suspiro le dijo que ahí vivía su abuela y los amigos de su mamá pero refunfuñó diciendo que él no podía ir. Rin apretó los labios esperando la reacción de Gema.

"Como es eso que no puedes ir?"

"Es que mi mamá hizo un trato con un señor y no podemos ir a Japón, mi abuelita nos visita, igual que mi Tías, pero yo quiero ir, Mami dice que me va gustar mucho…"

Gema no se permitió ninguna emoción más que una gran sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo dijo que él conocía a mucha gente y quizás podría hablar con aquel señor. Con naturalidad, Yuki lo sujetó por las mejillas y muy serio le preguntó si no estaba jugando. Sintiéndose de mantequilla puso su mano sobre la del niño hablando en un susurro.

"Lo digo en serio, yo puedo ayudarte si tu mami me da permiso!"

"Mami verdad que si das permiso?"

Rin contestó sin hablar, moviendo solo la cabeza, ver a Yuki interactuar con Gema era muy intenso sobre todo porque parecía una conexión instantánea y eso la hacía pensar en el momento que tuviera que enfrentar a Sesshoumaru con su hijo. El camino de regreso a la casa, Yuki iba en brazos de Gema conversando como mejores amigos.

"Te vas a quedar muchos días?"

"7 días!"

"Y me vas a visitar todos los días?!"

"Claro que si campeón!"

Detrás de ellos, Rin iba muy callada y cuando llegaron a la casa Lamont le preguntó que sucedía, ella balbuceó una respuesta y se entretuvo poniendo la mesa pero su amigo la tomó del brazo obligándola a verlo.

"Dime que tienes?"

Rin sacudió la cabeza como queriendo escapar de un mal recuerdo y le confesó que estaba impresionada de lo bien que se llevaban; Lamont sonrió recordándole que Yuki era irresistible, igual que ella. Menos tensa, soltó una risita y su vecino aprovechó para abrazarla con ternura diciéndole que no tenía de que preocuparse porque iba ser igual cuando el niño conociera a su papá.

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes, disfruta tu reconciliación con tu ex… por cierto, es un bombón!"

"Je je je!"

Con cariño, Lamont le estrujó la nariz diciéndole que no tenía remedio, Rin se mordió el labio y fue a lavarse las manos. Un recuerdo de Sesshoumaru la obligó apretar los párpados preguntándose porque era tan tonta de seguir enamorada de un hombre que la odiaba, secándose las manos aplastó sus recuerdos y llamó a todos para el almuerzo.

Después del almuerzo, Gema y Yuki jugaban en la alfombra con una pista de carros eléctrica. Verlos así le estrujó el corazón de pensar la familia que hubieran podido ser pero no se dejó abrumar, prefería disfrutar el momento sabiendo que había recuperado el respeto y amistad de su ex esposo.

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Gema llegara y Rin le encantaba ver a su hijo tan identificado con su nuevo amigo. Entre ellos, todo parecía resuelto inclusive el tema del dinero y la parte que le hubiera tocado en el divorcio se transformó en un fideicomiso para Yuki. Había tenido una mañana muy ajetreada en el trabajo y quiso descansar mientras ellos iban al parque; al regresar la encontraron dormida en el sillón de la sala por lo que siguieron a la cocina donde Lamont saboreaba un pedazo de pastel.

"Como les fue?"

"Muy bien, hace mucho se durmió?"

"Más o menos, estaba agotada! Alguno quiere pastel?"

"Siiii!"

Con las manos lavadas y sentado junto a Gema, Yuki quiso saber si podía pedirle algo muy importante, Lamont lo miró de soslayo sin sospechar lo que el niño quería y se metió un trozo de pastel a la boca.

"Pídeme lo que quieras!"

"Cuando vayamos a Japón me ayudas a buscar a mi papá?"

Gema lo miró con una sonrisa, ya habían conversado sobre eso en el parque por lo que no le sorprendió aquel pedido, estirando la mano le dijo que era un trato y juntos encontraría a su papá.

"Pero no te preocupa dejar esta casa tan linda?"

"Quiero conocerlo!"

"Entiendo!"

Masticando despacio Gema le preguntó qué decía su mamá de él, Yuki caviló un momento antes de hablar muy tranquilo.

"Me dijo que se querían mucho y yo soy lo que salió de ese amor!"

"Te dijo algo más?"

"Me explicó que no pueden estar juntos porque mi papá está con otra muchacha… no me gusta preguntarle porque se pone muy triste y después llora en las noches!"

Gema resopló apenas y lo tocó en el hombro para que lo viera, el pequeño tenía una expresión tan triste que el empresario sintió el corazón oprimido, guiñándole el ojo le revolvió el cabello.

"No estés triste, todo va salir bien!"

Yuki sonrió y sus ojos brillaron emocionados, cuando Rin despertó los encontró jugando en el cuarto del pequeño; de pie en la puerta del cuarto los contempló pensando lo extraño que era ver a su ex jugando con Yuki.

"Que quieren cenar?"

En el acto, Yuki corrió abrazarla diciendo que iban a cenar en un restaurante con Lamont y Gema, Rin miró a su ex y sonrió diciéndoles que iba cambiarse para salir.

"Mami tu siempre andas bonita!"

"Eso es verdad!"

Rin sonrió y caminó hacia su cuarto pensando que la reconciliación con Gema cerraba una herida que tenía demasiado tiempo abierta. La cena fue perfecta, ambiente agradable, música, comida deliciosa y la mejor compañía. En el camino de regreso, Lamont llevaba al pequeño en su regazo completamente dormido. Rin miraba por la ventana viendo ida las luces, cuando Gema le avisó que habían llegado le ofreció la mano para bajar del automóvil.

"Muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa!"

"Gracias a ti, había olvidado lo que es andar contigo!"

Rin frunció el ceño confundida preguntándole que significaba eso; con una sonrisa le dijo que era un mujer muy hermosa que atraía todas las miradas convirtiéndolo a él en el hombre más envidiado del restaurante. Divertida, soltó una risa diciéndole que era un adulador.

"Buenas noches Rin y gracias!"

"Que duermas mucho!"

En cuanto el automóvil se alejó, Rin entró a la casa donde Lamont la esperaba en la sala.

"Ya acosté a Yuki… tengo que contarte algo!"

"Claro, que pasa?!"

Su amigo le contó de la conversación mientras ella dormía y Rin se quedó muy seria, como asimilando todo. Realmente la llegada de su ex había alterado su tranquila rutina y odiaba admitirlo pero estaba convencida que era justamente lo que necesitaba. Ver a Gema le recordaba su antigua vida, sus amigos, su abuela pero sobre todo a Sesshoumaru, había pospuesto tanto la promesa de encontrarlo para Yuki que se sentía con una soga muy gruesa cerrándose alrededor de su cuello. Viéndola con una media sonrisa, Lamont quiso saber que sentía porque estaba muy callada.

"Estoy bien, gracias por decirme, hablaré con Gema mañana!"

"Y sobre ese tema qué?"

"Ay no inventes Lamont…tu sabes que yo solo amo a un hombre!"

Los ojos castaños de su amigo la miraron con suavidad antes de atraerla a su pecho en un abrazo, llamándola tonta. Resoplando profundamente se dejó abrazar antes de irse a la cama con la cabeza llena de recuerdos y los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas. Al día siguiente, se sorprendió de ver a Gema muy temprano pero al instante supo que venía hablar con ella del pedido de Yuki. Como estaba terminando de arreglar la cocina se acomodaron en la mesa.

"Que sucede Fujita?"

"Podemos hablar de algo importante?"

"Por supuesto!"

"Eres feliz?"

Rin respiró profundo, no dijo nada por un par de minutos y con voz pausada, le dijo que era tan feliz como podía, luego le pidió perdón. Gema no dio crédito a sus oídos y la miró desesperado, porque si alguien debía pedir perdón y arrastrarse era él.

"Pero no me digas eso, no me lo merezco!"

"Yo también hice cosas equivocadas, no importan las razones… lamento haberte hecho daño, tal vez no sirva de mucho pero estar con alguien más no fue algo que planeé, solo sucedió, es que me sentía muy sola!"

"Todo por mi culpa, trabajaba sin detenerme a pensar en lo que estaba sacrificando…!"

"Era porque no me amabas lo suficiente verdad? Eran más emocionante los negocios que estar conmigo, una mujer que no podía darte hijos… necesito saber… puedes decirme sinceramente!"

Hasta ese instante, comprendió el daño que le había hecho y sintió el estómago revuelto; había estado casado con una mujer maravillosa y jamás la había apreciado o valorado todo lo que se merecía. Dolido y furioso consigo mismo la abrazó muy fuerte pidiéndole perdón al oído. Conmovida le devolvió el abrazo, se quedaron así un par de minutos y cuando se separaron, Gema le limpió las lágrimas con una sonrisa.

"Cuando me subí al avión no tenía muy claras mis razones para venir, pero ahora sé que debo llevarte de regreso adonde mas te extrañan!"

"De que hablas? Mi vida es aquí!"

"No princesa, aquí pasas el tiempo, eso no es vivir. Tus amigos, tus pacientes y sobre todo tu abuela te extrañan mucho; además, si Yuki no tiene un padre al menos que tenga a su familia cerca…yo también te extraño!"

"No me digas!"

"No te burles preciosa!"

Con suavidad, le acarició la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice, pidiéndole que no perdiera las esperanzas de encontrar el amor; tragando grueso, medió sonrió y fijó la mirada en la pared frente a ella.

"Tu mereces ser feliz… porque no me dices quien es el padre del pequeño?"

Cuando quiso levantarse Gema la detuvo pidiéndole que hablaran de eso como adultos, porque le preocupaba que el niño no tuviera una figura paterna. Sin atreverse a verlo le dijo que Yuki era un niño muy feliz.

"Claro que sí pero no se trata solo de eso, necesita quien le enseñe a ser hombre! Me parece inmoral que ese sujeto ande tan fresco sin hacerse responsable, tiene un hijo… además, tienes que saber que me pidió ayuda para encontrarlo!"

"Si lo sé, Lamont me contó anoche…Gema le dijiste a Yuki quien eres?"

"Te refieres a que si sabe que yo soy el señor con quien hiciste el trato? Ese niño es muy inteligente e intuitivo… me recuerda a tu abuelo!"

"Lo mismo dice Soyi-sama!"

"Esa debe odiarme a muerte, la verdad es que me lo merezco por lo que hice…ahora princesa hablemos del padre de Yuki!"

Rin apretó los párpados manteniendo las lágrimas a raya; confundido por la actitud esquiva, la sujetó por la barbilla con suavidad, obligándola a que lo viera. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron le preguntó si su amante sabía de Yuki, sintiéndose morir, dijo que sí con la cabeza, rozándole la mejilla con suavidad le pidió que le dijera la verdad.

"Rin mírame!"

"No quiero!"

"Porque no confías en mi?"

"Porque es humillante, él no quiere nada con nosotros. Le dije que estaba embarazada y no me creyó, me acusó de querer arruinarle la vida… porque ninguno me quiere lo suficiente como para quedarse conmigo?"

Rozándola con el pulgar suavemente, le dijo que había sido un tonto por no apreciarla. Rin sonrió un instante y cuando Gema le sugirió buscarlo de nuevo, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa torcida.

"Para qué? Le mandé cartas desde que Yuki nació hasta que cumplió 2 años pero hasta ahora no recibo respuesta!"

"Estas segura que le llegan?"

"No lo sé, además que caso tiene? Está casado y seguramente tendrá hijos con su esposa. Te pido que no hagas nada… es que no soporto la idea de destrozar otro matrimonio!"

"Lo siento mucho princesa!"

"Gracias por preocuparte… espero que sea muy feliz!"

Gema la estrechó fuerte cuando la sintió llorar, desistiendo de la idea de presionarla para que le dijera quien era. Le quedaba claro que seguía enamorada de él y resignarse a perderlo a otra mujer era suficiente dolor como para tener que lidiar con un ex esposo empeñado en rectificar sus errores. Ahora se concentraría en llevarla de vuelta a Japón, después podría hacer algo más que verla sufrir.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Tokio…

De pie frente a la banda transportadora, el vaivén de las maletas y el ruido casi sordo de los engranes lo hipnotizó haciéndolo bajar la guardia, lo suficiente para dejar el recuerdo de su sonrisa inundar su mente como un rayo de luz. Una sonrisa, un beso, el roce de sus manos suaves y delicadas, la presencia permanente de su olor sobre su piel, los momentos felices se agolparon en su consciencia hasta que el recuerdo de su voz diciéndole que lo dejaba rompió el momento y con un sabor amargo de boca, Sesshoumaru tomó su maleta.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente que iba de un lado a otro, muchos venían a recibir a sus seres queridos, pero no a él, porque después de ella cualquiera que tratara de amarlo se sentía demasiado poco e insignificante. Su mente, cuerpo y corazón ansiaban el calor de su abrazo y la seguridad de su risa, diciéndole que si fruncía más el ceño iba quedar marcado. Caminando entre la gente se sintió extraño, como si no perteneciera a ese mundo donde ella no estaba para hacerlo feliz, apretando la mano en un puño volvió a renegar de haberla conocido.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta, lo interceptó un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba un cartel con su nombre, su nombre escrito con una caligrafía chueca y como a la carrera le terminaron de agriar el día y resoplando resignado, le entregó el maletín pidiéndole que lo llevara a su apartamento.

"Por supuesto Sesshoumaru-sama, viene para quedarse señor?"

"Aún no lo decido!"

"De todas formas, bienvenido señor!"

Sesshoumaru no contestó, iba ensimismado viendo por la ventana sin poder controlar todos sus recuerdos. 4 años antes había dejado la ciudad huyendo de sus sentimientos y pensaba que ahora podía estar tranquilo. Cuando subió a su apartamento encontró todo en perfecto orden. Quitándose el saco, se acomodó en el sillón, tomó una caja de madera y la abrió buscando fósforos para fumarse un cigarrillo mentolado, pero al ver dentro de la caja sintió nauseas. Además de los fósforos había varias fotografías de Rin, en unas salía sonriente o tirándole besos, pensativa o dormida. Quiso romperlas pero no pudo, por lo que las metió con fuerza entre los cojines del sillón.

"Maldita seas!"

Con calma se fumó el cigarrillo y cambiándose de ropa fue a la oficina. Cuando entró al despacho de Inuyasha, su hermano no se inmutó y lo recibió con una mueca. Después de un seco interrogatorio sobre su viaje le preguntó si iba quedarse, Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros y le dijo como distraído que Tania estaba en Hong Kong y él estaría en su antiguo apartamento.

"Como están Kagome y Auki?!"

"Bien, gracias por preguntar! Te vas a quedar en la oficina?"

"Si, nos vemos!"

Inuyasha lo vio salir de su oficina con el ceño fruncido, lucía más pálido que de costumbre y hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Sin saber qué hacer, regresó a su trabajo preocupado por su hermano mayor.

Sentado en su escritorio se puso a pensar, recordando cuando la tenía en su vida iluminándola con su sonrisa y ternura, por alguna razón no podía sacarse de la mente un fin de semana que había pasado en un hotel fuera de la cuidad disfrutando de la piscina y el atardecer abrazados. El eco de las palabras de amor que había creído durarían para siempre lo hizo apretar los ojos. Resoplando se concentró para no seguir pensando en ella pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

* * *

Yuki y Gema se despidieron con un gran abrazo y la promesa de regresar para llevarlos a Japón en dos semanas, cuando el pequeño terminara las clases y tuviera vacaciones. Cuando Rin habló con su abuela, contándole todo lo que había sucedido, Soyi se quedó muy callada al otro lado del teléfono.

"No puedo creerlo Rin pero… estás feliz?"

"Estoy tranquila, lo mejor es poder regresar sin sentir que estoy cometiendo un crimen!"

"No sabes la alegría que me das, pero tú y él?"

"Nana!!! Nada que ver, se portó muy cariñoso y atento pero nada más!"

"Ahh que alivio!"

Rin sonrió sin ganas, aplastando el recuerdo de Sesshoumaru haciéndole cosquillas en un rincón de su mente. Concentró su energía en escuchar a su abuela hablando de todo lo que tenía que hacer para cuando estuvieran con ella.

"Pero solo por un tiempo Nana, quiero encontrar un lugar para nosotros!"

"Solo si está cerca!"

"Je je je te lo prometo… tengo muchas ganas de ver a Kagome y Sango!"

"Auki se va volver loco!"

Hubo un silencio y Rin torció la boca sabiendo lo que venía, cuando se abuela le preguntó que iba hacer respecto a Sesshoumaru, le contestó muy calmada que sería su prioridad porque lo más importante era Yuki.

* * *

2 semanas después…

Rin caminó por la casa una última vez la casa para revisar que no dejaba nada, no había dormido en toda la noche y sentía el estómago hecho un nudo de los nervios. En la acera, Yuki la llamó a gritos y salió con una sonrisa aparentando tranquilidad pero jamás en su vida había estado tan nerviosa. Tomándola de la mano, Lamont le dio ánimo con una gran sonrisa.

"Todo va salir bien bombón!!"

"Je je je… eso espero!"

* * *

Japón…

Rin vió con una sonrisa como Yuki corría a los brazos de su abuela, era tan abrumador estar ahí que respiró profundo para calmarse y seguir como si nada, reaccionando cuando Gema la tocó en el hombro.

"Ya estás en tu casa, llámame si necesitas algo!"

"Gracias!"

Con una sonrisa la besó en la mejilla y dio media vuelta para irse. Rin se apresuró avisarle al niño que correteó a su amigo para darle un abrazo.

"Ya te tienes que ir a tu casa?"

"Sí campeón pero tienes mi teléfono!"

"Gracias por prestarnos tu avión!"

"Cuando quieras, cuida mucho a tu mamá!"

"Si… Gema?"

Gema lo estrechó entre sus brazos susurrándole que pronto conocería a su padre, recordándole que su mamá se iba encargar de eso y lo único que necesitaba tener era paciencia. Como resignado, el pequeño asintió y se separaron. Rin no perdió detalle y sonrió para enmascarar su ansiedad. Al llegar a la puerta, Folken interceptó a Gema estrechándole la mano.

"Gracias por traerla!"

"Era lo menos que podía hacer, se fue por mi culpa!"

Folken lo miró y con una sonrisa apretada le abrió la puerta, Gema llegó a su apartamento sintiéndose liviano, se tomó un refresco y dejándose caer en la cama se durmió casi de inmediato.

De vuelta en la casa de Soyi, la mujer le mostraba a Yuki su cuarto lleno de juguetes y una cama de carro de carreras hecha a la medida. Rin estaba en la puerta como viendo pero la verdad era que pensaba en la forma de decirle a Sesshoumaru que su hijo se moría por conocerlo. En su cabeza hizo varias versiones de una misma cosa pero era inútil, sabía que en el momento que lo viera, iba sentir las rodillas débiles y olvidaría cualquier discurso, por más ensayado que estuviera. Estaba tan distraída que no escuchó el timbre, Soyi había invitado a Kagome y Sango a tomar té para darles la sorpresa. Rodeándola por los hombros, Lamont la sacó de sus pensamientos, hablándole en tono juguetón.

"Hey deja de pensar en él, tus amigas acaban de llegar!"

Rin no dijo nada y sonrió, Kagome y Sango saludaban a su abuela y cuando les dijo hola a sus espaldas, ambas se volvieron incrédulas. La primera en reaccionar fue Kagome que la estrujó en un gran abrazo preguntándole emocionada que hacía ahí.

"Tenía tantas ganas de verlas!"

Sango la abrazó conteniendo las lágrimas y preguntando donde estaba el enano.

"Aquí estoy tía!"

Yuki corrió donde Sango que lo levantó en brazos y lo llenó de besos. Sonriente, Kagome se lo quitó de las manos estrujándolo con fuerza y acariciándole las mejillas con suavidad, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado desde la última vez, conservaba un parecido con Rin innegable, pero veía mucho de Sesshoumaru en él. Los arrumacos con sus tías duraron poco, porque en cuanto Auki vio a su primo gritó de felicidad. Rin los vio emocionada esperando su turno para abrazar a su sobrino.

"Hola mi amor!"

"Viniste para quedarte?"

"Creo que sí!"

"Porque crees?"

"Depende!"

"De qué?"

Rin lo miró con una sonrisa, Auki tenía la agudeza de Kagome y la sinceridad de Inuyasha haciendo imposible mentirle. Tragando saliva, le dijo en tono muy bajo, que necesitaba resolver un par de cosas, los ojos dorados la vieron entrecerrados; muy serio la abrazó por la cintura diciéndole que tenía que quedarse porque la extrañaba mucho y odiaba a su nuevo dentista. Rin soltó una risita dándole un beso en la cabeza, pensando que regresar era lo mejor aún cuando sintiera el alma en vilo de saber que estaba en la misma ciudad que Sesshoumaru. Saliendo de su momentánea madurez para encarar a su tía, Auki volvió a ser un niño y se perdió con su primo en una tarde de juegos. Soyi le guiñó el ojo a su nieta y les dijo que iba a descansar para que pudieran hablar tranquilas.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí, cuando viniste porque no nos dijiste nada?"

"Es que fue súper inesperado, Gema fue a buscarme para pedirme perdón!"

Rin soltó una risa al ver la cara de sus amigas, carcajeándose cuando Sango le preguntó si había recuperado su parte de la fortuna del vejete. Sin interrumpir escucharon todo lo que había pasado asombrándose del cambio en su ex esposo; fue Sango la que preguntó sin inmutarse que iba hacer respecto a Sesshoumaru.

"Claro que voy a decirle... mañana, Yuki no tiene tanta paciencia!"

"Pues como que estuvieran sincronizados porque regreso hace 2 semanas de Hong Kong!"

"En serio? Con Tania?"

"Supongo que sí, aunque el día que lo vi estaba solo!"

Rin se rascó la sien diciendo que con o sin Tania, Sesshoumaru debía afrontar el hecho que tenía un hijo.

"Nosotros te apoyamos... aunque!"

"Qué Kagome?"

"Estaba pensando en el tío de Yuki, lo va querer matar cuando se entere!"

"Yo prometí decirle y 5 años son suficiente espera!"

"Es lo que se merece por no creerte… es un animal!"

Kagome y Rin soltaron una risa con el comentario de Sango, disfrutaron del resto del día conversando, viendo fotos y planeando, ahora que volvían a estar juntas. Tanto Kagome como Sango llamaron a sus maridos pidiéndoles que fueran a recogerlas a casa de Soyi. Rin estaba abrazando a Miroku cuando Inuyasha le tocó el hombro con el dedo, al volverse estaba muy serio, viéndola con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Ahora si vas a decirme?

"Sí, pero primero déjame hablar con él está bien?

"Porque debería? He esperado 5 años para romperle la cara y sé muy bien que esa tonta sabe quién es pero no importa con tal que me dejes cobrarle su falta de hombría, voy a disfrutar verlo sangrar!"

Kagome soltó una risita pidiéndole a su marido que no lo maltratara mucho para que Yuki pudiera conocerlo sin cicatrices, levantando la mano pidiéndole silencio le recordó que no tenía ni voz ni voto en el asunto porque ella sabía quién era el malnacido y no le había dicho nada.

"Iré a verlo mañana temprano que son unas cuantas horas más?"

Inuyasha refunfuñó como un niño y atrayéndola en un abrazo le dijo que era bueno que hubiera regresado luego se puso a jugar con los niños. Después de una cena donde Lamont entretuvo a todos con su picardía, Rin sacó todos los regalos que traía. Conversaron largo rato hasta que Miroku le dijo a Sango que necesitaba levantarse temprano. No fue difícil convencer a Rin de dejar que Kagome e Inuyasha se llevaran a Yuki a dormir a su casa para que los primos pasaran el día juntos.

Cuando finalmente sus amigos se fueron, se quedó sola con su abuela, Lamont miraba una película, mientras Folken leía en su habitación, dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban, Rin quería el consejo de su abuela porque realmente no tenía idea de que hacer.

"Rin que vas hacer mañana?"

"Ir a buscarlo a su oficina supongo!"

"Mi amor eso de ir la oficina es como de… _- Soyi se rascó la cabeza buscando las palabras -_… no es de una dama!

"En serio?"

"Claro, nada de armarle teatritos en la oficina!"

Rin soltó una risa nerviosa y la miró con las cejas juntas, realmente no sabía que esperar de Sesshoumaru pero estaba segura que de una forma u otra iba cumplirle la promesa a su hijo.

"Estoy preparada para que me eche como la última vez que nos vimos, sé que me va pedir una prueba de ADN y probablemente me acuse de arruinarle la vida a él y a su esposa…"

Resignada, se echó una risa amarga rascándose la cabeza distraída, de pronto tenía hambre y se sirvió un plato de cereal. Para darle ánimo, Soyi sonrió diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de tenerla de vuelta.

"Igual yo Nana, estás cansada?"

"Algo, te importa si me voy a dormir?"

"Claro que no, que descanses!"

Sola en la mesa de la cocina siguió comiendo pensativa, se sirvió otro plato y masticó ensimismada pero el ruido de la televisión la distrajo y extrañada se puso de pie. Lamont estaba dormido en el sillón; después de apagar el aparato se sentó junto a él, la respiración pausada de su amigo la distrajo y se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa. Su melena despeinada le caía sobre el ojo derecho dándole un aire infantil, con cariño le quitó los mechones y se quedó pensando con la vista fija en el suelo. Después de cobijar a Lamont, se fue a la cama pero dio mil vueltas pensando en cómo decirle, cuando finalmente se quedó dormida soñó toda la noche con Sesshoumaru. Temprano en la mañana al abrir los ojos su amigo estaba en la habitación hablando solo.

"Que haces?"

"Buscándote la ropa para hoy, tienes que ir despampanante… de negro no me gusta…"

Tapándose la cabeza con la almohada se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón, refunfuñando cuando Lamont la destapó preguntándole qué quería desayunar.

"No sé, sorpréndeme… Lamont ir a buscarlo a la oficina no es de una dama?"

"Ay pues claro, eso solo lo hacen las zorras y siempre las ponen de patitas en la calle, tienes que ir a su casa!"

"Entiendo… hey! me gusta ese vestido lo compramos aquel día que fuimos a Paris!"

Lamont sostuvo el vestido de diseñador gris y escogió un par de zapatos negros de tacón alto. Rin se veía sexy con ese vestido que contorneaba su figura realzando sus jugosos senos en un atrevido escote, suficiente para dejar a cualquier hombre alucinando un mes entero. Sentada entre las cobijas vio como colgaba el vestido en un gancho, acomodando los zapatos en el suelo y los accesorios frente al espejo. Con la barbilla reposando en su mano se quedó ida recordando lo amoroso y cruel que Sesshoumaru podía ser; la palabra sanguinario resonó en su cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Su amigo torció los labios en una sonrisa chueca, dijo algo entre dientes y salió, cuando regresó con el desayuno para ambos Rin se negó a probar bocado diciendo que le dolía la panza. Muy serio, puso la bandeja en la mesita de noche y sin más se le fue encima haciéndole cosquillas, los gritos y carcajadas resonaron en toda la casa haciendo sonreír a los demás.

"Vas a comer?"

"Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja… no quiero, déjame niño de la montaña!"

"Ni lo sueñes tonta!"

Rin no pudo hablar de la risa y cuando comenzó a toser, Lamont se detuvo arrullándola entre sus brazos.

"Eres un abusivo, tienes mucha más fuerza que yo!"

"Hasta ahora te das cuenta?"

"Lamont ese sujeto va tirarme la puerta en la cara!"

"Quizás pero tienes que seguir insistiendo hasta que reconozca a Yuki, se lo prometiste!"

Acurrucándose como una niña consentida le dio la razón, ambos soltaron la risa cuando a Rin le sonó el estómago, poniéndose de pie, tomó la bandeja y devoraron el desayuno que Ana les había preparado. Después del desayuno, Rin se quedó en la cama dando vueltas hasta que sonó el teléfono.

"Hola Kagome, como pasaron la noche?"

"Excelente, hasta hace un rato se levantaron… Rin como hoy tienes que hacer 'aquello' Kohaku va llevarlos al centro comercial y al cine!"

"Gracias amiga, suena una tarde perfecta, mejor de la que yo voy a tener!"

Kagome le pidió que no se desanimara y pensara positivamente, realmente esperaba que su cuñado reaccionara bien a la noticia y creía que Rin exageraba. Dándole el teléfono a Yuki se fue a la cocina llamando a su hijo.

"Hola Ma!"

"Hola mi amor! Cómo la pasaste?"

"Súper bien, jugamos hasta tarde y tía Kagome no hizo tostadas francesas de desayuno!"

"Que rico!"

"Ma?"

"Dime?"

"Verdad que hoy vas hablar con mi papá?"

"Si mi amor!"

"Que te vaya bien!"

"Gracias! Nos vemos en la noche pórtate bien!"

El niño le tiró un beso y cerraron la llamada. Viendo el reloj en su muñeca vio que aún era de mañana y decidió salir a correr para despejarse un poco. Terminaba de ponerse los tennis cuando entró Lamont y se acomodó junto a ella preguntándole si quería compañía. Con los ojos chispeando Rin le pasó el dedo índice por la barbilla partida con suavidad.

"Gracias, pero mejor si voy sola guapo!"

"Lo que tu digas bombón!"

"Je je je!"

Rin corrió 45 minutos antes de regresar a la casa cubierta en sudor y lista para un baño y acicalamiento serio. Sabía que Sesshoumaru estaría en su apartamento después del almuerzo y era el momento perfecto para ir a buscarlo. Con los nervios haciendo nudos en su estómago, se despidió de todos y condujo hasta el lujoso y exclusivo edificio. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, pudo revisar su apariencia, retocando el brillo de su boca y acomodando las cosas que llevaba en el bolso.

De pie frente a la puerta del apartamento, se acomodó el vestido por décima vez y respirando a empujones tocó el timbre pero no se escuchó nada, unos minutos pensando y resolvió tocar la puerta. Sesshoumaru estaba en su cuarto con los ojos cerrados pensando de nuevo en ella; al principio, creyó que era su imaginación pero luego supo que había alguien en el pasillo. De mala gana se puso de pie, arrastrándose hasta la entrada; apretando el pomo entre sus dedos abrió la puerta de golpe, sintiendo que se le cerraba la garganta de verla.

Rin no tuvo tiempo de decir anda porque con un ladrido le preguntó que quería. Con media sonrisa, como burlándose de sí misma, se frotó la sien tratando, sin éxito, de recordar lo que había ensayado, odiándose por ser tan débil. El silencio incómodo se rasgó como una tela vieja y gastada con la voz agria de Sesshoumaru preguntándole qué demonios quería.

"Estoy viviendo de nuevo en Tokio y Yuki quiere conocerte!"

"Bien por ti, quien diablos es Yuki?"

Dejando escapar un suspiro Rin apretó los párpados preguntándole si recordaba la última vez que se habían visto; haciendo cara de asco, Sesshoumaru le dijo a cuál de las dos se refería, cuando había descubierto que era una cobarde por no aceptar su esterilidad o la que en una muestra innegable de su bajeza había inventado un embarazo.

"Yo no inventé nada, Yuki es tu hijo!"

"No me digas, estoy muy ocupado para tus necedades, vete de una buena vez!"

Mortificada de tener aquella conversación en el pasillo aprovechó que la puerta estaba bien abierta para entrar, no quiso ver a su alrededor porque si no iba recordar todo lo vivido en aquel sitio y necesitaba concentrarse. Furioso, le exigió que saliera pero ella se le plantó. Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada a un punto en la pared mascullando, lo que Rin aprovechó para repetirle que tenía un hijo.

"Con que un hijo?"

"Sí!"

Burlándose de ella le preguntó dónde estaba ese supuesto hijo que seguramente era su viva imagen, no se molestó en contestar sintiendo como si le clavaran agujas en los oídos cuando la llamó zorra estéril.

"Como no puedes ser feliz quieres arruinar mi vida, porque te apareces ahora?"

"Te das demasiada importancia, me importa un rábano tu vida, estoy aquí por Yuki!"

"Que estúpido nombre!"

Sesshoumaru se arrepintió de haber dicho eso al verla con los ojos como dos calderos exigiéndole respeto por el niño. Con la mandíbula apretada Sesshoumaru se tragó su comentario dándole la oportunidad de preguntarle qué clase de persona reniega de un hijo.

"Yo no tengo hijos!"

Con el palpitar en la sien, dio un zapatazo antes de preguntarle donde estaban todas las cartas que le había escrito. Levantando los brazos y haciendo gesto de hastío vociferó que definitivamente sus disparates no tenían límite.

"No son disparates!"

"Entonces donde están tus malditas cartas? Porque yo no recibí nada tuyo en estos 5 años!"

"Te escribí durante dos años contándote de Yuki, mandándote fotos!"

"De tu hijo imaginario!!"

La cachetada le dolió más en el orgullo que en el rostro y volteó a verla sintiendo la sangre en la cabeza de la furia.

"No vuelvas hacer eso!"

"Respeta a Yuki!"

Un gruñido ronco y gutural fue la única respuesta. A punto de perder la cordura, Rin tragó saliva permitiéndose recordar la sonrisa infantil y la ilusión que tenía de conocer a su papá. Abriendo su cartera sacó una foto de Yuki y se la puso en la mano con rabia.

"Mira su foto!"

Con los ojos como dos rendijas Sesshoumaru estrujó la foto entre sus dedos y la vio; el gran parecido con Rin saltaba a la vista, tenía su cabello y sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, tanto que no se veía de qué color eran. Dejando escapar una bocanada de aire se permitió ver la foto con calma mientras ella contenía la respiración.

"Te felicito conseguiste lo que tanto querías!"

"Es tu hijo también!"

Dejando la fotografía de lado, Sesshoumaru le preguntó cómo estaba tan seguro que fuera suyo, si en aquella época se revolcaba con el anciano de su marido. Antes que Rin pudiera decir algo, le recordó con la voz teñida de desprecio, que los había visto besuqueándose en el bar del club. Cuando se tragó sus palabras soltó una risa amarga diciendo que ese era el problema con las zorras como ella.

"No puedo creer que vengas tan fresca a decirme que este niño es mío cuando te revolcabas con tu marido, realmente fui un imbécil pero no más, me oíste? NO MAS!!!"

Cuando quiso decir algo, Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la muñeca clavando sus ojos en ella, retándola a que lo desmintiera; derrotada, bajó la mirada forcejeando para que la soltara. Como si sentir el roce de su piel lo quemara, finalmente la dejó ir. Apartándose, le dio la espalda un momento pero cuando se volvió tenía una expresión extraña y Rin sintió un escalofrío.

"Porque apareces 5 años después? Qué pasa, el anciano está cansando de ti? Criando un hijo de quien sabe quién. A mí no me vas a sacar ni un solo céntimo oíste?"

"Sabes qué? Métete tu mugrosa fortuna por el trasero!"

Enloquecido, levantó la mano como si la fuera a golpear y la vio transformarse, su forma de hablar dejaba claro que era más fuerte y segura de sí misma, capaz de hacerle daño si se lo proponía.

"Que crees que haces? Ni se te ocurra ponerme la mano encima!"

Furioso por sentirse amedrentado abrió la puerta exigiéndole que se largara porque la conversación había terminado. Saliendo con la cabeza en alto caminó hasta el ascensor y después de presionar el botón le habló muy calmada.

"Yuki es un niño feliz con un solo deseo, conocerte! Pero la verdad es que no te lo mereces, él es tierno, amoroso y divertido, debería tener un padre que no reniegue de él!"

Como pegado al piso, se quedó viendo las puertas del ascensor cerrarse sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca. Apretó los dientes con rabia porque mientras le escupía las últimas palabras, se había permitido verla, dándose cuenta que lucía mejor que nunca. Aquel vestido abrazando sus curvas y el escandaloso escote que lo había tenido babeando, recordando sin querer lo delicioso que era hacerle el amor. Con un hueco en el estómago revivió las tardes perdido en sus caderas jugueteando con su cabello después de hacer el amor, la sensación de los mechones entre sus dedos se coló en su memoria táctil y respiró profundo como con rabia. Dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante derrotado, maldijo el perfume que no podía olvidar y que ahora inundaba todo el apartamento. Con las manos cerradas en puños azotó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, vociferando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

"Maldita la hora en la que me enamoré de ti!"

* * *

Cuando Rin llego donde Kagome, su amiga la esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa, incrédula de lo poco que le había contado por teléfono. Rin venía desolada pero sobre todo furiosa por la actitud de Sesshoumaru que concentraba todas sus energías en negar a Yuki sin siquiera darle la oportunidad.

"Hola!"

"Hola… lo siento mucho!"

"No es tu culpa que sea tan testarudo, es que en verdad me odia!"

Rin iba entrar pero Kagome la abrazó pidiéndole perdón por creer que estaba exagerando; sorprendida, soltó una risita diciendo que no había porque disculparse.

"Kagome ya te dije que no es tu culpa, lo que más me preocupa es cómo voy a lograr que ceda para que conozca a Yuki!"

"Ya pensaremos en algo!"

Se acomodaron en la terraza junto a la cocina y Rin se dispuso a contarle con lujo de detalles; justo en ese momento llegaba Inuyasha con Sesshoumaru que venían de firmar varios documentos en el banco. Adelantándose porque se estaba orinando, Inuyasha entró sin hacer ruido, fue al baño y luego a la cocina, extrañado de no ver a nadie hasta que oyó la voz de Rin. Prestando atención se dio cuenta que hablaba del padre de Yuki y pegado a la pared escuchó, sintiendo que la furia se lo tragaba con cada palabra.

"… casi no me deja entrar si no es porque me meto a la fuerza, me dijo zorra estéril, y volvió a reclamarme lo del club. Porque no cree que Yuki es su hijo? Le enseñé la foto y ni se inmutó, cuando me dijo que era mi hijo era imaginario no pude contenerme y lo cachetee. Puedes creer que el muy imbécil cree que quiero dinero, le dije que se lo metiera por el trasero y me levantó la mano…!"

"Pero… te pegó?"

"Lo paré en seco, además no creo que Sesshoumaru caiga tan bajo como para pegarle a una mujer por más que la odie, fue horrible y lo peor es que mi niño está en el medio…!"

En la cocina, Inuyasha vio borroso y un sabor agrio se asentó en su garganta al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. En ese momento entendió porque Kagome había guardado el secreto por tanto tiempo. Toda la frustración que guardaba se concentró en un nudo en el estómago y con los oídos zumbando salió; Sesshoumaru hablaba por celular y no se dio cuenta que su hermano venía como poseído. Con el primer puñetazo el teléfono voló por los aires haciendo que se tambaleara, sin tiempo para reaccionar, sintió el ardor de otro golpe en la cara y aturdido, miró a su hermano preguntándole cual era su problema.

"Tu infeliz, he estado esperando 5 años para saber y resulta que eres tú!"

"Estás demente? De qué me hablas?"

Cegado, se le fue encima con todo lo que tenía y rodaron por el piso, ahogando con golpes las preguntas de su hermano que trataba de sacárselo de encima sin mucho éxito. Sesshoumaru aulló de dolor cuando el puño chocó contra sus costillas primero a la derecha y luego a izquierda; un tercer golpe y el labio se abrió y comenzó a sangrar; con el ojo pulsando y su quijada ardiendo logró conectar un derechazo, pero Inuyasha estaba tan furioso que fue como nada.

Poniéndose de pie lo miró con odio diciéndole que era una basura por renegar de su hijo. Inmediatamente, se le fue el color del rostro y sus pensamientos se aceleraron, aprovechando que estaba como ido, Inuyasha le dio una patada en el estómago, antes que pudiera reclamarle le dijo que era por levantarle la mano y empujar a Rin estando embarazada. La expresión de su hermano estaba desencajada como si todo su mundo se estuviera resquebrajado.

"Cómo pudiste creer que ella fuera a mentir con algo así? Tienes aserrín en la cabeza!"

"Se revolcaba con su esposo es una…"

Otra patada y no pudo terminar la oración, Inuyasha resopló cuando Kagome lo llamó con un grito; muy seria, Rin miró la escena y suspiró. Inuyasha respiraba a empujones con el saco rasgado y los ojos encendidos, sin dignarse a mirar a Sesshoumaru y parándose frente a su defensor, le suplicó que no siguiera. Al ver que Rin tenía los ojos vidriosos, Inuyasha le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y como si nada la invitó acompañarlo a la cocina porque tenía sed, tragándose las lágrimas entraron a la casa.

Kagome los siguió con la mirada impresionada pero inmediatamente se concentró en su cuñado, lo ayudó a levantarse llevándolo a la sala para que se recostara y corrió por el botiquín para curarlo. En la cocina, Rin puso hielo en una bolsa, sosteniéndola contra su mejilla Inuyasha le pidió un cerveza. Con la puerta del refrigerador abierta, se quedó ida un segundo antes de tomar una para ella.

"Entonces el enano es mi sobrino de verdad, con razón… tiene los ojos de la basura esa, como no lo noté antes?"

Rin solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa a medias mientras le quitaba el saco ahora inservible y salpicado con la sangre de Sesshoumaru.

"Tienes los nudillos rotos!"

"Déjalos me los curo después, solo quiero saber si de verdad no te puso la mano encima?"

"Te lo juro… gracias!"

Inuyasha dio un sobro a su cerveza guiñándole el ojo con un sonrisa diciéndole que haría cualquier cosa por su familia

"Espero que ahora me crea!"

"Si no le saco la muestra de ADN a patadas!"

Cuando Rin le dijo que ya lo había hecho, ambos se echaron a reír, sus carcajadas llegaron a la sala donde el ambiente era silencioso y lúgubre. Kagome curaba los cortes sobre la ceja sin decir nada; casi podía escuchar los pensamientos erráticos de su cuñado probablemente recordando todo lo vivido hasta ese instante, donde el hijo que negaba era una realidad.

"Kagome?"

"Dime!"

Kagome se detuvo al sentir la mano de Sesshoumaru sobre la suya, los ojos dorados lucían vacíos y suplicantes; con una sonrisa le dijo que concordaba con su esposo en algo.

"Ella jamás mentiría con algo así solo para molestarte!"

"Entonces…"

"El pequeño es tu hijo, se parece mucho a ella pero es tuyo, sus ojos lo delatan!"

La expresión masculina se desmoronó y Kagome sintió lastima, cuando le preguntó que debía hacer le contestó sin dejar de curarlo.

"Haz la prueba de ADN, conoce a tu hijo eso es todo lo que ella quiere, Yuki tiene tanta emoción!"

"Ósea que Gema está de acuerdo con todo esto?"

Kagome se atragantó y creyó entender parte de la rabia que parecía mover a su cuñado, aclarándose la garganta tomo un algodón nuevo y hablando despacio dijo que el ex esposo de Rin no era lo que pudiera considerar una opinión de peso. Ver la expresión vacía la hizo reír pero muy seria le dijo que era un tonto porque ella se había divorciado hacia tiempo.

"En cuanto supo que estaba embarazada comenzó con el divorcio, sino me crees puedes preguntarle a Sango, renunció a todo lo que le tocaba y se mudó a Francia, no quería ser una carga, además… saber que estabas con Tania y te ibas a casar fue muy duro para ella y te aseguro que lo que menos necesita es dinero, quiere ver a Yuki feliz, lo último que quiere es molestarte o a Tania!"

Sesshoumaru no decía nada, con cada palabra era como un cuchillo en su pecho; todo era tan abrumador que sintió nauseas pero permaneció callado. Saber que tenía un hijo ponía su vida de cabeza pero seguía teniendo tanta rabia y frustración que no estaba seguro que hacer a partir de ese momento. Kagome lo miraba de soslayo dejando los algodones usados de lado, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

"Quizás no quieras mi consejo…!"

"Dime por favor!"

"Concéntrate en Yuki, lo demás vendrá por añadidura!"

Sesshoumaru apartó la mirada y resopló, al hacerlo dejó escapar un quejido por el dolor en las costillas.

"Deberías ir a una clínica, ese sujeto se ensañó!"

"Supongo que lo entiendo, gracias por curarme pero creo que necesito tiempo para pensar, te llamo en unos días!"

"Claro, antes que te vayas toma esto!"

Kagome tomó una foto de la mesa cercana y se la entregó dándole un beso en la mejilla; la fotografía eran Auki y Yuki posando abrazados con una gran sonrisa. Saltaba a la vista su gran parecido aún a pesar de la melena oscura de Yuki. Apretando la foto entre sus dedos, los contempló un instante antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de su ahora irreconocible saco de diseñador.

"Gracias!"

"De nada, cuídate!"

Sesshoumaru le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, no pensaba detenerse pero el dolor era tan intenso que hizo una parada en la clínica cercana a su apartamento. Dos horas más tarde y con una bolsa llena de medicamentos, llegó a su edificio. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando sonó su celular; mirando el accidentado aparato, torció la boca y contestó resignado; la voz de otro lado sonaba impaciente y cerró los ojos.

"Hola!"

"Cómo estás?"

"Bien y tú?"

"Bien supongo, no me has llamado en 3 días!"

Sesshoumaru resopló y muy calmado le dijo que lo sentía pero había estado muy ocupado, la resignación al otro lado del teléfono le dio un sabor amargo en la boca deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes pero era inútil.

"Tengo que decirte que voy a quedarme aquí por un tiempo!"

"Un tiempo? Y cuanto es eso?"

"Indefinidamente, surgió algo muy importante y no puedo darle la espalda!"

"Pero si me la puedes dar a mí?! Qué se supone que haga yo?"

"Ya tuvimos esta discusión miles de veces!"

"Es totalmente injusto, tú me prometiste!"

Tragando saliva le dijo muy tranquilo que antes de que empezara con su retahíla de recriminación recordara que él no había roto ninguna promesa.

"Y eso arregla todo? Por Dios que tengo que hacer?"

"Estoy muy cansado y no tengo energía para esto!"

"Entonces cuando? Dentro de otros 5 años?"

"No lo sé!"

"Eres un desgraciado!"

"Si claro, lo que tu digas!"

Sesshoumaru resopló aburrido cuando la comunicación se cortó de golpe. Dejando el aparato en la mesa de la entrada, caminó hasta su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama con la foto pegada al pecho, pensando en lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Cuando Kagome entró a la cocina vio primero a su amiga antes de acercarse a su marido que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados; al preguntarle si podía curarlo, Inuyasha no dijo nada pero puso la cerveza de lado, dejando el espacio libre para que se acomodara frente a él. Conteniendo la risa nerviosa, Rin vio la escena con unas ganas locas de preguntar que había dicho Sesshoumaru.

"Y bien? Le dijiste al malnacido ese que Yuki es su hijo?"

"Claro que sí que creías?"

"Que eres una tonta!"

"Perdóname mi amor!"

"Como sea, que dijo?"

Kagome les contó con lujo de detalles, interrumpiéndose cuando vio que Rin sonreía; emocionada, dijo que aunque a ella la odiaba, las cosas para Yuki pintaban muy bien. No lo dijo, pero la atormentaba que con una buena relación entre padre e hijo, tuviera que compartir a Yuki con Tania.

"Algo más te preocupa Rin?"

"No, bueno si… espero que no tarde demasiado en aceptar la idea de Yuki!"

"Dale unos días, estaba muy impactado!"

"No debería ser una sorpresa yo fui a buscarlo al día siguiente que supe de mi embarazo… si me hubiera querido tanto como decía… en fin, gracias amiga!"

"No hay de que!"

Rin tomó su bolso y una papel que había sobre la mesa con información de una agencia bienes raíces, donde Kagome trabajaba. Feliz, le preguntó si estaba considerando mudarse de casa de su abuela.

"Claro, Nana dice que ahora que estamos de vuelta podrán casarse, todos necesitamos espacio, a qué hora nos vemos?"

"10 a.m. la casa de al lado va estar desocupada en 2 semanas!"

"Genial, algo más en que ocuparme justo lo que necesito!"

Ambos la acompañaron hasta el automóvil, una hora más tarde llegó Auki y los tres vieron televisión hasta que el niño cayó rendido. Después de acostarlo, Inuyasha se metió a la cama pensativo, Kagome dejó la revista de lado y se pegó a su marido.

"En que piensas?"

"Porque Rin no tiene novio?"

Kagome apretó los labios incómoda, la lógica de su esposo era tan directa que no había cabida para respuestas vagas o a medias. Aunque jamás lo había admitido, conocía suficiente a su amiga para saber que seguía enamorada de Sesshoumaru; pero también entendía que parejo a ese amor estaba el desencanto de saber que se había casado sin importarle que tuviera un hijo suyo, los insultos y desprecio eran más sal en la herida que solo empeoraban todo.

"Dime porque?"

La voz de su esposo la hizo reaccionar y con tristeza le dio que era casi seguro que seguía enamorada de su hermano.

"Pero él está con Tania!"

"Exacto, ella es su esposa y Rin es solo una amante que quedo embarazada por accidente!"

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y después de darle un beso a su esposa apoyó la cabeza en la almohada buscando un poco de sueño reparador.

* * *

Acostada al lado de Yuki terminó de leer el cuento y puso el libro en la mesa de noche, estrujando a su hijo con amor.

"Mami cuantos días crees que pasen para conocer a mi papá?"

"No tengo idea mi amor, unos cuantos, mientras tanto vamos a buscar una casa para nosotros, tía Kagome dice que la que está junto a ellos se desocupa en dos semanas, tiene piscina y casa de huéspedes!"

"Para tío Lamont verdad?"

"Claro, que inteligente eres mi amor!"

"Nosotros somos su familia verdad?"

"Así es!"

Yuki soltó una carcajada cuando Rin le hizo cosquillas, conversaron hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido y ella pudo arrastrarse hasta su cama sintiéndose miserable.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura! (No puedo creer que lo terminara tan rapido yupi!!! Parece que la cabezita de cierta doctora va da vueltas!!)

XOXOXO

Z


	5. Conocer a Yuki

Capítulo 5

2 días después…

Afuera era un día cualquiera, con el bullicio y energía de toda la gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero en aquella habitación la tristeza saturaba el ambiente; la luz del día se colaba por una rendija de la cortina cerrada con descuido, las sábanas grises con delgadas líneas blancas estaban desordenadas y la almohada con rastros de sangre, ocupaba el centro del colchón. La puerta del baño entreabierta dejaba que la luz artificial compitiera con el sol en irremediable desventaja. Aunque era tarde en el día acababa de bañarse agradeciendo el efecto del agua sobre su piel revitalizando sus músculos, vestido solo con un gastado jeans estaba de pie frente al espejo, contemplando en silencio su maltratado cuerpo. Pasando los dedos con cuidado por su usualmente inmaculada piel, desdobló sus labios en una mueca, orgulloso de sí mismo dos segundos después la media sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar los reclamos de Tania. En su insulsa existencia en Hong Kong, de las pocas cosas que lograban apaciguar la soledad que sentía era ir al gimnasio prácticamente todos los días y en la lógica de su mujer era frustrante y sospechoso que se esmerara en tener un cuerpo esculpido y prácticamente perfecto sino quería estar con ella. El recuerdo de su voz llena de desesperación y rabia preguntándole para quien se cuidaba tanto le hizo un nudo de culpa en la boca del estómago haciéndolo resoplar.

Apretando los párpados aplacó los recuerdos de Tania y sin poder evitarlo recordó la sonrisa de Rin diciéndole entre sábanas que su cuerpo era perfecto para hacer el amor, besarlo y mordisquearlo hasta que pidiera clemencia. Como extrañaba esa sonrisa, pero más que eso la felicidad y confort que le daba, esa sensación de sentirse amado y necesitado que se esfumó el instante que ella salió de su vida. Resoplando resignado pensó en todas las veces que habían hecho el amor, la marca de sus caricias era demasiado profunda y duradera y aunque Tania era hermosa y deseable, no sentía el fuego en su piel como con Rin. Soñaba despierto con estar dentro de ella moviendo sus caderas dándole todo el placer que se merecía, la sensación de impotencia se anudó alrededor de su corazón, porque nunca antes como con ella había sentido tanta felicidad y fervor por complacer a una mujer. El recuerdo de su voz diluida por el deseo diciendo su nombre lo hizo suspirar mientras las imágenes de sus noches apasionadas escocían su cuerpo con una descarga de deliciosa excitación. No quería a nadie más, solo a ella, el sabor de sus labios sobre los propios mordisqueando y jugueteando, su risa contagiosa y divertida mientras le acariciaba la espalda viendo televisión en la misma habitación en la que había dormido solo, la sensación de sus manos sobre él delineando su cuerpo que vibraba solo por y para ella, el peso de todo lo perdido lo golpeó como un mazo y bajó la cabeza derrotado.

La voz de su consciencia le susurró con lástima que era inútil, después de ella no había nadie más; ni en un millón de años encontraría algo remotamente parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaban juntos. La agonía de saber que quizás nunca lo iba a perdonar, lo que significaba que jamás volvería acariciar su cabello o 'alisar' su ceño fruncido, besarlo o abrazarlo, lo hizo apretar los dientes aferrando el lavamanos con furia, dejando escapar un ronco gruñido atravesado en su garganta. Aquella idea lo asqueó y se negó a seguir pensando en su propia estupidez; ahora tenía que hacer algo importante y la voz de su cuñada le dio una luz de esperanza.

Respirando profundo se obligó a replegar sus recuerdos y concentrarse en el ahora. Su mirada regresó al reflejo frente a él; los colores que adornaban su rostro dejaban en claro que su oponente había tenido la ventaja, con los dedos índice y anular se tocó el ojo hinchado y una mueca de dolor desdobló sus labios, pero eso no era lo que lo mantenía despierto y con la cabeza hecha un nudo. Tenía un hijo, una y otra vez se preguntaba porque había creído en la posibilidad que Rin usara algo así para vengarse. Sus propias razones eludían su lógica reviviendo sin parar ese día. Era oficial, era un hombre despreciable y sin embargo tenía la oportunidad de ser parte de la vida del pequeño. Cerrando los ojos, tomó la pastilla para el dolor y con un sorbo de agua se la tragó, salió del baño y sentado al borde de la cama marcó el número de Kagome.

Su cuñada contestó alegre, preguntándole como seguía de sus golpes, un lacónico _'bien'_ fue su respuesta antes de tragar saliva y preguntarle que le parecía la idea de llamar a Yuki y conversar con él. No quería ir a buscarlo en ese estado, después de todo solo hay una oportunidad para la primera impresión y lucir como el perdedor de una pelea callejera no era exactamente lo que cualquiera pudiera decir favorable. _'Excelente idea'_ las palabras resonaron en sus oídos como un insignificante triunfo y con pulso irregular anotó el número de la casa de Soyomi. Kagome se despidió deseándole buena suerte, prometiéndole avisarle a Rin de su próxima llamada. Dejando el teléfono en la mesa de noche se dejó caer en el colchón con los ojos cerrados pensando en lo que podría decirle a su hijo, con la mirada clavada en el techo un carrusel de imagines desfiló frente a sus ojos. En qué momento se había convertido en el verdugo de Rin sacándola de su vida por culpa de los celos, ese era su amor para toda la vida? El recuerdo de sus súplicas para que creyera en ella lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose asqueado de sí mismo.

Sus pensamientos lo sentenciaron dándose cuenta que como Gema, la había echado a un lado sin importarle lo duro que eso fuera para ella; una risa amarga resbaló fuera de sus labios cuando revivió el momento que la había visto 2 días antes, aún con todo el amor que sentía fue capaz de llamarla zorra estéril y levantarle la mano. Que noción mas torcida tenía del amor, dejarse llevar por los celos, el orgullo y la rabia, _'Jamás va perdonarme'_ sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro y agobiado se dio la vuelta. Cuando el teléfono sonó contestó tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba temblando. Yuki no estaba en la casa, regresaría del supermercado en 30 minutos. No dijo nada al saber que Rin estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

"Quiere que le digas que estás de viaje hasta que sanen tus heridas!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada por un par de segundos, lo que Kagome aprovechó para darle el resto del mensaje _'…puedes llamarlo cuantas veces quieras antes de las 8 p.m. que es la hora de dormir...'_ Dándole las gracias le dijo que llamaría en 45 minutos, Inhalando profundo luchó por mantener los recuerdos a raya pero no podía, su cuerpo quería recordar y exigía un desahogo a toda la frustración, deseo y rabia que sentía. Derrotado y con una sonrisa chueca llevó su mano dentro del jeans susurrando lo patético que era de quedar reducido a comportarse como un adolescente solitario con las hormonas alborotadas.

Kagome guardó el teléfono en su cartera con una sonrisa, a su lado, Rin miraba a Yuki tirándose del tobogán con un niño que recién había conocido. Cuando Lamont se sentó junto a ella dándole un helado, no pudo evitar recordar la primera noche con Sesshoumaru y sonrió con los labios apretados, el recuerdo tan vivo y fresco que quemaba sus pupilas.

"Cómo estás?"

La voz de su amiga la hizo reaccionar y con una sonrisa sincera admitió estar impresionada de la rapidez con que había aceptado la idea de Yuki. Estaba feliz por su hijo pero sentía su cordura escurrirse como arena entre sus dedos, hasta ahora comprendía lo maravilloso de la distancia; lejos, la herida parecía cerrada pero ahora era tan claro como el agua que seguir enamorada de un hombre que la había olvidado era desgastante y abrumador. Tomándola de la mano, Kagome se la estrujó asegurándole que a partir de ahora todo podría ser mejor. Cuando Rin le agradeció su ayuda, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo que estaba feliz de hacer algo. Sabía bien que su amiga sufría pero tenía fé que cuando Sesshoumaru se ganara al niño, ella pudiera tener más paz y quizás considerara la posibilidad de rehacer su vida.

Media hora después, Lamont y Rin llevaban a Yuki de la mano caminando hasta la casa de Soyi a tan solo unas cuadras del parque. Al llegar, Rin esperó con un nudo en el estómago que saludara a Soyi y comiera algo para darle la noticia. Estaba acomodado en la sala de televisión con Lamont cuando se sentó a su lado, diciendo que necesitaban conversar de algo importante. Al instante, los ojos dorados dejaron la pantalla y se concentraron en su mamá, aquella mirada vivaz y amorosa brillaba aún más con el presentimiento que se trataba de su papá.

"Algo importante? Es de mi papi?"

"Si mi amor, tu papá va llamarte en cualquier momento, quiere hablar contigo!"

"De verdad Mami? En serio, no puedo creerlo pero... –_ la voz se deshilachó con un tono de tristeza y Rin tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada, esperando que terminara para darle ánimo- _… porque no viene a verme?"

Sin permitir que su propia ansiedad se reflejara en su expresión, aplacó la infantil con una sonrisa, explicándole que su papi estaba de viaje y por eso la llamada. Con los ojos como dos chispas, Yuki asintió con la cabeza diciendo que entendía y recibió el teléfono inalámbrico de mano de su mamá, abrazándola y dándole un beso.

"Te quiero mami!"

"Yo también enano, voy a estar en mi cuarto me cuentas como te fue!"

Lamont la siguió con la mirada, quería conversar con el niño antes de acompañar a Rin. Sentada al borde de su cama se sobresaltó al escuchar el teléfono que ni siquiera terminó de repicar la primera vez. Momentos como ese agradecía la compañía incondicional de su amigo que acomodándose detrás de ella la estrujó en un abrazo dándole besitos en la mejilla con ternura.

* * *

Con otro jeans, uno azul oscuro y camiseta negra de algodón que se abrazaba a su pecho marcando sus esculpidos pectorales, sostuvo el teléfono antes de marcar, pero estaba tan nervioso que colgó dos veces antes de armarse de valor y llamar a su hijo con el palpitar en la sien.

"Aló? Puedo…"

"Papi eres tú?"

Aquel recibimiento tierno y emocionado lo desarmó dejándolo mudo por unos instantes, aclarándose la garganta lo saludó preguntándole como estaba, la personalidad irresistible se colaba por el teléfono y Sesshoumaru se sintió cautivado, respondiendo todas las preguntas y escuchando sin interrumpir cuando el pequeño le contó de sus cosas y lo que le gustaba. Conversando con él, se dio cuenta que era un niño feliz, consentido y criado con mucho amor, no podía esperar menos de ella y otra espina de vergüenza se clavó en su pecho. Habían conversado casi 1 hora cuando Yuki quiso saber qué día podían verse.

"Estoy de viaje, regreso en 15 días, nos vemos entonces!"

"Pero Papi eso es mucho!!"

"No tanto, dile a tu mamá que lo marque en un calendario!"

"Yo espero, Papi quiero conocerte y tú?"

"Claro!"

Sesshoumaru se escuchó a si mismo sorprendido, 1 hora hablando con el pequeño y era un hombre diferente. En la habitación, Rin veía la televisión acurrucada en Lamont mientras él jugaba con su cabello ensimismado; todos en la casa parecían contener el aliento esperando que Yuki terminara de hablar, aunque era obvio por las risas, que su encuentro iba de maravilla. Sintiéndola tensa Lamont le pasó la mano por la cabeza con suavidad, su voz ronca y amorosa preguntándole como estaba, tragando grueso se aferró a él hablando en un susurro.

"Estoy tranquila óyelo como se ríe!"

"Era de esperarse, ese enano es irresistible y adorable igual que tú!"

Rin dejó escapar una risita triste y no opuso resistencia cuando su amigo le levantó la barbilla con suavidad para verla a los ojos, asegurándole que estaba bien llorar; esta vez la risa estaba teñida por la desesperación y mordiéndose el labio se limpió las lágrimas. Lamont le alcanzó un klenex antes de estrujarla entre sus brazos y darle un besito en la cabeza. Afuera, la conversación siguió por otro rato más, terminó con la promesa de volver hablar mañana.

"Chao papi!"

"Adiós pequeño te llamo mañana!"

Cuando Yuki entró a la habitación se subió a la cama con los ojos como dos chispas, ambos escucharon con una sonrisa mientras les contaba emocionado y hablando casi a gritos, de lo bueno que era su papá. Rin sentía la garganta cerrada pero se sentía feliz por su hijo, estaba radiante y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Subió las cejas asombrada cuando el pequeño se bajó de la cama de un salto diciendo que iba llamar a Gema para contarle. Rin separó los labios para decir algo pero la mano de Lamont sobre la suya ahogó sus palabras y cuando entre dientes su mejor amigo le dijo que no fuera aguafiestas le torció los ojos diciéndole que era un metiche. Aprovechando que la tenía de la mano, tiró de ella y la acomodó contra su pecho.

"Va llamar a su amigo, sigamos viendo tele bombón!"

"Eres insoportable lo sabías?!"

"Sip, yo también te quiero mucho!"

Acurrucada contra su pecho, Rin se rió feliz y cuando Yuki regresó de hablar con Gema se acomodó entre ambos, vieron televisión un rato más hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido y Lamont lo cargó hasta su cuarto. Al salir, escuchó las voces de Rin conversando con su abuela y caminó hasta la cocina.

* * *

Con el teléfono apretado contra su pecho, Sesshoumaru respiró profundo, el eco de las palabras infantiles acariciando sus oídos, calentando su piel, en un instante había pasado de ser un hombre amargado a un padre. Una y otra vez escuchó en su cabeza las palabras de Yuki -_ Papi eres tú? – _Sonriendo, feliz por primera vez en más tiempo del que deseaba admitir, dejó que los recuerdos de Rin inundaran su consciencia. Quería desesperadamente saber si tenía alguien en su vida, la idea le retorció las entrañas y apretó los dientes tragándose el mal sabor de boca, solo él era culpable de no tenerla. Amargado, cerró los ojos escuchando la voz en su cabeza susurrándole que ella suya y de nadie más, igual que su hijo. Rascándose la barbilla ausente soltó una risita apretada por permitirse esos pensamientos, pero tenía que salvar la brecha entre la realidad y su sueño de la felicidad con ella y ahora su hijo.

"Tiene que haber una forma!"

Su voz se deshilachó y sintió la boca aguada al recordar la sensación de tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos mientras se quedaba dormida después de hacer el amor. No importaba si eran 5 ó 50 años, el recuerdo de sus besos estaba fresco en su memoria, atormentándolo. Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido que venía de la cocina; dejando el teléfono sobre la base, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto encontrándose de frente con su ama de llaves que caminaba distraída hacia él. En el momento que la saludó la mujer dio un brinco asustada dejando caer los utensilios de limpieza que traía en la mano.

"Sesshoumaru-sama me asustó, como esta?"

Agachándose para ayudarla a recoger, Sesshoumaru le dijo que estaba bien, al verlo bien la mujer frunció el ceño preguntándole que le había pasado porque parecía que lo hubiera revolcado un toro, resoplando divertido por la muy acertada comparación, dijo en un susurro que sí. La mujer curveó los labios en una sonrisa indecisa, queriendo saber cuántos días iba quedarse. Poniendo la mano sobre el bolsillo de su jeans, donde tenía la foto de Yuki que Rin le había dado, desdobló los labios feliz diciendo que su estadía era definitiva; él no lo notó pero el ama de llaves lo miraba asombrada, había algo diferente en él, una felicidad y emoción que jamás… mentalmente se corrigió a sí misma, había sido años antes pero por un tiempo su jefe tuvo esa misma alegría, algo había sucedido, quizás la mujer responsable desapareció porque de un día para otro la emoción se fue, dejando un hombre amargado.

"Me alegro mucho señor, voy a salir al supermercado para tener de todo!"

"Gracias!"

A punto de irse le dijo casualmente que todo su correo estaba en la segunda gaveta del mueble de su oficina; aquellas palabras lo paralizaron y con el corazón retumbando preguntó si era mucha correspondencia y de qué tipo. Quitándose el delantal, Hikari apretó los labios recordando y con una sonrisa le dijo que eran más de 10 cartas, todas con el mismo remitente.

"Estoy casi segura que es correspondencia personal señor!"

Al escucharla su respiración se hizo irregular y el corazón pareció perder el ritmo un instante antes que la sensación de felicidad se regara por todo su cuerpo. Tratando de recuperar su compostura, tragó grueso y casi corriendo llegó a su oficina, cerrando con llave. De pie con la espalda pegada a la puerta y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que los oídos le zumbaban, clavó sus ojos en el escritorio con la mandíbula apretada tan fuerte que sus músculos se marcaron. Una ola de emociones lo revolcó y se quedó inmóvil un par de minutos, la distancia hasta el escritorio de madera oscura, herencia de su padre, fue interminable y por alguna razón sus pies se sentían de plomo, como si una fuerza extraña se divirtiera con él torturándolo.

Finalmente estuvo de pie a escasos centímetros de la gaveta y las puntas de los dedos se sentían calientes, lentamente estiró el brazo y tomando la perilla entre los dedos, tiró de ella. La reacción de su cuerpo fue inmediata al ver los sobres y se le cerró la garganta, un momento de debilidad lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y pasó el revés de su mano contra la frente queriendo concentrarse. Fijando la mirada reconoció la letra de Rin en su nombre y sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago, luego tomó las cartas y se acomodó en su escritorio. Sus pensamientos estaba revueltos, recordando cómo había acusado a Rin de mentirosa al mencionar las cartas, cuanto más iba tener que arrastrarse para que lo perdonara no sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. Apartando la idea del arduo trabajo que le esperaba para recuperarla se concentró en las cartas, revisando los sellos y así leerlas en el orden que las había escrito. Con cada una había varias fotos y eso le calentó el corazón, pero lo más sorprendente era la calidez de sus palabras, dejando de lado la crueldad de su último encuentro, por Yuki ella iba más allá y le mandaba amorosas, divertidas y sinceras palabras, tratando de tocar su corazón. Con más de la mitad de las cartas abiertas, Sesshoumaru dejó el papel junto a los demás y cerró los ojos, el peso de todas las palabras doblegándolo con la fuerza de un yunque. En su mano, una foto de Rin con Yuki recién nacido, la imagen perfecta de la felicidad, débil, se apartó del escritorio escondiendo su vergüenza y lágrimas entre sus manos.

Eran casi las 10 a.m. cuando Rin salió del baño, llevaba jeans azul oscuro, una camisa blanca de escote en v y zapatos bajos de cuero marrón; su cabello amarrado en una cola y estaba terminando de ponerse las argollas de oro, regalo de Lamont en su último cumpleaños. Tanto Lamont como Yuki vestían jeans y camiseta de algodón, la de Yuki tenía un dragón en rojo que resaltaba contra la tela gris, mientras que Lamont cubría su escultural torso con una camisa azul oscuro. Terminando de ponerse la argolla y buscando la cartera con la mirada, Rin los observó un instante concentrándose en su hijo. Yuki con su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos profundos, su más preciado tesoro, el producto del amor que a pesar de los insultos y el rechazo, consumía su mente, alma y corazón con la intensidad de mil soles. Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás como resignada, se preguntó hasta cuando iba seguir enamorada de Sesshoumaru y porque ese hombre terco, escultural, apasionado y sanguinario había faltado a su promesa de casarse solo con ella. Cómo le hubiera gustado preguntarle, una risa burlona hizo eco en su mente ante semejante idea, aquella promesa hecha al calor de una tarde perdida en el pasado, era vacía y se había esfumado como el amor que Sesshoumaru siempre juró tenerle.

Aceptar a Yuki y hablar dos horas con él durante los últimos 8 días era irrelevante en cuanto a ella o sus sentimientos, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas apretó los párpados y se concentró en Lamont. Ese hombre hermoso y de mirada pícara que sentía debilidad por los hombres rubios era su fortaleza; sin él no hubiera podido sobrevivir los últimos 5 años y a veces no sabía bien como expresarle lo importante que era en su vida, como cualquiera de su familia. Por suerte para ella, Lamont la conocía bien y a veces hasta parecía escuchar sus pensamientos; 'Yuki y tu son mi familia' aquellas palabras eran reconfortantes, sobre todo porque era verdad. Su amigo no tenía familia, enfermedad y vejez lo habían dejado solo, quizás por eso Rin se esmeraba en complacerlo en todo, la imagen de Lamont acostado en una cama sin bañarse y con barba de 5 días era cosa del pasado y por ningún motivo ella iba permitir que se repitiera.

Resoplando silenciosamente logró que su ansiedad se replegara en un rincón silencioso de su cabeza, estaba decidida a vivir tranquila y no dejarse revolcar por la desesperación, lo que era más fácil de decir que hacer porque una y otra vez se descubría pensando en porque Sesshoumaru no se había molestado en hablar con ella, le debía una disculpa como mínimo pero ni siquiera eso, iba ser el padre de Yuki evitándola a toda costa.

_Soy una gran tonta, tengo que dejar de pensar en ese hombre que no me quiere y se casó con otra mujer… en serio estoy mal, le voy a decir a Lamont que nos emborrachemos un día de estos… genial! la salida inteligente, recurrir a la bebida, Bravo Rin!!_

Sacudiendo la cabeza como queriendo acallar la voz que a veces no reconocía como propia, Rin tomó su cartera avisando que ya estaba lista. Ninguno levantó la cabeza, estaban demasiado ocupados con el juego de Yuki en el ds, la estaban esperando para ir a ver la casa junto a la de Kagome. Se había desocupado antes y Kagome se había esmerado con limpieza y pintura para poder mostrársela antes que a cualquiera de sus otros clientes. Distrayéndose de explicarle a Yuki como superar el obstáculo en el juego, la miró con una sonrisa preguntándole si todo estaba bien.

"Claro, ojalá esta casa sea para nosotros!"

"Te emociona que sea junto a Kagome?"

"Sii mucho!"

Tomándola de la mano, salieron de la habitación y después de despedirse de Ana, Lamont manejó hasta la casa de Kagome. Cuando llegaron, el portón estaba abierto de par en par pero no había señal de Kagome por ningún lado. Abriendo la puerta del carro para Rin y Yuki, Lamont admiró la propiedad; el frente era amplio, con un camino de piedras de río blancas que serpenteaban hasta la entrada de la casa delineada por flores silvestres de colores violeta blanco y amarillo; todo el rededor estaba cubierto por grama recortada a la perfección. La casa, de una sola planta se extendía hacia los lados y atrás pero se podía apreciar que la grama seguía hasta mucho más atrás, la propiedad era enorme y eso hizo que Lamont sonriera, con suerte esa sería su nueva casa. Madre e hijo admiraban el lugar con los ojos chispeantes y cuando Yuki salió corriendo hacia la casa, Rin soltó una risita; a su lado, Lamont le preguntó que le parecía.

"Me encanta, ojalá por dentro sea igual!"

"Vamos!"

Todo estaba limpio y las paredes pintadas en color crema, le daban un aire acogedor haciendo más fácil que Rin se imaginara todas sus cosas acomodadas en ese lugar. Siguieron las risas de Yuki hasta la cocina, Kagome, con un hermoso vestido verde sostenía al pequeño en brazos haciéndole cosquillas mientras el pequeño suplicaba por una tregua que realmente no quería.

"Hola amiga, Lamont! Díganme que les parece la casa?"

Rin se mordió el labio emocionada, aquella cocina parecía sacada de una revista, era amplia y con techos altos que le recordó a su casa en Francia. Kagome los llevó por toda la casa, 4 habitaciones, 4 baños, sala de tv, terraza, piscina y un patio que en cuanto Yuki lo vio, empezó a brincar emocionado diciéndole que podía tener un columpio o trampolín. Rin lo miró con una sonrisa, realmente parecía el lugar perfecto pero necesitaba ver la casa de huéspedes y si no era suficiente para Lamont, tendrían que buscar algo más. Aferrándose al jeans de su mamá, el pequeño le preguntó si le gustaba.

"Mucho mi amor pero tenemos que ver la casa de huéspedes!"

Lamont estaba detrás de ellos y sonrió agradecido al escucharla, antes de conocerlos su vida había sido solitaria y triste, pero ella y Yuki le devolvieron la alegría de vivir y no había nada que no hiciera por ellos. Tomándola de la mano le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa, pidiéndole a Kagome que por favor les mostrara la casa de huéspedes. Feliz, Kagome los condujo más allá de la piscina por un camino de piedras igual al de la entrada. Rin dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro cuando Kagome abrió la puerta, la casa era enorme y estaba equipada con absolutamente todas las comodidades, soltó una risa nerviosa cuando Lamont se paró frente a la cocina con los brazos extendidos.

"Que dices preciosa, como me veo, va conmigo? Aunque sabes que voy a estar todo el día en la casa contigo!"

"Más te vale!... entonces Lamont?"

"Tenemos casa nueva enano, que te parece?"

Yuki agitó los puños en señal de triunfo preguntando cuando se mudaban. Kagome los miraba entre extrañada y feliz porque ni siquiera les había dicho el precio, era una propiedad algo cara, pero ella estaba preparada para ayudar a su amiga con tal de tenerla cerca, además estaba Soyi. Aclarándose la garganta les preguntó si alguno tenía curiosidad en saber el precio, aquella pregunta le dibujó a Lamont una sonrisa pícara e inmediatamente se volvió donde Rin, recordándole que era su turno. En el acto, ella se puso pálida y balbuceó un par de monosílabos que hicieron que él se carcajeara; más extrañada que antes, Kagome preguntó cuál era el chiste, antes que su amiga pudiera contestar Lamont le dijo que el precio no era un problema, solo tenía que darle la información para la transferencia y preparar los documentos para que la casa estuviera a nombre de Rin y Yuki. Con las mejillas calientes, Rin dijo que no podía permitir que hiciera eso. Pasándose la mano por la cabeza distraído, Lamont le recordó que tenían un arreglo. Histérica, dijo que solo había aceptado porque no esperaba que tuvieran que mudarse, con una sonrisa maliciosa le habló en tono juguetón.

"Ese no es mi problema, quedamos en que la próxima vez que tuviéramos que mudarnos yo iba pagar, es mi turno así que supéralo muñeca!"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, que te he dicho sobre el dinero?"

"Ay no me salgas con eso Conde Montañés, es mucho dinero!"

Lamont hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros como si estuvieran hablando de pagar la cuenta del supermercado, Kagome juntó las cejas repitiendo las palabras de Rin, soltando una risita cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho esperando que terminaran de 'discutir' o lo que era más apropiado, que Rin admitiera su derrota.

"Que te he dicho sobre el dinero mon ami?"

"mmm que es para gastarlo, sobre todo en la gente que amas!"

"Ves? Para que discutes conmigo si sabes que siempre tengo la razón!"

"Oh rayos!!"

Rin resopló torciendo la boca, lo conocía muy bien y Lamont era terco como una mula, desviando la mirada vio a Yuki sonriente y a la expectativa, dejando escapar un suspiro levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

"Es su turno Kagome, el Conde Montañés va pagar!"

"Je je je así me gusta muñeca!"

Rin vio a Lamont acercarse y cuando lo tuvo cerca le tiró los brazos para darle un abrazo y un besito en los labios agradeciéndole. Guiñándole el ojo le dijo que era un placer.

"Que les parece si vamos almorzar para celebrar y después nos vamos de compras!"

"Siiiiii!!"

Los tres rieron con la efusiva respuesta de Yuki, inmediatamente Kagome llamó a su oficina para pedirles que prepararan todos los documentos para la venta de la casa y luego llamó a Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en su escritorio sin hacer nada, solo pensando, su rostro amoratado estaba sereno, quizás porque pensaba en Yuki y las ganas que tenía de conocerlo, después de hablar 8 días seguidos con él necesitaba verlo y se moría de ganas de abrazarlo. Era la misma sensación de ahogo que sentía no tener a Rin con la gran diferencia que su hijo no lo odiaba y ella sí. En esos 8 días ni una sola vez había hablado con ella y era seguro que eso avivaba su odio, bien merecido se lo tenía por ser un insensible, una y otra vez recordaba el día que había ido a buscarlo y mil veces imaginaba que hubiera pasado con otra reacción de su parte, ahora gracias a su mal genio, la mujer que amaba lo odiaba, su hermano no le hablaba y tenía que esperar 8 días más para conocer a su hijo, el mismo de quien había renegado hasta el cansancio y ahora era su felicidad. Su consciencia le susurró que era un cobarde por no reconocer su error y disculparse, no, más bien arrastrarse cuando reuniera el valor suficiente

_Eres patético, vas a perderla si continuas así, deja de gimotear y arrástrate hasta que te perdone, Yuki necesita un hermanito y solo tú puedes dárselo._

Eso lo hizo sonreír, saber que ella no era estéril con él inflaba su ego haciéndolo sentir su dueño, dejando escapar un resoplido disfrutó la forma como su cuerpo se despertaba ante el recuerdo de Rin. Las ganas que tenía de perderse entre sus muslos, sentir la tersura de su piel, su perfume llenando sus sentidos, su cabello suave escurrirse entre sus dedos, la sensación de su cuerpo tibio mientras entraba y salía de ella, pero sobre todo extrañaba la expresión de felicidad cuando alcanzaba el clímax aferrándose a sus hombros diciendo su nombre con voz ronca y entrecortada. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sonó el intercomunicador y su asistente le avisó que Tania quería hablar con él.

'Genial, lo que me faltaba!"

"Señor? Le paso la llamada?"

"Sí muchas gracias!"

No mas cruzaron palabra Tania descargó todo su enojo preguntándole cuando iba regresar a la casa porque estaba harta de estar sola. Por un momento tuvo la intención de ceder pero se contuvo, no quería seguir posponiendo lo inevitable, debía que separarse de ella y concentrar todas sus energías en recuperar a Rin. Por primera vez en 5 años estuvo seguro de lo que debía hacer y eso le dio tranquilidad. Hablando sin alterarse, le pidió que se calmara porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

"Tania… Tania… Tania ya!"

"Qué?"

"Necesitamos hablar, por favor toma el primer vuelo que venga a Tokio!"

En el acto, Tania enmudeció saboreando aquellas palabras, pero igual de rápido tuvo un mal presentimiento, dominada por el miedo de perder a Sesshoumaru, le preguntó con un arañazo porque de repente estaba tan deseoso de verla si la había evitado los últimos 8 meses.

"Lo que te tengo que decir es importante y tiene que ser personalmente!"

"Oh maldita sea, me vas a dejar verdad? Eres un malnacido!"

Cuando Sesshoumaru no negó nada se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzó arrastrar las palabras, sentía tanta rabia y desesperación que su único desahogo fue gritarle que era el peor hombre del mundo por haber jugado con ella todos esos años mientras que su único pecado había sido quererlo. Con los ojos rojos, Tania apretó los párpados y se rascó la sien sintiendo que el aire le faltaba; pero lo peor no era eso sino la sensación de tranquilidad que se agazapaba en un rincón de su mente al saber que finalmente iban a separarse, aún así se negó a ceder terreno aquella sensación, había invertido 5 años de su vida en Sesshoumaru y merecía algo más. Tragando grueso y con el corazón estrujado, Sesshoumaru no se atrevió a decir nada más que pedirle que viajara pronto para poder hablar. Dolida, Tania reaccionó bruscamente, su voz ronca por la desesperación.

"Qué más me vas a decir? Que ya no me quieres? Nunca lo has hecho, siempre has estado enamorado de esa mujer, es por su culpa que no quisiste tener un bebé conmigo, admítelo infeliz, me debes eso al menos!"

"Lo admito y tienes razón soy el peor hombre del mundo!"

Sesshoumaru la escuchó apretar los dientes, podía adivinar que estaba en shock y la entendía porque era la primera vez que aceptaba algo parecido, la primera vez que aceptaba que no había hecho otra cosa que usarla para tratar de olvidar a la que para él era imposible de olvidar. La verdad estaba cansado de esa vida, no quería seguir hiriéndola, tenían que separarse para que pudiera encontrar un hombre que la hiciera feliz. Uno que no fuera un egoísta enamorado de una sola mujer como él. Con el aparato pegado a su oreja la escuchó romper en llanto otra vez, por un momento pensó que iba tirarle el teléfono por lo que se sorprendió cuando le dijo que no iba tomar ningún vuelo porque estaba harta de sus humillaciones.

"Pero Tania!"

"No Sesshoumaru si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ya pero no voy a ningún lado, tengo mucho trabajo y un dolor de cabeza horrible gracias a ti, así que si te interesa tanto ven tú!"

"Está bien, no vemos más tarde!"

Tania se quedó paralizada por aquella respuesta, su mente trató de imaginar que había peor que el desamor pero sus pensamientos y lógica se quedaron en blanco y no respondió cuando Sesshoumaru le preguntó si seguía ahí, su mirada estaba vacía y el dolor de cabeza pulsaba en su sien ensordeciéndola.

"Tania? Me escuchaste? Estaré ahí al final del día!"

La comunicación se cortó de golpe y en medio de un profundo suspiro, Sesshoumaru puso el teléfono de nuevo en su base. Se quedó ahí sin moverse, solo pensando, ordenando sus ideas. Tomando de nuevo el teléfono, llamó al abogado de su mujer y le pidió que preparara un documento para poder dejar el apartamento y los automóviles que tenían en Hong Kong a nombre de ella. Cuando el hombre no dijo nada Sesshoumaru le preguntó si lo había escuchado, del otro lado hubo un resoplido seguido de una palabrota dicha entre dientes, lo que hizo a Sesshoumaru sonreír, era más que consciente del odio de aquel hombre y hasta ese instante comprendió porque, estaba enamorado de Tania, quizás hasta podía ser quien la hiciera feliz.

"Eso es todo lo que vas a dejarle después de 5 años? Un apartamento y dos carros?"

"Claro que no, le daré parte de mi fortuna!"

"Cuanto? Porque ella merece mucho más de lo que tú le das!"

"Lo que le dé a mi mujer no es tu problema pero pierde cuidado que será bastante!"

"Eres un malnacido que no se la merece!"

"Buena suerte con Tania!"

"Púdrete Youkai!"

Sesshoumaru se carcajeó entre dientes y antes de colgar le pidió que llevara el documento al apartamento al final del día para poder firmarlo. Con todos sus pensamientos acelerados, vio el reloj de su muñeca y decidió llamar a Yuki para poder viajar tranquilo. Cuando el teléfono sonó en la casa de Soyi, fue Ana quien contestó, apretando los dientes al momento de reconocerlo.

"Buenas tardes Ana, quisiera hablar con mi hijo!"

"Buenas tardes traidor, Yuki no está, salió con su mamá y el Sr. Lamont!"

"Adonde?"

"Fueron a ver una casa con su cuñada!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada pensando y sintiendo una punzada de celos al escuchar que aquel sujeto estaba con ella, no tenía muy claro quién o qué era en la vida de  
Rin pero la sola idea de otro hombre lo ponía de cabeza y prefería no pensar en eso, por lo que se concentró en ese momento. Podía percibir la impaciencia de Ana a su mutismo y sin más le pidió el celular de Rin, _'para qué?'_ la voz de Ana fue un rugido y él no esperaba menos, aclarándose la garganta habló despacio entonando cada palabra en un intento para apaciguar a la feroz ama de llaves.

"Necesito hablar con ambos, por favor Ana, sé que no merezco ninguna oportunidad pero quiero escucharla!"

Ana maldijo el sentimiento que escuchó en aquellas palabras y sin medirse soltó un par de palabrotas que hubieran hecho que el más rudo y mal hablado se ruborizara. Conteniendo la respiración Sesshoumaru esperó; resoplando como resignada, le dio el número interrumpiendo cuando él le daba las gracias.

"Dale buen uso a ese número muchacho, lo menos que le debes es una disculpa por no creer en ella!"

"Si lo sé, quiero recuperarla!"

Sesshoumaru no supo porque le dijo eso pero era como si escucharlo en voz alta lo hiciera más real y le diera la fuerza que hasta ahora le había faltado. Pacientemente esperó que las palabras se asimilaran del otro lado, seguro que se había ganado una retahíla de insultos que nunca llegó porque Ana solo le preguntó una cosa, _'Porque?' _La respuesta resbaló de sus labios sin ningún esfuerzo asombrándolo.

"Porque la amo y yo no quiero seguir separado de ella, de ninguno!"

"Ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa, estás seguro de lo que quieres?"

"Claro, si ella me da la oportunidad pasaré el resto de mi vida demostrándole lo arrepentido que estoy!"

Ana dejó escapar un cansado suspiro, como si un peso se hubiera liberado de su espalda; le hubiera gustado preguntarle porque pero lo más importante era hablar con Rin y viajar a Hong Kong.

"Te deseo suerte muchacho!"

"Porque me dices eso? Pensé que ibas a escupir en mi tumba!"

"Si bueno Yuki jamás me lo perdonaría, él te ama y eso se lo tienes que agradecer a ella!"

"Sí lo sé… y ella?"

"Ella qué?"

"Que dice de mí?"

"En esta casa no hablamos de cosas feas jovencito!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una carcajada que sacudió todo su cuerpo y se reclinó hacia atrás con un brazo sobre su cabeza. Dándole las gracias se despidió e inmediatamente llamó a Rin, no quiso pensarlo demasiado porque si no iba titubear y acobardarse. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó la voz de Rin.

"Aló?... Aló?"'

"Hola Rin!"

La expresión de Rin se desfiguró y se puso pálida, sus pensamientos se quedaron en blanco y sintió la garganta seca. Lamont frunció el ceño cuando la vio porque parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma o para el caso escuchado uno. El Conde solo pudo pensar en un hombre que tuviera aquel efecto en ella y conteniendo una sonrisa pensó que el sujeto se había tardado demasiado.

_Por fin, ya te llamó princesa ahora solo contéstale, no importa que sea un insulto, pero háblale… Dios parece que se atragantó_

Moviéndose hacia adelante, Lamont chasqueó los dedos frente a ella diciéndole que despertara, pero ella solo abrió la boca. Moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado, estiró los dedos tocándole suavemente la mejilla.

"Hola bombón esta es la parte donde contestas!"

Rin escuchó la gruesa voz de su amigo diciéndole algo pero estaba como ida, finalmente la había llamado y si no estuviera tan asombrada a lo mejor hubiera disfrutado el tono grueso y ronco acariciando sus oídos. Del otro lado, Sesshoumaru vio negro al oírlo llamarla bombón, que se creía ese infeliz llamando así a su mujer? Tragándose esa sensación volvió a llamarla esta vez con un tono de dominancia que el acto la hizo reaccionar.

"Rin!!"

"QUE QUIERES?"

Sesshoumaru sonrió emocionado, por un momento pensó que iba tirarle el teléfono y aquella bofetada verbal era lo más cercano a un saludo cariñoso.

"Cómo estás?"

"Almorzando, como conseguiste este número? Porque me estás llamando? No quiero insultos me oíste?"

"Gracias por no colgar!"

Rin parpadeó confundida y las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, sentía el corazón en la boca pero aún así logro sonar más o menos calmada a pesar que balbuceaba.

"Bueno… yo… este… para que me llamas? Pensé que estabas harto de mis disparates!"

"Rin no quiero pelear contigo, cálmate por favor!"

"Ah ahora si me tengo que calmar? Ya se te olvidó como me trataste cuando fui a buscarte? Ah? Eres un…-_Rin notó la mirada de Lamont, que movía su dedo índice negativamente con una media sonrisa, torciendo los ojos se pasó la mano por la frente y tomó aire antes de seguir hablando-_…rayos! Dime ya como conseguiste este número?"

"Ana me lo dio es que quería hablar con Yuki!"

Rin resopló sintiéndose como una tonta de pensar que la hubiera llamado específicamente para hablar con ella, con el estómago hecho un nudo le dijo entre dientes que esperara un momento.

"No Rin espera!

"Ahora qué?"

"Te debo una disculpa!"

"Tú crees?"

"Rin por favor!"

Mordiéndose la lengua para no mandarlo a comer espárragos resopló incómoda y le preguntó porque de repente le ofrecía una disculpa si hasta hacia unos días atrás era una mentirosa, no dijo más al notar que Yuki la miraba muy serio. Aclarándose la garganta trató de calmarse pero la voz de Sesshoumaru diciéndole zorra estéril era como un clavo perforando su ojo; del otro lado no se escuchaba nada y eso la hizo apretar los dientes tan fuerte que se escuchó un siseo.

"Tienes razón en todo, fui un patán y todas las cosas que te dije realmente no tienen perdón pero quiero llevarme bien contigo!"

"No me hagas favores, he pasado los últimos 5 años bien sin ti y como te dije en tu apartamento lo único que me interesa es la felicidad de Yuki así que mejor concéntrate en eso y déjame tranquila!"

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso al escucharla, había tanto resentimiento en su voz que por un instante no vio luz al final del camino pero se negó a desanimarse, tenía que recuperarla aunque le tomara otros 5 años reconquistarla.

"Creo que estar en buenos términos sería algo positivo para Yuki!"

Rin apretó el celular con ganas de lanzarlo contra el piso pero se contuvo preguntándole si iba seguir diciendo tonterías o quería hablar con el niño. Antes de que le pasara el teléfono a su hijo, Sesshoumaru le dio las gracias por no colgar y ella recurrió a todas sus fuerzas para no gritarle cuatro improperios, se estaba aprovechando y lo odiaba por eso. Respirando profundo y con el corazón en la boca, le pasó el teléfono a su hijo que saludó a su papá con amor, haciéndola sonreír. Todo podía ser más fácil si pudiera odiarlo en serio, al menos tratarlo mal le daba desahogo y aunque ella necesitaba más, sabía bien que no iba recibir más que una gastada disculpa. Amargado por la actitud de Rin, Sesshoumaru se relajó al escuchar la voz del pequeño. Emocionado, Yuki le contó que tenían una casa nueva junto a la de su tío Inuyasha y tía Kagome.

"Voy a poder jugar con Auki todos los días y el tío Lamont no se va para Francia!"

Sesshoumaru no pudo controlar el gruñido que salió de su garganta al escuchar aquella noticia y vio negro por un segundo, tenía que averiguar qué diablos pretendía ese sujeto con su familia y sacarlo de sus vidas. Empujando la rabia y celos que sentía le dijo que eran maravillosas noticias y si necesitaba algo para la casa nueva no dudara en llamarlo. Emocionado, Yuki le preguntó cuántos días faltaban para verse, resoplando aburrido al saber que eran 8.

"Son muchos, papi no puedes venir antes?"

"Voy a tratar, oye enano te llamo en la noche es que tengo algo muy importante que hacer!"

"Está bien papi, te quiero!"

"Igual yo, pásame a tu mami!"

Rin tomó el aparato atragantada, no quería hablar con él porque sentía ganas de reclamarle y llorar como una tonta, necesitaba ser fuerte para mantenerse a distancia. Después de felicitarla por la nueva casa, Sesshoumaru quiso saber si podía contribuir con algo, Rin lo meditó un momento y le dijo que el patio necesitaba juguetes.

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, aunque era latente lo mucho que le incomodaba tener que hablar con él, lo estaba haciendo por Yuki y eso le daba esperanza. Añoraba la mujer cariñosa y enamorada que le decía mi amor y le tiraba besitos antes de colgar, la misma que cuando lo abrazaba se llevaba cualquier tristeza o preocupación, no quería seguir viviendo de sus recuerdos, pero por el momento se conformaba con esta versión furiosa y grosera. Parpadeando frotó la mano contra su ingle, su memoria lo traicionaba recordando conversaciones más estimulantes, cuando ella le decía lo que llevaba puesto o como adoraba sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo, atragantándose se sentó estirando las piernas y con un nudo en el estómago, le preguntó cuando pensaba mudarse.

"Mañana mismo!"

"En serio tienes todo lo que necesitas?"

"Si, está todo en una bodega que Gema nos prestó!"

Rin se mordió el labio cuando lo escuchó gruñir, recordando lo que Kagome le había dicho el día de la pelea con Inuyasha, si lo que su amiga decía era verdad, aquel contacto, aunque inocente con su ex esposo, era motivo de celos y ella simplemente no podía estar más feliz. La voz en su cabeza gruñó recordándole las cosas horribles que le había dicho y Rin hizo un puchero.

_Me dijo zorra infiel, es un patán sanguinario… me encanta cuando gruñe!_

"Me alegro que hayas traído todo de Francia y que tengas donde guardarlo, para que sepas ese sujeto no es el único que tiene bodegas disponibles!"

"Disculpa si no corrí a pedirte ayuda… ahh ya sé será porque me empujaste y me dijiste que era una mentirosa, maldición Sesshoumaru no puedes esperar que olvide todo así de la noche a la mañana!"

Sesshoumaru sintió como si le hubieran dado un martillazo al escucharla no solo porque su voz estaba teñida de desesperación, sino que tenía toda la razón. Le había hecho mucho daño y lo último que deseaba era alterarla más, por lo que le comentó del viaje.

"Rin… tengo muchas ganas de verlo y yo estaba pensando que si tal vez pudiera decirle que tuve un accidente en una moto, crees que se asuste de verme con el ojo morado?"

"Estás muy hinchado?"

"No, solo moretes y el labio partido pero se ve mi cara, la semana pasada si parecía un monstruo!"

Antes de contestarle, Rin miró a Yuki de soslayo y se mordió el labio pensando que probablemente iba creer cualquier cosa que su papá le dijera. Además sabía que Sesshoumaru estaba siendo sincero lo que simplemente le doblaba las rodillas como la tonta enamorada que pretendía no ser.

"Supongo que no puedo negarme déjame pensarlo y te llamo en un rato!"

"En serio? Muchas gracias!"

"Adiós!"

Rin le cortó la llamada y resopló sintiéndose agotada física y mentalmente. Kagome y Lamont la miraban con los ojos como dos platos y guardando el celular de nuevo en su cartera maldijo entre dientes, porque no podía odiarlo? Bien que se lo merecía pero no, ella se dejaba llevar por aquella voz gruesa que le acariciaba los oídos y alborotaba sus hormonas recordando lo apasionado que podía ser. Torciendo los ojos se encogió de hombros preguntándoles que tanto la veían, ambos soltaron una risita y fue Lamont el que habló.

"Estas radiante muñeca, como nunca!"

"Amiga estás bien?"

"Eso creo!"

Kagome la miró con una sonrisa sin ganas de presionarla, su amiga tenía la mirada perdida y el corazón le latía como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. Extrañamente y aunque Sesshoumaru se merecía todo lo que le había dicho, no estaba feliz. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Lamont se inclinó acariciándole la mejilla.

"Tranquila muñeca no te sientas mal por desahogarte, tienes derecho, además se lo merece!"

"Pero…"

"Yo sé lo que quieres, pero dale tiempo al tiempo, en qué quedaron?"

"Quiere conocerlo y me preguntó si podía decirle que había tenido un accidente en la moto!"

"Quién Mami?"

Rin se humedeció los labios y vio a su hijo con una sonrisa, peinándolo con los dedos le dijo que estaban hablando de su papá. Los ojitos dorados brillaron emocionados pero una sombra de preocupación ensombreció su expresión.

"Está bien? Dijiste algo de un accidente?"

"Se cayó de una moto, no le pasó nada malo pero tiene la cara golpeada y el labio partido!"

"No se quebró nada?!"

Rin le dio una sonrisa apretada al recordar los golpes a sus costillas, segura que Inuyasha había quebrado un par, pero no dijo nada acariciándole la mejilla con ternura. Cuando su mamá le explicó que Sesshoumaru quería conocerlo, pero no se atrevía por sus moretes, Yuki juntó las cejas en una expresión que dejaba en evidencia quien era su papá.

"No me importan los moretes! Quiero verlo, puedo Mami?"

"Que te parece si lo invitamos con nosotros mañana mi amor?"

Rin y Lamont sonrieron ante las palabras de Kagome, ya habían decidido que para la mudanza ella se iba llevar a Auki y Yuki al centro comercial todo el día. Esa era el tipo de cosas que extrañaba, su familia y amigos cerca para ayudarla cada vez que lo necesitaba y aunque le dolía no estar con Sesshoumaru, la felicidad de Yuki era lo más importante. Pasando de su tía a su mamá, Yuki hizo cara de felicidad moviendo la cabeza diciendo que sí. Rin le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa y respiró profundo cuando Lamont le preguntó si iba llamar a Sesshoumaru para darle la noticia, le dijo que si pero más tarde.

"Déjame asimilar la última llamada!"

"Claro bombón, entonces vamos de compras?!"

"Traes mucha plata francesito?"

Lamont sonrió moviendo las cejas hacia arriba diciendo que siempre, Kagome soltó una risa y se despidió, tenía que recoger a su hijo de la escuela.

"Nos vemos mañana temprano?"

"Si, por cierto tengo que llamar a Gema!"

"Se está portando muy bien!"

Rin se carcajeó diciendo que era agradable que su ex fuera tan atento. Dándoles un beso a cada uno, Kagome se despidió, al llegar a su amiga la abrazó con fuerza diciéndole al oído que no perdiera las esperanzas; con la voz quebrada Rin le dio las gracias.

"Nos vemos a las 9 a.m.!"

"Si amiga, chao!"

Después de recoger a Auki y almorzar, Kagome llamó a Inuyasha contándole todo, su marido silbó impresionado al saber que Lamont había pagado por la casa pero gruñó con el recordatorio de su hermano.

"Ese imbécil no se merece nada… pero entiendo, no más palizas!"

"Gracias mi amor!"

"A menos que se las merezca!"

"Si mi cielo!"

* * *

Reclinándose en la silla con una amplia sonrisa, Sesshoumaru suspiró profundamente, era el mejor día de los últimos 5 años, a pesar de los insultos pudieron hablar y eso era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír. Enderezándose respondió el intercomunicador, era su asistente avisándole que el jet estaría listo en 90 minutos.

"Gracias Mei!"

"Señor puedo hablar con usted?"

"Claro!"

El intercomunicador enmudeció, dos segundos después entró su asistente. Era una mujer joven y muy eficiente, frunció el ceño al notar lo pálida que estaba y cuando se detuvo frente al escritorio le pareció que el pulso le temblaba.

"Sucede algo malo Mei?"

"No señor, es que necesito pedirle algo muy importante!"

"Qué?"

"Es que mi hijo mañana tiene una presentación…"

La mujer se interrumpió al notar la penetrante mirada ámbar y arrugó el papel que tenía entre los dedos. Echándose para atrás en la silla le habló con amabilidad.

"No sabía que tenía un hijo, cuántos años tiene?"

"5!"

"Es hijo único?"

"Si señor es que solo somos él y yo, mi esposo murió hace 3 años!"

"Lo lamento!"

La expresión femenina se desencajó y Sesshoumaru contuvo las ganas de reír, sabía que era distante con sus empleados y de él nadie esperaba más que órdenes o regaños. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no entendía le pesaba enterarse, después de año y medio de trabajo, que ella tenía un hijo y era viuda. Con una expresión suavizada le dijo que podía tomarse el día libre y en el futuro cuando tuviera ese tipo de actividades no dudara en informarle.

"Yo también tengo un hijo, tiene 4 años!"

La mujer abrió los ojos impresionada cuando Sesshoumaru le entregó una foto de Yuki, él mismo no entendía que estaba haciendo pero se sentía bien, tomando la fotografía entre sus dedos Mei vio a Yuki e inmediatamente sonrió diciendo que tenía sus ojos.

"Cómo se llama?"

"Yuki!"

"Que bello nombre… muchas gracias por el día libre Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"De nada! Si quiere puede irse ya a su casa!"

Mei sonrió abiertamente dándole de nuevo las gracias y salió de la oficina extrañada de ver a su jefe tan feliz. Sesshoumaru revisó su escritorio antes de tomar su pasaporte y luego ir a su apartamento para hacer una maleta, hora y media estaba en el aire rumbo a Hong Kong.

Cuando entró a su apartamento sentía la tensión en sus hombros y un incipiente dolor de cabeza le pulsaba detrás del ojo. Todo estaba apagado y Sesshoumaru tuvo tiempo de empacar el resto de sus cosas, terminaba de poner la maleta en la sala cuando escuchó la puerta; Tania venía acompañada de su abogado que al verlo hizo una mueca y lo saludó con los dientes apretados. Ella lo miró con desprecio y Sesshoumaru se hizo el tonto recordando que estar ahí era un mal necesario para recuperar su felicidad. Al ver su cara curtida y con moretes, le preguntó qué había sucedido, la pregunta era más por educación que preocupación, encogiéndose de hombros y en tono casual le dijo que una pelea callejera; Tania y Elliot cruzaron miradas.

"Difícilmente creo que 'tú' hayas estado en una pelea callejera!"

"Te sorprenderías!"

Sesshoumaru no ofreció ninguna otra explicación y se concentró en Elliot, preguntándole si traía el documento que le había pedido, sin decir nada le entregó una carpeta. Sesshoumaru se acomodó en la sala para leerlo, todo estaba en orden por lo que sacó el bolígrafo de la jacket de cuero que estaba en el respaldar del sillón y firmó todo, podía sentir los ojos de Tania taladrándolo pero ni se inmutó. Dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa le pidió a Elliot que los dejara solos para hablar. Tania intercambió una mirada con su abogado y dijo que prefería un testigo. La expresión de Sesshoumaru era impávida y parpadeando se echó hacia atrás en el sillón hablando en tono hueco.

"Como quieras! Te vas a quedar ahí parada?"

Tania lo miro con los ojos como dos rendijas y completamente rígida se acomodó frente a él al otro lado de la mesa, Elliot permaneció de pie a un costado. La expresión femenina era dura y llena de resentimiento y como un flash le llegaron imágenes, recuerdos de lo que había sido su relación al principio, de eso no quedaba nada y el corazón se le estrujó con arrepentimiento. Con el estómago hecho un nudo, Tania le dijo que hablara de una vez porque no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

"Tenemos que separarnos!"

"Porque?"

"Tengo un hijo y voy a dedicarme a él!"

Elliot cerró los ojos con un sabor amargo en la garganta, definitivamente aquel sujeto era lo peor que le había pasado a Tania, consciente de lo que aquella confesión significaba apartó la mirada incómodo. Las palabras de Sesshoumaru resonaban en sus oídos y se sentían como clavos en su piel; de todas las cosas que hubiera podido imaginar que le iba decir, la noticia de un hijo era lo el más bajo de los golpes, cuantas veces le había rogado por un bebé aceptando como una tonta las excusas que él le daba.

"Maldito, de quien es?"

"Ese no es…"

"Ni te atrevas a decirme que ese no es problema mío!"

Sesshoumaru se mordió la lengua para no contestarle, ella tenía derecho a su rabia y sintió el estómago contraerse al ver que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Aun así se negó a decirle que Rin era la madre, ya había cometido el error de confesarle que era la mujer que amaba una noche que había tomado de más. Estrujándose los ojos con desesperación Tania se puso de pie maldiciendo el día que lo había conocido. Sesshoumaru la siguió con los ojos entrecerrados y cuando rodeó la mesa dándole una cachetada, él ni se movió. Debilitada por las lágrimas, se le tiró encima vociferando una retahíla de insultos, sosteniéndole los brazos, se puso de pie diciéndole que lamentaba ser la causa de su desgracia, pero no podía seguir con esa farsa de vida. Ante aquellas palabras ella reaccionó furiosa queriendo arañarle la cara, gritando que lo amaba. Apartándose para esquivar los arañazos, la vio con expresión aburrida.

"No me vengas con ese teatro, tu sólo amas el dinero!"

"Infeliz! Cómo puedes decir eso?"

Sesshoumaru torció los ojos y miró a Elliot, por la expresión del abogado supo que a pesar de todo su odio y celos hacia él, estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir.

"Si ya terminaste de lloriquear tu falso amor podemos hablar de dinero?"

Sesshoumaru no había terminado de hablar cuando Tania se enderezó y le puso atención tragándose las lágrimas. Con los labios apenas curveados le preguntó que le parecían 10 millones de dólares, con un brillo malicioso en su mirada, Tania resopló con desprecio.

"Nada de dólares, quiero euros!"

Rascándose la barbilla, Sesshoumaru dio un sorbo al whisky que acababa de servirse, saboreando el licor dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sin mirarla le dijo que haría la transferencia al día siguiente. Tomando su maleta se encaminó a la salida, indignada y dolida de ver que iba dejar así nada más, Tania le preguntó si eso era todo. Deteniéndose para verla asintió con la cabeza, diciéndole que esperaba encontrara un hombre millonario que la hiciera feliz y le diera un hijo. Ella sabía que estaba siendo sincero pero resentía el cinismo de mencionar que tenía que ser un hombre con dinero. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Sesshoumaru habló con acidez.

"Qué, te molesta la verdad? Tú no puedes estar con un hombre pobre!"

"Eres una basura!"

"Si claro, que tengas una linda vida, no gastes todo tu dinero en un solo lugar! Elliot!"

Sesshoumaru sabía que aquel comentario era innecesario, pero no pudo evitarlo; quizás era el desquite por las indiscreciones de su mujer, indiscreciones que hacía tiempo había decidido pasar por alto para evitarse problemas y discusiones. Levantando la barbilla como una niña malcriada, le dijo que no tenía nada de malo en querer vivir bien. Resoplando aburrido Sesshoumaru murmuró entre dientes que para ella el dinero lo era todo, luego siguió hacia la salida. Frustrada por la actitud indiferente, Tania habló en tono burlón y despectivo, diciendo que no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el bastardo era de la zorra de Rin. En el acto, el aire se cargó con el gruñido de Sesshoumaru y Elliot tragó saliva deseando estar en su oficina. Dejando la maleta en el suelo, se volvió con los ojos como dos volcanes logrando que ella diera un paso hacia atrás asustada.

"Cállate Tania!"

"Es la verdad malnacido, ella es una arrastrada y tu hijo no es más que un bastardo!"

Por un segundo quiso soltar una maldición pero en cambio se mordió la lengua y resopló para no perder la compostura, se negaba a rebajarse al nivel de su mujer y habló con tono hueco.

"Típico tuyo sacar a relucir tu boca de camionero, por Dios que vi en ti?"

"Maldito infeliz, eres un…!"

Sesshoumaru la ignoró y siguió hablando como si lo hiciera para sí mismo, preguntándose cómo había estado con alguien tan ordinario y vacío por cinco años, una mujer que comparada con Rin era poca cosa. Elliot apretó los dientes al ver el brillo en los ojos ámbar, era claro que estaba disfrutando hacerla sentir como una basura y aclarándose la garganta le exigió que tuviera más respeto por Tania. Desviando su atención hacia él lo miró con una sonrisa que más que una sonrisa parecía una mueca malévola, la voz era un arañazo endulzado.

"Y tú Elliot? Estoy seguro que crees que ella es la víctima llorando en tu hombro su fracaso conmigo, pobre Elliot… pero sabes que es lo mas irónico? Le dice a Rin zorra y se le olvida que tiene cola que le pisen o no mi amor?"

Al ver que a ella se le iba el color de la cara, chasqueó la lengua como burlándose; era obvio que su mujer pensaba que sus andanzas con varios jóvenes eran su secreto y justamente por eso le había perdido el respeto hacia tiempo. La expresión de Elliot fue impagable y con los ojos encendidos preguntó de qué estaba hablando, cuando ella comenzó a balbucear nerviosa, Sesshoumaru soltó una risita.

"Qué clase de tonto crees que soy? Y te sorprende porque no quería estar contigo? Le gustan jovencitos Elliot, limpia piscinas y choferes! Mientras tú la respetas ella se revuelca por ahí con los muchachos del club, o no mi amor?!"

La forma de decirle mi amor hicieron que Tania se erizara más al ver la expresión de Elliot que un segundo después le pidió que negara todo pero ella no podía, sentía la cabeza caliente y las palabras para defenderse no se formaban en su boca. En el instante que Elliot vio que se limpiaba los ojos le advirtió que no iba caer con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"Pero Elliot, como puedes creerle a él? Sabes muy bien como me hace sufrir… Elliot!"

"Entonces porque no te defiendes? El no está mintiendo verdad? Rayos… debí creerle a mi hermana cuando me dijo que te había visto muy sospechosa con ese adolescente que entrega toallas en la piscina del club… maldita sea Tania cómo pudiste?? Yo te hubiera dado todo…"

Soltando una fétida retahíla Elliot salió del apartamento dando un portazo. Furiosa, se lanzó sobre Sesshoumaru pero él la sujetó por ambas muñecas y cuando le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna se burló de él diciéndole que esperaba que no pudiera tener más hijos con su zorra. Olvidándose del dolor la sujetó por el brazo tan fuerte que Tania gimió.

"Suéltame me haces daño maldito!"

"Estoy harto de ti!"

"Y yo de ti perdedor, me alegro de haber tenido a todos esos muchachos con toda su energía, felices de complacerme y mejor dotados que tú!"

"Si claro lo que tu digas, mejor dotados, por favor!"

Cuando Tania gruñó frustrada, la soltó con una sonrisa torcida y sin decir nada más tomó sus maletas y salió de ahí dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Sola en su apartamento rabió pensando cómo podía vengarse.

"Si ese malnacido cree que le voy a dejar el camino libre está muy equivocado, le voy hacer la vida de cuadritos a la puta esa, me las voy a cobrar todas con el bastardo!"

* * *

Rin estaba viendo lámparas cuando su celular sonó y el corazón se le fue al estomago creyendo que era Sesshoumaru, pero era Gema; la llamaba para decirle que la compañía de mudanzas llevarían sus cosas a las 10 a.m. Cuando ella le dio las gracias se preocupó al escucharla.

"Todo bien princesa? Te oyes triste?"

"Es que hoy hablé con Sesshoumaru… -_ Rin no supo porque confiaba en su ex marido y rápidamente le ofreció una disculpa por su indiscreción pero él le aseguró que no había porque haciéndola sentir mejor._

"Como fue esa conversación?"

"Llena de reproches es que no pude contenerme!"

"No es para menos, que te preocupa?"

"No sé, no quiero insultarlo cada vez que hablamos!"

Gema no dijo nada por un par de minutos, ya se había tragado la píldora de saber que Sesshoumaru Youkai era el hombre con quien su esposa le había sido infiel y lo único que realmente le importaba era la felicidad de Rin y quería ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Angustiada, creyendo que se había pasado de sincera, separó los labios para hablar pero se interrumpió.

"Debe ser difícil quererlo tanto y tener que odiarlo!"

Mortificada, Rin se rascó la sien balbuceando una justificación que hizo a Gema carcajearse, con las mejillas ardiendo le preguntó que era tan gracioso.

"Nada princesa, te juro que no me estoy riendo de ti!"

"Entonces?"

"Me alegra que confíes en mí y no te desanimes!"

"Cómo que no? Se casó, él me prometió que… olvídalo, es demasiado extraño hablar de esto contigo, gracias por ayudarme con la mudanza!"

"Es un placer, te molesta mucho si voy a visitarlos más tarde, quiero ver al pequeño!"

"Claro que no… Gema?"

"Ajá?"

"No nada, gracias otra vez!"

Después de despedirse, Rin se quedó con el celular en la mano con la mirada perdida. La voz de Yuki llamándola desde el otro lado de la tienda la sacó de sus pensamientos y caminó hasta su hijo con una sonrisa. No dejaba de pensar en Sesshoumaru y las palabras de Gema, eran tan obvios sus sentimientos? Lo último que quería era que Sesshoumaru se enterara, le asqueaba la idea de inspirar lástima por seguir enamorada, tenía que sacarse a ese hombre del pecho y pronto.

_Dios tan obvia soy? No puede ser!!… Yuki está feliz y yo me siento al borde del precipicio, no voy a dejar que ese mentiroso rompe promesas se dé cuenta de lo que siento… __él está felizmente casado y yo? … ahh que me importa tengo a mi familia y a Lamont!_

Con un gruñido mental se prometió a sí misma mantener la compostura y no dejarse llevar por recuerdos estúpidos porque era una pérdida de tiempo. Cerró los ojos un instante y mientras Yuki se decidía entre un juego de sábanas de robots o carros, llamó a Sesshoumaru que contestó al segundo timbrazo. Estaba en el hotel acostado con los ojos cerrados, se enderezó de golpe al escucharla, su voz teñida por algo más que enojo pero no pudo identificar exactamente qué.

"Hola Sesshoumaru soy Rin!"

"Reconocería tu voz donde fuera!"

Rin se quedó muda por la sinceridad de aquellas palabras y con eso sintió que algo de la tensión en sus hombros se derretía, cuando volvió hablar sonaba más calmada y Sesshoumaru sonrió.

"Sigues de viaje?"

"Sí, estoy esperando que el piloto me avise para regresar!"

"Bueno, como mañana me voy a mudar Kagome va llevar a los niños todo el día al centro comercial y pensé que te gustaría acompañarlos!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada por un par de minutos asaltado por la emoción de saber que vería a su hijo; aclarándose la garganta le dio las gracias preguntando a qué hora podía llegar al centro comercial. Rin se mordió el labio antes de decirle que pasara a eso de las 9.30 a la casa de su hermano.

"En serio?"

"Pues claro, que creías? Esto es muy importante para Yuki y quiero estar presente!"

"Gracias!"

"Seguro que vas a poder llegar?!"

"Te lo prometo!"

Rin dejó escapar un gruñido y entre dientes le dijo que ya no creía en sus promesas, antes que pudiera defenderse lo cortó despidiéndose.

"Pero Rin…!"

"Hasta mañana!"

"…hasta mañana!"

Sesshoumaru se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón y así se quedó hasta que su piloto lo llamó avisándole que ya estaban listos. Casi de inmediato, sonó el teléfono de la habitación, era de la recepción.

"Sesshoumaru-sama su chofer ya llegó, necesita ayuda con su equipaje?"

"No, bajaré en seguida!"

"Como usted diga señor!"

Guardando el celular de nuevo en el bolsillo de su jacket tomó su maleta, tres bolsas de compras y salió hacia el ascensor. Al llegar a su apartamento se dio un baño y se metió a la cama tratando de descansar, pero no paraba de pensar en Yuki o Rin, finalmente el sueño lo venció hasta las 8 a.m. del día siguiente, el día de conocer a su hijo.

Después de bañarse y rasurarse, se quedó de pie en el closet con la toalla a la cintura tratando de decidir que ponerse; lo único seguro era su jeans, 20 minutos después se puso una camisa gris oscuro de manga larga que dobló hasta el codo. Inseguro y nervios revisó su billetera por tercera vez, saliendo del cuarto caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Viendo su reloj vio que todavía faltaba más de 45 minutos para las 9 pero igual decidió irse, al llegar a la casa de su hermano se quedó detrás del volante un par de minutos pensando cómo iba ser su encuentro con Yuki. Cerrando los ojos sacó la llave se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón y se bajó. Respirando profundo se encaminó hacia la puerta, el corazón golpeando su pecho tan fuerte que se sentía aturdido. Se detuvo a medio camino cuando escuchó la voz de Rin y sin pensarlo se desvió. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par dejando ver la casa y a Rin en la entrada, estaba hablando con un hombre alto y fornido de cabello castaño claro. Vestía jeans y una camiseta azul desteñida de manga corta que dejaba ver el tatuaje tribal en su antebrazo derecho. Tragando grueso sus ojos se fijaron en ella, estaba sonriente con el cabello amarrado en un moño flojo, llevaba jeans a la cadera y una camiseta de tirantes roja que delineaba sus senos a la perfección provocándole un escalofrío y haciendo la boca agua. Con la mandíbula apretada contuvo las ganas de rugir como un animal cuando el hombre le acarició la mejilla con ternura, no era tan difícil adivinar que aquel sujeto era Lamont y la voz en su cabeza le pidió sangre pero se contuvo, tragándose su rabia y celos.

_No voy a dejar que me la quite sin pelear… maldito infeliz porque la toca?!_

El primero que notó su presencia fue Lamont que le sonrió como si fueran amigos, cuando cruzó miradas con Rin sintió un nudo en el estómago.

"Hola Rin!"

"… llegaste temprano!"

"Si es que…"

"Papi?"

Sesshoumaru sintió las piernas débiles y el pecho apretado al ver a Yuki de pie en la puerta con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que lo veía y sin embargo, aquel niño le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento que habían cruzado palabra.

"Hola enano como estas?"

Rin apretó los labios cuando vio a su pequeño pasar como una ráfaga hasta los brazos de su papá que lo recibió con una sonrisa, el corazón se le hizo un nudo al verlo visiblemente afectado y con los ojos vidriosos mientras estrujaba a Yuki con ternura, se cubrió la boca con las manos cuando Sesshoumaru no pudo contener la emoción llorando con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro infantil. Verlos abrazados era como un sueño y con los ojos aguados sonrió, sintiendo que un gran peso dejaba su espalda. Junto a ella, Lamont los miró complacido y tomándola de la mano se la estrujo con cariño, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y dejó que su amigo la abrazara dándole un besito en la sien. A pesar de estar tan emocionado, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar ver el abrazo y sintió el estómago retorcerse pero solo cerró los ojos conteniendo la rabia y celos, porque lo más importante era Yuki. Cuando se separaron Yuki le tocó las mejillas húmedas, preguntándole porque lloraba, con una sonrisa le dijo sin titubear que era lágrimas de felicidad porque finalmente se habían conocido en persona. El niño no dijo nada por un par de minutos mirando muy serio a su papá, luego levantó la mano y le palmeó la mejilla con cariño.

"Pa, ya estamos juntos no llores!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una risa mitad felicidad, mitad desesperación, igual que Rin, el pequeño era como un bálsamo en su vida, con Yuki se sentía más como si mismo y menos como un hombre perdido y sin esperanzas. Ahora, si solo pudiera apaciguar, aunque fuera un poco a Rin, sería el día perfecto. Abrazó a su hijo una vez más antes de desviar la mirada hacia Rin y Lamont, forzando una mueca que en nada se parecía a una sonrisa, pero bajo las circunstancias y el hecho que aquel hombre no parecía dejar de manosear a su mujer, sus labios torcidos era una gran hazaña. Con una sonrisa, Yuki lo miró con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, los ojos recorrían las facciones masculinas como si no quisiera perderse de nada, pensando que era por sus moretes, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si estaba muy mutante.

"Ja ja ja… te caíste de una moto verdad?"

"Si!"

"Te duele mucho?"

"La verdad no mucho! No te asusto verdad?"

"Claro que no… tengo tus ojos!"

"Si ya me di cuenta, te pareces mucho a tu mamá!"

"El tío Inuyasha dice que dé gracias a Dios por eso, mami siempre se ríe cuando lo dice!"

Sesshoumaru se carcajeó entre dientes queriendo saber cómo era el tío Inuyasha, no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que era lo máximo y siempre jugaba con Auki y él, tenía sentido que fuera tan buen compañero de juegos ya que era un niño grande con mucha fuerza, mal carácter y una derecha inolvidable. Sesshoumaru ya sabía que a pesar de su ausencia, su hijo tenía una dosis de figuras masculinas más que saludables, la verdad, no le preocupaban su hermano o Gema tanto como la mole de músculos y diversión que estaba a tan solo unos pasos. Cada vez que su hijo hablaba de su tío Lamont era obvio que lo amaba y el sentimiento era recíproco. La verdad no podía, en buena teoría, odiar aquel sujeto que prácticamente había ayudado a criarlo. Eso era la teoría, pero la realidad era que su existencia se sentía como el zarpazo de un tigre en la espalda. Apartando esos pensamientos, se concentró en Yuki diciéndole que tenía una sorpresa para él.

"En serio, donde está Papi? Me encantan las sorpresas!"

"Está en el carro vamos a buscarlo!"

Volviéndose donde Rin y Lamont, Yuki les dijo que su papá le tenía una sorpresa en el carro, ambos sonrieron y una vez solos Lamont se paró frente a Rin con una mirada pícara y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo, soltando una risa le pidió que dejara de hacer esas caras, estrujándola por la cintura la levantó del suelo felicitándola.

"Gema es un bombón pero este hombre es un dios griego, con razón te fuiste de cabeza!"

"Je je je y eso es por fuera cuando no me odiaba era...!"

La voz se desvaneció terminando en una sonrisa resignada, Sesshoumaru regresaba justo para ver a Lamont darle un besito en los labios antes de ponerla de nuevo en el suelo. No pudo evitar un gruñido y hubiera dado lo que fuera por desbaratarle la boca a patadas pero respirando profundo, se forzó a calmarse ignorando la voz de su cabeza recordándole por millonésima vez que todo era su culpa por darle la espalda y ser un patán orgulloso; con un siseo silenció aquella molesta voz y se concentró para enfrentar al tío como un hombre y no un cavernícola dominado por los celos.

Rin los vio acercarse, Yuki traía su regalo en la mano y sonreía agitando la bolsa como si se tratara de un tesoro, estaba tan feliz y Sesshoumaru…bueno él simplemente se veía espectacularmente sexy con sus jeans ligeramente desteñidos abrazando sus piernas largas y musculosas, la camisa solo servía para acentuar su pecho amplio y fuerte y el cabello hasta los hombros y medio revuelto completaba la visión que la hacía sentir cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Tragando saliva cuando Lamont hizo un ruidito de apreciación, Rin sonrió de medio lado tratando de no delatarse; Sesshoumaru tenía un caminado sinuoso, casi hipnótico, todo su cuerpo se movía destilando seguridad, sexualidad, masculinidad y con un flash recordó lo bien que se sentía quedarse dormida entre sus brazos con sus piernas enredadas entre las suyas. Humedeciéndose los labios, Rin cerró la boca y entre dientes le dijo a su amigo que hiciera lo mismo. Un segundo antes que Sesshoumaru estuviera frente a ellos con Yuki en brazos; tan de cerca era imposible no ver sus ojos vidriosos y Rin pensó que no había hombre más atractivo o por quien se le doblaran más las rodillas que él.

"Hola Rin!"

"Hola!"

Ella tardó un segundo en reaccionar perdida contemplándolos, a pesar de todo, estaba agradecida porque ver a Yuki tan feliz y sonriente era lo máximo. Esperando que Rin reaccionara, Lamont dejó que pasaran los segundos antes de presentarse, sin soltar a su hijo, Sesshoumaru trató de estrecharle la mano civilizadamente pero no pudo y Lamont se rió entre dientes restándole importancia al brutal apretón de manos.

"Mucho gusto, Sesshoumaru Youkai!"

"Un placer, yo soy el tío Lamont, Conde de la Montaña!"

El tono amigable y sincero desarmó a Sesshoumaru que no sabía bien que pensar de aquel hombre. Como reaccionando al momento, Rin miró a su amigo y torció los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Lamont era un hombre bueno y carismático, por lo que dudaba mucho que Sesshoumaru pudiera mantener su resistencia, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que dejara de verlo como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza de un zarpazo, ni por un segundo pensó que aquella actitud tuviera algo que ver con ella.

_Yuki le habla mucho de Lamont y seguro se imagina que le está robando espacio, claro que si me hubiera creído cuando yo fui… oh rayos! No más! Supéralo Asakura! Se casó con alguien más, olvídate de sus promesas, sus caricias, su voz sensual, sus besos, su cuerpo, su… Yuki tiene a su papá y tú no puedes seguir viviendo de recuerdos suspirando por un hombre que no va volver… mmm ese jeans le queda demasiado bien!_

Cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara con ambas manos Rin quiso recuperar la lucidez, se sobresaltó cuando Lamont la tocó en el hombro preguntándole en que planeta estaba, humedeciéndose los labios nerviosa y con una sonrisa forzada, tragó grueso evitando la mirada de Sesshoumaru.

"No estoy en ningún planeta, que te pasa?... QUE?"

Lamont juntó las cejas viéndola con una sonrisa y chasqueando los dedos frente a ella haciendo que Rin abanicara la mano como quien se quita un zancudo de encima.

"No me chasquees los dedos como si fuera una loca!"

"Ajá!"

"Oye!!"

"Es una casa hermosa podemos verla?"

Ante la voz de Sesshoumaru, se volvió como si le hubiera dado un latigazo, la expresión masculina lo decía todo y al instante sus mejillas se calentaron comprendiendo que sí se estaba comportando como una demente. Aclarándose la garganta comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, no pudo aguantar la risa cuando escuchó a Lamont a su espalda hablar con Sesshoumaru y Yuki como si ella no estuviera.

"Las más bonitas son siempre las más locas, esperamos que la lobotomía de la próxima semana ayude en algo, es eso o una camisa de fuerza!"

Yuki soltó una risa cuando Lamont le guiñó el ojo haciendo caras y moviendo su dedo índice en círculos cerca de su oído, enfatizando el punto de que su mamá estaba loca. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonreír y se sintió menos tenso. Dejando a Yuki en el suelo siguió a Rin mientras le mostraba la casa admirándola a escondidas con un cosquilleo bajo su cintura. Su mirada resbaló de su cara bajando por su pecho hasta el borde del jeans, donde le pareció ver parte de un tatuaje pero no estuvo seguro porque en ese momento Yuki tiró de él para enseñarle su cuarto. Rin observó desde la puerta con una sonrisa mientras padre e hijo jugaban.

"Viste mi tren Mami? Papi me lo compró ayer en Hong Kong!"

"Está precioso mi amor!"

Rin mantuvo la vista en el tren sin atreverse a mirar a Sesshoumaru que no podía evitar clavar sus ojos en ella. Después de enseñarle toda la casa salieron al patio para ver la piscina y casa de huéspedes.

"Esa es la casa del tío Lamont pero a él le gusta estar con Mami porque hay que consentirla mucho!"

Lamont tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada y soportó la mirada de fuego de Sesshoumaru con una gran sonrisa. Rin estaba tan distraía pensando en lo que quería pedirle a Sesshoumaru que no se dio cuenta de nada. La voz de Inuyasha la hizo voltear, se acercaba a ellos y en el instante que notó la presencia de su hermano arrugó la boca pero no pasó a más y lo saludó con una sonrisa apretada. Después de saludar a su sobrino y a Lamont abrazó a Rin preguntándole al oído si todo estaba bien, quedándose tranquilo cuando ella le dijo que sí con una sonrisa.

"Estabas preocupado?"

"No mucho, aquí está el francés!"

"Je je je la suerte que tengo que me cuides tanto!"

Inuyasha le dio un besito en la mejilla y se concentró en Yuki que no perdió la oportunidad para contarle del tren que le había comprado su papá. Con una sonrisa le dijo que los trenes eran lo máximo y se despidió diciendo que tenía que ir a la oficina no sin antes mirar a su hermano torcido y medio gruñendo. Un par de minutos después llegaron Kagome y Auki, al verlos Sesshoumaru se sintió reconfortado, fortaleciendo aún más su resolución de ganarse el perdón de Rin. Mientras Lamont conversaba con Kagome, Rin aprovechó para acercarse a Sesshoumaru.

"Antes de que te vayas puedo hablar contigo?"

"Si claro!"

"Yuki quédate aquí con tus tíos y Auki, necesito hablar con tu papá un momento!"

El pequeño miró a su Mamá muy serio y le preguntó si estaba enojada, sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes, le dijo que no y le pidió a Sesshoumaru que la siguiera. Caminando hasta la que iba ser su habitación, Rin esperó que él pasara para cerrar la puerta. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar emocionarse pero mantuvo la sonrisa a raya esperando que ella hablara, de pie frente a él, lo miró mordiéndose el labio, tratando de organizar sus ideas pero estaba muy aturdida.

"De que querías hablarme?"

"Si mira hay algo que necesito pedirte y seguramente no es lo que tú quieras pero lo he pensado mucho y espero que me entiendas… quiero que esperes un tiempo para que Yuki conozca tu… a Tania, es que él ha esperado mucho para conocerte y yo no sé qué reacción vaya tener tu… esa mujer hacia Yuki que es un inocente en todo esto, sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero me gustaría que tuviera a su papá solo para él aunque fuera por un par de semanas!"

Sesshoumaru se perdió en sus ojos saboreando el sonido de voz teñida por los nervios, además encontraba adorable que no pudiera decir tu esposa y la llamara por el nombre o diciéndole 'esa mujer' eso sin contar que varios mechones caían sobre su rostro haciéndolo recordar cómo se veía al despertar en su cama oliendo a él. Parpadeando antes de desviar la mirada a un punto fijo en el suelo, le dijo que entendía y estaba feliz de complacerla. La expresión femenina fue impagable y Sesshoumaru se permitió una ínfima sonrisa de triunfo.

"De verdad?"

"Si, además tienes razón, lo que más me importa es recuperar el tiempo perdido, eso sin contar que Tania está en Hong Kong!"

"Ahh bueno, entonces… muchas gracias!"

"Es un placer!"

Rin se rascó la nuca nerviosa la forma como la miraba y su tono de voz le dio escalofríos y cuando trató de salir del cuarto, Sesshoumaru la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca con suavidad.

"Me das unos minutos?"

"Para qué?"

Hasta ese momento Rin se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru aun cargaba con la bolsa de regalo donde estaba el tren y se sorprendió cuando vio que adentro había otra bolsa una más pequeña y de color turquesa, sospechosamente parecido a las bolsas de Tiffany, entregándole la bolsa le dijo que era para ella.

"Y esto?"

"Es que lo ví y pensé que te iba gustar!"

"Estas comprándome?"

Rin se arrepintió de haber dicho eso al ver la expresión ofendida de Sesshoumaru, cuando alargó la mano con una mueca pidiéndole el regalo de vuelta para tirarlo, Rin se echó para atrás logrando que él maldijera entre dientes.

"Perdón por decir eso, vamos de nuevo… Ahem, un regalo para mí? Gracias Sesshoumaru, me encantan los regalos… y voy abrirlo ya"

Sesshoumaru apenas contuvo la emocion de escucharla y se permitió una sonrisa. Dejando de lado su actitud esquiva Rin inspeccionó la caja emocionada sacudiéndola como lo haría un niño. Dejando ver una sonrisa completa quitó la cinta y abrió la caja, por un momento no dijo nada y Sesshoumaru pensó que no le había gustado.

"No te gustó?"

"Me encanta… gracias!"

Rin sonrió mordiéndose el labio y sacó el llavero sintiendo el corazón apretado, era un llavero de plata con una cadenita que terminaba bifurcada con una mariposa en cada lado.

"Como tienes casa nueva pensé que te gustaría un llavero nuevo… en serio te gusta?"

"Ajá… que te pasa, porque me miras así?!"

"Necesito decirte algo, es que encontré todas las cartas!"

A Rin se le fue el color de las mejillas y tragó grueso al escucharlo, sobretodo por su voz quebrada como quien lucha contra las lágrimas. Parpadeó sorprendida cuando él se volvió mostrando sus ojos aguados dándole las gracias por todas las fotografías y palabras amables, los ojos que tanto amaba parecían penetrarla con una intensidad que hizo que los pelitos de la nuca se erizaran.

"Yo creí que se habían perdido… donde estaban?"

"El ama de llaves las guardó en mi oficina… nunca debí dudar de ti!"

Sintiendo que aquella oportunidad no se iba repetir, Rin le preguntó porque había dudado, su expresión era de súplica y su voz triste. Cerrando los ojos un instante como para recuperar su aplomo, balbuceó un par de palabras antes de decirle que en esa época los celos lo dominaban. Rin arrugó la boca comprendiendo a lo que se refería, haberla visto con Gema en el bar del club probaba, a pesar del tiempo, una píldora demasiado amarga para digerir. Sesshoumaru deseaba que dijera algo pero lucía como perdida en un mar de recuerdos y tratando de hacerla reaccionar dio un paso hacia ella dejando un mínimo espacio entre ambos. Aprovechando que seguía como ida, la sujetó por los brazos con suavidad diciendo su nombre en un susurro. El intoxicante y masculino aroma de Sesshoumaru la envolvió como una nube que la debilitaba, levantando la barbilla sus miradas se cruzaron y Rin se humedeció los labios pero no logró hablar, estaba a punto de levantar la mano para acariciarle la mejilla cuando se escucharon los gritos de Yuki, llamando a su papá, antes que pudiera protestar, ella se escurrió de entre sus brazos y abrió la puerta.

"Papi ya vámonos!"

Con una sonrisa, Rin le pidió un beso y un abrazo antes de salir, Yuki se le guindó del cuello y cuando ella lo llenó de besitos soltó una carcajada; cuando lo puso de nuevo en el suelo, el pequeño tomó a su papá de la mano jalándolo para que se fueran. Rin los siguió con una expresión serena pero la verdad era que sentía el corazón en la boca, fue obvio que Sesshoumaru quería decirle algo, pero en cuanto el camión de la mudanza llegó el momento se perdió y se fue resignado pero feliz de haberla tenido tan cerca.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura!

Z

Agradecimiento especial para Ceci y Mizuho por su apoyo y ayuda de tipo editorial!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

Rin se quedó viendo la puerta mucho después que se fuera, el olor de Sesshoumaru saturando su nariz y la sensación de sus manos sobre su piel haciéndola recordar lo bien que se sentía tener todo su cuerpo sobre ella.

"Tierra a Rin!"

"Si ya voy!"

Lamont soltó una risa y se distrajo con uno de los hombres de la mudanza, ella se sobresaltó cuando el celular en su bolsillo sonó sacándola de sus agradables recuerdos. Refunfuñando por la interrupción, abrió el teléfono y sin ver la pantalla contestó forzando un tono amable por si era su abuela.

"Hola princesa!"

Al escuchar la voz de su ex Rin sonrió y soltó una risita dándole las gracias por el ejército que había mandado para ayudarla. Sonriendo le preguntó por Yuki, sintió una punzada de celos cuando ella le contó el emotivo encuentro; como intuyendo lo que él estaba sintiendo, le habló con suavidad.

"Ayer estábamos hablando de tí, te quiere mucho!"

"Si pero ahora que tiene a su papá…!"

"Eres su amigo eso no cambia, no te vayas a olvidar de nosotros!"

"Imposible princesa!"

"Entonces vas a venir a verme hoy?"

Rin se arrepintió de haber hablado porque se sintió como si estuviera presionándolo, como cuando estaban juntos y ella le rogaba por un rato para ella, antes de que Gema pudiera darle un excusa para no ir, ella hizo exactamente eso.

"Supongo que tienes mucho que hacer, igual que yo, gracias por el mini ejército de mudanza!"

"Fueron suficientes? No quiero que te canses mucho!"

"Te lo prometo, además es muy entretenido ver al general Lamont dándoles órdenes!"

"Debe estar feliz!"

"Imagínate, 8 hombres solo para él!"

Gema soltó una carcajada y cuando Rin se despidió le dijo que iría a verla después de las cinco con algo rico de comida y una botella para brindar. Guardando el celular de nuevo en su bolsillo se rascó la cadera distraída pensando que estarían haciendo Yuki y Sesshoumaru, en medio de un suspiro Lamont se le acercó por detrás y con ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura le preguntó al oído en que estaba pensando, con una sonrisa, Rin se amoldó al pecho de su amigo acariciando las manos que se cerraban sobre ella.

"Que crees que están haciendo?"

"Divirtiéndose! Hablabas con Gema?"

"Ajá!"

"Le diste las gracias por el batallón de mudanza?"

"Sip!"

Rin se estremeció con una risa juguetona cuando Lamont le dio un beso en la mejilla, desde la cocina uno de los hombres los veía con la boca abierta pero miró nervioso en todas direcciones en el instante que Lamont lo fulminó con la mirada. Ajena a su admirador, se volvió para estar frente a frente y le contó lo que había hablado con Sesshoumaru.

"Le pedí que todavía no le presentara a Tania y me dijo que sí, que estaba de acuerdo en complacerme, me regaló el llavero y me dio las gracias por las cartas…!"

"Un llavero de Tiffany ni más ni menos!"

"Aunque hubiera sido de plástico, sus ojos estaban aguados… y cuando iba salir del cuarto…!"

"Qué?"

"Es que me estrujó y se me quedó viendo muy raro!"

Notando la emoción en su voz, Lamont la sujetó por las mejillas con suavidad preguntándole a qué tipo de 'raro' se refería.

"Raro intenso, me dio escalofríos estábamos tan cerca… olía tan bien, a jabón y loción de afeitar!"

"Ok, te digo algo? Ese sujeto te mira como si fueras su postre favorito!"

"En serio? No no no, es un hombre casado y… mmm me encanta que me mire como si quisiera arrancarme la ropa, amo sus ojos!"

Soltando una risa la estrujó en un abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente le dijo que casado o no, esas miradas hablaban por si solas.

"Vamos armar la cocina y luego los cuartos ok?"

"Si, algo que hacer para distraerme!"

Cuando Lamont pasó junto al sujeto que seguía con la boca abierta babeando por Rin, le dijo en un gruñido que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. El hombre tartamudeó un par de monosílabos y se entretuvo fuera de la casa. Mordiéndose el labio, esperó que su amigo estuviera junto a ella para ponerse de puntillas y darle un besito en la mejilla, inmediatamente la expresión furiosa se derritió para sonreírle.

"Odio que babeen sobre ti!"

"No lo mates ok?"

"Lo que tu digas preciosa!"

* * *

La juguetería era inmensa, todo un paraíso infantil. De pie con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru observaba a los niños jugar en un castillo inflable. No dejaba de pensar en la palabras de Ana, que Yuki lo quisiera tanto era gracias a Rin. Resopló profundamente al recordar la conversación que habían tenido en la casa, todavía tenía el olor de ella acariciando su nariz y la tersura de su piel fresca en la punta de sus dedos. Gruñó entre dientes ahogando los gritos en su cabeza, lo que más quería era perderse entre sus muslos y besarla hasta quedar inconsciente; pronto, eso era un susurro en su mente que se repetía porque la reacción de Rin cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos le daba esperanza. La voz de su hijo saludándolo lo hizo reaccionar y con una sonrisa levantó la mano devolviendo el saludo. Desviando la mirada buscó a su cuñada pero no la vio y supuso que seguía en el baño. Dos minutos después apareció con una sonrisa y le pido que fueran a sentarse. Sesshoumaru vio a los niños con recelo y tomándolo del brazo le dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse porque las sillas estaban muy cerca y podían mantener contacto visual. Al ver que los asientos no estaban a más de 5 pasos, la siguió sin protestar. Una vez en la silla, Kagome sacó una menta, ofreciéndole una pero él no quiso. Guardando las mentas en su cartera lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, dime qué quieres preguntarme!"

"Disculpa? Porque asumes que…!"

Sesshoumaru estrujó los labios y entrecerró los ojos como rendijas, de verdad quería hacerse el misterioso cuando su cuñada le tendía la mano? Había estado actuando como un idiota con medio cerebro los últimos 5 años y la verdad estaba cansado de su miseria. La expresión femenina era amigable, sincera y en ese momento se alegró por su hermano, mientras la voz de su cabeza susurraba que si ese tarado podía tener alguien como ella, entonces no había poder en el universo que impidiera que él recuperara a Rin. Liberando un poco de tensión con un resoplido, puso las manos sobre sus rodillas y habló despacio.

"Necesito saber, ese francés es mi competencia verdad?"

Sesshoumaru esperó una risa de burla o una mirada de reproche pero Kagome se acomodó un mechón negro detrás de la oreja y le preguntó a qué clase de competencia se refería, por Yuki o por Rin. La respuesta tardó en dejar los labios masculinos pero ella la escuchó fuerte y claro y el corazón le dio un brinco.

"Por los dos!"

"Bueno, él ha estado con Rin desde que Yuki nació y eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que ama a tu hijo, a los dos!"

"Ósea que ellos son amantes…!"

"Yo no dije eso! Son amigos, más que eso, familia. Lamont no tiene a nadie más y desde que la conoció no ha hecho más que ocuparse de ella, sino hubiera sido por él, Rin se habría vuelto loca en Francia!"

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos con un sabor amargo en su garganta, tratando de imaginar cómo había sido la vida de Rin separada sus amigos y familia, criando a Yuki sola, con el recuerdo de su amante diciéndole que era una mentirosa.

"Dios, realmente soy un bastardo…!"

"Quizás, pero la gente puede reivindicarse si realmente es lo que quieres!"

"Más que nada en el mundo!"

"Pregunta, que pasa con Tania?"

Kagome frunció el ceño al ver como la expresión masculina se ensombrecía y le pareció escuchar un gruñido seguido de algo que sonaba muy parecido a una palabrota. Relajándose un poco le dijo que por el momento seguía en Hong Kong.

"Ajá, que pasa cuando decida venir?"

"La relación está destruida desde hace más de 3 años. Nos estamos separando!"

Con los labios curveados en una sonrisa traviesa, Sesshoumaru vio de reojo la expresión vacía de su cuñada; realmente las apariencias engañaban porque probablemente todos pensaban que entre él y Tania todo era color de rosa.

"Por favor no le digas nada a ella, es muy reciente y todavía Tania esta asimilándolo!"

"C-claro, entonces tú sigues...?"

"Ni en un millón de años voy a poder olvidarla y sí, soy un bastardo cruel y arrogante por haberla dejado sola, todo por culpa de mis estúpidos celos!"

Por un segundo esperó un reproche, inclusive una cachetada pero una vez Kagome lo sorprendió.

"Como se nota que eres hermano de mi esposo, son tan tontos, un par de cabezas duras, más te vale esforzarte para hacerla feliz como ella se merece!"

"Kagome, pero el francés?"

"Ahh no te preocupes, aunque si la haces sufrir creo que vas a recibir otra paliza. Solo para que sepas Lamont quería buscarte después que hablaron en tu apartamento pero ella le contó cómo te había dejado tu hermano y se calmó, es muy cariñoso y simpático pero cuando se trata de Rin no creo que tenga mucha paciencia!"

Sesshoumaru tuvo la intención restarle importancia a la inminente amenaza pero se tragó las palabras y en cambio le dijo a Kagome que no preocuparse era imposible si iban a vivir juntos.

"En serio no tienes de que preocuparte, no confías en mí?"

"No se trata de eso, ese sujeto… hoy cuando llegué le estaba acariciando la cara!"

"A eso te vas a tener que acostumbrar porque es muy cariñoso!"

"No puedo, ella es mía!"

Kagome hizo una cara y torció los ojos balbuceando algo que él no entendió. Resoplando como para mantener su carácter a raya, le dijo que no fuera cavernícola. Sesshoumaru la miró con expresión vacía preguntándole que tenía de cavernícola decir la verdad. Ella dejó de mascullar y con la frente arrugada le preguntó porque era tan posesivo. El desconcierto en la expresión masculina desarmó a Kagome, más cuando le dijo sin un gramo de duda en su voz que era recíproco.

"Ósea que tu eres de ella?"

"Alma, cuerpo y corazón!"

"Wow de verdad que eres intenso, la verdad no sé porque me sorprende son exactamente iguales!"

"No me compares con ese esposo tuyo!"

Kagome le ignoró y saludó a los chicos que brincaban riéndose, de reojo vio a Sesshoumaru contemplando a Yuki y se mordió el labio con unas ganas locas de llamar a su amiga para contarle todo lo que sabía pero eso era facilitarle el camino a Sesshoumaru y Rin se merecía que el amor de su vida la reconquistara.

Después de dejar la juguetería hicieron varias compras y luego decidieron entrar en un boliche para jugar y almorzar. Kagome disfrutó viendo a Sesshoumaru y Yuki, cualquier que los viera no adivinaría que se acababan de ver por primera vez en la mañana, padre e hijo eran exactamente eso, Kagome sonrió porque a pesar de tener el cabello de su mamá estando con Sesshoumaru el parecido entre ambos saltaba a la vista. Resoplando, pensó en su amiga y lo difícil de aquella situación, poniéndose en su lugar el estómago se le estrujó pero inmediatamente sonrió al recordar la emoción en la voz de su cuñado al hablar de Rin. No había nada de qué preocuparse, Sesshoumaru iba hacer las cosas bien y sino… la imagen de su esposo y Lamont limpiando el piso con él la hizo carcajearse alejando sus dudas.

En el sillón de enfrente Yuki miraba ensimismado a su papá y Kagome se quedó esperando que el niño hablara, cuando lo hizo apretó los labios sin poder apartar la mirada.

"Pa porque ya no quieres a Mami?"

Sesshoumaru dejó caer la bola de boliche en su mano y por un centímetro no aplastó su pie al escuchar a su hijo, la bola rodó sin dirección y pronto encontró el caño perdiéndose al lado de los pines por la derecha, pero él se quedó ahí como petrificado tratando de buscar una respuesta, algo bueno que decirle a su hijo, algo que no dejara en claro lo idiota que era. Sesshoumaru bufó entre dientes, no había forma de disfrazar su estupidez y amargado se pasó la mano por el cabello. Sentía la mirada de su hijo como un fierro caliente en su nuca, también percibía los ojos de su cuñada, que contenía la respiración esperando por cualquier sílaba de sabiduría que él fuera a escupir.

_Si claro las posibilidades de decir algo remotamente inteligente o que salve mi estúpido orgullo son nulas, ah ya sé cuando el infierno se congele, todos pueden esperar sentados por una justificación a mi estupidez, mi segundo nombre es 'bastardo' y el tercero 'infeliz'! Dios no merezco que Rin me ame pero juro que haré todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para lograr tenerla a mi lado de nuevo._

"Pa? Me escuchaste?"

"Si Yuki…- resoplando como para darse fuerzas se volvió y con una sonrisa se sentó junto a su hijo que lo miraba a la expectativa.

"Yo… lo que pasa es que me molesté con ella!"

Sesshoumaru hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas, quería decirle la verdad y al mismo tiempo conservar una onza de dignidad para que su hijo siguiera pensando bien de él. Con una media sonrisa, Yuki le puso la mano en el antebrazo, al verse reflejado en sus ojos, Sesshoumaru sintió su orgullo resquebrajarse en mil pedazos, mas porque su hijo parecía ver mas allá de aquella careta de falsa dignidad. Yuki merecía la verdad y eso fue justamente lo que le ofreció.

"Fui un tonto, dejé que mi enojo me dominara, entiendes eso Yuki?"

El niño asintió con la cabeza, su expresión era muy seria como quien lleva un dolor guardado muy profundo en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura y entendimiento y eso más que cualquier otra cosa le dio esperanza.

"Tu mamá es muy importante para mí!"

"Y tu esposa?"

Sesshoumaru no quiso decirle que se estaba separando, primero tenía que limar asperezas con Rin y no quería que su hijo se le escapara algo de más, por lo que simplemente le dijo que Tania estaba en Hong Kong y lo que sentía por él o su madre era algo aparte. Yuki lo miró antes de decir nada, como si analizara aquellas palabras cuando finalmente habló su voz era feliz y emocionada.

"Entonces ya no estás enojado con Mami?"

"No!"

"Genial!"

Sesshoumaru sintió que un gran peso dejaba su espalda cuando su hijo soltó una risa diciendo que su mamá siempre le había dicho que él era buena persona, logrando que el estómago se le hiciera un nudo por la culpa. Con una ínfima sonrisa, Kagome se puso de pie y les preguntó si querían algo de comer.

"Tía quiero unas papitas fritas y un batido de chocolate!"

"Que tal una hamburguesa o la mitad?"

"Mejor un hot dog!"

"Está bien, tu Sesshoumaru?"

"Esa hamburguesa suena bien!"

Sesshoumaru quiso ponerse de pie pero Kagome lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro asegurándole que podía sola con la comida, después de preguntarle a su hijo que quería caminó hacia el restaurante. Cuando Auki los dejó solos para ir al baño Sesshoumaru le pidió perdón a su hijo por dejarlo solo, con una gran sonrisa Yuki le dijo que no estaba enojado. Tragándose el nudo en su garganta le devolvió la sonrisa pasándole la mano por el cabello con suavidad. Cuando Kagome le dijo que pronto traerían la comida.

"Porque no la llamas para que sepa que estamos bien"

Sesshoumaru sacó su celular y marcó con los latidos acelerados. Kagome se concentró en los niños reprimiendo una sonrisa de ver a su cuñado emocionado. Rin contestó al segundo timbrazo preguntándole si todo estaba bien.

"Si solo quería avisarte que estamos bien!"

"Ahh bueno!"

"Cómo estás? Mucho trabajo?"

"Más o menos pero estoy bien y Yuki?"

"Claro te lo paso!"

El niño tomó el teléfono con una sonrisa contándole a su mamá todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento, cuando terminaron le pasó el teléfono a su papá y él no pudo contener las ganas de decirle que era un niño maravilloso y estaba agradecido. Rin se echó una risita que a Sesshoumaru le dio escalofríos y tragando saliva se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

"Has hecho un gran trabajo!"

"Gracias pero él es lo máximo es un niño bueno!"

"Y muy inteligente más que eso intuitivo!"

Rin se mordió el labio juntando las cejas sin saber que concluir de aquel comentario y antes que pudiera preguntarle algo, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si quería algo. Ella titubeó un momento antes de decirle que no se preocupara y disfrutara su día con Yuki.

"Claro, gracias nos vemos más tarde!"

Sesshoumaru guardó el celular pensativo y cuando trajeron la comida se concentró en su hijo.

* * *

Eran las 7 p.m. cuando Sesshoumaru estacionó la camioneta de Kagome en el garaje, al lado todo parecía tranquilo pero se veía la luz encendida, junto al deportivo de Sesshoumaru había dos automóviles pero no les dio mayor importancia, estaba ansioso por verla. Después de llevar las bolsas de Kagome hasta la sala, cruzaron la puerta que conectaba las dos propiedades, los niños echaron a correr dejándolos rezagados y como sintiendo su nerviosismo, Kagome le dijo que todo iba salir bien. Sesshoumaru contestó entre dientes y no tuvo tiempo de relajarse porque en el momento que atravesó la puerta sintió una piedra en el estómago. Sentada en la sala estaba Rin con Gema a su lado saboreando una copa de vino, su hermano, Sango y Miroku también estaban ahí, igual que Soyi, Ana y un hombre mayor que no reconoció. Apretando La mandíbula maldijo para sus adentros, porque tenía que estar su ex esposo ahí? Haciéndolo sentir como un intruso, agitando el fuego de sus celos. La voz en su cabeza le susurró que nada de eso importaba más que Rin y Yuki, eso le dio un poco de alivio, suficiente para sofocar las ganas de vociferar como un energúmeno. Con todas las miradas sobre él dio las buenas noches en un tono de voz con suficiente control para sonar civilizado, nadie le contestó pero eso importaba poco cuando se dio cuenta que Rin le sonreía mientras su hijo caminaba hacia él. La mirada de Gema era fuego líquido pero no le dio importancia perdiéndose un instante en sus pensamientos.

_Eso es anciano, yo si pude darle el bebé que tanto quería, claro después no le creí y pasé los últimos 5 años de mi vida viviendo miserablemente por ser un idiota pero estoy de vuelta y al final del día Yuki es mío y pienso darle un par de hermanitos!_

En el momento que la voz de Sesshoumaru inundó el espacio, Rin sintió el estómago en la boca y su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, sonriéndole sin darse cuenta y cautivada hasta la médula de ver a Yuki tomarlo de la mano para que viera su habitación. Con ternura, Sesshoumaru le pidió que esperara y Rin resopló conmovida, sobre todo porque se notaba que era algo natural, no una pose o actuación para impresionar a nadie, ser tierno y amoroso con Yuki era como respirar y eso era más de lo que ella podía pedir o soportar sin sentir que quería comérselo a besos. Aclarándose la garganta para sofocar esos pensamientos, dejó la copa en la mesa frente a ella y le dio las buenas noches, ignorando el ambiente cargado que se respiraba. Le hubiera gustado que sus amigos y familia disimularan un poco por el bien de Yuki pero tampoco podía culparlos o quizás sí, si ella estaba dispuesta a ser cordial y amable con él porque ellos no? Dejando escapar un suspiro para no dejarse enredar con ideas y complicaciones se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Folken, quien con una gran sonrisa le extendió la mano a Sesshoumaru presentándose como el prometido de Soyi.

"Un placer, Sesshoumaru Youkai!"

"He escuchado mucho de ti!"

"Ahh…!"

"No es lo que crees, Yuki y yo hablamos mucho verdad que sí campeón?"

"Sii!"

Sesshoumaru separó los labios pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, que extraño que alguien fuera amable con él, el apretón de Folken fue firme y sincero logrando relajarlo un poco. De pie junto al sillón su hermano lo miraba con el labio torcido y le gruñó un saludo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Gema sintió un escalofrío pero no flaqueó ni un instante, después de todo tenía derecho a su odio y la mirada dura de Soyi no lo inmutó. Nadie dijo nada más por un par de incómodos y eternos segundos, hasta que Ana desvió la atención hacia los niños preguntándoles como les había ido. Ambos muchachos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, fue Inuyasha quien les pidió que hablaran uno a la vez. Con esa distracción, Sesshoumaru concentró su atención en Rin y cuando ella le habló, su voz apagó el resto de los sonidos.

"Quieres algo de tomar o de comer?"

"Agua está bien, gracias!"

"Sígueme!"

Cuando empezó a caminar ante la mirada estupefacta de Gema, Sesshoumaru se anotó un punto y contuvo las ganas de sacarle la lengua como un niño. Siguiéndola hasta la cocina admiró todo a su alrededor y le preguntó si no estaba muy cansada porque no parecía que se hubiera mudado ese mismo día. Entregándole el vaso de agua le dijo que había tenido mucha ayuda, Sesshoumaru no preguntó nada más presintiendo que quizás Gema tenía algo que ver. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su jacket le entregó un paquete de caramelos de leche, feliz de ver que Rin abría los ojos emocionada.

"Yuki dijo que te encantan!"

Rin tomó el paquete y se metió uno a la boca saboreándolo, no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago y eso solo avivaba las ganas que tenía de besarlo y tenerlo entre sus sábanas, con esa imagen en la cabeza el espacio entre sus piernas se calentó sintiéndose húmeda. Humedeciéndose los labios para disimular su respiración entrecortada Rin le dio las gracias con una sonrisa. Sesshoumaru apretó la mandíbula porque esa sonrisa lo debilitaba y tuvo que luchar contra la desesperación de no poder estrujarla contra su pecho y darle un beso que la hiciera gemir. Pasándose la mano por la nuca concentró sus energías en alabar su cocina.

"Gracias, entonces cuéntame cómo les fue?"

"Increíble, como si lo hubiéramos hecho siempre!"

"Si me di cuenta!"

La mirada inquisidora hizo que ella se riera y perdida en sus ojos le dijera que se notaba por la forma como lo trataba. Sesshoumaru tuvo que tragar grueso y recordarse que estaban en su casa y con gente que lo odiaba, para no decirle que para él era la mujer más hermosa y divertida y con la que soñaba todas las noches, en cambio se conformó con darle las gracias y de paso contarle que mañana mismo hablaría con su abogado para que Yuki tuviera su apellido ya ambos estuvieran incluidos en su testamento. Rin se puso pálida y le dijo que no era necesario lo del testamento, pero él la cortó alegando que por ser la madre de su hijo era lo justo.

"Pero Tania no va querer, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa!"

"No deberías ser tan condescendiente conmigo, realmente no lo merezco, además… - _**Sesshoumaru se esmeró en darle una mirada intensa, curveando los labios en una sugestiva sonrisa que la hizo tragar grueso, apretando sin querer sus muslos como para que no supiera que ardía por sentirlo dentro de ella…-**_tu difícilmente puedes crearme problemas al contrario!"

Rin sintió las mejillas calientes y mordiéndose el labio nerviosa desvió la mirada tratando de hablar con coherencia pero fracasando monstruosamente cuando solo logró balbucear sin sentido. Esos ojos eran demasiado intensos y su voz insinuaba deseo, su mente revuelta trató de rescatar una respuesta, algo inteligente que enmascarara sus sentimientos pero fue imposible, porque su mente estaba en blanco y solo había espacio para verlo a él, con sus labios jugosos curveados en esa sonrisa traviesa, su olor masculino y se presencia imponente. Frotándose la sien con la punta de los dedos anular e índice Rin cerró los ojos tratando de ordenar sus ideas, dejando el vaso en el fregadero, Sesshoumaru la sujetó por los brazos con suavidad y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla dándole de nuevo las gracias en un susurro. La poca cordura que le quedaba voló por los aires al sentirlo tan cerca, rodeándola con el calor de su cuerpo; se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, tan protegida, que al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar sonreír dejando que sus manos reposaran sobre sus pectorales. En el acto, Sesshoumaru sintió una descarga sacudir su piel y cada centímetro de su cuerpo gritó el nombre de Rin reclamando una noche con ella, perdido entre sus muslos y ahogado en la dulzura de sus labios.

"No me des las gracias, tu eres su papá y la verdad es que no quiero pelear contigo, tenemos un hijo!"

"Pero las cosas que te dije…!"

"No es de tus mejores momentos pero ya pasó, puedo superarlo por él!"

Había algo más por decir, Sesshoumaru lo percibía en su mirada, casi podía escuchar el ruido de sus pensamientos girando alrededor de algo que le molestaba y quería descargar con desesperación pero Rin se mantuvo en silencio viéndolo con ojos muy abiertos y sin darse cuenta que lo acariciaba sobre la camisa con suavidad.

"Quieres decirme algo mas verdad? Con toda confianza, puedo soportarlo y estoy seguro que me lo merezco!"

Los ojos verdes brillaron un instante y luego su deliciosa boca se frunció en un puchero que lo hizo sentir como si le hubieran movido el piso. Mirándolo bajo sus pestañas susurró algo como un reproche y humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua le dio una sonrisa apretada.

"No me vas a decir?"

"Es que… la verdad no tiene importancia, ya no vamos a pelear!"

"Te lo prometo!"

Una sombra cruzó su rostro y la mirada se oscureció, su voz apagada y con rabia le pidió que no hiciera eso. Sabiendo que había dicho algo indebido le preguntó qué.

"No prometas, me trae malos recuerdos!"

"Lo siento!"

Sin verlo Rin se encogió de hombros y fijó la mirada en un punto en la pared. Desesperado por recuperar su atención la sacudió con suavidad preguntándole si podían hablar mañana.

"Hablar de qué?"

"Voy a encargarme de todos los gastos de Yuki, necesito que me digas que necesita y quiero saber a qué kínder va ir, seguro medico, no sé si tiene alergias, fobias, lo que sea!"

Inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que su frente hizo contacto con su pecho debajo de su barbilla Rin soltó una carcajada, sin moverse ni un milímetro para no dejar de sentirla apoyada en él quiso saber que era tan gracioso, porque no había dicho ningún chiste.

"Ja ja ja Yuki no tiene fobias que gracioso!"

"Oye un segundo…te estás burlando de mí?"

"Ja ja ja si!"

"Ya veo!"

Sesshoumaru torció la boca en una mueca antes de soltar una risita diciendo entre dientes que era un alivio saber que su hijo no tenía fobias. Levantando la cara, Rin llevó sus dedos hasta la mejilla acariciándolo con suavidad, esperando que en cualquier momento la rechazara, un emocionado suspiro dejo sus labios cuando con una sonrisa Sesshoumaru cubrió la delicada mano con la propia con una expresión de felicidad que la hizo estremecerse.

"Me encantan tus manos Rin, son suaves y delicadas!"

Demasiado emocionada para protestar Rin vio como él movía su cabeza para besarle primero los dedos y luego la palma antes de atraerla en un abrazo intenso y sofocante. El abrazo puso los labios masculinos justo sobre su cuello y Rin se erizó con el roce de la respiración sobre su piel. Abrumada, cerró los ojos cuando Sesshoumaru inhaló su perfume rozando la punta de la nariz sobre la curva de su cuello. Por un instante quiso rechazarlo pero en cambio se derritió contra las líneas de su esculpido pecho, hubieran podido quedarse así de no ser por la interrupción de su abuela que estaba lista para despedirse. Como en una nebulosa Rin sintió que el calor masculino se apartaba y estuvo a punto de gimotear en protesta, lo que la sacó de su trance fue la expresión recriminatoria de su abuela y el tono ácido de su voz.

"Ya nos vamos, te fuiste y nos dejaste solos Rin!"

Rin sintió un sabor agrio en su paladar, su abuela nunca la llamaba por su nombre y eso era la prueba más clara de su inconformidad por lo que acababa de interrumpir y que no se disculpara por eso la enfurecía al punto que quería gritar y recriminarla por no entender que lo amaba a pesar de todo. A su lado, Sesshoumaru no decía nada y mantenía una expresión calmada. La mirada de Soyi era fuego puro pero procuró no inmutarse. Tragándose una maldición se aproximó hasta su abuela que sin más le preguntó que creía que estaba haciendo.

"Disculpa?"

"Ese tipo es un hombre casado o se te olvidó? Seguramente finge para que tener las cosas más fáciles con Yuki, se casó con alguien más y te dejó sola y ahora tú te acurrucas con él como si nada. Qué te pasa?"

Aquellas palabras golpearon su pecho como un mazo y en el acto Rin sintió los ojos aguados, que su abuela sugiriera que estaba fingiendo para congraciarse con Yuki la hizo sentir como una basura, una mujer dañada que no merecía que un hombre la quisiera. Por un par de segundos Rin no dijo nada tratando de tragarse las lágrimas y la rabia pero cuando cruzó miradas con su abuela Soyi se dio cuenta del impacto de sus palabras cuando quiso abrazarla ella dio un paso hacia atrás. En ese instante Folken y Ana entraban para despedirse, lo que Rin aprovechó para distanciarse más hablándole con tono hueco.

"Gracias por venir Soyi-sama y por los muebles!"

Lívida y con las cejas juntas Soyi se aproximó a su nieta con el corazón estrujado de verla al borde de las lágrimas, que había hecho? Escupirle en la cara recordándole que el hombre que amaba la había dejado sola para casarse con otra mujer. Aprovechando que Folken acaparaba la atención de Sesshoumaru le dijo a Rin que la disculpara, la mirada esmeralda se endureció al momento.

"Todo lo que me dijiste es verdad de que te disculpas?"

"Lo que pasa es que… te hizo tanto daño y estaban abrazados!"

"Claro y yo soy una estúpida por dejarme llevar, quizás tengas razón, seguramente tienes razón pero es algo que me supera además… olvídalo! Que descanses abuela!"

Las palabras necesarias para reparar el daño se quedaron sin decir y Rin se apartó de ella para despedirse de Folken con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Sesshoumaru estaba agradecido con él por no tratarlo como una escoria, alguien que parecía dispuesto a darle la oportunidad que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Folken le guiñó el ojo antes de concentrarse en Rin.

"Ha sido un placer muchacho, nos estamos viendo tienes mi tarjeta así que si necesitas algo me llamas!"

"Gracias Folken-sama!"

"Folken a secas por favor!"

"Claro Folken!"

Soyi vio el intercambio con expresión muy seria sintiendo el estómago revuelto, sobre todo porque habían tenido un par de discusiones al respecto, según Folken, Sesshoumaru era el menor de dos males porque el recuerdo de Gema insultándola y queriendo pegarle era algo intragable. Sospechaba que ahora más que nunca lo iba defender porque a pesar de todo ella no era tan ciega para no darse cuenta que a nieta se le iluminaba la expresión el instante que aquel sujeto había puesto un pie en la casa. Concentrándose en ellos escuchó la conversación con la mandíbula apretada.

"Nos veremos el sábado verdad Sesshoumaru?"

"El sábado?"

Parándose frente a él Rin le explicó que Lamont iba cocinar ese día para inaugurar la casa y la piscina.

"Vas a venir verdad?"

"No me lo perdería por nada!"

Rin se mordió el labio perdida en sus ojos, deseando que todos se fueran para poder tener un rato a solas con él. En ese momento apareció Gema, Rin le sonrió y cuando se abrió paso entre Sesshoumaru y Folken, el empresario se permitió una sonrisa. Sesshoumaru respiró profundo sin perderla de vista, sintiendo el pecho apretado cuando Gema le puso la mano en la cintura para darle un beso en la mejilla, antes de separarse sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos hombres sintieron un sabor amargo en la boca.

"Buenas noches!"

"Maneja con cuidado!"

"Claro princesa!"

Rin abrió la boca y tragó grueso cuando a sus espaldas un gruñido inundó la cocina, el corazón se le aceleró al instante y sin atreverse a ver a su ex esposo se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír. Gema ni se inmutó, al contrario vio a Sesshoumaru con una mirada dura y una media sonrisa que parecía una provocación, pero ninguno hizo nada y dando media vuelta salió de la cocina, dejando a todos asombrados. Cuando Rin se volvió, Sesshoumaru estaba recostado contra el fregadero con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho viéndola muy serio. Folken y Soyi intercambiaron miradas y antes que alguno pudiera decir algo, se escuchó a si misma hablar.

"Sesshoumaru quieres acostar a Yuki?"

"Disculpa?"

"Si tu sabes, ayudarlo a bañarse, leerle un cuento y esperar a que se duerma!"

Rin no creyó que aquella mirada pudiera ser más intensa pero estaba equivocada y se emocionó cuando Sesshoumaru le dijo que eso sería genial, hablando sin esconder su felicidad. Por el rabillo del ojo Rin vio a su abuela y frunció el ceño cuando notó que se aproximaba con cara de pocos amigos, antes que pudiera decir algo, la mujer se plantó enfrente de Sesshoumaru.

"Quiero que sepas que no voy a tolerar que juegues con mi nieta!"

"Pierda cuidado Soyi-sama mi intención no es causarle más dolor!"

"En serio?"

El tono sarcástico e incrédulo hizo que Folken la sujetara con cariño por el antebrazo tratando de que lo viera a la cara para preguntarle qué le estaba pasando, para él ese tipo de comportamiento era una intromisión en la vida de Rin, ella era una mujer que podía sola con sus problemas, pero su abuela se empeñaba en tratarla como a una pequeña y eso lo sacaba de quicio. Ignorándolo, movió su brazo y siguió viendo a Sesshoumaru con los ojos como dos volcanes. Como una estatua Rin miraba a su abuela pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Soyi empezó hablar agitada.

"Porque deberíamos de creerte ah? No le creíste y te fuiste dejándola sola y ahora regresas y quieres que todos te aceptemos!"

"En eso se equivoca señora, la única que me interesa que me acepte es ella y Yuki, no quisiera ser grosero pero creo que esto es algo que debemos resolver Rin y yo. Ah y por cierto, yo no estoy fingiendo para estar en buenas con Yuki, lo quiero desde la primera vez que hablé con él, los dos son personas maravillosas y aunque comprendo que no quiera darme otra oportunidad no pienso ir a ningún lado, soy el padre de Yuki así que le ruego se acostumbre a esa idea!"

La expresión de Soyi se desfiguró pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Rin se interpuso entre ella y Sesshoumaru hablando con voz muy serena, sentía el corazón en la boca de verlo defender su posición como padre de Yuki y eso era como un sueño hecho realidad.

"Nana por favor entiendo que estés preocupada por mi y te lo agradezco pero él tiene razón lo que sea que vaya a funcionar para la felicidad de Yuki le resolveremos entre ambos, estas molesta con él pero te olvidas de tu nieto y su papá es parte de su felicidad!"

"Pero yo…mi amor es que…rayos!"

El enojo que Rin sentía se evaporó en el instante que oyó a su abuela maldecir, ella jamás lo hacía y eso probaba que estaba demasiado alterada para ser objetiva. Por mucho que agradecía su preocupación realmente no quería intromisiones en cuanto a Sesshoumaru se refería. Tomándola de la mano, Folken les dio las buenas noches y con Ana salieron de la cocina, Rin se mordió el labio cuando el ama de llaves le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa indiscutible de apoyo. Casi de inmediato entraron su hermano con Kagome y Auki para despedirse. Sesshoumaru permaneció inmóvil cuando después de un beso en la mejilla de su cuñada y sobrino, su hermano se acercó y lo empujó con el hombro diciéndole que era un infeliz. Entre ellos eso era el equivalente de una declaración de amor fraternal y parpadeando como para asegurarse que no estaba imaginando cosas escudriñó a su hermano. Inclinándose para que sólo él lo escuchara Inuyasha le pidió su palabra de esmerarse para que Rin fuera feliz, sin dudarlo extendió la mano estrechándosela.

"Pensé que me odiabas!"

"La mayor parte del tiempo no te soporto pero eres mi único hermano, además Kagome dice que tus prioridades están en orden…**-**_** Inuyasha bajó su voz hasta que fue un susurro…**_- yo sabía que esa mujer no iba a durar**…- **_**luego siguió hablando en tono normal como si nada…**_- puedo estar tranquilo pero ni un paso en falso infeliz, o vuelves a comer tierra!"

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca y entre dientes dijo que era un idiota, tomando a Kagome de la mano salieron con Auki. Desde la puerta, Lamont, que no se había perdido de nada, miró a Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa extraña, como si acabara de descubrir un secreto, incómodo por aquella mirada Sesshoumaru dijo que iba a dormir a Yuki.

"Excelente entonces voy a ver tele un rato!"

Girando sobre sus talones desapareció por el corredor dejándolos solos. Resoplando, Rin lo miró un instante y cuando el silencio se hizo pesado jugó con sus dedos nerviosa. No sabía que decirle porque realmente no pensaba ofrecerle una disculpa por la actitud de su abuela pero sentía que debía decir algo.

"Le caes bien a Folken!"

"Es el único!"

"Eso no es cierto!"

Sesshoumaru la miró emocionado y Rin sonrió sintiendo las mejillas calientes, girando sobre sus talones caminó hasta la sala recogiendo las copas para cargar el lavaplatos, cuando Yuki apareció en la puerta, ambos lo recibieron con una sonrisa.

"Mi amor tienes que bañarte antes de dormir!"

Viendo a Sesshoumaru sobre su hombre le pidió que ayudara a Yuki y ella llegaría en cuanto terminara de recoger. Una vez sola apretó los puños emocionada y terminó apresurada para no perderse ni un momento. Esperando que la tina se llenara, Yuki aprovechó para enseñarle a Sesshoumaru su cuarto, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, Rin les avisó que el agua estaba lista. Con ayuda de su papá se deshizo de la ropa sin dejar de hablar, lo que le dibujó una sonrisa a Rin, una mezcla de felicidad, angustia y desesperación que oprimía su pecho. Su mente trató de crear más momentos como ese pero ella sofocó el impulso, tenía que llevar las cosas con calma y recordar que él seguía casado.

Después de dejarlos en el baño Rin se entretuvo en la sala recogiendo, como era de esperarse el baño se hizo eterno y no fue hasta que ella llegó con una toalla que Yuki accedió a salir. Fue emocionante ver a Sesshoumaru envolver al pequeño en la toalla y cargarlo hasta el cuarto y pronto el nudo en su estomago fue insoportable y después de vestirlo, fue a esperar a la sala. A punto de salir de cuarto, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si no iba quedarse.

"Yuki está en buenas manos, voy a estar en la sala!"

La mirada de agradecimiento la hizo sonreír y después de prepararse una taza de té se acomodó en la sala. Recostando la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón cerró los ojos y dormitó un rato hasta que alguien la sacudió con suavidad diciendo su nombre en su oído. Resoplando con suavidad apretó los parpados antes de abrirlos y ver a Sesshoumaru frente a ella viéndola fijamente, cuando ella sonrió rascándose la nariz como con sueño, él se acomodó junto a ella dejando un mínimo espacio entre ambos.

"Ya se durmió, no llegué a la mitad del libro!"

"Estaba agotado, siempre tengo que leérselo dos veces!"

"Gracias por dejarme hacer esto, lo disfruté muchísimo!"

"Un placer…me gustó mucho como le hablaste a Soyi!"

Sesshoumaru se echó una risita entre dientes diciendo que todo lo que había dicho era la verdad. Cuando ella abanicó sus pestañas y dejó escapar un suspiro, apretó la mandíbula conteniendo las ganas de estrujarla y besarla hasta que los labios le dolieran a ambos, pero se resignó a preguntarle cuáles eran sus planes ahora que había decidido quedarse en Tokio. Rin aplacó las preguntas que quería hacerle y le contó que iba trabajar tres días a la semana en la clínica de una amiga.

"Acaba de quedar embarazada y voy ayudarla, me gusta porque no es muy lejos y son solo tres días!"

"Yuki va al kínder la próxima semana?"

"Si, además tengo la ayuda de Lamont!"

"El no trabaja?"

"Si, pero puede hacerlo desde la casa y sinceramente ese sujeto no sabe de horarios, el me ayudaba en Francia cuando trabajaba, es muy buen niñero!"

Una expresión de pánico ensombreció las facciones masculinas y con tono vacio le preguntó si había pasado muchos trabajos en Francia, cuando ella se echó una risita, Sesshoumaru parpadeó como si le hubieran dado un mazazo.

"Yo no he pasado trabajos, nunca necesité de Gema para vivir bien además la fortuna de Lamont le daría a Ali Baba y los 40 ladrones envidia! No es dinero lo que me hace falta"

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso y sus ojos su suavizaron haciendo eco de la sonrisa que desdoblaba sus labios. Rin sintió que se derretía cuando la tomó de la mano y se la besó con los ojos cerrados dejando que sus manos se entrelazaran un segundo antes de dejarla ir. Sin verla a los ojos le dijo que era tranquilizante que Yuki tuviera alguien como Lamont, ella se mordió el labio al ver la expresión masculina, prácticamente un puchero, con suavidad le dijo que esperaba contar con su ayuda de ahora en adelante.

"En serio?"

"Claro! Pueden turnarse para ir a recogerlo al kínder, te parece bien?"

"Excelente"

"En serio, no me vas a discutir?"

Frunciendo la boca para mantener el reproche a raya, Sesshoumaru le dijo que no entendía porque tendrían que discutir.

"Tú no quieres a Lamont!"

"No se trata de eso!"

"Entonces?"

"Me da rabia que sea tan importante en la vida de 'mi' hijo y todo es mi culpa, si te hubiera escuchado…!"

Rin abrió la boca pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando como poseído Sesshoumaru continuó hablando descargando toda su frustración en una furiosa retahíla.

"Es que te vi en el club y sentí que mi vida se venía a pedazos te estabas besando y riendo con ese anciano que no podía dejar de manosearte, hubiera hecho una escena y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, gritarle, reclamarte pero me lo guardé y cuando fuiste a buscarme no entendía nada, ninguna palabra penetró ja ja ja**…- **_**la risa fue amarga y despectiva como una burla de su propia debilidad y Rin sintió el corazón estrujado pero no dijo nada porque era obvio que aún no terminaba…**_** -** ni siquiera cuando fuiste a buscarme 5 años después con ese vestido tan increíble y tu perfume, amo tu perfume… pero soy un tonto y ahora mi hijo tiene a ese sujeto en todos los recuerdos de sus primeros años… y Yuki es tan increíble y me hace sentir como nunca en mi vida, feliz, vivo, emocionado, igual como cuando…!"

La voz se deshilachó terminando en un resoplido de resignación, Rin apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando le dijo que ya se iba porque tenía dolor de cabeza pero en el último segundo logró que su voz sonara firme, suficiente para detenerlo.

"Espera por favor, Yuki te quiere siempre has estado en su vida y a partir del momento que lo llamaste por teléfono eso solo lo hizo una realidad. No te mortifiques, podemos dejar el pasado en el pasado?"

"Quizás… esa vez en el club cuanto tiempo estuvieron reconciliados?"

"Dos semanas… al poco tiempo me di cuenta que estaba embarazada y le pedí el divorcio!"

"Anteo después de ir a verme?"

"Después!"

"Ya veo!"

Rin no supo cómo interpretar la expresión masculina y contuvo la respiración al ver que se inclinaba sobre ella. Inmovilizándola con una mirada intensa la sujetó con ternura por el cuello, su mano pesada y tibia mandando ondas de placer por toda su piel, dándole las buenas noches le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella solo pudo balbucear logrando que se carcajeara entre dientes.

"Voy a despedirme del francés!"

"A-ajá!"

Anonadada como estaba, Rin perdió la noción del tiempo y no supo con exactitud cuánto estuvieron hablando Lamont y Sesshoumaru en la sala de televisión y cuanto abrió los ojos ambos estaban frente a ella.

"Hasta mañana!"

"H-hasta mañana… vas a venir mañana?"

"Que lista, eso significa cuando se dice 'hasta mañana'. Que descanses!"

Como si le hubiera tirado un vaso de agua fría en la cara, Rin se levantó del sillón como un resorte con expresión ofendida.

"Disculpa?"

Cuando Sesshoumaru le sonrió como si nada, Lamont se carcajeó entre dientes logrando que Rin lo viera como si quisiera desintegrarlo.

"Y tú de qué te ríes?"

"De ti, ya estoy cansado me voy a dormir!"

Arrugando la frente por no comprender lo que estaba pasando, Rin se volvió hacia Sesshoumaru y se atragantó, estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta viéndola con ojos cálidos, logrando que toda su piel vibrara. Con las rodillas débiles se pasó los dedos por los mechones que caían sobre su frente y suspiró, había algo puramente sexual y salvaje en esa mirada y cuando le habló, su voz era grave y sexy como una caricia invisible.

"Sigues siendo la mujer más sexy, hermosa y divertida que he conocido en mi vida y me gusta tu pelo más largo… tal vez un día de estos te convenza de ir conmigo a cenar y me dejes peinarte con los dedos, como antes!"

Rin se escuchó gimotear excitada y apretó los labios con el corazón golpeando su pecho como un tambor, la sonrisa de Sesshoumaru la desarmó haciendo una imagen vívida de aquellas palabras, cena más peinar con los dedos igual al paraíso, sus pensamientos se congelaron un instante y taladrándolo con la mirada le habló con voz serena.

"Porque quieres cenar conmigo y peinarme con los dedos, no deberías hacer eso con tu esposa?"

"Hablamos de eso mañana está bien? Estoy cansado!"

Rin titubeó un instante y cuando él le sonrió ella le dijo que descansara mucho. Al llegar a su apartamento Sesshoumaru se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa antes de meterse a la ducha y desahogar su necesitado cuerpo mientras el agua acariciaba su piel y su mano se cerraba sobre su hombría pensando en Rin.

* * *

Cuando Lamont entró a la cocina a las 9 a.m. Rin estaba frente a l fregadero viendo por la ventana que daba al patio completamente ida, con una taza de café entre las manos. Llevaba jeans y una camiseta de algodón verde oliva que sobresalía por el ruedo del uniforme de dentista, una camisa holgada celeste con estampado de selva infantil, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola baja. Con una sonrisa, Lamont se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola como amaneciste?"

"Bien!"

"Pudiste dormir o te la pasaste contando tablas en el techo?"

"El techo no tiene tablas!"

Lamont se echó una risa entre dientes y le pidió que no se hiciera la tonta porque después de anoche dudaba que hubiera podido dejar de pensar en el padre de su hijo. Torciendo los ojos, se llevó la taza a la boca para disimular la sonrisa que desdoblaba sus labios. Sentándose en la mesa esperó por las tostadas y huevos revueltos que Lamont insistió en prepararle.

"Donde esta mi casco?"

"En la mesa de la entrada!"

"Ah bueno… esos huevos se ven deliciosos!

Lamont le había comprado una Vespa para que pudiera movilizarse e ir a trabajar mientras decidía que carro comprarse. Tanto el casco como la motocicleta eran amarillos, escogidos por Yuki. Sirviéndose más café se acomodó frente al plato y saboreó su desayuno. Cuando terminó dejó los platos y la taza en el fregadero. Yuki entró a la cocina cuando revisaba su mochila de cuero y palmeaba las llaves y celular en los bolsillos de su jeans.

"Hola ma, ya te vas a trabajar?"

"Si mi amor, como dormiste? Dame un beso!"

Después de darle un beso Yuki se movió por la cocina muy rápido sacando un recipiente de la refrigeradora y un par de cosas de la despensa. Poniéndose la cartera al hombro Rin tomó las llaves de la moto lista para irse.

"Espera ma!"

Rin sonrió extrañada cuando su hijo le entregó una lonchera muy femenina con flores y mariposas, diciéndole que él mismo había preparado el sándwich de pavo, enumerándole las cosas que le había puesto, trozos de piña, un jugo y un paquete de galletas de chocolate. Conmovida tomó la lonchera y la estrujó contra su pecho, sintiendo que sus emociones la revolcaban.

"Mi amor muchas gracias, me encanta!"

Rin tragó grueso y apretó los labios con los ojos aguados pero logró sonreír emocionada diciéndole que era el mejor almuerzo de toda su vida. Guardando lonchera en su mochila se encaminó a la entrada, junto al casco estaban los guantes y la chaqueta de cuero que Lamont había insistido en comprarle para protegerla. Poniéndose los guantes y la chaqueta se volvió con una sonrisa.

"Me encanta mi chaqueta!"

Lamont le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa y ambos la acompañaron afuera, estaba a punto de subirse a la moto cuando el celular vibró en su bolsillo, creyendo que era su amiga desde el consultorio contestó sin fijarse quién era.

"Aló?"

"Hola como amaneciste?"

La sonrisa le iluminó toda la cara cuando reconoció la voz de Sesshoumaru y como una quinceañera soltó una risita antes de hablar.

"Bien y tú?"

"Feliz gracias a ustedes dos, ayer la pase muy bien!"

Con las mejillas calientes, Rin tragó saliva y le dijo que ya estaba por irse.

"Justamente por eso te llamé, quería desearte un feliz primer día!"

Rin sintió un hueco en el estómago y sin dejar de sonreír le deseó lo mismo, se despidieron con la promesa de llamarlo en cuanto llegara para contarle como le había ido, no quiso preguntarle de lo que había dicho ayer de verse para no parecer demasiado desesperada y cuando guardó el celular de nuevo en su jeans torció la boca con la tos necia de Lamont a sus espaldas.

"Te duele la garganta?"

"Ja Ja muy graciosa, quién te llamó?"

"Sesshoumaru, para desearme un feliz primer día!"

"Que detallista!"

En medio de un suspiro se puso el casco y les dijo adiós. Manejó hasta el consultorio en una nube y cuando llegó su amiga la esperaba con tres pacientes. De vuelta en la casa, Lamont tomó a Yuki en brazos preguntándole que quería de desayunar.

"Waffles!"

"Está bien, después haces tu cama y te vas a bañar tu papá va venir en un rato!"

Había sido un día largo y agotador y Rin llegó a su casa con ganas de darse un baño y comer algo rico antes de tirarse al sillón con Yuki y Lamont y si tenía suerte, hablar con Sesshoumaru por teléfono. Estacionando su vespa en el garaje abrió la puerta y dejando todo en el sillón arrastró los pies hasta la cocina, emocionada de oír risas. Al atravesar la puerta se quedó como una estatua viendo la escena, Lamont, Sesshoumaru y Yuki estaban cocinando, la mesa estaba puesta como una foto de revista y al verla la recibieron con una sonrisa. Rin iba decir algo pero las palabras se ahogaron cuando vio el ojo negro de Sesshoumaru y sin pensarlo corrió a su lado preguntándole que le había pasado, emocionado de tenerla tan cerca se acomodó en uno de los bancos del desayunador para que ella pudiera inspeccionarlo mejor, quería sujetarla de la cintura pero mantuvo las manos en sus muslos.

"Que te pasó?"

"No mucho, tuve un encuentro con tu ex!"

"Disculpa? Gema te dejó así?"

"Si, nos vimos en mi oficina en la mañana pasó a saludarme muy temprano!"

"No me digas y tu lo saludaste?"

"Por supuesto!

Rin se mordió el labio viéndolo entre divertida y preocupada, pensando como estaría su ex esposo. Con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru le pidió que no se preocupara y cuando quiso decir algo más, le aseguró que era un asunto entre hombres.

"Cómo que cosa de hombres?"

"Yo se la debia por estar contigo... _- señalando su ojo morado le dijo que era poco pago por el placer, Rin aspiro con fuerza por la nariz pero no dijo nada y Sesshoumaru sonrió triunfante_-... entonces tienes mucha hambre?"

"Si!"

Aunque queria preguntarle detaltes, apretó los labios y desistió de seguir con el tema al ver que Lamont le hacía caras. La verdad era que estaba agotada y muerta de hambre y olía delicioso, además la idea de cenar en familia con Sesshoumaru era suficiente para hacerla sonreír hasta la próxima semana. Durante la cena Rin observó emocionada a Yuki hablando con su padre, su hijo simplemente estaba radiante. Ni Lamont ni Sesshoumaru le permitieron recoger y cuando su amigo trajo el postre Rin estaba distraída.

"Sesshoumaru te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro!"

"Porque nunca le enseñaste a cocinar?"

Rin sintió un escalofrío en la espalda e inmediatamente concentró su atención en los dos, torciéndole los ojos a Lamont que ni se inmutó y siguió diciendo que lo único que le quedaba bien eran spaguetti y waffles.

"Óyeme Lamont no te burles de mi comida que bien que te la comías!"

"Si si pero es que él es excelente, entonces Sesshoumaru porque no le enseñaste?"

Sesshoumaru sonrió como con pereza dejando que sus labios se curvearan con picardía y dejando la cuchara junto al pedazo de paste de manzana, se concentró en ella, hablándole con voz ronca pero cariñosa.

"Traté pero siempre terminaba distraído y terminé resignándome a cocinar todo lo que a ella le gusta!"

Rin se humedeció los labios mientras tragaba un trozo de queso, no podía apartar sus ojos de él, su voz ronca sexy le daba escalofríos y se movió inquieta en su silla tratando de aplacar la ola de recuerdos que calentaban su cuerpo. Ni siquiera tenía que cerrar los ojos para recordar el roce de las manos sobre su piel o como nunca superaron las lecciones de picar cebolla porque no podían dejar de besarse y acariciarse hasta terminar en el suelo o la mesa haciendo el amor. La mirada era tan intensa que tragó saliva nerviosa, tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo que se esparcía por su cuerpo, el espacio entre sus piernas se calentó y su pecho se agitó con el recuerdo de aquellos labios gruesos jugueteando con sus pezones y la sensación de su lengua moviéndose en círculos sobre su entrada haciéndola jadear sin control. Hubiera podido quedarse ahi viendolo desnudarla con la mirada pero la voz de Yuki lleno el ambiente y Rin se concentró en el.

"Que dijiste mi amor?"

"Quiero que papi cocine todos los dias!"

Antes que ella lograra decir dos palabras, Sesshoumaru le guiñó un ojo a su hijo diciendole que estaria feliz de complacerlo, Rin se humedecio los labios y sonrió metiendose un trozo de pastel a la boca. La conversacion siguió entre padre e hijo y despues de un rato frente al televisor Rin les avisó que el baño estaba listo. Despues de darle la toalla a Sesshoumaru caminó hasta la sala de television. Una hora despues se estaba quedando dormida cuando escuchó pasos en el corredor y abrió los ojos estirandose.

"Ya se durmió?"

"Si, Rin necesito hablar contigo de algo importante!"

"Hablamos en la sala?"

"Puede ser en la terraza?"

"Claro!"

Con un mal presentimiento apretando su pecho, Rin lo siguió a la terraza y cuando se acomodaron en las sillas, Sesshoumaru paseó sus ojos por el patio en silencio, siguiendo su ejemplo ella contempló la amplitud de su jardín.

"Me estoy separando de Tania!"

Como un resorte, Rin se volteó y clavó su mirada en él, Sesshoumaru no se movió inmediatamente, sus facciones rígidas y los músculos de mandíbula tan marcados que ella pensó que tenía que sentir dolor. Las manos cerradas en un tenso puño y Rin sintió un sabor amargo en su boca. Estaba buscando algo que decir cuando él volvió hablar.

"Las cosas no van bien desde hace mucho tiempo!"

Rin se rascó la frente con los pensamientos revueltos y sin una idea clara de lo que debía decir o como sentirse después de semejante noticia. Sesshoumaru seguía con la mirada fija en el árbol frente a ellos, lucía tranquilo y eso le hizo un nudo en el estomago, mordiéndose el labio nerviosa, se escuchó preguntarle como estaba.

"Tranquilo, me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes!"

Ella no contestó nada, estaba demasiado aturdida para decir nada coherente pero la voz en su cabeza preguntaba insistentemente si ella podía tener cabida en su vida ahora que estaba separándose. Como un flash la noche anterior se hizo una imagen vívida. Anoche le había dicho que quería llevarla a cenar y había alabado su belleza y cabello, quizás si podía ilusionarse.

"Ahora quiero dedicarme a Yuki, él es lo mas importante en mi vida!"

Aquellas palabras fueron como un mazo a sus ilusiones y sintió el pecho apretado pero al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz por su hijo. Con una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en su mirada le dijo que era genial verlo tan decidido. Sesshoumaru la miró aguantando la respiración, había una tristeza en su mirada que le dio escalofríos, sobre todo cuando sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, ofreciéndole palabras de consuelo por si inminente divorcio.

"G-gracias, quería que lo supieras!"

Con los labios apretados, Rin se puso de pie acomodándose la blusa con excesivo esmero. Resoplando por la nariz parpadeó una vez antes de girar sobre sus talones.

"Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir!"

"Que descanses!"

"Gracias!"

Rin caminó hasta su habitación cerró la puerta con llave y apoyándose en la puerta llevó ambas manos a su cara y lloró en silencio. En la terraza Sesshoumaru tenía una expresión vacía porque la noticia de su separación no había causado la impresión que esperaba. Rin se había puesto triste y hasta distante. De repente, Sesshoumaru sintió la necesidad de seguirla y sin pensarlo demasiado se puso de pie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a la puerta golpeando con suavidad.

"Rin?"

Rin dio un brinco al escucharlo y se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas después de aclararse la garganta contestó tratando que su desesperación no se colara en su voz.

"Si dime?"

"Puedes abrir?"

"Para qué?"

Rin cerró los ojos al escucharse, el tono era puro veneno y respiró profundo esperando por una respuesta. Sesshoumaru apretó la mandíbula y parpadeó un par de veces para calmarse. Tragando saliva moduló su voz para pedirle de nuevo que abriera, por interminables segundos el silencio detrás de la puerta lo hizo sudar frío acelerando sus latidos. Aferrándose a la manija pegó la frente a la madera y resopló; antes que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió y Sesshoumaru sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Rin tenía una expresión sombría y los ojos apagados.

"Que pasa?"

Sesshoumaru titubeó sin una idea clara de que decirle y ella juntó las cejas sin esconder su enojo.

"Y? Me vas a decir algo o te vas a quedar ahí parado?"

"No he podido olvidarte!"

Las palabras resbalaron de sus labios como una confesión apresurada y la expresión femenina fue del asombro a algo que se parecía mucho al enojo, furia para ser exactos. Acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, su tono más acido que antes.

"Disculpa, que me acabas de decir?"

"Que no he podido olvidarte"

La voz le salió más segura y los ojos verdes se encendieron como dos chispas. Con el palpitar en la sien, Sesshoumaru esperó que ella dijera algo y cuando resopló los pelitos de la nuca se le erizaron, sabiendo que Rin estaba a punto de masticar su confesión y escupirla a la basura.

"Eres un idiota!"

"En eso tienes toda la razón!"

Eso pareció desubicarla un instante pero luego empezó a hablar viéndolo como si quisiera partirlo en trocitos para después tirarlo al desagüe, lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar si eso significaba que después podían estar juntos.

"Contigo no se puede, que crees que soy un juguete?"

"Claro que no, pero es la verdad!"

"La verdad?"

"Sí!"

Rin respiró profundamente y con un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de una naranja le preguntó si estaba consumiendo algún tipo de droga. De todas las cosas que hubiera esperado escuchar, eso fue lo último y balbuceó un instante antes de decirle que no.

"Estás seguro?"

"Segurísimo!"

"Entonces estas medio loco además de ser un idiota!"

"Probablemente!"

Rin se mordió el labio y resopló como alguien cansado de la rutina antes de hablarle muy calmada.

"Que se supone que haga yo con esa confesión, es una confesión verdad?"

"Una realidad!"

"Aja entonces?"

"B-bueno ahem…!"

Por un momento las palabras se resistieron a formarse para decir algo coherente hasta que recordó la forma como le había sonreído la noche anterior, eso le dio claridad y viéndola a los ojos fue sincero.

"Yo quisiera que… me gustaría pensar que aún puedo, podemos recuperar nuestra relación, tomando en cuenta que soy un idiota con problemas para compartir!"

"Y eso que significa?"

"Tú eres mía y siempre voy a tener celos!"

Rin apretó los labios y torció los ojos evitando verlo, con una mueca mental se reprendió por estar feliz de oírlo hablar como un cavernícola enamorado. Sofocando la sonrisa que luchaba por esparcirse sobre sus labios, resopló fingiendo indiferencia.

"Entonces te estás separando para estar conmigo es algo así?"

"Si contigo y con Yuki, como ya habíamos quedado que soy un idiota podemos obviar los 5 años que perdimos por mi culpa y concentrarnos en el ahora!"

"Pero tú no sabes si yo aún te quiero!"

Rin se asustó de lo pálido que se puso de repente pero no cedió ni un ápice, esa era su oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla. Unos instantes de duda y los ojos dorados se llenaron de determinación e inclinándose sobre ella le habló con sus narices rozando.

"Me niego aceptar eso, sé que estas muy molesta pero voy a reconquistarte, vamos a ser una familia y cuando menos lo esperes vamos a estar de nuevo en mi cama haciendo el amor y durmiendo abrazados como deber ser!"

"Dime algo eso es lo único que soy para ti, sexo?"

"Dios por supuesto que no, eres todo para mí, amor, pasión, ternura, sexo… - _**Sesshoumaru alargó la palabra con un tono grave que acariciaba sus oídos y dejó que sus ojos se pasearan perezosamente por todo su cuerpo**_...- yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, besarte de pies a cabeza perderme entre tus muslos, que me hagas llegar con tus deliciosos labios!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió de medio lado y dejó caer su mano llamando la atención hacia su entrepierna, Rin se humedeció los labios al ver la erección pero no dijo nada. Con el corazón en la boca, Rin logró torcerle los ojos, quería gritarle porque esa forma de hablar tan descarada la mareaba logrando que su cuerpo se calentara y la voz en su cabeza le gritaba que dejara de lado su orgullo y se lanzara a sus brazos. Aprovechando que estaba como ida Sesshoumaru cerró el espacio entre ellos, hablándole suavemente al oído.

"Dame una oportunidad, solo una, de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo!"

"Ya cállate…me voy a dormir seguramente mañana me vas a decir que todo me lo soñé!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una risa entre dientes y con un rápido movimiento tiró de ella, pegándosela al pecho le preguntó que se necesitaba para que lo perdonara, cuando no dijo nada y se amoldó a su cuerpo la estrujó con ternura. Rin sonrió al sentir que besaba su cabeza para después inclinarse sobre su hombro aspirando su perfume en medio de un suspiro.

"Me das un beso?"

"Claro que no!"

Con una media sonrisa Rin se escurrió de entre sus brazos y le dio las buenas noches antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Sesshoumaru sonrió y pegó la frente a la madera un segundo antes de girar sobre sus talones, despedirse de Lamont y manejar hasta su apartamento con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	7. Al fin juntos

Capítulo 7

Al fin juntos…

Con la espalda pegada a la puerta, Rin no podía dejar de sonreír o calmar sus latidos. Cubriendo la sonrisa con sus dedos, dejó escapar un suspiro de admiración propia; porque había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a las ganas de besarlo, olvidarse de todo el sufrimiento y consumirse en el ahora. Dejarse llevar parecía lo más lógico pero ella quería una reconciliación duradera y aunque se moría por besarlo, era más emocionante así. Cerrando los ojos, escuchó la voz masculina en su cabeza una vez más. Apretando los labios respiró por la boca y caminó hasta su cama sintiendo las piernas débiles y diciéndose a sí misma que tenía que calmarse para poder dormir un poco.

Encogiéndose de hombros, sonrió al recordar que no tenía trabajo al día siguiente por lo que podía pasar la noche en vela pensando en él. Recostando la cabeza en la almohada se quedó viendo el techo. Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando su celular vibró, sin ver alargó la mano para ver quién era, pensando que seguramente era número equivocado. Cuando sus ojos leyeron el mensaje solo pudo suspirar y de nuevo sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa.

"Que descanses, me debes un beso. S"

Rin pensó por un instante que contestarle pero no se le ocurrió nada más que "tal vez" cuando un "ya veremos" regresó casi instantáneamente se carcajeó y sus dedos se movieron sobre el teclado con rapidez.

"Eres un tonto, que duermas mucho"

Acostado en la cama Sesshoumaru leyó el mensaje y se carcajeó sintiendo un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, puso el teléfono en la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos sabiendo que sería una noche sin dormir.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Lamont entró a la cocina y encontró a Rin haciendo waffles sonrió y caminó hasta ella estrujándola en un tierno abrazo.

"Como te fue anoche con ese hombre enamorado?"

Rin se rió al escucharlo y movió la cabeza para ver a su amigo a los ojos.

"Me dijo que se está separando de Tania y quiere una oportunidad para que seamos una familia, me dijo cosas emocionantes!"

Tomando uno de los taburetes del desayunador se acomodó frente a ella dándole toda su atención, poniendo el plato de waffles frente a él.

"Dime que cosas emocionantes"

Cuando Rin terminó de hablar, su amigo la veía con una gran sonrisa, impactado por la felicidad que ella irradiaba, llevando un trozo de waffle a la boca asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso emociona a cualquiera…entonces ya están prácticamente juntos cierto!"

Rin se mordió el labio inferior pensativa y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lamont la voz le salió en un susurro.

"Si tengo razón de emocionarme verdad?"

"Claro!"

"Pero?…siempre hay un pero!"

"No lo sé dime tu, ustedes se ven y salen chispas, suficientes para alumbrar un estadio olímpico, que te preocupa?!"

Ella torció los labios y resopló echando los hombros para atrás y la barbilla hacia adelante.

"Tengo muchas ganas de estar con él pero sigue casado y no sé…-_encogiéndose de hombros murmuró un par de palabras que Lamont no entendió por lo que tuvo que alargar la mano y tomarla de la barbilla pidiéndole que repitiera lo que acababa de decir_-…dije que es tonto, pero no quiero acostarme con él estando casado con otra!"

Lamont sonrió levantándose de la mesa para abrazarla, darle un beso en la cabeza y asegurarle que no tenía nada de tonto querer estar con él hasta que fuera un hombre libre. Abrazándolo por la cintura se reconfortó en su calor corporal que le daba fuerzas para no flaquear.

"Gracias amigo, tu sí me entiendes!"

"Sólo quiero verte feliz y sinceramente ese sujeto parece que es justamente eso, pero yo te apoyo, además te hizo pasar por tanto que sufra un poco!"

Rin soltó una risa sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, en ese momento entró Yuki pidiéndole desayuno y queriendo saber todo lo que ella y su papá habían hablado. Conociéndolo, había pensado mucho en que decirle o si no contarle que se estaba separando de Tania, al final resolvió una verdad a medias, diciéndole que su papá quería dedicarse a él y llevarse bien con ella, con una sonrisa apretada recordó las palabras de Sesshoumaru diciéndole todo lo que ella era y como quería hacerle el amor.

Rin estaba tomando un descanso cuando sonó su celular, al ver el número contestó con una sonrisa pensando que era Yuki.

"Aló?"

"Hola preciosa, como estas?"

Rin sintió un hueco en el estómago y corazón acelerado, esa voz sensual y pausada era como una caricia que despertaba todo su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos un instante se llevó la mano al cuello y tragó saliva preguntándole si todo estaba bien.

"Claro, te llamé para invitarte a cenar con nosotros!"

"Nosotros?"

"Yuki y yo, que me dices?"

Las imagines mentales de aquellas palabras la hicieron sonreír y mordiéndose el labio le dijo le sí y se podían ver en la casa.

"A qué hora sales?"

"A las 5 p.m.!"

"Aquí te esperamos!"

Sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose de sí misma se despidió y guardó el celular de nuevo en el bolsillo. Con la mente y el corazón acelerado regresó al consultorio para seguir trabajando. El lugar era muy parecido a su antigua oficina y los pacientes estaban felices con ella. Feliz y emocionada con la idea de la cena se lavó las manos y entró al consultorio para atender al paciente que la esperaba.

5.30 pm….

Cuando Rin entró a la casa fue directo a la cocina, no escuchó voces por lo que se sorprendió de ver a Sesshoumaru dándole la espalda. Sus ojos recorrieron la figura masculina tragando grueso, esos hombros anchos y fuertes, con brazos definidos que terminaban en manos tibias, grandes y de dedos largos y talentosos era algo digno de admirar. Quien no querría volver de trabajar todos los días y ver aquel monumento de hombre esperándola, sabiendo que él era su realidad. Sacudiendo la cabeza y estrujando los ojos un momento suspiró profundo y se negó a babear con la curva del magnífico trasero cubierto por una mezclilla suave y oscura que hacía contraste con la camisa de botones que llevaba arremangada hasta los codos. Cuando abrió los ojos Sesshoumaru la miraba sobre su hombro con una sonrisa triunfante, como si adivinara lo que había estado pensado, su voz rasposa y con una pincelada de burla la hizo sonreír.

"Hola preciosa, te gusta el panorama?!"

"mmm…hola!"

Sesshoumaru la miró descaradamente de pies a cabeza antes de voltearse. Limpiándose las manos y dejando el cuchillo de lado se apoyó en el fregadero, como retándola a que lo viera sin esconderse. Ella se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y lo miró a los ojos, preguntándole que estaba haciendo. Con un aire de superioridad que probablemente en alguien más hubiera sido insoportable pero en Sesshoumaru era irresistible, le informó que tenía fruta picada. El parpadeó como con pereza logrando que su piel se erizara con la intensidad de sus ojos. Dejando sus cosas en una de las sillas se acercó pidiéndole un pedazo de fruta.

"Solo un trozo, vamos a salir!"

"Pero tengo hambre y eso huele muy bien!"

Deslizando un brazo hasta su cintura la atrajo hacia su pecho, usó el otro para tomar un pedazo de melón y ponérselo en la boca con suavidad. Estar tan juntos era una tortura y un placer al mismo tiempo, los recuerdos la asaltaban haciendo que su cuerpo se despertara pidiendo a gritos las caricias del hombre que amaba con locura. Humedeciéndose los labios otra vez, Rin masticó con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, cuando terminó quiso soltarse pero él la estrujó impidiéndoselo. No dijo nada por un par de minutos pero luego se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo miraba sin parpadear pensando que extrañaba mucho sus besos, los dedos sobre su mejilla la sacaron de sus pensamientos, más cuando él le habló en un susurro.

"Sabes que es lo que más extraño?"

Los latidos femeninos la ensordecían y su voz se sentía ahogada en la garganta pero aun así logro musitar un débil 'qué?'. Con el pulgar, Sesshoumaru le delineó suavemente el labio inferior antes de decirle que extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo y su sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo ella se rió calladamente y sin pensarlo mucho se acurrucó. Cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que el corazón se le iba salir del pecho, no se negó el placer de acariciar su cabello jugando con un mechón entre sus dedos.

"Adonde quieres ir a cenar preciosa?"

"Donde sea, que escoja Yuki!"

"Está bien!"

Se quedaron así un par de minutos hasta que oyeron a Yuki llamando a su papá, se separaron con pereza y Rin se quedó cerca mientras alzaba en brazos al pequeño, preguntándole como había estado el día.

"Hicimos un montón de cosas y cuando papi hablaba con la oficina, yo dibujaba portándome bien!"

Ella se carcajeó divertida y lo felicitó por portarse bien, preguntando cuanto tiempo tenía para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Yuki se inclinó sobre ella olfateándola y con una sonrisa le dijo que no olía feo. Dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo que igual iba ducharse y se iba apresurar. Rin estaba en su cuarto a punto de desvestirse cuando tocaron la puerta, un segundo después Lamont asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Hola!"

Sonriendo, siguió desvistiéndose y en ropa interior entró al baño y se metió a la ducha. Sentándose en el baño Lamont le preguntó cómo había estado su día. Con la pastilla de jabón entre las manos Rin hizo espuma y le dijo lo feliz que estaba con el trabajo. El francés sonrió con la vista fija en el suelo disfrutando de escucharla emocionada.

"Y ahora vas a cenar en familia, me alegro mucho bombón!"

Rin hizo una pausa y le preguntó si todo estaba bien, cuando él no respondió de inmediato abrió la puerta de vidrio para verlo, su rostro marcado por la preocupación hizo que Lamont soltara una risita, adivinando sus pensamientos le guiñó el ojo.

"Tranquila, en serio estoy muy feliz por ti!"

"Porque no vienes con nosotros?"

"No puedo!"

"O no quieres?"

"En serio no puedo!"

Los ojos verdes se abrieron a todo lo que daban y con una sonrisa emocionada quiso saber por qué, Lamont se carcajeó entre dientes moviendo las cejas con picardía lo que hizo que Rin soltara un chillido.

"Vas a salir con alguien?"

"Tal vez!"

"Lamont!"

Lamont volvió a reír y le pidió que se apurara para contarle, Rin salió 5 minutos después envuelta en una toalla, él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y cuando Rin se acomodó en su regazo le estrujó en un abrazo.

"Cuéntame!"

"Es compañero de Kagome!"

"En serio y cuando lo conociste donde estaba yo?"

"Fue cuando fui a firmar los papeles de la casa, él fue quien los preparó, realmente fue algo muy breve!"

"Pero suficiente para invitarte a salir, como consiguió tu número?"

"Excelente pregunta bombón, se lo pidió a Kagome y hoy en la tarde me llamó!"

"Wow impresionante..-_**Rin se echó una risita y empezó con una lluvia de preguntas de cómo era el pretendiente, lo que hizo que Lamont soltara una risa estruendosa**_-…tu siempre me haces reír, pues es bastante guapo, alto como yo, ojos pardos y se nota que le gusta estar al aire libre porque tiene un bronceado bastante sexy, lo que más me sorprende es que me haya llamado, cuando firmamos los papeles apenas si alzó a verme pero ya ves!"

Rin lo peinó con los dedos antes de ponerse de pie y empezar a vestirse.

"Es que eres muy guapo y divertido, estas emocionado?!"

"La verdad es que si y muy nervioso que pasa si me quiere besar o algo así!"

"Pues le pones la boca así…-_**Rin frunció la boca como si fuera a besar haciéndolo sonreír**_-…y le das un beso!"

"No tienes remedio!"

Rin se carcajeó metiéndose en el closet y saliendo un par de minutos después con un jeans y un sweater de casimir negro que se abrazaba a sus curvas, dando un giro le preguntó si estaba bonita. Lamont asintió con la cabeza y modeló su atuendo logrando que ella le silbara, dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo que no se preocupara y solo fuera él mismo.

Después de la cena los tres regresaron a la casa y ambos acostaron a Yuki, que cayó rendido sin necesidad de ningún cuento. Al salir del cuarto, Rin se vio acorralada por los brazos masculinos a cada lado de su cabeza, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sintiendo un delicioso calor entre sus piernas le agradeció por la cena. Sesshoumaru tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y estaba tan cerca que sus labios les faltaba una milésima para besarse, sus ojos clavados en la curva de su boca y el calor corporal, traspasando la barrera de su ropa.

"Me debes algo preciosa!"

"No me digas y que será?!"

"Bien sabes!"

Estirando las manos para acariciar sus mejillas le dijo con voz serena que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero ella siempre pagaba sus deudas. Soltando una risa entre dientes, ronca, sexy y peligrosa, Sesshoumaru echó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra ella, el calor de su erección era como un fuego tibio en su entrepierna y Rin no pudo controlar la risita que escapó de sus labios.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella suspiró haciendo que su aliento suave rozara la boca masculina. Cuando él gruñó mientras sus caderas se movían con voluntad propia, Rin movió sus brazos y recorrió muy despacio la curva de su musculoso torso, sonriendo cuando escuchó un gemido.

"Extraño tus caricias!"

Rin respiró profundo y eso hizo que sus senos rozaran contra sus pectorales. Iba decir algo pero los labios sobre los suyos la silenciaron, robándole el aliento y haciéndola jadear, lo que Sesshoumaru aprovechó para deslizar su lengua con desesperación dentro de su boca. Al mismo tiempo sus manos se movieron sobre las curvas femeninas, gruñendo el instante que sus dedos encontraron sus pezones estimulándolos sobre la tela. Aturdida y sin aliento, lo único que pudo hacer fue meter ambas manos debajo de la camisa, desesperada por sentir su piel. El beso se hizo salvaje y cuando él tomó una de sus piernas para que la subiera a su cadera, su erección invadió el espacio entre sus muslos. Sintiendo un pulso en todo el cuerpo que se concentró entre sus piernas, Rin dijo su nombre en un suspiro. Estrujando los ojos con desesperación trató de empujarlo y después de usar toda su fuerza y llamarlo por su nombre, Sesshoumaru aminoró la marcha, desviando sus besos a su cuello y escote mientras ella trataba de hablar, sus dedos jugando con la melena dorada.

"Necesito…oh por Dios…Sesshoumaru espera…-_**gimió cuando la lengua se metió en su escote y sosteniéndolo por la cabeza le pidió que la escuchara, pero él estaba tan absorto que solo le respondió con un murmullo**_…- mi amor escúchame…ay…espera tenemos que hablar de algo!"

"mmm que pasa?"

Rin estiró el cuello mientras trataba de ordenar las palabras en su cabeza, brincó cuando como el más posesivo de los hombres, besó sus senos sobre la tela de su camisa gruñendo suavemente. Las palabras salieron de sus labios atropelladas y cuando terminó Sesshoumaru estaba frente a ella viéndola con una sonrisa.

"Que dijiste?!"

"Que tú eres un hombre casado y no vamos hacer nada hasta que seas libre!"

Las manos sobre su pecho no dejaron de moverse y ella se retorció bajo su intensa mirada.

"Hacer nada…ósea hacer el amor, sin ropa, en la cama?!"

"Exacto! No quiero que seas un adúltero por mi culpa, suficiente conmigo!"

Impactado la miró pensando que realmente ella era única y él era el hombre más afortunado por tenerla, cuando quiso decir algo le tiró los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó con ternura.

"Ya te pagué mi deuda mi amor, divórciate rápido para que podamos estar juntos sin preocuparnos de nada, te extraño mucho!"

"Pero a mí no me importa!"

"Pero a mí sí!"

Con una sonrisa la levantó en brazos carcajeándose cuando ella enroscó ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras caminaban hacia la sala.

"No me estás haciendo las cosas fáciles, tengo una erección enorme y el remedio está justo aquí…-_**ella soltó una risa cuando rozó su entrepierna descaradamente**_

"Fácil es aburrido mi amor, piensa en eso como un incentivo para que te apures!"

Sonriendo se sentó en el sillón con ella en su regazo, dándose besitos y hablando de todo y nada a la vez. Cuando dos horas más tardes ella dejó escapar un bostezo, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie para irse. Tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la puerta principal donde se dieron un beso intenso y eterno hasta de finalmente separarse.

"Que duermas mucho!"

"Ajá fácil para ti decirlo preciosa!"

Ella se mordió el labio con una sonrisa antes de tirarle un beso y cerrar la puerta para irse a dormir.

* * *

Gema acababa de terminar con una llamada cuando su asistente le dijo que tenía una visitante fuera de agenda que insistía en hablar con él.

"Quién es?"

"Dice que se llama Tania y ustedes tienes intereses comunes, algo relacionado con su ex esposa señor!"

En el acto Gema se erizó y le dijo a su asistente que la hiciera pasar y nos los molestara. Intrigado se puso de pie para recibirla, Tania era hermosa, muy bien vestida y llamativa pero no era Rin y eso lo hizo sentir un poco de lástima por ella. Después de un apretón de manos estaba por ofrecerle algo de tomar, pero Tania se sentó en una de las butacas frente al escritorio, mientras muy tranquilamente le propuso separar a Sesshoumaru y Rin. Con un suspiró, Gema dejó que el mal sabor de boca se esparciera por su paladar y apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio le pidió que fuera más específica, logrando que ella torciera los ojos en un claro gesto de impaciencia.

"Que más claro lo quiere? Los separamos, usted se queda con ella y yo con él!"

"Que le hace pensar que yo quiero recuperar a Rin…porque querría estar con alguien que ama alguien más…usted si está clara que ellos se aman?"

Gema vio un destello de puro odio en los ojos femeninos con sus últimas palabras y apretó la mandíbula esperando una explosiva descarga, en cambio, Tania se alisó el vestido, se humedeció los labios y sonrió fríamente, cuando habló, sus palabras eran como gotas de puro rencor.

"El me prometió cosas que no cumplió, me dijo que me amaba y que tendríamos una vida juntos, familia, yo quiero esas cosas, las exijo, me las gané maldita sea…porque solo ella tiene derecho a una vida feliz?"

Con un escalofrío Gema se reclinó en su asiento y con expresión neutral estudió a Tania unos instantes antes de hablar, toda la belleza exterior palidecía con el desborde de odio y envidia por lo que decidió dejar las sutilezas de lado, preocupado por Rin y el pequeño.

"Quiere un consejo señorita? Desista de su plan!"

"Como dice? El es mío yo soy su mujer!"

Gema no pudo evitar la risa burlona que escapó de sus labios ante la seguridad femenina, más que eso parecía que la mujer estaba cegada a lo obvio, Sesshoumaru y Rin se amaban y no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer para evitarlo, pasando los dedos por su cabello y rascándose la cabeza clavó su mirada en Tania.

"En serio cree eso? Realmente parece una mujer inteligente pero podría equivocarme así que voy a ser brutalmente honesto con usted. Ellos se aman y no es un amor pasajero, es algo real que los consume y se nota en sus ojos, un sentimiento que no todo el mundo tiene o puede manejar, él solo tiene ojos para ella y viceversa, además que oportunidad tiene contra Yuki?"

Tania iba escupir un insulto creyendo que mencionaría a Rin pero apretó los labios y se quedó callada, era verdad, sin importar los hijos que pudiera darle, Yuki siempre sería el primogénito, el hijo de la mujer que amaba con desesperación. Aunque lo sabía, se negaba aceptarlo. No dispuesta a dejarse ver débil, le dijo que se guardara sus consejos y poniéndose la cartera al hombro caminó hasta la puerta sintiendo la sangre hirviendo en sus venas y su mente acelerada tratando de buscar una manera para hacer sufrir a Rin. Antes que llegara a la puerta Gema le dijo que no molestara a Rin o tendría un problema con él. Indignada, se volvió preguntándole si la estaba amenazando.

"Tómelo como quiera pero le haría bien a su salud dejar a Rin en paz!"

"Me está amenazando, como se atreve y porque rayos la defiende? Ella le fue infiel… no me diga que sigue enamorado de ella?"

"Crea lo que quiera, la verdad es que los envidio, amarse de esa forma; por más que traten no pueden disimularlo!"

"Cállese maldita sea!"

Gema sonrió burlándose de ella y regresó a su trabajo sin inmutarse cuando Tania azotó la puerta con furia. Al llegar a su automóvil lloró aferrada al volante escuchando las palabras de Gema una y otra vez en su cabeza atormentándola.

"Lo peor es que tiene razón, sin ese mocoso a lo mejor tendría una oportunidad!"

Aunque sonaba convencida sabía que no era verdad, era como Gema decía, Sesshoumaru solo tenía ojos para Rin. Dejando caer la cabeza abatida, sintió rabia y desesperación, unos minutos más tarde, un poco más tranquila, encendió el auto tomando rumbo a su hotel.

Dejando el bolígrafo de lado, Gema abrió la gaveta de su escritorio y sacó una tarjeta con el celular de Lamont escrito a mano. Después de saludarlo le contó de la visita de Tania, sonriendo cuando lo escuchó maldecir.

"Solo quería avisarles, es que una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier locura…- _**Gema meditó un momento con una idea que le molestaba**_-…crees que debería avisarle a Sesshoumaru que ella está aquí?"

"Creo que es lo mejor, él debe saber cómo controlarla si se pone lunática, pero si quieres yo puedo encargarme de esa llamada!"

Gema dejó escapar un suspiro y le agradeció el ofrecimiento, despidiéndose con la promesa de ir una noche a comer.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba conversando con su gerente de ventas cuando el celular en su escritorio sonó, dando un paso para tomarlo frunció el ceño al no reconocer el número, un escalofrió le corrió por la espalda al reconocer a Tania del otro lado de la línea.

"Qué quieres, estás en Japón, porque?"

"Ay no estas feliz de escucharme? que lástima y sí, estoy en Japón porque me da la gana, sé que crees que ya te libraste de mí, pero lamento decirte que no es así, además muero por conocer a tu hijo bastardo y su zorra mamá!"

La descarga de adrenalina fue como si hubiera agarrado un cable de alta tensión con la mano y escupiendo las palabras le dijo que se alejara de su familia o se iba arrepentir.

"Ah ahora son tu familia? Qué lindo más quiero conocerlos sobre todo a la pequeña rata…Yuki verdad?…es como nombre de niña pero que se puede esperar de esa!"

"No te atrevas a nombrarlos, ya tienes tu dinero ahora es mejor que nos dejes en paz o en serio te vas arrepentir Tania, te lo juro!

Tania cerró los ojos tragándose el miedo que sintió, después de todo estaban al teléfono y era fácil ser valiente así que no aflojó ni un ápice, más porque las palabras de Gema se repetían sin cesar en su cabeza atormentándola. No entendía porque demonios no podía ella tener un amor así como el de ellos. Aclarándose la garganta como restándole importancia a la amenaza le dijo que dejara de ser tan dramático pero que estuviera atento porque ella no se iba a ir así nada más.

"Ya sabes mi amor tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes así que no te hagas ilusiones!

La forma como entonó la palabra amor lo hizo erizarse haciendo que el dolor de cabeza fuera un insoportable pulso en la sien. Cuando Tania le colgó apretó el celular con fuerza, maldiciendo entre dientes cuando el aparato volvió a sonar.

"Qué?"

"Mal momento?"

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos al reconocer el acento francés y con un resoplido le dijo que no era uno de sus mejores días.

"Bueno lo lamento pero necesitas saber que tu esposa fue a visitar a Gema para proponerle un trato!"

"Maldita sea, me acaba de llamar…espera, un trato? A Gema?"

"Oui! Aparentemente tu joyita quería separarlos para ella quedarse contigo y Gema con Rin…antes de que me arranques la cabeza recuerda que soy el mensajero, lo que es más importante Gema la mando a freír espárragos, diciéndole que a ustedes dos nadie iba separarlos, que inteligente es ese sujeto no te parece?!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada por un par de segundos asimilando todo, las últimas palabras lo hicieron parpadear como sacándolo de su furia.

"En serio le dijo eso? Con razón está tan furiosa, ósea que no aceptó el trato?!"

"Es como él mismo dijo, una batalla perdida, tu solo tienes ojos para ella y viceversa…-_**Lamont no pudo contener su curiosidad y las palabras resbalaron de sus labios**_-…que se siente querer así a alguien?"

Con una sonrisa Sesshoumaru parpadeó y ensanchando el pecho con un gran suspiro le contestó.

"Se siente increíble, es estar completo cuando ella está cerca y perdido cuando no puedo verla, no importa el día que sea, saber que la tengo en mi vida me hace sentir invencible y con miedo al mismo tiempo, es querer ser mejor para merecerla, para ser digno de mi hijo que sin ella no estaría en este mundo. Es sentirse vivo, conectado en cuerpo y alma!"

"Wow con razón ella dice que eres intenso, que suerte tienes que sienta lo mismo…sobre la loca de tu esposa o pronta a ser tu ex, yo te cubro aquí en la casa cuando no estés!"

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos con una mueca y le dio las gracias, diciéndole que iba cerrar la oficina para ir a verlos.

"Claro, nos vemos entonces!"

Resoplando abatido paseó la vista por la oficina y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, asomando la cabeza para hablar con su asistente le dijo que ya se iba y que si quería podía tomar el resto del día. Manejó hasta su apartamento para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de visitarlos, atormentado por no saber que pretendía Tania. El tiempo que estuvo con su familia se la pasó contemplando tanto a su hijo como a su mujer. Yuki estaba frente al televisor dibujando y cuando Rin terminó de cargar la lavadora de platos se sentó junto a él. Poniéndole la mano en la mejilla le preguntó que le preocupaba, viéndola con el ceño fruncido la escudriñó con la mirada sin decir nada.

"Que te pasa, estas muy callado, que te preocupa?"

"Mal día en la oficina es todo!"

Rin torció los ojos no muy segura si le creía o no pero no dijo nada más y se acurrucó en su pecho, haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre la camisa.

"Podemos hablar de lo que sea si lo sabes verdad?"

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y le dio un beso en la sien estrujándola, luego con el dedo índice le levantó la barbilla y le dio un besito en los labios con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

"Si lo sé, me encanta estar así!"

Acurrucándose aún más contra él le dijo que para ella también era lo máximo estar así, tomó el control de la tv y buscó algo que ver.

* * *

Visita inesperada...

Rin acababa de sentarse en el sofá para tomarse un té con su abuela cuando sonó el timbre. No tuvo que levantarse porque Ana estaba ahí e inmediatamente se ofreció para abrir.

"Quien será?"

"No tengo idea Nana, no esperamos a nadie!"

En el momento que se abrió la puerta, Rin prestó atención pero no reconoció la voz de la mujer que pedía hablar con ella. Poniéndose de pie caminó hasta la entrada pero se quedó a medio camino cuando Tania atravesó el umbral de la sala con una sonrisa cínica.

"Hola Rin o debería decir roba hombres!"

Rin tragó grueso sintiendo el estómago como una piedra, apretando la mandíbula miró a Tania de reojo y le preguntó que hacia ahí. Paseando sus ojos por todo el lugar, Tania se movió despacio, escondiendo su rabia por lo hermoso de la casa, sin poder evitar que las palabras de Sesshoumaru resonaran en su cabeza acusándola de ser una mujer vulgar y sin gusto.

De pie como clavada al piso, Rin la miraba con los ojos como dos rendijas y el palpitar en la sien. Volviéndose para encararla, Tania le sonrió con frialdad desviando un instante la mirada para ver a Soyi, extendiéndole la mano se presentó, haciendo que Rin moviera le cabeza impactada. De pie detrás del sofá, Lamont miraba a la expectativa esperando el momento oportuno para sacarla a rastras de la casa, cuando Tania lo saludó con una sonrisa intentando coquetearle, se echó un risa entre dientes que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Mucho gusto señora, soy Tania la mujer de Sesshoumaru!"

Rin trató de esconder la punzada que aquellas palabras le provocaron pero fue imposible y sus ojos aterrizaron un instante en el suelo antes de detenerse en su abuela, cuando Soyi no hizo ningún movimiento y mantuvo las manos en su regazo, sonrió.

"Señorita sé muy bien quien es, lo que quiero saber es que hace aquí?"

Los ojos de Tania relampaguearon por un instante con odio pero después sonrió haciendo una mueca de asco.

"Vine a ver a su nieta que piensa que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando trata de robarme a mi hombre!"

Esas palabras sacudieron a Rin que soltó una carcajada entre dientes y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Ay en serio crees que te estoy robando a Sesshoumaru? No me hagas reír, él está aquí todos los días porque quiere, ustedes ya no están juntos!"

"Claro que viene todos los días por el cargo de consciencia…por el bastardo ese que según tu es su hijo, pero quien sabe en realidad!"

Rin tomó aire por la nariz y cerró los ojos antes de mostrar los dientes en una mueca que a Tania le dio escalofríos. Ana, Soyi y Lamont contuvieron la respiración esperando que Rin hablara, cuando lo hizo, su voz aunque pausada dejaba ver que no estaba para juegos y Tania dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con el corazón en la garganta.

"Ni se te ocurra, cualquier cosa menos meterte con mi hijo…corrección, el hijo de Sesshoumaru y mío, eso te carcome no es cierto?!"

"Zorra descarada yo soy su mujer y vamos a seguir juntos esto es solo un tropiezo, vamos a tener bebes y ser una familia!"

Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta pero algo en el tono desesperado de Tania la hizo detenerse a verla con atención, la mujer tenía los ojos desorbitados y un tic en la mejilla.

"Ya escuchaste, creo que esta visita se extendió demasiado, es mejor que te vayas…es mejor por la buenas!"

La voz pausada y ronca de Lamont llenó el ambiente y Rin pensó que la mujer iba irse, en cambio se llevó la mano a la cabeza y tiró de su propio cabello soltando una maldición y en el siguiente instante se desató el caos. Rin escuchó a su amigo maldiciendo antes de ver a Tania írsele encima, el ardor de un feroz arañazo hizo que Rin la tomara por las muñecas tratando de inmovilizarla feliz de ejercitarse todos los días. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lamont moverse pero su voz como un látigo lo detuvo en seco.

"No Lamont, yo me encargo!"

Sorprendido e impresionado, Lamont sonrió antes de encogerse de hombros y con una sonrisa apretada se mantuvo al margen, viendo orgulloso como su amiga barría el piso con su rival.

"Avísame si necesitas ayuda pero no creo, dale su merecido Rin!"

Rin se carcajeó ante aquellas palabras mientras forcejeaba con Tania, que estaba empeñada en arañarla de nuevo. Desde el sofá, Soyi miraba a su nieta con el corazón en la garganta mientras Ana disfrutaba cada segundo apoyando a Rin a todo pulmón, esperando que la sacara por el cabello y la hiciera sangrar.

"Esa es mi niña sácale sangre Rin!"

"Ana!"

Ana se volvió a mirar a Soyi y se encogió de hombros diciendo que no fuera hipócrita porque la loca esa era quien había mantenido alejado a Sesshoumaru de Rin por mucho tiempo. La anciana no dijo nada, solo sacudió la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en las dos mujeres frente a ella. Rin no se consideraba una mujer violenta ni mucho menos pero sintió una descarga de adrenalina cuando Tania logró conectarle un puñetazo en el ojo llamando a Yuki un maldito bastardo, con el ojo pulsando y llena de rabia por su hijo, Rin cerró el puño y echó el brazo hacia atrás como lo más natural del mundo. Cuando sus nudillos chocaron contra la nariz de Tania, el dolor se esparció como una onda desde sus dedos hasta su codo pero se tragó el quejido y tomó a Tania por el brazo con fuerza, ignorando sus quejas o la sangre que brotada de su nariz, y la arrastró hasta la puerta que aún seguía abierta.

"Largo y si vuelves a venir te vas arrepentir en serio…ah y otra cosa importante…-_**Rin bajó las escaleras hasta estar frente a frente con Tania-**_…Sesshoumaru es mío, mío y de mi hijo te quedó claro desgraciada?"

En ese instante, Tania se irguió y le clavó la mirada, la imagen grotesca de la sangre manchándole la ropa hizo que respirara hondo esperando ver que decía, le dolía el ojo y la mano pero Rin se mantuvo firme.

"No me quedó claro zorra porque él se va quedar conmigo y vamos a ser una familia, alégrate que el mocoso ese vaya tener hermanos!"

Rin sintió ardor en el pecho y lágrimas en los ojos pero se quedó inmóvil y sin pensarlo la cacheteó con una sonrisa torcida.

"Sigue soñando estúpida!"

Soltando un quejido Tania se cubrió la cara con la mano y llorando cojeó hasta su automóvil y salió a toda velocidad. El chillido de las llantas contra el asfalto ensordeció a Rin por un instante pero cuando el carro desapareció del panorama, respiró profundo llevándose la mano al costado por una punzada de dolor, el puñetazo que Tania le había dado probablemente era un enorme morado en su torso. Rin se quedó ahí por unos instantes con los pensamientos revueltos, luego como si le hubieran pasado corriente e ignorando el dolor, dio media vuelta y entró a la casa azotando la puerta. Con una mezcla de rabia y confusión apretando su pecho respiró hondo con ganas de gritar a todo pulmón, pero todo se esfumó cuando vio a Yuki viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de preguntas, antes que pudiera decir algo el pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos. Al sentirlo temblar Rin le pasó la mano por la suave melena pidiéndole que la dejara verlo.

"Mi amor déjame verte, todo está bien!"

Yuki se aferró un instante a ella antes de apartarse y darle una mirada que ella no supo descifrar.

"Mami…_**-la pausa fue eterna y ella sintió el corazón en la boca pero cuando iba decir algo, Yuki comenzó hablar-**_…esa era la muchacha que estaba con Papi?!"

"Ajá!"

Rin no se atrevió a decir nada más porque era obvio que su hijo aun no terminaba, lo podía ver en sus ojos y la forma como se movían, como buscando las palabras adecuadas.

"Tú le dijiste que era tuyo…tuyo y mío!"

Rin sintió el rubor subir por su cuello hasta la cara y nerviosa se aclaró la garganta, dándole una sonrisa a su hijo le dijo que si había dicho eso.

"Entonces tú y papi ya se quieren?!"

"Si mi amor pero primero tengo que hablar un par de cosas con ese sujeto!"

La expresión infantil se suavizó y con voz juguetona la puso en evidencia.

"Maa tú le dices sujeto a Lamont cuando vas a regañarlo…-_**Yuki levantó la mano hacia su cara y le preguntó si le dolía mucho, ella sonrió asegurándole que no era nada.**_

"No te preocupes, no me duele mucho pero te prometo que voy a tomarme algo está bien? Ahora que te parece si vas con tu tío Lamont a pasear mientras yo arreglo cuentas con tu papá!"

"Bueno!"

Rin se inclinó para darle un beso y finalmente pudo ver a los demás espectadores, la que más le preocupaba era su abuela y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Rin se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa torcida.

"Todo bien Nana?!"

Desviando la mirada un instante para ver a Lamont, sacudió la cabeza cuando él le guiño el ojo con una gran sonrisa, soltó una callada carcajada cuando Ana junto sus manos en un aplauso silencioso y una enorme sonrisa. Volviendo a su abuela se rascó la nuca nerviosa, finalmente y después de lo que pareció interminable segundo, su abuela pareció lista para hablar, la sonrisa que desdoblaba sus labios hicieron que Rin dejara escapar un suspiro.

"Mi amor estabas preocupada? Creo que nunca había estado más orgullosa de ser tu abuela como hoy, defendiste a tu hijo y a tu hombre como una leona, esa es mi niña, tus padres estarían orgullosos, espera que le cuente a Folken!"

Rin sonrió y fue hasta su abuela para darle un abrazo. A pesar de tu felicidad por haber puesto a Tania en su sitio, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho de darle más hermanos a Yuki y ese pensamiento le revolvió el estómago.

"Entonces que, vas a ir a buscarlo para aclarar cuentas?"

"Puedes apostarlo Lamont!"

Poniéndose de pie, Lamont la envolvió en un abrazo y la besó en la frente, se despidió de Soyi y Ana antes de levantar en brazos al pequeño y decirle a Rin que antes de salir tenía que curarla.

"Ven enano vamos a pasear quieres ir a comer y a jugar boliche?!"

"Siii!"

"Excelente vamos a cambiarnos!"

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar como ambos comentaban la forma en que ella había limpiado el piso con la muchacha mala. Volviéndose a su abuela, la miró a la expectativa y antes que pudiera decir algo, la mujer le pidió a Ana que buscara su cartera porque ya se iban.

"Almuerzo y show quien iba decir, completamente inolvidable!"

"Nana!"

Soyi le puso la mano en la mejilla con ternura y le deseó buena suerte al hablar con Sesshoumaru.

"Gracias!"

"Cámbiate de ropa y cúrate las heridas!"

Rin asintió con una sonrisa apretada, carcajeándose cuando Ana estrujó en un abrazo diciéndole que era toda una fiera.

"Gracias Ana y si le saque sangre a la estúpida esa!"

Ana le picó el ojo con una sonrisa y luego se concentró en Soyi. Al estar sola se llevó los dedos al ojo y apretó los dientes, el ojo estaba prácticamente cerrado y seguramente morado como una berenjena.

"Bueno me curo y me voy, es que me va oír…la única que puede darle un hermanito a Yuki soy yo…ugh odio a esa estúpida…ay!"

Lamont le curó los arañazos lo mejor que pudo, le dio un par de pastillas para el dolor y le revisó el costado que estaba cubierto con un enorme morete, tenía el labio partido y el ojo estaba completamente cerrado por lo que Rin no opuso resistencia cuando él se ofreció a llevarla a la oficina de Sesshoumaru. El camino a la oficina fue tranquilo, Yuki y Lamont conversaban de todo lo que iban hacer en el centro comercial, dándole a Rin la oportunidad de ordenar sus ideas. Al llegar frente al edificio Yuki la abrazó por el cuello, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le deseó buena suerte.

"Gracias mi amor, nos vemos en la noche, que disfrutes mucho!"

Lamont le sonrió y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con ternura.

"Que disfrutes mucho bombón!"

Rin le torció los ojos antes de bajarse del carro con un nudo en el estómago, maldiciendo entre dientes cuando por costumbre se pasó la lengua por el labio recordando en el acto que estaba abierto.

"Maldita sea como me arde!"

Sesshoumaru estaba concentrado en un documento en su laptop cuando sonó su celular, al ver que se trataba de Tania apretó los labios y contestó con tono hueco.

"Que quieres?!"

"Esa mujer es una maniática te odio maldito malnacido espero que esa estúpida se haya secado por dentro y ese bastardo se quede sin hermanos!"

Sesshoumaru sintió un escalofrió por la espalda y le preguntó en un rugido que demonios había hecho, Tania no dijo nada por un par de segundos y cuando habló su voz era un quejido.

"…como te odio a ti y a esa imbécil!"

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Tania cortó la llamada dejando a Sesshoumaru con los pensamientos revueltos. Sin pensarlo demasiado, llamó a Kagome pero ella le dijo que no había visto a Rin porque había estado mostrando propiedades toda la mañana y acababa de llegar.

"Que pasa, porque estas tan agitado?!"

Resoplando le contó rápidamente sobre Tania, como habían terminado y la llamada que acababa de recibir, Kagome tragó saliva y le dijo que lo más seguro era que su ex mujer estuviera jugando con su paz mental y tampoco debía dudar de Rin que por Yuki estaba dispuesta a todo, incluidos tortura y desmembramiento. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar carcajearse con una mezcla de alivio y miedo apretando su pecho. El corazón le dio un brinco cuando escuchó voces fuera de su oficina y abrió la puerta para ver a Rin frente a su asistente pidiendo hablar con él. Aunque llevaba anteojos oscuros se podía ver el morete en su mejilla y el labio partido era imperdible, respirando hondo se despidió de Kagome con la promesa de llamarla más tarde, guardó el teléfono en su pantalón y se paró frente a Rin con la garganta cerrada.

Kagome estrujó el teléfono contra su pecho, pegó un brinco cuando volvió a sonar, era Ana para contarle lo que había pasado a la hora del almuerzo. Kagome soltó una risa de alivio cuando el ama de llaves le dijo como su amiga había barrido el piso con ella sacándola por los cabellos de la casa.

"La hubieras visto, le soltó aquel puñetazo justo en la nariz, estoy casi segura que se la rompió porque le brotaba sangre como si fuera una fuente. Fue un poco intenso para Soyi pero también estaba feliz ahora está recostada. Es que esa tipa es una descarada presentarse así, llamando a mi niño bastardo"

Kagome se mordió el labio con una sonrisa y respiró aliviada cuando Ana le dijo que Yuki estaba en el centro comercial con Lamont mientras su mamá había ido a buscar a Sesshoumaru"

"De hecho me llamó estaba muy preocupado por ella, Rin esta clara que él no tuvo nada que ver en esto?"

"Yo no sé pero iba aclarar cuentas porque la tal Tania le dijo que todavía estaban juntos y le iban a dar más hermanos a Yuki, todas puras mentiras si me preguntas, fue a buscarlo para verlo"

Ambas mujeres soltaron una risa y después de cerrar la llamada, Kagome fue a la cocina a tomarse un vaso de agua, en un rato tenía que buscar a su hijo y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tragó saliva y contuvo las ganas de levantarla en brazos y meterla a la oficina, pero se conformó con invadir su espacio personal. Rin le sonrió a la asistente y se volvió a verlo, sintiendo los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas.

"Tenemos que hablar!"

Dándole una mirada a su asistente Sesshoumaru le pidió que no los molestaran luego la tomó por la cintura y la guió dentro de su oficina. Rin entró y mantuvo la vista fija en un punto de la pared mientras la puerta se cerraba, lo único que escuchaba en su cabeza era la voz de Tania diciéndole que era la mujer de Sesshoumaru y que iban a ser una familia. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió a Sesshoumaru a su lado quitándole los anteojos para inspeccionándole el ojo.

"Exijo saber quién te hizo eso, fue Tania verdad? La voy a matar!"

Momentáneamente desubicada por sus palabras se quedó viéndolo y sin poder controlarse empezó a llorar.

"Si fue ella, esa tipa llegó a la casa y me dijo que…tú me dijiste que querías estar conmigo y no puedes darle un hermanito porque se supone que… simplemente no puedes yo soy su mamá…"

Sesshoumaru esperó que Rin terminara de hablar, respiraba a empujones y sus ojos reflejaban tanto miedo y desesperación que tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar por las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla como a una niña, quería salir y matar a Tania por hacerle eso pero eso sería después, ahora lo más importante era ella.

"Nadie te va quitar a Yuki, ni yo ni nadie!"

"Pero ella dijo que tú estabas de acuerdo, no me mientas…me dijo que es tu mujer!"

"Eso es una mentira y tú lo sabes!"

Rin se distrajo un momento viendo las manos masculinas reposando en sus caderas, era una pose varonil y que ponía en evidencia el escultural torso, las mangas arremangadas como si hubiera estado sumergido en trabajo la hizo tragar grueso porque se veían las venas de los antebrazos. Era solo una pose pero para ella era todo un despliegue de masculinidad que le aceleraba los latidos. Se aclaró la garganta cuando Sesshoumaru hizo un ruido con la garganta obligándola a verlo, la chispa en sus ojos la hizo torcer la mirada.

"Todo bien? Te quedaste muy callada de repente!"

"Ahem...si todo perfecto…esa tipa es una pasada, la muy estúpida se presenta en mi casa diciendo un montón de sandeces, no tenía opción, había que ponerla en su lugar que me importa que Yuki me haya visto, que sepa que por él soy capaz de cualquier cosa!"

"Lo siento…Tania le hizo algo a Yuki?"

Rin desvió la mirada con las mejillas calientes, diciendo entre dientes que él estaba bien que si quería preocuparse por alguien lo hiciera por la idiota de su esposa, emocionado le dijo que no entendía y Rin hizo un ruido despectivo con la nariz, admitiendo que había hecho sangrar a Tania, Sesshoumaru apretó los labios conteniendo la risa, pegándose a ella le habló con un sexy murmullo.

"Exactamente que le hiciste a Tania?"

"La saqué de mi casa por el pelo… después de darle un puñetazo en la cara, creo que le fracturé la nariz, nada que una cirugía no arregle! …dijo que Yuki era un bastardo"

"Maldita sea!"

Rin reaccionó con un arañazo preguntándole que pretendía que hiciera cuando aquella mujer se había presentado diciendo cosas horribles en su propia casa. Sesshoumaru se carcajeó rozándole los labios y de inmediato Rin se quedó muy quieta entre sus brazos, tragando grueso cuando con mucho cuidado Sesshoumaru presionó las yemas de sus dedos contra el ojo morado, hablando como para sí mismo.

"No puedo perdonarle que te haya dejado así, vamos a reportarla a la policía!"

"Yo…bueno yo le dije que…como que medio la amenacé diciéndole que si se volvía acercar iba arrepentirse!"

Sesshoumaru dejó de ver el golpe para clavar sus ojos en ella y Rin se aclaró la garganta sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, que terminaron en la curva de los hombros masculinos. La sonrisa masculina, la hizo parpadear y cuando alabó su valentía sintió el espacio entre sus piernas húmedo y pulsante.

"Así me gusta, toda una fiera!"

Rin no pudo controlar el ahogado gemido que escapó de su boca y se humedeció los labios sintiendo una ola de deseo por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo cuando él gruñó deslizando la punta de la lengua sobre sus labios tomando especial cuidado con el que estaba partido. Estrujándola contra su pecho, bajó la cabeza y le rozó el cuello con la punta de la nariz mientras sus manos se amoldaban a sus caderas en un gesto posesivo. Con los ojos cerrados, Rin dejó caer la cabeza de un lado para seguir disfrutando la caricia en su cuello. Dejándose llevar, Sesshoumaru subió las manos y estrujó los senos con un gruñido, estimulándole los pezones con los pulgares.

"Tú eres mía!"

Sesshoumaru se lo dijo sin pensar y cuando ella no dijo nada se apartó lo suficiente para verla a los ojos, Rin estaba como ida, viéndolo con los ojos muy grandes, sintiéndose abrumada de repente se acurrucó en su pecho necesitando su calor corporal.

"Le dije que tú eras mío…mío y de Yuki!"

Sintiendo un peso que se iba de sus hombros, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y le dio un beso en la cabeza luego la obligó a que lo viera tomándola de la barbilla. Tenía una mirada tan intensa que ella sonrió nerviosa.

"Es la verdad, ustedes son mi vida!"

Con ternura, Sesshoumaru le pasó la mano por la frente diciéndole que estaba fría, ella iba a explicarle que al contrario de lo que se percibía en su piel se sentía ardiendo por dentro, cuando la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá. Acomodándola con mucho cuidado, diciéndole o más bien ordenándole que descansara un poco más antes de irse Ella iba a protestar cuando con una sonrisa de medio lado Sesshouamaru le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja pidiéndole que le mostrara sus nudillos para curárselos.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, pero no se va repetir te lo prometo… - _**Sesshoumaru dejó escapar una risita al imaginarse a Tania con la cara marcada y siendo sacada por el cabello**_

"Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verte patearle el trasero a esa mujer!"

Rin separó los labios pero no dijo nada, no era lo que estaba esperando y estaba demasiado cómoda con Sesshoumaru concentrado en ella para arruinarlo. Relajada se encogió de hombros diciendo que no se iba quedar de brazos cruzados cuando esa loca amenazaba con quitarle a Yuki.

"Nadie te lo va quitar menos ella!"

Rin tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar de emoción, era tan obvio el desprecio que Sesshoumaru sentía por Tania que sintió cosquillas en el estómago, sin embargo el miedo la traicionó y volvió a decirle que su ex esposa había asegurado que contaba con su apoyo. Sesshoumaru alargó el brazo para tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en la mesa frente al sofá y con ternura tomó la mano de Rin para curársela.

"Te lo dijo para fastidiarte, yo no quiero nada con ella, me interesa solo una mujer. Tomaste algo para el dolor? Ese ojo se ve como que duele mucho"

"Lamont me dio un par de pastillas!"

"Y porque no te curó la mano?"

"Porque no, estaba apurada ok? Necesitaba aclarar las cosas contigo!"

Sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo Sesshoumaru sonrió y dejó el algodón de lado luego le sopló los nudillos antes de ponerle un poco de ungüento cicatrizante.

"Ósea que te apuraste a venir a verme!"

Rin hizo un ruido con la garganta y le dijo que no fuera tan ególatra pero agradeció estar acostada porque cuando Sesshoumaru le sonrió guiñándole el ojo, sintió las piernas débiles. Deslizando suavemente los nudillos por su mejilla, le preguntó si estaba lista para irse.

"Si gracias, tienes mucho trabajo lo siento…"

Sesshoumaru se carcajeó entre dientes y moviendo su pulgar suavemente sobre la mejilla le dijo que se iban juntos.

"Donde está Yuki?"

"Con Lamont viendo una película en el centro comercial!"

"Perfecto entonces somos tú y yo! Tienes alguna otra herida?"

Rin dejó caer la quijada y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados, él ni se inmutó y sonrió descaradamente antes de inclinarse sobre ella dándole un beso con mucho cuidado de no presionar demasiado la cortada.

"De hecho si, la muy estúpida me dio un puñetazo en el costado, mira, ya está morado y todo!"

Rin se levantó la camisa para mostrarle el golpe, sintiendo que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cuando Sesshoumaru gruñó entre dientes con las pupilas dilatadas por el enojo. Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo alargó la mano y con cuidado cubrió el golpe.

"Vamos preciosa ya cancelé el resto del día, voy a llevarte a casa!"

"No es necesario puedo irme en taxi!"

"No te estaba preguntando, vamos mueve ese adorable trasero de mi sofá!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una risa cuando Rin refunfuñó, chasqueando la lengua cuando ella no dijo nada. Tomándola de la mano la ayudó a levantarse ofreciéndole su brazo como apoyo, mareada y emocionada le dijo con tono altanero le dijo que no estaba inválida.

"Eso ya lo sé pero pasaste un momento muy intenso…si quieres puedo cargarte hasta el automóvil!"

"No te atreverías!"

"No me tientes, por favor no pelees conmigo. Yo no sabía nada!"

Rin se perdió en la mirada frente a ella por un momento y se sintió débil pero no tenía nada que ver con algo físico, suspirando calladamente se aferró a su brazo y lo siguió sin decir nada más. Despidiéndose de su asistente le dijo que no iba volver y si quería podía irse temprano. La mujer los vio alejarse con una sonrisa e inmediatamente se distrajo con el teléfono.

"No tienes que dejar la oficina por mi culpa!"

"Tú eres más importante. Quieres pasar por algo de comer?"

Rin cerró los ojos sintiendo las mejillas calientes, más aún cuando Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, murmurando.

"Qué dijiste?"

"Que finalmente puedo llevarte de la mano sin temor a que alguien nos vea…pensé que nunca iba poder hacerlo!"

Aquellas palabras le aguaron los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza como abatida, cuantas veces había pensado lo mismo y ahora parecía tan fácil, junto a ella Sesshoumaru le estrujó la mano y esperó, con un profundo respiro, Rin logró un poco de compostura y se amoldó a su costado.

"Se siente bien verdad?"

"Mucho!"

Con una gran sonrisa Sesshoumaru siguió caminando hasta el automóvil y una vez que la tuvo sentada fue él mismo quien le abrochó el cinturón mientras Rin lo miraba con ojos grandes y expectantes. Cuando el click del cinturón llenó el ambiente, él se volvió hacia ella y la besó suavemente, escurriendo su lengua entre sus labios buscando la de ella para juguetear despacio, logrando que un delicioso y tibio escalofrío le subiera a Rin de los pies hasta el estómago y un callado gemido vibrara en sus labios. Separándose apenas, con voz emocionada Sesshoumaru le dijo que lo sentía, logrando que Rin sonriera acariciándole la mejilla.

"En serio no estás interesado en nadie más?"

"Los únicos hijos que quiero son los tuyos, la única mujer que amo eres tú!"

Rin tragó grueso y no puedo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, menos que una rodara mejilla abajo. Sin decir nada, Sesshoumaru le limpió la lágrima con el pulgar y volvió a besarla pidiéndole perdón por el mal rato que había pasado. Respirando profundo cerró los ojos y se refugió en la curva del cuello masculino aspirando su aroma. Se quedaron así gloriosos minutos hasta que el estómago de Rin rugió y ella soltó una risita.

"Tengo hambre!"

"Si preciosa, vamos alimentarte!"

"Pero no quiero nada de un restaurante, quiero comida tuya!"

Con la mano en su mejilla le sonrió y picándole el ojo caminó hasta estar detrás del volante, cuando ella alargó el brazo para tomarlo de la mano, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un beso en los nudillos.

* * *

3 días después…

Acababan de acostar a Yuki y Rin estaba cargando la lavadora de platos cuando Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda dándole un beso en la nuca que la hizo cerrar los ojos y amoldarse a su pecho.

"Tenemos que hablar de algo importante!"

En el acto, Rin se erizó preguntándole entre dientes que era tan importante.

"Vamos a sentarnos está bien?"

Rin lo miró con los ojos como dos rendijas, dejando que la tomara de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y caminando hasta la sala. Al llegar al sofá, se sentó muy despacio, inmediatamente el corazón se le aceleró y con el ceño fruncido esperó a que él empezara a hablar. Acomodándose frente a ella, Sesshoumaru le puso la mano en la mejilla con ternura y ella se derritió contra la palma cerrando los ojos.

"Mi amor me estas asustando que pasa?"

Cuando una sombra pasó por los ojos dorados Rin resopló y sintió miedo, más al notar que parecía titubear con las palabras.

"A ver cómo te explico…lo que pasa es que…Dios pensé que iba ser más fácil, creo que te vas a molestar un poco lo que es comprensible pero eso es lo de menos porque todo se facilita y podemos empezar nuestra vida juntos…!"

"De que estás hablando?"

"Recuerdas como te prometí casarme solo contigo?!

"Si eso fue cuando estábamos juntos, que tiene que ver eso con….no me digas que Tania no quiere darte el divorcio, tú me dijiste que todo estaba bajo control, Sesshoumaru!"

"Tranquila, todo está bajo control, respira preciosa!"

"No me trates como a una niña y dime ya que está pasando, porque estás tan nervioso?"

"Nada es solo que tengo algo que confesarte…yo nunca me case con Tania, jamás quise romperte la promesa, siempre fuiste la única mujer con quien quise casarme!"

Rin separó los labios para despotricar contra Tania pero las palabras que acaba de escuchar estaban registrando en su mente, Sesshoumaru la miraba de reojo y cuando los ojos verdes se abrieron un instante para luego cerrarse como rendijas, él maldijo entre dientes. Con la mandíbula apretada, el palpitar en la sien y una mezcla de frustración y felicidad, Rin trató de hablar sin vociferar, parpadeando como un pez fuera del agua.

"A ver si entendí…tu, no estas casado con Tania? Todo este tiempo yo pensé que te había perdido porque te habías casado con otra mujer a la que supuestamente amabas pero resulta que no, que todo el rato estabas cumpliendo tu promesa de ser solo mío?"

Por un instante Sesshoumaru pensó que las cosas iban a salir mejor de lo esperado pero cuando el asintió y Rin dejó escapar una mezcla de siseo y gruñido, cerró los ojos resignado a que ella descargara toda su furia en él, lo que estaba bien porque en cuando terminara podía desnudarla y hacerle el amor.

"Eres un soberano estúpido, a quien se le olvida que estaba o no estaba casado y lo peor porque demonios esperaste tanto para decirme ah?"

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso porque todo lo que ella estaba diciendo era verdad pero estaba como embelesado de verla vociferar porque a sus ojos estaba hermosa, debajo de todo su enojo podía ver un destello de felicidad ante la noticia, y aunque lo que más quería era tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta la inconsciencia, se mantuvo sentado viéndola caminar de un lado a otro, murmurando improperios y diciéndole todas las malas palabras de su repertorio. Iba decir algo cuando ella se detuvo frente a él, con la boca fruncida y sacudiendo la cabeza le soltó una cachetada.

"Eso es por ser tan idiota y hacerme creer que no habías cumplido tu promesa, porque todo contigo es complicado ah?"

"Disculpa? Yo no soy complicado!"

"Ah no? Y entonces que le llamas a guardarse semejante noticia, fácil. Es que eres un cavernícola controlador!"

Con el ceño fruncido Sesshoumaru dejó de frotarse la mejilla y dijo su nombre en un tono seco, prácticamente un gruñido que la obligó a darle toda su atención.

"No me hables golpeado!"

"Yo no soy un cavernícola controlador!"

"En serio? Yo creo que sí!"

Rin trago saliva y dio un paso atrás cuando él se puso de pie y con los ojos clavados en ella dio tres zancadas y la tomó por la cintura, estrujándola contra su pecho y hablándole con voz ronca de deseo y enojo.

"Lo que soy es irrelevante, tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo así que supéralo para poder estar juntos!"

"Ah claro eso es lo único que te importa, estar juntos, si eso fuera verdad no te habrías guardado semejante noticia…ugh te odio!"

Inclinándose sobre ella con una sonrisa apretada le delineó los labios con el pulgar y luego la misma mano se movió sobre su cuerpo hasta encontrar la unión de sus piernas, moviendo los dedos sobre la mezclilla, logrando que Rin dejara escapar un jadeo.

"Estas molesta y eso lo entiendo pero no me digas cavernícola…mmm estas húmeda puedo sentirlo, no prefieres que te quite toda esta ropa y te haga el amor, necesito estar entre tus piernas, perderme dentro de ti, hacerte llegar con solo mi boca…no prefieres eso?!"

Mientras hablaba, Sesshoumaru descaradamente movía su entrepierna contra ella, el calor de su erección haciéndola olvidar porque tenía que estar enojada, cerrando los ojos cuando el comenzó a besar su escote, Rin gimió y cubrió la magnífica erección con una mano, estrujándolo apenas, suficiente para arrancarle un gruñido.

"Te odio tanto!"

"Mentirosa, tú me amas!"

Rin iba decirle algo pero el la cortó cuando al mismo tiempo que le pasaba la lengua por la curva de sus senos, estimulaba uno de sus pezones por sobre la tela de la camisa, a punto de levantarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama, ambos escucharon la voz de Yuki llamando a su mamá.

"Mami? Tengo dolor de panza…Mami dónde estás?"

En el acto, Sesshoumaru se apartó de ella y con una sonrisa le acomodó el cabello revuelto, fue él quien le contestó a Yuki y se apresuró a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. El pequeño se acurrucó en él y los tres fueron caminaron de regreso al cuarto, mientras Rin buscaba medicina para el dolor de estómago con un nudo en la garganta y el todo el cuerpo caliente.

* * *

;) gracias por leer!


End file.
